Stay Chill
by Metalbrony823
Summary: After accidentally freezing herself in a cryogenic sleeping pod made by Lisa, Luna gains new superpowers controlling ice, snow, and absorbing heat, and for that, Luna Frost is born. Look out Royal Woods, there is a new ice user in town. Rights for the Image go to Master Rainbow on Deviantart
1. Chapter 1

It was a very snowy day in Royal Woods on a cold January Friday. The snow was continuously falling on the ground and everyone in the whole kids from chateau Loud were having so much fun playing in the snow. Expected from the weather forecast, it would be a snowy week, and the kids won't have to go to school from all of this. Even the pets were all having fun outside in the winter breeze, playing around in the snow, and sometimes eating a few bites out of it (as long as it's not yellow snow).

While making a snowman, Lincoln felt the back of his head being hit by something, he looked back, and knew it was a snowball. He thought it was Lynn, firmshe was known to roughhouse with him countless times before.

However, he felt another snowball hit the left side of his torso. "Gotcha, bro!" Luna said playfully, and she laughed. Lincoln has a playful look knnjis face, and hit her in her neck with a snowball he created of his own. "Hey no fair! I wasn't ready yet! Heh."

"I guess we're even, eh Luna?"

Chuckling, the rocker girl said: "Yeah dude." And they both began to play with the snowballs in this snowball fight, and it was so much fun playing this classic game in the snow.

Lana took noticed and decided to join in on the fun. "Gotcha Good, Lincoln!" She Said.

"Yeah, But think fast!" He threw a snowball right into Lana's face, but she didn't really mind. Tomboys like her love to play it rough. "Aw man! I wasn't ready!"

"Better luck next time!" Luna sang.

It didn't take long for the other sisters, ans Lisa, to join in and it became a gigantic wide and straight snowball fight. Now everyone as having fun with this little activity, and they all built their own forts to hide innsnd make more balls.

Oh how the fun was nonstop, and it lasted for thirty minutes, and then all decided to take a break from all that snowball fighting.

"Whoo! That was fun. I wonder who got hit the most." Lincoln remarked

Leni didn't really understand the whole game, being a naive girl as she was, and she said: "I think that was me. Do you guys always use me as an easy target?"

The other siblings had an uncomfortable look on their faces, and sheepish to go with it. "No, of course not." Said Lori. "We would literally never literally that to you."

"Good. There's other people to hit Besides me, you know?"

"Yeah. We know." Lynn Said. She pulled out about ten more snowballs from her hands, and she had a mischievous look on her face. "Think fast losers!" Before the others could think, she began throwing the balls nonstop like a Machine gun firing from her arms. "Whoo! Score one for the girls back home!"

Being a sporty and cocky girl she was, Lynn began doing a victory dance, much to everyone's irritation.

"Okay kids, come on back inside!" Said Rita, calling from near the porch. "We made you all some hot chocolates!"

"Yay!" The kids all exclaimed in delight. Lincoln And his sisters rushed all the way back to the house, putting their winter clothes away, and grabbed some hot cocoa to drink after playing in the very cold Michigan weather outside the house.

The marshmallows tasted so good, and it was a perfect add-on to their warm beverages to keep themselves warm on this cold day. Lincoln sat on the sofa while wearing an Ace Savvy sweater around him. "Hmm. This is good." He muttered. "Ah! Still hot." He accidentally took a bigger gulp down his throat. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"What's up, Linc?" Asked Luna, coming over to sit with him.

"Ah! Accidentally took too much hot coffee!" Lincoln said. "Ah, my taste buds are burning." He rushed to the fridge and got himself a cherry-flavored popsicle go cool off his tongue. "Ahhh." He signed in relaxation as he came back to the couch. "That hits the spot."

As he sat back down on the couch, he held the popsicle in his mouth for a period of time to stop the pain from the burning. "Aw man." Said Lana. "That was the last Cherry popsicle."

"Come on," Said Rita. "Lincoln is only trying to help his mouth from suffering any more burns. And besides, it's a little took cold for all of you to eat popsicles right now."

"Fair enough." Said Leni. "It's going to be colder tomorrow."

"Around nine degrees farenheit to he exact." Lisa added. "And it will stay that temperature for the next seven days."

"Ah great." Said Lola. "I'm gonna need some extra blankets to keep myself warm tonight."

Rita took a sip of her own hot chocolate before stating: "me and your father will do something about the heating, even though it will cost money. In the mean time, use some extra blankets."

"I honestly don't mind the cold." Lucy stated. "if i sleep in the cold at night' it would make me feel like i am in the deepest, coldest part of Dante's Inferno, and I love Dante's Inferno."

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Lincoln.

"What the heck is Dante's Inferno?" asked Lynn

"of course you would not know what that book is." lisa said before taking another sip of her drink. "a truly timeless classic by Dante, a genius and amazing writer of his time."

"Boo! sounds boring!" Lynn rudely remarked.

"Whatever." Lucy brushed off. "i Just like the cold."

"Well not me." said Lola. "it is irritating being in the cold for so long."

Lincoln meanwhile, licked around his popsicle, and flicked the channels some more. "come on, bro." said Luna. "can you pick a channel?"

"Sorry. just looking for something everyone will love to watch." finally, he caught a glimpse of Home Alone, and he loved that movie, as did the sisters and the parents. he knew he found the perfect thing for his family to watch with him, even though Christmas time is over for this years"

Everyone in the family liked what they were watching and smiled, recognizing this timeless movie well. "Ooh, literally a good idea, Lincoln. i love this movie."

"Me too!" said the other sisters. Lincoln smiled proudly to himself and watched Home Alone with his sisters, and laughed at every moment of this, especially with Kevin's pranks on the Wet Bandits.

As soon as the movie was over, Lincoln still felt a slight burning feeling in his mouth from jugging that much hot chocolate, and went to the freezer to soothe his tongue with an ice cube. Despite how painful the burns were, Lincoln still enjoyed his little treat.

Still watching the movie, the kids were still enjoying it all through the movie, and then the sequel played next which was: "Lost in Paris.", a rather funnier sequel to this timeless movie. All and all, there were some good laughs and more sipping of drinks heard every once in a while.

Yep, these kind of movies were the kind of films that would put everyone in the mood for the holidays, even though if they are already over. (The network decided to give the public the last taste of yule after those days were over to help them with the after-Christmas blues.)

The little burns on Lincoln's taste buds were starting to hurt way less before, thanks to the popsicle and the ice cube soothing his tongue. It was already four in the afternoon when that movie was over.

Weather reports were shown again, and the news anchor said: "This just in, more snow is continuing to hit Royal Woods for the next three weeks. Brrr, possibly the coldest winter we have here since 1996."

"Three weeks?" Said Lynn. "Awesome!"

"No school for three whole weeks!" Lana shouted, just as excited as Lynn was. The other kids cheered along with the two in victory. After that little news report, the kids went back to their own businesses after they were done drinking their cocoa.

Luna was about to go back to her room when she saw an amazing-looking electric guitar that looked on a green lightning bolt. That instrument certainly caught her eye and she really wanted a guitar like that one she is looking at.

Her spirit was crushed when she saw that the guitar was three thousand dollars, plus tax, and Luna couldn't feel any more bummed than she has ever been in her life. "Aw man. Bogus." she said.

"What's the matter, Luna?'

"The price on that sweet ax, lil bro. That's way too steep for me, top of the line."

"Oh. Sorry Luna, I would help you, but... I don't really have a lot of money."

Luna smiled gratefully at how nice Lincoln was trying to be sympathetic with her. "Aw, thanks Linc." she said. "But, i'll be fine. Besides, I do have my own ax. And besides, maybe I can get it from a cheaper website."

"Yeah. And besides, you can try and do a street performing thing, like some musicians do in the streets." Lincoln suggested.

"If that was simple, I would totally try that. But, apparently, it's illegal to street perform in this town."

"What?" Lincoln said. "Outrageous! No city should ban street performing."

"You read my mind, dude. And you're speaking my language." She then played with his hair a little, making him laugh some more. "Well, I suppose I need to be happy for my own ax. Besides, I've carried it with me since sixth grade."

"Yeah, besides, your guitar is the greatest one I've ever heard." Lincoln complimented her.

"Aww, thanks, Linc." Then she gave him a kiss on his right cheek. "Well, gotta hit the ax now." Then she went upstairs and noticed something a little funny in Lisa's room. She had a rather large pod that she built and she was about to put it out. "Wow, bro!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, hello loudest sibling." Lisa peeked her head from behind the pod.

"Lis, what the heck is that thing?"

"It is a sleeping chamber." Lisa answered. "I have just finished with the finishing touches on this thing."

"Sleeping chamber?" Asked Luna. "What would ya need that for, sis?"

"Well, I was thinking about this timeline and I am not very happy about it, and the fact that Stephen Hawking himself has recently passed from this world." She bowed her head in sadness. "Another great person with a great brain in our timeline."

"Yeah, I heard he was very smart."

"He was second compared to Einstein as a matter of fact." Lisa noted. "But anyway, I have built it in case I want to see the future. This chamber will cryogenically put me in a deep sleep while being frozen for as long as the machine will be working properly."

Luna was a little intrigued by this device, and she said: "wow, like frozen that involves ice?"

"Correct, but the machine will keep me alive while frozen. For instance if I wanted to set it for until... 7500 AD, then it will stop, unthaw me, and then voila, I will be in the future."

"Huh."

All of a sudden, Lisa remembered something, and she gasped: "oh Gas planet! I just remembered I need to be teaching a class at Royal Woods university tomorrow. I was assigned to teach Animal molecules and animal brain activities like Galvani did. I'll be gone for a whole eight hours."

"Ooh, that sounds cool."

"So, can you please give me a hand with this, Luna? As you can see, I am no bodybuilder like Lynn is."

"Sure, no problem, sis." Then Luna helped her little sister move the machine in a certain spot.

"Right next to the closet, elder sister."

"No prob, Lis." then she grabbed the machine from the bottom, and this device was a little taller than the rocker girl, probably as tall as the parents. This thing looked heavier than it looked, but still, Luna was a big help to Lisa and she helped her move this contraption next to the closet. "What if Lily gets in this thing?"

Lisa nodded her head. "She won't" she reassured Luna. "It is completely baby-proof."

After the deed was done, Luna clapped her hands sideways in triumph.

"Thank you, Luna."

"No problem, dudette. Always happy to help anyone around me." Then she went back to her room to jam on her guitar like she would normally do in her spare time. Looking outside the window, the continuous snowfall made her jam out by playing something rustic, like playing inside a log cabin in the middle of the woods on a cold day.

Luan walked in the room, and she said: "well, that's one way to make a snow job," then she laughed at the joke she just thought of.

"Very funny." Luna said sarcastically, then she began playing some more.

 **The Next Morning**

Lisa was teaching at the Royal Woods university for the whole day. Lincoln was playing Guitar Dude on the Yball Three, having fun on it. Luam was having a little fun with her dummy: Mr. Coconuts. "Ha! So who is the president of China?"

"I don't know." The dummy replied through Luan's mouth. "Who is the leader of China?"

Luan then burst our laughing. "Exactly! Hu is the leader!" Then she was laughing louder than before like a hyena.

Luna was having a little lunch, which was some microwave fettuccine alfredo with chicken bits in it. The snow had stopped falling for a little while, and the skies were still cloudy with an overcast of cloud, still blocking out the sun.

Some snow plows were expected to clear the streets some time later on today. In the mean time, Luna was a little bored and tried to figure out what she wanted to do today. She already played some drums, and she didn't really want to hear any more of Luan's lame jokes again, so she sat on the couch, watching Lincoln play his game.

"Whatcha doin', bro?" She asked him.

"Just about to beat the high score on Welcome to the Jungle." Lincoln replied. "Hold on, hold on... yes! I got it!" He cheered on triumph over his little victory.

"Nice goin', dude." Luna cheered on for him. "Mind if I join ya on the next game?"

"Sure, grab a guitar controller and go crazy."

"Heh. Sure thing, dude. Going crazy is what I'm all about!" Just as when they were about to play a game together, Leni suddenly interrupted their game.

"Linky!" Leni said. "Can you please help me? I need you to figure out the colors I should use for my new dresses I am working on."

Sounding a little annoyed, Lincoln replied: "now? I'm going to play Guitar Dude with Luna."

Leni then had her lower lip quivering and her eyes looked teary, obviously giving Lincoln a puppy dog look to show how sincere and desperate she was in having Lincoln's help in her work. "Come on. It's for work, and i'm expected to look proposal."

"Professional?"

"Yeah, that's right. Please, Lincoln?"

Lincoln eventually gave in, and he said: "alright, alright. Only because you're my sister." He then looked at the rocker girl. "Sorry, Luna."

She smiled at him. "It's okay, dude. We'll play when you're done."

"Good."

Then as Lincoln went upstairs to help the second eldest sister with her work, Luna went upstairs and thought of creating a winter tune for herself to play. She pulled out her guitar again and began playing random notes and chords to try and give her ideas for a perfect winter song.

All of a sudden, her favorite pick dropped and rolled on the floor, and traced it to Lily's room, inside the cryogenic sleeping chamber, which was open for some reason. nonetheless, she went over and picked up her tool to play her six-string.

just then, something unexpectedly happen: the heavy door crashed on Luna and she found herself trapped in this weird chamber. Luna panicked and she tried pushing and kicking her way out of this pod, but to no avail.

"HELP!" she shouted, trying to make as much noise as possible. "get me out of here, dude!"

despite her shouting, no one could hear her and the machine suddenly turned itself on, making the pod that Luna was in very cold and freezing within. it was becoming so cold that some icicles were forming inside it, and Luna can see her breath.

shivering and shaking from how cold the air was, Luna never felt so cold in her entire life before. "Okay, no need to panic, Luna. someone will be coming, lookin' for ya eventually, i'll be out of here in no time."

The longer Luna stayed in this pod, the colder it was getting every second as she stayed.

about three hours, Luna was frozen and for some reason, the ice was making her hair turn a little blue instead of her dark-brown color on it. Luna's eyes were closed, like she was in a hibernation or some kind of sleep.

Lincoln was finally done with helping Leni, and he was rather annoyed that she couldn't really figure out the many shades of different colors. Still, he was glad to be completely over with that. If not for Lori going out with her friends to the mall, She would have helped Leni herself, but alas, she wasn't there at the moment. Still, Lincoln wondered where Luna was, and she looked everywhere, and she wasn't in her room.

"Luan, have you seen Luna anywhere?"

"Nope, sorry Lincoln."

Mr. Coconuts then joked: "but maybe her girlfriend's in the closet. Huh?"

Luan couldn't help but laugh at her dummy's joke.

"Yeah yeah, thanks a lot, Luan." He looked around the house some more for Luna, and it was just then he found the pod, and he noticed something odd about it, and he didn't know what it was. Walking over, he saw the window on top of it where a person's face would be, and it looked like it was freezing cold in that thing, for ice was seen on the inside of the glass window.

Curious, Lincoln looked through the glass after he tried to get a good look. Seeing through the glass, he gasped in horror and he knew what he saw as he peeked through. Ne saw Luna in her hibernation-like sleep.

Her skin was a very pale blue color on her body, and her eyes were still clamped shut. "Oh no, Luna!" Lincoln shouted. He tried getting the door open and, but he didn't have the strength to pry if open with his hands like a superhero would have. "Cone on!" Lincoln shouted. "Open up!"

Another thing he did was trying to kick the door a few times to force open, but to no avail. "Lincoln, what's wrong?" Asked Lynn coming in the room.

"Luna's frozen in this pod and you got to help me get her out!"

"What?!" Lynn exclaimed in shock. She peeked through the glass herself. "Oh my god, she is frozen!"

"How are we gonna get this thing open?" Lincoln noticed the buttons and settings for the machine and it looked set for 2700 AD. "Grr. Where's the off button on this thing?!"

"I got the key for that." Said Lynn. She made a karate sound and kicked the door, forcing it open. Luna was about to fall, but Lincoln caught her before she was about to hit the floor with her belly. Her body felt really cold and freezing against his hands.

"My god, Luna! Are you okay?"

"Hey, What's with the yelling up here?" Lynn Sr came up the stairs, hearing the commotion from the kitchen. He gasped when he saw Luna looking frozen and her hair blue. "What happened to Luna!"

"I don't know!" Said Lincoln. "I just found her in there, but me and Lynn pried her out."

"We gotta get her help! I'm calling Lisa!"

The father went down the stairs in a frantic hurry and told the other sisters about Luna. They were all shocked the news, along with horrified and concerned.

"What?!" Rita shouted in disbelief. "She's frozen? We need to call for help!"

Rita called Lisa and Lori and told them the news. Meanwhile, Lincoln had an idea and rushed to the bathroom to unthaw her. He turned on the shower and set the water setting to hot. "Come on, Luna! Stay with me!"

It was working for she was becoming less frozen, but her hair was still blue while her skin was still a very pale blue. Despite her being s little warmer, it wasn't enough to wake her up.

"You gotta be okay, Luna!" Lincoln begged. He grabbed his sister and carried her downstairs. "Guys, I managed fo unfreeze her a little, but sue's still out cold."

"She needs medical help!" Said Lana.

From the looks of Luna, she looked pretty bad, and frost bitten by the cold temperature arousing her body while in that cryogenic sleeping pod for so long. Lincoln really hoped she was okay, and everyone can help her out.

This looked very serious and dangerous, for Luna could die in this kind of state.


	2. Medical Help

Poor Luna was still in a coma-like sleep, and she was in the hospital, on the emergency room. The whole family was waiting outside in the waiting room, so worried about the poor rocker girl who has been freezing in that pod for quite a while, and she was completely out of it in her coma. Out of all the siblings worried sick about her, Lincoln was the one most worried about her well-being, and he prayed that she will be okay and not die of hypothermia.

The rocker chick had been in their for two whole hours while the family was worrying stiff while waiting for the diagnosis.

Coming out from Luna's room, a doctor that looked a little but like groucho Marx, but with grey hair and hisbuairbwas far more long innards ponytail. "Do come inside." He said. Going back inside the patient room, everyone in the family came rushing and crowded around Luna's bed.

"Doctor, please." Said Lynn Sr. "Is our daughter alright"

"Her heart is still beating, mr. Loud." The doctor explained. "Although, I cannot really specify why her hair turned dark blue and her skin turn white in the first place. I have never seen anything like it before."

Leni was the next one to speak: "can you do something about her skin and hair?"

The doctor made a small sigh, and he admitted: "I doubt it, little lady. It looks like frost bite and it might take a while for that to go away. Probably in a week or month, or more than that. How did this even happen anyway?"

Everyone in the family began whistling and Lincoln lied by saying: "she was playing out in the snow for too long."

"Yep, that's right." Lynn added. Everyone else agreed with Lincoln's cover story. "She just couldn't take it anymore."

For the doctor, he was confused about this, and he raised his left eyebrow in question. "Wait, why- why would she-"

"Will she have to stay here in the room?"

"No. By the looks of her, the condition is not terribly bad. Just give her plenty of warmth as the days go on, and it is strongly recommended that she stays in bed with lots of covers over her body for a number of days."

Sighing with relief, Rita said: that's good to hear. We could have lost her."

Lynn Sr looked down at Lisa, trying to smile and not be angry at her. Gritting his teeth while looking at her, he said: "I wonder why it is so cold. Why did it have to be that cold?"

Lisa smiled nervously, knowing that she will probably get punished for this. "I wonder that myself. Hehehe."

"Well don't worry, doctor." Lori reassured. "We'll make sure our sister will literally make a full recovery." Lincoln and the other sisters all agreed with her and the doctor smiled at their loved for their sister.

Clearing his throat, the doctor said: "good. As long as you give her plenty of warmth, she will be just fine. Now, if you can just sign the papers and here is the bill for this." He gave Rita the form to sign her signature on while he gave Lynn Sr the bill for coverage.

The father's eyes bounced up when he saw the price. "What?!" He shouted. "Five-hundred and fifty dollars?!" His right lower eyelid began twitching at seeing the number.

"Oh. Don't worry, dear." Said Rita. "We have health insurance for our kids, remember?"

"Right. Will you take a cheque?"

"Of course."

So right after the father paid and the mother signed her signature, Luna was good to go, and everything was all set. Lynn Sr signed his signature on the paper since he was a parent, too.

Luna began moaning and groaning, trying to regain conciousness. "Man," she muttered. The whole family gasped and crowded around her.

"Luna?" Said Lincoln.

"Come on, stay with us!" Luan added

On the machine, her heart was still beating, and she was unconscious once again.

"I believe I can handle the rest here, doctor." Said Lisa. "I am a genius/child prodigy after all."

"She's right, you know." Said Lola.

"Perhaps I can take a look at why her hair and skin had changed."

The groucho doctor looked confused, and he said: "I don't know what a kindergarten kid like you can do to help this poor girl, but be my guest."

"I think we should just let her rest when we get home." Said Lana.

Everyone is the family agreed with her, and Lincoln was the one who carried Luna, and Lynn helped him out too. As soon as they got in the van, Rita looked at Lisa with a stern look. "Lisa, why is there a cryogenic freezer in your room on the first place?"

"Well... I built in in case I wanted to cryogenically freeze myself in a deep sleep and awaken at a certain time, and be ok the future."

"Why would you do that?" Asked the father in confusion.

"Just in case I wanted to in case a time machine doesn't work."

"Well, I hope you realize how lucky Luna is to have survived that." Lori said.

"And how many times have we told you, NOT to experiment on your siblings anymore?!" Rita asked

"I didn't do it on purpose." Lisa said. "I keep my word on what you told me on that time before." Lisa swore.

Lincoln cleared his throat and looked at Luna. "I just hope she will stay alive. We can't lose her."

Luna began to awake this time and looked around seeing a bunch of smiling faces. "What happened to me, man?" She asked.

"You accidentally froze yourself in my cryogenic sleeping pod." Lisa clarified. "And you miraculously survived."

Raising her eyes in realization, Luna remembered that little incident she had and how frozen she was. "Aw man. Now I remember."

"How do you feel?" Asked Lincoln

"Well, I don't feel so diff than before. Did something happen to me?"

"Well, look at your skin and hair." Leni clarified.

Lola gave her one of her hand mirrors and Luna looked at her face. "Whoa!" It surprised her so much that she accidentally dropped the mirror.

"Oh Luna!" Lola shouted. "You're lucky that it didn't break. Otherwise, I would have killed you!"

"Lola, enough." Said Rita. "Luna's already been through enough as it is. So Luna, would you like anything when we get home?"

"Nah. I'll ne fine, mom. But what happened to my hair and skin, brah?"

"We don't know." said Lynn.

"Well, I hope it doesn't last forever, even in cold, November rain." Then she looked outside the car window, and the snow was covering all the roofs above all the houses passing by.

At last, they all returned home and when everyone got out of the car, the cold, winter breeze hit everyone like a string fan on a hot day, everyone except for Luna. No, she didn't feel even the slightest bit cold at all, and she wasn't shivering.

"Gah! It's so cold out here!" Lana exclaimed while shivering.

Luna took off her jacket and she couldn't feel any cold air flow against her skin or body. "I don't feel anything, dude."

The whole family looked at her in surprise and disbelief. "What?" They all asked her.

"You're kidding right?" Asked Lincoln. "It's like three degrees farenheit out here, Luna."

"Sorry, bro. I just can't seem to feel it." Luna answered. All of a sudden, she felt lightheaded and almost collapsed on the snowy ground, but Lincoln caught her just in time.

"Luna!" Lincoln said. "I better get you on the couch." Then he tried carrying her on his back, but she was wittle too heavy son Lynn had to help him out again. Lucy got a black blanket for her to keep warm in, and Leni made her some hot chocolate to help her out as well.

"Ah. Thanks, bro." She said. "I'll be fine. Just a little... lightheaded right now."

"You sure you're okay, Luna?" Asked Lincoln in a worried voice. "Don't worry. I'll be just fine. Can younplease... lay me down in your room, buddy?"

"Okay. Lynn. Help me out again, please."

"Got it." Then the sports girl helped Lincoln out one final time. And carried Luna to Lincoln's room and say her on his own bed.

"How come you don't wanna stay in your bed?"

"'Cause I don't wanna deal with Luam's jokes right now."

"Hey. Are you saying that it would be a snow job? Hahahahaha! Get it?"

Everyone groaned in irritation. "Good idea." Lynn remarked. She gently placed her on Lincoln's bed, and the white-haired boy gently placed a blanket over her body. "Let me know if you need anything. Just... after I am done watching the Superbowl today!" She had a change of demeanor from sympathetic to excited about something she considers more important than this.

Luna and Lincoln rolled their eyes in irritation, and at Lynn's rather tiny brain. "Eh Lynn." Luna said with a small sigh. "Thabks for letting me rest in your bed buddy. You don't mind, do ya?'"

Lincoln nodded his head to her. "No. Not at all. I just want you to be okay."

"Aww, come here Linc." Then she opened her arms, ready for a hug from her only brother." Lincoln couldn't say no to that, and he simply went up to hug her. It was a really nice feeling for her to give, and she was very grateful.

"And Lincoln, I want to be in here because I wanna thank ya for saving me from turning into a popsicle."

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I didn't come sooner." Lincoln bowed his head in shame a little. However, he felt his forehead being kissed by Luna's lips. It felt rather cold like an ice cube pressing against his head.

"Thst kiss was a little... cold." He said.

"Really dude?" Luna asked.

'Well yeah. Still, I don't hate it. And again, sorry for not saving you earlier, Luna."

"It's okay bro. I forgive you."

"And are you sure you don't feel sick?"

"Nope. I still feel like the same ole Luna Loud. Always rockin' and rollin' as much as I can. Even if my hair is blue and skin is paler than a dog bone."

"Huh."


	3. Birth of a New Hero

Over the hours, Luna's skin had not change, and neither did her hair, which remained blue most of the time, and maybe Luna might be very, very sick with this. "You okay, Linc?" Luna asked her one and only brother. "You looked zoned out in space."

"Just thinking if you cannot feel anything cold at all." Lincoln replied. "Most people who stay outside a blizzard wearing normal clothes for a long time would make you die from hypothermia."

Luna made a small chuckle. "Ah come on, dude. I'm still standing tall." Sue put her fists on her waists. "I have seen a million faces, and I will always rock them all." Lincoln out in a smile hearing Luna talk like that. Yes, she was being strong with this, and it was as if that she wasn't suffering any disease, or sickness, or hypothermia at all.

"And I thought I... would lose you forever."

"Aw, baby bro." She pulled him in for a hug. Despite her changing physically, she still felt rather warm on her skin like a cozy blanket. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

"I'm only concerned because I love you."

"I know. I love you too, Lincoln." Then she broke away from the hug. "And yeah, I can't feel anything cold anymore. And... it beats me why I didn't freeze out there."

Lincoln shrugged by lifting his shoulders. "Beats me, too."

"Lincoln!" Rita called. "Can you come down here please?"

"Coming, mom!" The boy rushed down the stairs and went to see the family and see what they wanted from him. "What's up, guys?"

Lynn Sr then addressed him: "we're going to get some more hot chocolate from the store. Would you like to come with us?"

"Luna's not coming?" Lincoln asked his parents.

"You've seen how bad she looks." Said Lori. "We literally don't want her any more cold than she already is right now."

Lincoln couldn't help but get a confused look on his face. "Did you guys not see how Luna was olay with the cold out there?" He asked his family. "She said she didn't feel cold at all."

Lynn went "pfft!" And said: "I'm sure she was just trying to make us feel better by acting tough. I'm sure she was really cold before we came in the house."

"Lynn's probably right." Said Rita. "Besides, we're just as worried about her as you, honey."

"And maybe someone should keep an eye on her." Leni suggested. "And the pizza place is only ten blocks away from here."

"We know you can take good care of her." Said Lana. "You've saved her from freezing to death in that sleeping pod." The to parents looked sternly at Lisa for creating a machine like that, and the child prodigy knows that she is in trouble now.

"As for you, little lady." Said Lynn Sr. "You are not to set foot outside of this house for a whole five days. And that means you're staying here too. Understood?"

"Yes, father." The smart girl sighed in defeat. "I'll accept the consequences."

"Good." Rita said flatly. "Now, why don't you clean up your room?"

"Yes mother."

"Wait. Lisa didn't know that Luna was trapped in there, or Luna would even go in there." Lincoln stood up for her. "Doesn't it seem a little harsh to punish her for creating a machine like that?'

"Well, clearly it's a safety hazard, Lincoln. And we almost lost Luna in that chamber." Lynn sr pointed. "Besides, Lids should have put it somewhere safe where no one bylut herself would find it."

"Or get hurt." Rita added.

"It's perfectly alright, Lincoln." Lisa said. "I almost got Luna deceased and she almost lost her life force because of myself, and now, I have to pay the piper for this." Then she walked up the stairs. "Maybe in should destroy that pod before someone else gets hurt."

"That's a good idea." Said Lucy. "Poor Luna. I really hope she'll be okay."

Lincoln placed a hand on her right shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Luce. I mean, look at her. She was frozen for a few hours and she is a little weak, but it's as if she didn't suffer at all."

"Maybe, but still, Like Lynn said: she was trying to make us feel better by acting tough." Lola speculated.

Agreeing with the bratty sister, Lincoln said: "that's probably true. But don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her." The sisters and the parents smiled gratefully at Lincoln for volunteering for this task.

Rita was the next one to speak with him. "Thank you, Lincoln. We knew we can count on you."

"Just make sure she is literally warm as possible, Lincoln." Lori added. "Who knows what'll happen to her next."

"You got it, Lori."

"And don't worry." said the mother. "We won't be gone for a very long time. We are just going to get a couple of things from the store. And maybe help Lisa with that sleeping chamber."

Lincoln nodded his head to her with a smile. "Can do, mom." Then the rest of the family went outside and the cold breeze hit their skin again, even with their winter garments on. Now Lincoln was alone in the house, except for the pets, Lisa, and Luna.

Going back upstairs and checking on Luna, he saw her relaxing on his bed some more. "So Luna, are you sure you don't feel cold anymore?"

"Nah. I'll show you."

"Well, I'm curious of how you were okay in the cold outside wearing your hospital gown." Lincoln admitted." He was thinking in his head about what just happened with Luna in that cold weather.

"I don't know. Maybe after being in that thing, I guess I'm used to the cold out there." Luna speculated.

"Maybe."

"I'm gonna go get some root beer."

"Isn't that a little too cold for you, Luna?"

"Come on Linc. Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine." Then she went downstairs and went to get herself a cold drink. After that, she changed back into her normal clothes, and drank her beverage down. Even though it was a little cold inside the house, she didn't even feel it, and decided go go outside in the snow again to see how she reacts to it.

Slowly opening the door, the wind was blowing and the snow was still falling from the sky. Luna wondered on the porch and felt the snow falling on her skin and hair. "Wow. This is so neat." She muttered to herself. "I don't feel sick or anything."

Noticing she was out there, Lincoln asked her. "Still don't feel freezing?"

"Nope. Feeling okay." She motioned her hands in the air she shouted: I feel rockiiiin'!" In a high note and unexpectedly, a wave of ice appeared from her hands while they were glowing. Both Luna and Lincoln were surprised to see what just happened.

"Whoa! What was that?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know, baby bro! But that was cool!" All of a sudden, she felt something in her head, like a splitting migraine, or as if her brain was going to pop out of her face.

Lincoln gasped and asked: "Luna, What's wrong?"

Some icy aura formed around Luna and her eyes glowed a white color with no background and all around her, her body was glowing a very bright white color and her clothes changed like magic from her skin and a smile appeared on her face, realizing how good this felt.

After the aura was gone, Luna looked different somehow.

She was no longer wearing her clothes, and she was wearing something entirely different. She was now wearing a blue unitard that was strapless and had laces on her legs, and gloves that were a little down her elbows and cuffs of white fur around the opening.

Not only those, but she had a blue choker with a snowflake necklace. In between her breasts was showing a small portion of her skin, but she was mostly covered below her breasts and arms.

"Whoa! Luna what... happened to you?"

"I am Luna Frost!" She shouted triumphantly. Her eyes grew an aqua blue in her background, and she looked at Lincoln. "Whoa. This is son cool!" Luna looked at the swing under the tree that was in front of her house, and opened her left hand at it, and blasted it with her new ice powers, freezing the swing solid. "Oh yeah!"

Lincoln himself could not believe what he was seeing right now. "Is this... really happening?" he thought in his brain. "Am I dreaming?" he said out loud with his mouth. "I think we should take it easy, Luna. Or... am I dreaming?" he tried pinching his arm to try and awake himself from this so-called dream.

"Stop that, bro. I don't want ya to hurt yourself like that. You ain't dreaming."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. You got... Ice powers now?"

"Let's try that again and see, dude." she looked around for something else that she could use her newfound powers. At last, she found the trash can in her sights and zapped it with an ice beam from his right hand.

"Wow." Lincoln muttered again. "I wonder if Lisa would know about what just happened."

"Good idea." They both walked into the house and Lisa was still trying to move the sleeping capsule from her room into the basement when she saw Luna in her new barns. "Oh. What happened to your old clothes, Luna?"

"They ripped off me and inkagically got these new duds on me."

"Guess what she has got." Lincoln Said

Luna boldly zapped at the pod with her ice powers, turning it frozen solid in a block of ice. "Sweet Stephen Hawking!" Lisa said in disbelief with her jaw dropped. "Do my eyes deceive me?"

"I know." Luna agreed. "What happened to me?"

Lisa then pulled out a machine that had a DNA reading on it. Liss then placed a squeezing bracelet on Luna's left arm and got a sample from her at last. The machine beeped with extraordinary results. "Oh my Trotsky." She muttered

"What happened?" Asked Lincoln.

"It appears that Luna, while accidentally frozen in my sleeping pod, was so frozen that the ice blended with her DNA, giving her the power of Cryokenesis."

The other two siblings looked at one another. "What's Cryokenesis, dude?"

"A power that allows you to control ice, snow, and create them out of thin air." Lisa answered. "And you can also absorb heat from warmth and all things hot, including body temperature."

"Oh. I get it." Luna understood. "Wow, I got ice powers."

"I know, right?" Said Lincoln. "This is so cool!"

"Now you have these powers." Lisa said.

"Why don't we see some of those powers some more?"

"Good idea, Linc. I was thinkin' the same thing." She walked with Lincoln downstairs, but her brother had to put on his winter clothes on himself so he wouldn't get sick. Over time Luna was trying to use her powers over and over again.

Truth be told, Luna never thought this would happen to her, and she called this the greatest accident ever. "I still can't believe this." Lincoln remarked.

"Hey, I can do something with these powers, man."

"I think you can be a superhero like this."

"Totally!"

"And I think you will do great with these new powers."

Luna couldn't help but create a snowball out of thin air on top of her hand with her new powers, and looked perfectly round on top of her palm. "Yeah, and this new look is so red on me."

"I think you look beautiful in those clothes, Luna." Lincoln complimented.

"Aww, thanks lil bro." Luna was flattered to hear those words and she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so glad to have you as my little brother."

"And I'm glad to have you so my big sister." Lincoln replied. "Think about it, you can stop fires in houses, you can put muggers and criminals down with your powers."

"Put them on ice... literally. Hehehe. I like that. And I would know how to give them the cold shoulder!"

She and Lincoln began laughing at these pretty jokes together, and it was kind of a blast. All of a sudden, a rabid coyote appeared and growled, ready to attack both the siblings. At first Luna was scared, but Luna realized she had new powers and felt a massive confidence boost.

She blasted the rabid coyote with her hands and it was completely frozen like a statue.

"Whew. That was close." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, we could have got rabies, man. I wonder what the guys will say when they get back home."

"We'll tell them the truth and I'm sure they will be fine with it."

"True dat."

They both went back inside and Lincoln sat next to Luna on the couch while watching TV showing the harsh weather in Michigan right now, but that was okay for Luna, for she cans sustain being in the cold like that.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and it gave him a small shiver down his spine, but he liked it and it was the birth of a brand new hero ik Royal Woods.

"I really Thank Lisa for creating that machine and I know it sounds crazy, but, I'm glad to have had that accident in that sleeping tube. Or I wouldn't have these radical powers at all." She couldn't help but blast at a fly with her ice blast, turning it into a tiny ice Crystal before falling on the ground so hard.

"Luna?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Do you think we should have more... practice with your new powers? Just to help you get the hang of it?"

"Sure thing." Then she hugged him again and Lincoln enjoyed this fuzzy feeling.


	4. Keeping the Fanily's Cool

It was a truly remarkable thing for Luna to gain. Inside of her, she never felt so happy and excited in all her life since she first heard Mick Swagger in concert. Getting the powers of Cryokenesis, or ice powers for people who don't know the meaning of that scientific word, and the fact that she can absorb heat and withstand the coldest temperature in existence of this universe. As of now, Luna was still sitting on the couch with Lincoln, watching Operation Dessert Storm and they were enjoying it.

"Do you think we should explain to them not to punish Lisa for accidentally freezing you?" Lincoln asked her. "I mean this is the greatest accident to ever happen to you."

Luna made a small laugh. "True dat, Linc. We can try, dude." she replied. "but, I doubt that will get us anywhere. But, can't kill for tryin', that's for sure." She turned up the volume on the TV a little more. A slightly mischievous look appeared on her face, and she had an idea. She used her right hand to make her hand exceedingly cold and slowly touched Lincoln's back with it.

It was like the "Ice behind someone's back" joke, but better because she wouldn't have to let go. "Ah!" Lincoln yelped, jumping up and down from the couch. "Cold! Cold! That's cold!" he exclaimed.

She couldn't help but laugh at Lincoln's reaction. "Gotcha!" she shouted in triumph. Lincoln stopped his frantic bouncing, but he was quite alarmed by how Luna pulled that little practical joke.

"What? What? What was that?" Lincoln said as he felt the cold go away from his back.

"Sorry, bro." Luna said. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I just played a classic prank on ya, dude."

"What joke?"

"The ice cube in the back thing." Luna replied with a bold look. "Except, without the ice."

"Oh. Well, good one Luna."

She made a cute smile on her face. "Thanks, buddy."

"Hey, do you know if you can still play guitar or drums or violin, or the other instruments?" Lincoln wondered.

"Totally! When it comes to jammin' on tunes or my sweet ax, I have the memory of Mick Swagger himself, or Jimi Hendrix." She couldn't help but go upstairs and see her own purple guitar. It looked as awesome and purple like it always is, and she couldn't help by play some tunes on her signature ax. Luna picked it up and something extraordinary happen with it. Some icy aura swirled around it like how Luna transformed into Luna Frost many minutes ago.

Another thing that happened was the instrument began to float in front of her, as if a poltergeist or a ghost had possessed it, and then a blinding light appeared, then it stopped in a few seconds. Right in front of Luna's eyes was her guitar, but it looked different, and it had a very different shape. The body of her guitar was in the shape of a snowflake and the head was in the shape of two icicles.

As soon as she held it, it didn't feel so much different, and began playing it, and it was a slightly different sound than before, like a more stinging and meaner sound on the notes that she played.

Obviously, Lincoln and Lisa heard from outside her bedroom and they looked at what was going on. "Wow. Where's your old guitar, Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"This is my guitar." Luna answered. "It's just... better."

"Can you please specify how your own guitar had changed so suddenly?" Asked Lisa curiously.

"I just touched it, and then, poof! It transformed into this." Luna began playing it again in very nice notes. "Oh it sounds the same as before, but more aggressive. It's kinda like I released a wolf from a cage!"

"Wow. That's so cool." Said Lincoln. "Do you think mom and dad will believe us when we tell them you have ice powers now?"

"Of course they will. I can just show them my new powers. They can totally see it to believe it."

Lisa crossed her arms before saying: "oh, what am I kidding? It would he like trying to hide a pig with a cloth over it's head. So, of course they will buy every word we explain to them about."

Just then, the front door opened, the family had came back home. "Lincoln!" Lynn Sr called from downstairs. "We're home." The white-haired boy came downstairs to tell the family the news on what just happened with the rocker sister.

"Mom, dad, guys, you will not believe what happened with Luna."

"What do you mean, Lincoln?" Lori asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll show you after you're done unloading the groceries."

As soon as the whole family was done bringing the food inside the house, they all sat on the couch and waited for what Lincoln had to say to all of them. "So What's so important?" Asked Luan. "Did something happen while we were gone?"

"As a matter of fact, Luan," said Luna coming down the stairs. "Something did happen to me and it is the greatest thing to ever happen to me, man!" She stopped in front of her family and she had her right hand on her hip.

"Ooh. Cool outfit, Luna." Said Lynn. "Did you make it?"

"Nah. But... I don't want ya to he freaked out if I tell you this, but, when I was frozen, I got new ice powers!"

"Ice powers?" Said Leni. Then everyone besides Lincoln and Lisa began laughing at what she just said, making her look a little annoyed.

"That's silly!" Said Lola.

"Okay, I'll prove it to you guys. Come on outside and I'll show ya."

Despite still laughing, everyone went outside in the cold weather and Luna demonstrated by using her hands to freeze a part of the street, turning it into a small ice rink. Now, everyone was so amazed by what just happened and their jaws dropped to the ground. "Well, what do you guys say now?"

"Wow." Said Rita. "H-how did you... even.. I mean..."

"I got there powers after I was frozen in that tube for a few hours." Luna explained. "It gave me ice powers and now I feel so awesome!"

"Wait, being frozen in that thing literally turned you into a mutant?" Lori asked.

"Gasp." Lucy said. "I did not see that one coming."

"And that outfit is totes hot you, Luna." Lemi added.

"What else can you do?" Asked Lana.

Luna gave a bold look before saying: "watch this." Then she used her hands to freeze a snowman that was built in the front yard. The parents and the other sisters were quite intrigued by this and were almost speechless beyond words to comprehend.

Lola was the next one to speak when she Said: "wow. That is so amazing."

"Well Luna. I think it is amazing you got these powers." Said Lynn Sr. "Just be careful of how you use them. You might accidentally hurt yourself with them if you're not careful."

"Don't worry about me, pops. I'll he fine. And, now and forever, I will be known as Luna frost."

"Luna Frost huh?" Asked Rita.

"Sounds a little too... cliche to me." Said Lori.

"Eh, That's your opinion." Luna scoffed.

"So, am I still punished?" Asked Lisa.

"oh yes. You are still being punished, young lady." The father remarked. "But still, this is incredible. Come on, I'll make some more hot chocolate for you kids." And everyone went back inside the house to enjoy more cocoa


	5. Crime and Punishment

Luna was practicing her new powers with two practice dummies that looked a little bit like Hank and Hank, those two miscreant older kids who always love to cause trouble to Lincoln and the other kids. If there was one thing she could not stand, it was those two goons that call themselves "children", and many other things such as: "Justin Bieber" and "One Direction". 'Matter of fact, Lisa made a few more dummies for those famous people in case Luna felt bored with just zapping the two stinkers with her powers, and this was certainly getting fun freezing these kind of dummies. "You think you're the king of music, Bieber?" Luna talked to that peculiar dummy. "Well think again! Mick's the king!"

She zapped at it again while laughing triumphantly. She was not only using ice blasts, but she was learning how to create spikes out of thin air with her powers. The first few tries were not so good, but she was getting better, and created an icicle out of her hand and threw it at the dummy Justin Bieber's head.

Boy, Luna was having some fun zapping and freezing these dummies that the child prodigy had made for her to practice. It went on for about almost an hour and Luna was getting a little tired, and went inside for some pudding. The next thing she did was relax on her bed and play on her magically redesigned guitar. She was so relaxed in playing her guitar that she began traveling to la-la land as she kept playing and playing. "Luna, am I bothering you?" She looked to her right and it was Lincoln.

"Nah, not at all, Lincoln. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know how it feels for you having these super powers."

"It's so rad! Best accident that ever happen to me! And not to mention my guitar changed too!" she began playing in a melodic solo, shredding on her ax ina very fast pace on the fret board. "Never thought it would have happened, but still glad it did!"

Lincoln smiled. "I know! I never thought it would happen either, but I love it either way!"

"So, you wanna do another Snow hall fight later? Just you and me against the others?"

"Ooh. That sounds fun. Okay." He pulled out some more hot chocolate for himself and when he took the first sip, it still felt a little too hot for his mouth. "Ah! Not again." He made a small growl in irritation.

"Here, let me help ya with that." Luna was given the mug and held it on her right hand. She used her powers to slowly absorb the heat from the cocoa, not smoking as much like before and handed it back to him. "Try now, bro."

Lincoln took a second sip of the cocoa and it felt much better and not as smoking hot like before. "Hmmm. That's better. Thanks, Luna."

"Cheers! I'm gonna go check the mail and see if anything came in the box."

Heading downstairs, Luna looked in the mailbox out on the sidewalk and there was nothing in it. Right before she was about to go back into the house, she noticed a police car in front if Mr. Grouse' house and two officers were talking with the grouchy neighbor.

"It's just awful! Just terrible!" Grouse complained. "They took my TV, my records, my geek collection, and other things in my house!"

"Calm down, sir." Said the female officer. "Our men are working on trying to find the burglars who stole your property."

"Yeah, we are trained professionals and we'll put them to justice in no time." Said the second one, who was female.

It sounded like his house had been robbed by some bad people. Luna couldn't help but vo over there to see What's going on. "Hey. What happened here?" She aksed

"Luna? What happened to you? Oh wait, I don't think I wanna know." Said Mr. Grouse. "Kids these days with their hair dyes and rap music, blah blah blah."

"Let's just say I got super powers and I wanna put it to good use." She showed him what she had just gained for herself. Mr. Grouse was a little unfazed by this and didn't know what to say next after seeing her little trick.

"Back up there, kid." Said the male officer. "You tell us that you can look for these criminals and put them to justice?"

Luna nodded her head boldly.

"But it is very dangerous work. They might have guns on them." The female added.

"And in have ice powers."

"Huh. That explains why you are not wearing a coat out here on this unbearably cold day."

"Tell me where they went and I will stop them and bring the stuff back here."

"They went north up the street carrying my things, Luna." The neighbor explained to her. "The might be going downtown to hide."

"Not on my watch, Mr. G." She aimed her hands on the ground and fired ice for her to ride on and flew off in the sky while creating more ice. This was certainly a heel experience for her to have, abe she said to herself: "Looks like a roller coast. I love this! Way more fun than a boring ole plane."

She searched all over the neighborhood and saw three goons carrying a haul of stuff, and Luna recognized that as Mr. Grouse' things. Luna knew that she had them in her sights now, for the targets were sighted in her eyes like a homing missile launcher.

"A-ha! There you are you stinkers."

One of the guys had a mustache and a ranged shirt with buzz cut hair. Not only that, but he was wearing a leather jacket. His friend had a goatee and long, ragged hair and he looked a little middle-aged for he had grey streaks in his hair. He to, wore a leather jacket and a black beanie over his head.

As for the third one, he wore a ponytail and a mustache and he looked a little chubby. This burglar was wearing a trenchcoat around him and he almost looked like a pirate with that eyepatch over his right eye. "Yeah! Plenty of money for us to go 'round." He had a Brooklyn accent while he talked.

"Wow Frank! Look at how rich we'll be with all these jewels!" Said the one with the mustache.

"Quiet Paul! Same with you, Malcolm!" Said the other one. "We don't wanna let them fuzz know what happened at that stupid old man's house, remember?"

"Heh. I can imagine how sad he is. I just wish I can stay their longer to see him cry his eyes out! Ha! Oh that would be hilarious." Said the first burglar

"Still, no one can ever find out about us, or our boss." Said the leader. "Now come on you idiots! Put your backs into it." A small amount of blood was boiling inside Luna, and she wondered who was the boss for these three crooked meatheads, but she decided to do this.

Luna flew down and hopped off her ice slide. "Stop right there, boys!" She said. "Give Mr. Grouse back his things now!"

The three goons looked st one another and began guffawing, obviously not buying her threat. The new superhero looked irritated, but not so irritated, for she would have expected this to happen because she is a teenager and all.

"That's cute kid." Said Frank. "But you don't scare us. Now move before I out a bullet in your head!" He and his friends pulled out their guns. Frank had dual magnum revolvers Paul had a shotgun, and Malcolm had an ak-47u gun on him.

"Bullets Don't scare me." Luna said. "Come at me. Brah."

"Okay.: said Malcolm. "If That's how you wanna play it, then so be it." They clocked their guns and Luna froze their guns with her powers.

All three of these burglars could not believe what just happened right now. Their guns were frozen solid!

"Had enough?"

"Grr. Come here, you!" Pauk charged at her and tried punching her face many times with his beefy fists, but Luna was faster and zapped him into an icicle.

Malcolm tried to hit her with a baseball bat next and he was no match either. Luna froze the bat and kicked him in the face with a powerful kick.

After Luna froze him after, Frank looked angry. "I have no idea who you are kid," he said. "But I will make you hurt!" He cradled his knuckles and pulled out a Bowie knife from his coat. He was trying to slice at her mercilessly and brother her like a pig or sheep for the slaughter, but Luna punched him in the face a few times.

"The Name's Luna Frost, dude! Remember it!"

Frank charged at her like a train and almost sliced Luna in half with his knife, but Luna slides under him, in between his legs, and fired a few ice spikes at him after she got back on her feet.

"Oh ho, you are playing fire with fire now, girly girl." He was slicing but Luna built a wall of ice around her as a shield to block the slashes and stabbing. Firing a couple more ice spikes, Frank caught one of them and covered his face as it poked his body like spikes were trying to pierce it.

Finally, Luna kicked the Bowie knife on the snowy ground and froze him for last, and all the criminals were a subdued. She felt very proud of herself doing a very good deed. "Wow. I won." A couple of police cars came with the sirens wailing and a dozen of them began carrying the dozen criminals for incarceration.

"What happened here?" Said the chief, who was an African American man that was middle-aged and had a small beard patch on his chin.

"I took care of them, sir." She pulled put her right first finger and blew on the icy mist like a gun.

"You? How did you even fo that?"

"Don't be alarmed, but watch this." Luna then zapped at the ground and an ice wave emitted from her left hand.

The chief did not know what to say, but he was still impressed. "Wow. Very cool." He said. "I'm very impressed. Tell me, what's your name, kid?"

"Luna frost, but you can just call me Luna."

"Chief Duncan. Pleasure to meet ya, Luna. And tell me, do you ever thought of signing up for law enforcement?"

"Nah. Sorry chief." Luna said. "But, I prefer to work alone."

"Ah. An individualist. I know that feeling too well." Said Duncan. "Thank you for taking care of these guys. They are the Robertson Brothers, one of the most wanted criminals in Royal Woods."

"No problem. Well, gotta get all this back to Mr. Grouse now. I know he'll he happy to have these back."

"Me and my men can help you out." Said the chief of police. "But first, let's get these guys into custody." His officers carried the three goons in their cars and drove away. The other officers picked up Mr. Grouse' things and they hauled it back to him."

"Wow. My stuff!" Said the old man happily. "I have no idea how you did it, Luna, but I thank you so much either way."

"She has real guts, sir." Said Duncan. "Brave guts."

"Need any help putting ren stuff back, Mr. G?" Luna offered.

"No. I am alright. Thank you so much again for your assistance."

"Cheers, mate! Just holler if something like this happens again."

"You certainly gained my trust."

Luna was about to head back home when Duncan stopped her. "Luna, I might not have seen it, but you did a good job taking care of those burglars."

"What's going on?" Said a voice. It was Lincoln.

"Dude! Guess what: I stopped a bunch of bad guys from stealing Mr. Grouse' things! You should have been there, lil bro! It was awesome!"

"Your sisters handled herself well, kid." Said the chief. "She's one of a kind."

"Wow, that's so cool Luna. You'll have to take me on something like this."

"I don't know. It might be dangerous, Linc. They had guns."

"Oh. Right. Well, good job, Luna." Lincoln Said proudly.

"Aww, come here you." Then she hugged him in gratitude and she went back home with him. It will be an interesting story to tell to their family.


	6. Feeling Like a Hero

It was a good accomplishment of what Luna did. Stopping those band of burglars from stealing Mr. Grouse' valuable belongings and priceless gems. Those hand of stinkers will certainly be locked up for a long time for the crime they just committed, all thanks to Luna and her new powers.

She was looking at her Mick Swagger poster on the ceiling and she smiled with her hands behind her head. "Well Mick, I did it. I took down a bunch of bad guys with my sweet powers."

"That you did, Luna." The poster said. Of course, this was just a figment of Luna's imagination. "You certainly showed those blokes how to not steal and break and enter into someone's castle." He made the devil horn gesture with his two hands. "What you did was certainly metal."

Luna smiled proudly and she replied to the poster: "thanks, Mick. I know this is just a poster talkin' to me, but still."

"Too right, luv. I am a figment of your imagination. When you meet the real me, I am sure he would be proud of you."

"Right?" Then she got out of the bed and began playing on her guitar some more. It was a good thing that when she got her powers, she didn't lose her ability to play any instrument she could get her hands on. As she played on and on, the bedroom door suddenly flew open.

It was Lori and Luan. They both looked excited and had four bags of money with them. "Luna, guess what!" Said Luan. "You got a reward for capturing those burglars."

"Reward? Like green stuff rewards?"

"Yeah! Those three guys were wanted in twenty states and they had a big load of money on their wanted posters."

"Really? How much?"

"The leader was literally worth five-thousand dollars, Malcolm and and Frankie were worth three-thousand dollars."

Luna could hardly believe what she was hearing about those three drinkers she put to justice. "Wow. With that, it makes... one, two, three," she gasped. "Eleven-thousand dollars!" She didn't think they were worth that much cash. Here, give me the sponduli. I wanna see it."

Both Lori and Luan looked a little reluctant, and Luan said: "aren't you gonna share it with us?"

"Now girls." Said Lynn Sr, walking past them. "If Luna turned those criminals over to the police, she rightfully deserves the reward for doing so."

"Thanks, pops." Said Luna. She felt the bags of money being handed over to her and she could hardly feel the weight of them.

"But, I think you should think before spending it on something pricey honey. Maybe put it in an savings account."

"I'll think about it. Wouldn't want anyone to steal these babies."

"Yeah, you should literally keep them in a safe place." Lori agreed.

"Besides you?" Luna joked with a small laugh.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Luan sneered. "Anyway. I need to clean Mr. Coconuts again." She went in her funny chest and pulled out her dummy to wipe with a wet rag.

Lori went back to texting Bobby on her phone again and Luna was thinking of a safe place to hide her well-earned money from anyone trying to steal it. It would have to be a place where no one would ever look until she decided to put it in the bank for safe keeping. Thinking to herself, she thought if Lisa could build a box for her to store in and only activates and opens at the sound of her own voice. Still, she was sinking in to the feeling of her dad's advice of putting it to the bank being a good idea.

Going over to Lisa, she asked her for what she wanted with the money, and Lisa promptly said: "I suppose I can get it done, but it will take a number of days. Probably up to almost a week."

"Almost a week?" said Luna: "Bogus! You sure you can't take a whole day?"

"Science is not as easy as it sounds, Luna. Not to mention I am being punished for accidentally freezing you."

"Right. Kinda forgot about that."

"And science is like art, and you can't rush art." Lisa added.

"Yeah, i've been there." Luna admitted flatly. "Well, I don't know if I can wait that long for a machine to keep my money safe. Someone might steal them from me." Poking her head past Lisa and Liky's door, she cautiously looked for anything suspicious from her siblings that would tell her that they want to steal all of this money she earned. "And you'll never know who will steal it."

Lincoln approached from behind her. He gently tapped his finger in her right shoulder. "Luna?" He said. "Do you feel like a hero?"

"Heck yeah, lil bro!" Luna replied with enthusiasm. She even played a killer tune in her guitar that sounded stinking, yet satisfying for her ears. "A superhero."

"Nice. So I take it you got the reward for turning in those bad guys?"

"Totally. I'm gonna keep it somewhere safe." Then an idea came up in her head. "On second thought, I think I know what I should spend it on."

"What's that?"

"Well... I was thinking about that guitar I saw on TV. It looked pretty sick and a pretty good sound." The rocker girl remembered that little commercial. She was brainstorming on it, and wondered if that guitar was something she really, really, really wanted to purchase with her well-deserved money.

Looking a little curious, Lincoln asked: "are you sure that's what you want? I mean, look at what happened to your guitar. It looks so cook and it sounds more heavy than before."

The rocker girl smirked. "No argument there. It sounds way more rockin' than ever. You know what, now that you mention it, I don't think I need that guitar." She looked at her changed ax again.

"Well. I'm not going to stop you, it's your money and it's your call."

"Thanks, dude."

"Hey. Do you ever consider being a superhero?" Lincoln. "The way you handled those criminals, you should consider it and protect Royal Woods from any danger."

"I think that would be awesome." Luna said. "Better than working at a boring job like a conformist, man. Fight the power!"

"Totally. Fighting crime, and stopping bad guys.," Lincoln agreed.

"Say, I know another cool tric, bro. You wanna see it?"

"Sure. What?"

"Come with me downstairs." They were in the kitchen and Luns pulled out a cupcake cone for ice cream, and zapped at it with her powers, creating two scoops of vanilla ice cream, and it looked delicious and sparkly under the light. "Ta-da!"

"Wow. That's so cool." Lincoln said in astonishment.

"Here you go. You deserve a nice yummy treat, Lincoln."

"Thanks." Taking the first lick of his ice cream, Lincoln thought it was so delicious and it was another thing he and Luna were happy about. Now that she had ice powers and is now Luna Frost, she can produce scoops of any kind of ice cream out of thin air.

Yes, Luna was certainly feeling like a big hero after saving a neighbor from losing his personal belongings, and she hoped that there will he more crime to fight in the future.


	7. It take Ice to Put Out a Fire

It was decided by Luna that she would store her earned money in the bank for safekeeping at last. She would go to the bank with mom later on today, but for now, she was relaxing and thinking how much of a hero she is for that heroic deed she committed against the Robertson brothers. Feeling like watching TV, she suddenly saw a headline knbtbr news involving what just happened earlier with her she those three stinkers.

"This just in," said the female reporter. Frank, Pauly and Malcoln Robertson, also known as the Rovertson Brothers, have been subdued and taken to prison by the local police. The camera showed the footage of the three frozen and scared. "It appeared that a nea hero named: Luna Frost came and stopped these three attackers.

More footage was shown and there was even a picture of Luna using her powers by creating ice she can ride on in the sky. Another picture had her freezing them one at a time, and yet another photo of them being frozen in their little icy prison, making Luna laugh and point her finger at what she did earlier. Chief Duncan was there in the interview for the reporter.

"Chied Duncan," she continued. "What exactly happened here?"

Clearing his throat, Duncan began: "me and my men were looking for them Robertsons, and a kid named Luna Frost came and stopped them for us. Thanks to her, Mr. Grouse' things are back where they belong."

"Interesting. What was she like? And how did she freeze these three criminals?"

"You may not believe me, but, she has ice powers and she froze them all without breaking a sweat. It was a very intriguing sight, and Luna did a very good service to Royal Woods."

Feeling more proud of herself, Luna smiled and knew how big of a contribution she did around the neighborhood. "Thanks, chief." She muttered.

"Very cool." Lincoln said. "And thanks for the ice cream."

"Hold on, dude. I wanna know what else they've said about me."

"And there you have it folks and fellow watchers." Said the reporter. "We have a new hero in the city of Royal Woods. Any bad guys who think about committing a crime, you might want to rethink your lives. Barbara Winchell signing off, back to you Chet Blizzard."

Then the announcement was over. "Sorry dude. You're welcome about the ice cream. Anything for my only bro." She gently ruffled his white hair. She was thinking of many things she can do now that she is an official superhero. Not to mention that she can create ice slides out of thin air and she wouldn't have to take a plane or a bus to go somewhere far away.

"Glad you like being a superhero, Luna."

"Like? I love it!" She took a sip of her tired tax feeling a little refreshed. "And being s hero sure makes ya thirsty." After watching a little TV, Rita came in the house after taking out the trash. "Luna, there's some smoke coming from over that direction."

"Smoke?" Feeling really curious, Luna walked outside to see what her mother referred her to. Over in a distance, ten miles from where she was standing at, was a cloud of smoke like a house was caught on fire. It looked very odd and Luna began to think some building had actually caught on fire by a reason god knows what.

She tried getting a good look in where the smoke was even coming from. "What do you suppose that is?" Asked Lynn Sr.

"I have no idea pops." She prepared to use her powers again. "I'm gonna go check it out."

"Be careful." Rita said.

"Thanks mom, I will." She then created floors of ice and she was hovering in the sky with her powers. Looking down over at the suburn below her, Luna was trying to get a good look at where the smoke was coming from and a yellow-orange glow was sparkling from the ground.

Her theory was correct, it looked like a house was burning with an unknown reason why. Luna swooped down with her ice powers to get a closer view at what was going on down there below her. It was a little near downtown and it looked like the house was crumbling down from the flames.

Luna gasped at what she was seeing. Three firetrucks were there trying to put it out with the hose and about ten firemen trying to put out the deadly flames with their hoses. What's worse was that she recognized this house burning and slowly being destroyed. It was the home of Matthew Darrell, one of the kids she would babysit if needed.

"But. My baby's in there!" Said a female voice. It was Matthew's mother: Camilla. The father, Dale, was with her on the left. "You've got to let us in there!"

"We're sorry, ma'am." Said the chief. "But, it's way too dangerous."

The rocker girl rushed up to them in a hurry. "Mr and Mrs Darrell." She panted. "What happened?"

"Luna?" Said the two adults. "You're... different." The father added.

"It's a long story. I can yet your kid back." She was about to rush over to Save the boy, but eye was stopped by the chief. "Let me through, man!"

"Sorry girl, but we cannot let you do that. It is way too dangerous and you'll be killed going in there."

"Only If i don't have this on my side." Luna pointed her right hand to the ground and conjured an ice beam from it. Both the parents and firemen looked surprised. "Now what do you say? Still wanna stop me?"

Before the chief could answer her, a sudden scream and wailing was heard. Luna looked back and gasped. "What was that?"

"That's Matthew!" Dale exclaimed in horror. "Some one save our son!"

"You got it, Mr. D." Luna ran as fast as she could and used to beams of ice to freeze and extinguish the burning fire covering the doorway. "Ha! Got it!" Inside the house was a series of burning she crackling flames, and it gave the atmosphere a very hot and warm atmosphere like she was going in the earth's core.

A pillar crashed down, almost Hitting Luna, but she dodged out of the way in time. He heard the sound of crying and screaming coming from upstairs, and rushed to the kid's bedroom to find him. Eventually, Luna found him cowering and whimpering in his closet, obviously very scared from what was going on right now. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was obviously scared silly, thinking he was going to die. "Matt, it's me! Luna!"

"L-Luna?" said the boy

"Yeah. I'm gonna get ya out of here. Come on!" she reached her left hand and Matthew gently grasped it, and he was gently pulled as Luna held on to it. Going downstairs, Luna saw another piece of burning rubble about to fall on her from above, but she dodged and pushed Matthew out of the way with her so he wouldn't get hurt by the falling, burning wood. "Whoo, that was close. Come on, I know a way out.

Going through a bunch of corridors through the house, it was a rather large building, probably the largest in the whole suburb. Just was when things were about to go very positive, Luna and Matthew were suddenly cut off when a gigantic piece of wood came down with a loud crash, blocking their path

"What are you we gonna do?" Matthew said.

"Calm down, Matt. We'll be okay." The rocker girl was thinking of another way out, but she had to think fast, for the building will come crashing down on her and the poor boy any second now. "I got it!" she raised her hands to a big wall of fire, and began blasting ice waves at it. To Matthew, he was very surprised, and he never his usual babysitter do that before in his whole life, even beginning to think if he was dreaming or if this was really happening.

Blasting away at the fire with her hands, the fire was slowly going away at the backdoor where the porch was outside of it. Another thing that stood in her way was the glass door, and Luna had to freeze that and break the glass with her left leg so it would be more breakable and have way less blood when she tried breaking it down.

At last, the two were free and them ran out of the house. Both je ajd the bot collapsed on the ground together on exhaustion. Mr and Mrs. Darrell ran up to them, and Lina was hugging him close to her.

"Matthew!" The parents shouted with joy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Matthew shouted with just as much happiness and relief as his parents were.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine daddy." She looked at the rocker girl. "Thanks to Luna."

"Aww, come hersx little buddy." Then she opened her arms and the boy ran up to her for a hug. "I'm do glad you're okay."

"Same with us." Said Mrs. Darrell.

"I thought we would have lost you forever, kiddo." Mr Darrell, his wife, and their one and only son hugged together again. They all looked at the house which was still on fire.

"How did that even happen?" Asked Luna.

"I accidentally dropped a match in the house while trying to light the candles for Matthew's sixth birthday cake."

"And, the fire quickly spread around the house." Mrs. Darrell added. "We tried stopping the fire, but we didn't have an extinguisher to get rid of it."

"Well, sorry about your house, Mr. And Mrs. D." Luna said. "I'm very sorry."

"Thank you Luna. And there's no need for you to be sorry." Said Dale. "It certainly wasn't your fault. These things just happen."

"Yeah. Just some accidents. Will you guys be okay? I wish I can help you pay damages for your crib, but I'm low on money right now."

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Luna." Said Mrs. Darrell. "But we have insurance and most of our electronics have warranties on them in case they break or get destroyed somehow."

"Luna, how did you get your ice powers?" Mathew asked her out of curiosity. "Did you eat a magical ice cream? Did you eat yellow snow?

"Ice powers?" The parents asked in unison with a raised eyebrow.

Luna rubber the back of her head in a sheepish manner. "It's a very long story, Matt. In short, I accidentally froze myself in a pod and... I became Luna Frost."

"Luna Frost, hmm?" Asked the chief. "Interesting. So, you have the power to control ice now?"

"Yep, and absorb heat."

"Wow. That's really cool." Said Matt. "I wish I had cool powers like that. "Can I he frozen too?" Everyone around him laughed with him at his adorable innocence. "What? What did I say?" He Asked.

"I'm sure you don't want powers." ssid the father. "It's impossible."

"Oh. Still, it's really cool."

"Wait, Luna Frost. Chief Duncan said something about that on the news." The fire chief recognized that name. "So, you're the one who took down the Robertson brothers? I never would have guessed it."

"Yean. I never even heard of them before." Luna modestly stated. "Still, those stinkers are under lock and key where they belong."

"Thanks again for Saving me, Luna." Said Matt. "Can I have another hug?"

"Aw, come here you." Then she hugged him again.

"I feel like I should pay you for helping our boy."

"Nah, keep your dough, Mrs. D. I'm just glad Matt is okay."

"You handled yourself well hack there, kid." Said the fire chief. "I'll let you know if there are any more fires to put out."

"Cool! I'll be waiting."

Then every trace of the flames were put out by water from the hoses, the house was complete put out, although it looks a little charred and black from all of that fire. Luna headed home and took the load off.

"What was it out there, Luna?" Lincoln asked, sitting close to her

"One of my babysittin' clients was caught in a fire and I helped him escape from the burning house."

"Wow. Good on you, Luna. Totally another step of being a superhero." Lincoln said.

"You can say that again, Linc."


	8. Enemies can Come from Anywhere

It was another good thing Luna was not immune to very cold weather and objects such as dry ice, because another blizzard is expected to pass sometime later in the week. For Luna, sue was okay with it, thanks to her newfound powers. For the rest of her family however, they might not take it as well as her when the blizzard comes to town, and more blankets were being placed in the bedrooms (except for Luna's bed obviously.)

Despite how cold it will be, this was not a total loss, and there will be more snow for the kids to play with once the blizzard goes away. As a bonus, they still had a lot of hot cocoa to keep themselves warm as icing on the cake.

Of course, it was only Wednesday, the third day Luna first got her powers. By the time she saved Matthew from the house fire, it was approximately yesterday when it happened, and boy, Luna was zo glad she saved one of her usual babysitting clients.

Without Luna, Matthew would have died in that fire. One thing the rocker chick hoped was that Matthew and his Family will be okay and try and recover any possessions from the fire.

"Man, I wish there was another crime about to happen. I feel like kicking some bad guy butt right now. Hiya!" She did a karate kick from her left foot.

"You okay, Luna?" Asked Luan.

"Yeah, just wish there was another crime to stop and fight. I wanna give a bad guy and a criminal the eye of the tiger." She did a punch with her left arm in the air and she exclaimed: "hyah!" By the looks of how enthusiastic she looked, Luna really could not wait to save more lives or beat up a criminal.

Luan smirked at her and she said: "well, be sure you give any bad guys the _cold shoulder_! Hahahaha! Get it?" Luna complained at some more lame jokes from her sister/roommate. "And make sure you make them go _snow blind!_ Hahahaha! Ooh, I am just too good."

Looking more irritated, Luna said: "yeah, yeah, very funny. Well, I gotta see if we still have some extra blankets for you guys."

As she exited the room, the mother went up to her and she said: "Luna, I'm gonna go to the store and buy some egg noodles for meatballs with white sauce tomorrow."

"Nice." A thought came in Luna's head. "Can I come with you? I'm gettin' bored stiff right now."

"Okay. But why do- oh ho, I see. You want to look for my people to save or bad guys to incarcerate?" Rita realized with her left eyebrow raised.

Luna nodded a yes to her in reply.

"Well, okay." Rita said. "Get in the car and I'll be right inside to start the engine." As Luna went into the car, Rota went inside with her keys and revved the engine. Vanzilla was off to the supermarket and when they arrived, they were bot given a kind visit by the manager, mr. Todd, who was an African-American man that has a faux hair style and a mustache.

He walked up to the two ladies with a smiley stern look. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Louds." He said in a macho voice. "Please tell me you are only here to shop and cause trouble."

"Mr. Todd, we promise we are only here to shop." Rita explained flatly. "Now please let us through."

Letting out a huff through his nose like an angry bull. The manager said in a reluctant voice: "fine, but if any y'all try and mess up my store, y'all are 86'd, understand?"

"Yeah man. We won't make a mess, and watch your tone with us."

"Pfft. Or what, babydoll?" Said Mr. Todd with a scoff.

"First off, NEVER call me 'baby-doll', and second; you better watch what you call me. unless you wanna... have a flu early this season." she raised her left hand and a glowing magical aura appeared above her palm. Before the manager knew it, Luna zapped at a cardboard zombie for the zonbiebbran cereal.

Mr. Todd never looked so scared before like that in his entire life. "H-how d-did you-"

"Loud Family secret baby." She bleeds the top of her finger like it was a handgun. "You understand what I mean, Mr. T?"

the grumpy and cranky store manager nodded his head a yes in a rapid pace, obviously looking very afraid of Luna and her newfound powers. "Yeah, I understand baby- I mean, Luna."

The rocker chick looked bold and satisfied. "Good. Catch ya on the flipside." Then she and Rita went into the store. "Well that worked out well."

"Hehehe. I know. But, is it okay if you try not to threaten him with your new powers? I don't want people to think you are a bully."

"A bully? Me? Nah. I wouldn't even know how, mom." scoffed Luna. "Besides, that dude is mean to us."

"Yes, but still. At least try and be less threatening." Rita urged her. "Now, Let's just get what we came for and zoom out of here. Meanwhile, Mr. Todd was grumbling and mumbling to himself, cursing under his breath.

After he stopped mumbling, he thought out loud: "stupid kid having new ice powers, she thinks she can do whatever the heck she wants and not give a flying frog about it. She'll wreck the store, That's for sure." he then stocked a pile of firewood outside, for everyone will need some spare firewood for the blizzard comes and probably turns the power out. "Gah, I hope the blizzard comes soon, it can keep my away from work for a while." He continued griping to himself. "Like my life ain't sad enough."

Going back to Luna and her mother, it took about ten minutes to get the few things for the next day. As soon as Rita was revving the engine again, a small beeping sound was heard in the vechile every once in a while. "Oh no." She sighed. "I need to fill the van up with Gas."

"It's cool." Deep down, Luna was a little bummed out that she didn't see any bad guys to freeze or be beaten down. Still, she knew that these things couldn't be rush. No, these things take time to come around when the time is right.

Good thing Flip's was just around the corner and Rita went inside the place to pay for the gas fill. After paying the parsimonious Flip, she was about to cone back to the car and he www greeted by a middle-aged man with short hair, a green shirt, black leather pants, and a leather trenchcoat. His face was a little broad and had a small stub on his chins and his hair was the color of brown.

"Excuse me, miss." He said in a polite voice. "I don't mean to bother you or anything."

"Can I help you sir?" Asked Rita curiously

"Actually, yes." Said the man. "As a matter of fact, you can." He reached behind his back. "You can help me by..." he pulled out a silver desert eagle handgun, pointing it at Rita. "Give me all your money."

Poor Rita was about to scream but the man stopped her.

"Ah ah ah." The mugger said. "Try and rat me out, and you get a bullet in your head."

"Look. I- I don't have any money."

"You're lying, lady. I can see it in your eyes."

While waiting, Luna then saw in the mirror that her mother was helplessly being mugged by a man. "Aw no. Mom!" She quietly got out of Vanzilla and sneaked up.

It was just then Flip came outside to see what the commotion was about. "What's going on out here?" He asked. A gunshot was heard and the cheapskate saw the man shoot at the snowy ground next to his right foot.

"Stay out of this, moron!" the man threatened him. He turned his attention back to Rita, and he still looked terrified. "Anyway, sweetheart, you have five seconds to comply, or else, say hello to my mother in heaven for me when you get there." This just made Rita look more scared and her heart was beating even faster than before. "Five..."

Luna steadily approached him from behind and she was ready to attack this mugger without him noticing her as if she was a ninja. Readying her powers, Luna was waiting for the perfect moment.

"Four..."

Rita looked at Luna from behind this bad man and she was trying to be more calm.

"Three..."

Her heart was beating faster, and the man cocked his desert eagle with a clicking sound. All of a sudden, Luna kicked the gun off of the mugger's hand, and he was taken by surprise. "Leave my mom alone!" she said.

"What the? who are you?"

"You haven't heard of me or seen my on the news brah?" said the rocker chick. "Name's Luna Frost."

The mugger suddenly remembered watching that on the news recently and he looked a little scared. "Now I know who you are. I've seen you in that video on the morning news."

"That's right, now let my mom go!"

"Or what, kid?" he began throwing punches at her in tough, strong swings with his arms, but Luna dodged many times and gave him an uppercut kick with her right leg, and she froze him with a bold smile.

A nearby cop took notice and looked at the frozen mugger. "Ah. I've seen this man before."

"Who is this guy?" asked Luna

"His name is Johnathan Krunk. He is wanted in ten states across America and he is one of America's most dangerous muggers." the officer explained. "It's a good thing you literally put him on ice, kid. My boss told me about you before in the news."

Luna smiled, knowing that she is getting some more recognition around these parts. "Glad you notice me."

"Yep. Thanks again, Luna. You've done this city another great service."

"No problem, sir." Then the cop and a couple of his buddies carried the frozen mugger away in the car, and they didn't need to cuff him

Rita looked at her daughter with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Luna. Without you, I would have been dead if you didn't come take care of that guy."

"Glad I came to help ya." The mother resumed filling the vas in the van and after about three minutes, they drove back home

 **Later that day**

Johnathan Krunk was in a prison cell in an orange prison uniform, looking quite mad and angry at Luna for throwing him in jail in the first place. Something evil happens inside of him.

"That is the last time I get in trouble by you, Luna Frost." He thought out loud to himself with a newfound grudge against Royal Woods' newest hero


	9. Cold Bonding in a Blizzard

Luna was getting more and and more recognition across Royal Woods, and a few other cities across Michigan, especially since she turned in johnathon Krunk, a criminal wanted in plentiful stated across America, to the police and have him locked up. Of course, Luna will probably have new enemies if she keeps turning in more criminals, but that's okay; Luna is pretty much the only person in Royal Woods who has superpowers right now.

Despite how big she was being right now, it was the weekend and the terrible blizzard had finally hit Royal Woods as it was predicted in the weather forecast over the days, and most people were advised to stay inside their houses until the hard winds die down.

Yes sir, it was so cold outside and just about everyone was turning on their heat, and they didn't care about how much money it would cost in the heating bills. It was fine, for Luna, thanks to her new ability to withstand deatly cold temperatures, was doing just fine while chilling inside the house (literally and figuratively.)

Some of the siblings were trying to keep themselves warm with the extra blankets that they were given by their parents. "Man, good thing I can't feel this coldness." Luna said to herself.

Meanwhile, upstairs in his room, Lincoln was creating a small comic based on Luna and her adventures in about at least four of five sleights in the comics. "Wow. This will make a terrific story." He said to himself

After writing down a few comic pages, Lincoln decided to take a little break and pulled out his walkie-talkie to speak with Clyde.

"Hello? Clyde? It's Me: Lincoln." Said he.

"That's me, Lincoln. I hear you. What's happening?" Clyde said on the other line.

"Just wanted to know if you're doing good in the blizzard going on outside."

"I'm doing okay. My dad's got me a few heating blankets and just sitting by the fireplace."

"Cool. And i wish I had a heating blanket like that. Those are really nice to have around you in very cold weather like this one. Brrrr. Good thing we have some hot chocolate to help us with that.:

Clyde made a small laugh before be said: "yeah. I have some hot cocoa too, however... I'm allergic to marshmallows So i can't really eat them." And he took a sip of his own hot beverage to keep himself warm. "And I still can't believe that Luna got new powers now."

Lincoln looked at his comic pages about her and he said to his best friend: "I know, right? Still, this is so cool for her being a superhero."

"Yeah, I can't get my mind off that video of her taking out those burglars with her powers."

"And, she just turned in a man named Johnathan Krunk, who is a con artist and a criminal wanted close to twenty states."

"I've heard of him. He has along record of credit card fraud and swindling from business men from famous companies."

"Well, Luna put him behind bars now, and that guy is not getting out of jail for a long time." And he let out a sneeze. "Gah! I still feel cold in the house. I... need to go sit by the fire."

"Good idea, buddy. I'll talk to you soon."

Keeping his hands warm, Lincoln looked at the doodled comics again, and he thought it wouldn't kill him to show Luna what he has got about her in his superhero comic idea. He headed downstairs and looked for Luna.

He saw Lynn watching a little TV watching a documentary on Michael Jordan and how he became the greatest basketball player ever. "Hey Lincoln."

"W'sup, Lynn? Have you seen Luna anywhere?"

"Nope, haven't seend her."

"Brrr." Lincoln muttered while mildly shaking again. "Man it's f-f-freezing."

"You cold?"

"Of course I'm cold. This is basically the coldest winter for us yet." Lincoln replied.

"Hey, I know what will make you warm." Lynn had an idea.

"Oh no. Not another-"

"A Dutch Oven!" The sports girl said playfully. Lincoln knew where this will go and he decided to avoid the couch and not get farted on by Lynn right now. He knew how rough Lynn can be when it comes to playing with her sisters. "Oh well, his lost."

Continuing to look for Luna, Lincoln suddenly remembered something. He forgot to take out the trash and he knew that going out there would be being way more cold than before. He began emptying his garbage and the others in the sisters rooma, but Luna was stiop not there. After he was done, opened the front door and the deathly freezing wind blew against his face, making him shiver, even with warm clothing covering his body. "Brrrr. H-h-here g-g-g-goees." His teeth chattered in a crazy fashion.

Walking down the snowy, icy cement Lincoln was seeing continuous heavy snowfall all around him, left and right. Still, despite how freezing it was, even if it was close to minus ten degrees, he wanted to get this chore over with so he would get a cold. When he touched the trash can lid, it felt so cold and covered in icicles, and it made him even more freezing than ever, but still, he managed to get the trash inside the metal bin.

Right after he put the lid back on, and he was still very cold. "Lincoln?" Luna said, walking up to him. "Whatcha doin' out here? You look freezing, as if you're trapped under the ice."

"J-j-just f-f-fine, Luna." Was all Lincoln replied. "Only doing my chore."

"Look at ya, brah. You're so cold. Come on, let's get back inside the house." She then escorted him back inside and decided to make him some hit chocolate to make him warm, and gave him a warm, fluffy blanket as icing on the cake.

He was just sitting on his bed as he waited for the hit cocoa. "Man it's cold outside." He thought out loud while trying to keep his hands warm. He was in his pajamas when he was outside, along with the coat keeping him warm, but it was a bad idea for him to do, and he vowed to stay inside until this whole blizzard blows over.

Luna came back in and gave him some hot chocolate with the marshmallows in it. "Here ya go. I tried to make it less hot for ya."

"Thanks Luna." He took a small sip and he loved the taste of it. "Oh, and I was looking for you. Have you got a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Lincoln pulled out the comic pages he had and showed it to his sister. "I made a comic sample of you fighting so many bad guys and putting them in jail."

"Wow. This is cool."

"I figured since you have ice powers now, I figured; 'why not'? So I wrote this down. Of course... I'm still in the beginning."

"Aww, it's cool, lil bro." Luna patted his shoulder. "I think it's awesome. And you captured me amazingly. You even got my good side."

Lincoln smiled, being proud of himself for creating these comic pages. "Glad you like them."

"Ever thought of creating an actual comic about me like you did with us in the Full House gang?"

"Well... I might. But I'm still getting started on it." And he took another dip of his drink while keeping himself warm again.

"No prob." She sat down next to him and wrapped her order arm around him. "Will ya be okay tonight? Even after coming in from the cold?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You know how cold nights can be this time of year. Mom and dad can't really pay the heatin' bill right now and they gave us extra blankets. But, if you do feel cold, you're more than welcome to come sleep with me." Luna offered

"Wow. Wait, doesn't that sound kind if weird?"

"Weird? Nah. It's fine. It won't be like a romantic thing."

"True. Okay. That... could help me if I'm getting too cold. And I was thinking about something involving you and and any bad guys."

"What about it?"

Lincoln cleared his throat and he asked: "What if those bad guys get out of jail and come after you in revenge?" He took yet another sip of his hot cocoa. "No doubt if they get out, they'll get revenge on you for putting them in jail."

Luna made a small frown, and she realized that he was right, and she was certainly gaining some new enemies on the way to being Royal Woods' new superhero. "Nah, I doubt they will have superpowers like me. Besides, if they do come back, whether it's those stinker brothers, or Krunk, I'll be waiting for them to attack me. And, I'm totally aware of keeping my identity a secret from most dudes and dudettes, otherwise, the bad guys will threatened my own family and and closest friends."

Her brother looked so proud of how she knows one of the most important rules of being a superhero. "Good. I know you will be great."

"Aw, come her, buddy." she gave him a tender kiss on the face again.

"And Luna, can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything Lincoln, what is it?"

"Can you not... turn evil with your new powers?"

Luna had a confused look on her face. "Me? evil? Come on, I'm a good guy. I would never do anything so evil or turn to the dark side. What gave you an idea so crazy like that?"

"i don't know. Maybe... because of the fact you have powers now. And, I've been told that power comes with responsibility." Lincoln remarked. "That's what I've heard form many people, even Miss Johnson in class told me and the whole classroom that lesson in life."

Luna smiled at him warmly again. "It's okay. I've heard that old saying too. Yep, I will always be Luna Loud," she pulled out her newly-transformed guitar and she began playing more solos and chords on it. "And I will always be ROCKIIIIIIIN!" she shrieked in a high voice. "If ya need me, I'll be jamming on my ax some more."

"Gotcha." Then Luna went into her room to play her guitar for an extended period of time while Lincoln carried his blanket and hot cocoa with him downstairs to watch some TV in the Living room. Everything was well in the Loud House and despite the blizzard, it was peaceful inside the house, knowing there was plenty of hot cocoa to go around and make in case anyone else wanted a cup of it. While watching TV, Lincoln saw the news and some of it was about Luna Frost and her accomplishments since the first day she had gotten her powers.

It was so amazing on what just happened with her, and how she put down a few bad guys, even when she is beginning to be a superhero. Once this blizzard passes, there will be more crime to stop and heroic deeds to try and pull off around the whole city. Whether it is another mugging, or a robbery, Luna will certainly be there to help out anyone in need of any help, and it was like another old saying: "Evil never sleeps".

 **Meanwhile, on the far side of town**

A man clocked in a trench-coat was sitting on a fancy couch and it appeared to be in a very fancy and rich mansion. He had a five o'clock shadow on his face and bushy black eyebrows over his eyes. A hood was covering his head and face, and he looked a little middle-aged. Through the blizzard, he was enjoying a taste of his own hot chocolate and he was sitting in a gigantic fireplace.

Not only that, but he was watching the news on TV, and he looked at the few accomplishments of Luna Frost and how he handled that infamous criminal: Johnathan Krunk, and put him in jail.

"Well, A new hero for Royal Woods, huh?" he said to himself in a low, bold voice. "Luna Frost really sounds something. I might look into this." and he took a sip of his own hot cocoa. "But, for now, I'll leave her alone."

A chow chow came in and sat next to him, growling at Luna on the TV. He was immediately calmed down by his mysterious master's gentle patting on the hand, and panted with his purple tongue out.

"Easy Rupert. We must have patience." said the man. Whatever this man was hiding, it might not be good intentions. Still, Luna would have nothing to worry about.


	10. Jail is Not Fun

Prison is a place built specifically for people who have committed crimes or very bad things such as murder (first, second, or third degree), bank robberies, aggravated assault, attempted murder, and other things considered sinful or bad. One of those kind of people were the Robertson brothers, the trio of criminals that Luna had busted and turned over to the cops before a few days earlier.

Frank Robertson, the leader of this trio of criminals, was sitting on his bed, thinking about how he and his cohorts were beaten by a teenage girl with ice powers. Scowling st the ceiling, and grumbling to himself, there was almost nothing that would get his mind off of Luna Frost.

Meanwhile, his two brothers, Paul and Malcolm. Were playing a little game of gin rummy with cards. "Hey, you cheated, you cheated!" Said Paul. "Admit it, Malcolm!"

"Ah you are the one who cheated. You always cheat at games anyway, Pauly!" Malcolm countered.

"You're stupid!" The one brother insulted.

"No, you're stupid!" The second one made a comeback.

These two were about to go all out, one on one with one another in fisticuffs, when Frank intervenes by shouting: will you idiots knock it off?!"

"He started it!" The other two brothers point the finger at one another.

Frank growled and he replied: "i don't care who started it! I'll finish it. And I promise you, it is going to hurt."

A metallic clanging was heard, and a police officer said: "hey hey hey! Do I need to put you three in solitary confinement? You know that fighting is not allowed in prison. Or I can tase you instead. How does that sound?"

The three stopped their arguing and calmed down. As soon as they were all quiet, the officer that intervened went on to look at the other cells. "Look, don't you guys see? We're in a cell all because of a stupid kid." The leader said. "Just one stupid kid, and she has ice powers? How accurate is that?"

"Good point, Frank." Said Malcolm. "I'm just as dumbfounded as you are." He went over yo the right wall and pulled out a piece of white chalk. He marked the third white line on the wall, meaning that they have been in this cell for about three days now.

"I've never been in Jail before." Said Paul. "Sure, I've heard that it's not fun, but look at this place. This is more boring than I thought it would be."

"No argument there, little brother." Said Malcolm. "I have been in juvie, but prison? This is way worse." He kicked at the wall next to his right in frustration. "And what's worse?" He continued. "A stupid teenager put us in here!"

Franklin began speaking some more when he said: "believe me, Malcolm. I am just as confused and dumbfounded as you." He looked out the cell window, clasping his left hand around one of the metal bars. "I wanna know where she lives, I wanna know where she sleeps, I wanna know how she got her ice powers. Most importantly; who is Luna Frost?"

"She's the one who put us in here in the first place," Paul reminded.

Frank couldn't help but look annoyed and made a small growl. "I know that, genius." He said. "I mean: I want to know more about her. I wanna know who she really is and we can all make her suffer for putting us in this rat hole."

"We only got six more years until we get out of prison." Said Paul

"Wrong!" Said another officer. "You got fifteen more years for repeating home invasions and burglaries throughout the seven years of your reputation. And you are doing time, Robertson brothers." He put his nightstick away in his belt. "Hard times."

The sound of heavy doors banging were heard and two policemen were dragging another prisoner by his arms. This man was none other than: Johnathan Krunk, the recent criminal that Luna defeated after he was trying to mug her mother blind. Only this time: he was wearing his jew prison uniform as well, and he had a scowl on his face. It was mostly showing animosity, and hatred about Luna.

"Hey, Robertsons, you got yourself a new roommate." Said one of the cops before he and his friend threw Krunk in the same cell where the three criminal brother are staying in. Johnathan slowly got up, grunting and trying to regain his balance."

"Hey." Said Frank. "What are you in for?"

"Pfft, that's none of your business, isn't it?" Jounathan replied flatly with his right eyebrow raised. He walked over to one of the corners in the cell and sat there with his arms around his legs. "What about you guys?"

"Well. If you won't tell us," said Malcolm, "then we shouldn't bother telling you what we have done."

"Whatever, just stay out of my way, or you'll be under my mercy." Said Johnathan. He pulled put a harmonica and began playing it in his mouth.

"Ah, nevermind him." Said Paul.

"Yeah, maybe if we can get out of here, we should give ole Luna Frost a little taste of revenge."

"Fat chance, Frank. This place is one of the toughest in Michigan." Said Malcolm. "Getting out of here would be completely suicide to do."

"Not to mention," said the second officer. "You guys and your new roommate are gonna be in here for a loooooong time." Then he went over to go get some coffee in the officer break room.

Frank looked out the window again and wondered how he and his brothers were going to get out of this prison. "I don't know how we'll get out," he admitted. "But, we'll get out of here somehow. And when we do, that Luna Frost is going to-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Said Johnathan, hearing that peculiar name. "Back up, chief. Do you mean the same teenager that had just gained ice powers for whatever reason?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I just got thrown in here because of that stupid girl." He clenched his fists in fury and hatred just thinking about her. I was mugging his mother and then she just owned me and turned me over to the fuzz, and here I am now."

"Heh. We never get caught, and that girl will wish that she wouldn't have turn us in to the cops in the first place." Said Paul.

"Me and my brothers will be more than happy to bring a hellish world of pain for her." Frank added while cracking his knuckles.

"What exactly did she do to you guys?" Johnathan asked curiously.

"Well, we were robbing this geezers house blind of his gems, but then, that stupid girl came and ruined everything." Malcolm answered.

"What about you?" Asked Frank.

"Well, I was mugging this pretty lady that turned out to be her own mother and Luna Frost came and stopped me from doing so."

"Awkward." Paul sang. "Still, I guess we all have a certain teen we hate."

"Yeah. That firm messed with the wrong man named Johnathan Krunk and she will pay for messing with him." Said he.

" _The_ Johnathan Krunk?" Asked the leader of the trio of bandits. "I've heard about ya. All the credit cards you stole, all the people you kidnapped, you have quite a reputation in many states."

"Word gets around fast, don't it, buddy? But, apparently, we're gonna he roomies here for a long time to come. I doubt we'll get out of here any time soon." And he began playing his harmonica again.

"He does have a point." Said Malcolm. "If only we had superpowers too."

"Yeah, we would need a miracle to happen." Frank agreed with him. "Jail is not fun.: he and his other brothers went back to their original business and these four would make excellent roommates in the days to come.


	11. Cute Ways to Keep Warm

In the evening, Lincoln was still keeping himself warm and the snowfall was still coming from the clouded sky, and the weather news even said that; most of Royal Woods would be snowed in from this blizzard. For Luna, it wouldn't be a very big problem, thanks to her new powers, but for the rest of the family: They might suffer a little from the cold and the decreasing temperatures, and Lisa even thought there might be a new ice age that will plague the earth.

probably very unlikely that would happen, but, Lisa was eager because of her love of science, except, that she was grounded for accidentally freezing Luna and couldn't do her experiments again for a while.

Meanwhile, Luna herself was practicing on her guitar once more, and she was totally enjoying the new sound of it now that it transformed under her powers. While shredding, she got a call on the phone, and she recognized the name of it. Smiling, the rocker girl promptly answered it, and she addreased: "Hey Sam, what's happenin'?"

"Hi Luna." Sam said on the other line. "Just surviving the cold weather in my house. Probavot the coldest winter here since years ago. My flat-coated retriever, Hendrix, is doing okay, I gave him an extra blanket just in case he gets too cold."

"Good on ya. Hendrix is a good boy."

"I just love that dog, Luna."

"What about your Pomeranian, uh... Danzig?"

"Yeah, he's doing just fine, thanks to his coat of fur. Still, he taps whenever visitors come or mom and dad come home."

Deep down, Luna wanted to tell her about what just happened, or maybe Sam might have heard the news or seen the videos about Luna fighting crime. "Sam, I wanna tell ya something. I... I have- superpowers now."

She waited for a reply, but there was no answer after that. "What's that?" Sam asked. "You're breaking up."

"Ah, must be this blizzard." Luna realized. She walked around the house to get a better signal to talk to her close friend. She went up to the attic to see if that would help her out with a better signal, and it worked, then Luna asked: "can ya hear me now?"

"Yep. Now I can hear you." Sam replied. "So what were you going to say?"

"Well, I was going to ask... how you were doing and if you are doing okay in this stone cold blizzard." Luna replied. Turns out, she was a little unsure of revealing her powers to her. Could he trust her to keep it a secret from everyone else? Could she trust her own close friend to not blab away to strangers that she meets?

"Oh. Just keeping warm with my doggies and my parents, and my little brother."

"How is Tommy?"

"He's asleep. Tommy can be normally a hyper kid, but now he's completely worn out."

"Cool. Listen Sam, I gotta tell you something,"

"Sure, What's that?"

Clearing her throat, and thinking of the best way to explain this to her own friend. At last, Luna said to her: "Sam... I got superpowers now. Ice powers if you haven't seen the news about me." Sje hoped that on the other line.

"Oh wow. I've heard about that on the news and I think I saw the video taking out those three burglars." Sam remembered. "I... wasn't so sure at first."

"Nah, it's cool. I hope that I get to battle a villain with super powers."

"I think you would have to make a lot of enemies for that to happen."

Both she and Luna had a laugh about that comment. "Yeah, so true." Luna agreed. "When the time is right, I know I will fight a bad guy with superpowers. It would be so cool"

"No argument, Luns." Said Sam.

"Well, I'll talk to you soon, olay? I gotta see if my whole fam is okay in the blizzard. Talk to ya soon, Sam."

"Gotcha. Bye Luna!" Then they hung up together and she went back downstairs from the attic to take a look at how her whole family is pulling through. Every one of her siblings had blankets around them, and so did the parents and pets.

Of course, there was not a member of this household that didn't have hot chocolate with them for good measure. The only exception was Lily, who was fast asleep in her crib and with extra blankets.

The only downside for this was; the family was on a little bit of a tight budget right now, and they couldn't always use the heating machine within the whole house.

Lori and Leni were keeping themselves warm by sitting together on Lori's bed for support. "Leni, can you literally try and not sneeze on me?" Asked Lori

"Sure. Besides, I can't help it when I sneeze." Leni admitted. "At least we got our hot chocolate here." She accidentally took one big sip of it, and her mouth was slowly burning. Poor Leni spat in Lori's face in a state of panic.

The eldest sister just sighed with her eyes narrowed in irritation. "Oh Leni." She muttered. "Now, I gotta take a shower before I go to bed." Luna made a small chuckle and thought of how kind of funny that little stunt was.

"Hey bro, what are you up to?" She noticed Lincoln sitting on the couch while watching some TV on his favorite channel.

"Just a little tired and..." he let out a yawn before he continued. "Just keeping warm and watching a little TV." He took a small sip of his beverage.

"Haven't burnt your tongue again, have ya?" Luna asked with a smirk.

"Nope. I'm being way more careful than before."

"Cool, and are you sure you'll be warm enough tonight?"

"I'm positive. Besides, there is more hot chocolate than we bargained for in this cold weather." Shd he emitted a sneeze on the opposite side from where Luna was. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He repeated himself.

"Okay, but like I said, you can come sleep with me tonight if you want."

"Alright." The boy smiled gratefully at his older sister. "And, I'm sorry you can't fight crime right now."

"Nah, it's cool. And, I doubt there is anyone outside right now. That storm looks like it would make them completely snow blind." She had a small realization. "Literally, heh heh."

"True. Who would want to go out in a bad storm like this?"

"Yeah, well, besides me, I don't think anyone would go out there in that blizzard any time soon. We'ed be like polar bears."

"Or penguins, except no tuxedos!" Lincoln joked. They both had a laugh and sat next to one another, joking about the blizzard and how this will pass eventually through the coming days over the course of the weekend.

"Ya know, Lisa said there might be a new ice age comin' to the planet to freeze everything like the earth was turning into a freezer."

"Nah. I'm sure if that would happen again, it would take... thousands of years, or millions of years." Lincoln speculated. "The times of the dinosaurs lasted for millions of years and look at what happened now."

"Totally. Those days were long before we came to be walkin' on the earth."

"But, I'm sure you would be fine." Said Lincoln. "You can withstand cold temperatures and never have to worry about getting frostbite or hypothermia. But, what about me?"

"Don't worry, dude. It's like you said: that time won't be around for a long time. And hey, check out the riffs I've been playing on my guitar." She ran upstairs and brought her ax with her as she came back downstairs. Luna was playing some more sweet riffs and solos on her guitar and she played for about two and a half minutes.

Young Lincoln was impressed by what Luna was playing, and to his ears, the guitar sounded a little better than how it would normally sound before it magically transformed. He applauded his big sister for playing so awesomely and profoundly on her ax, and Luna was touched to hear that, even though he has heard her play guitar millions if times before now.

"Whoo! That was so awesome Luna." Lincoln cheered on.

"Cheers, mate!" Luna replied with her devil horn gesture with her two hands. "Glad you loved it, little bro."

"You kidding? I always love it when you play guitar."

"Aw, come here, you." She put her guitar down and hugged him to show some more appreciation. Even though she had ice powers bow, and that she can survive in deathly cold temperatures now, her body still felt very warm, like Lincoln's own personal blanket if he wants her to be.

A warm, fuzzy feeling was erupting inside of Lincoln, and he liked the feeling so much. Sure, he blankets, but, Luna was someone special to him, along with the rest of his sisters in the family. He felt her let go if him, and he flustered

"So, when this blizzard passes, you ready to help more people and take out more bad guys?"

"Totally! But, you guys need me here, and I'm always here to support my own fam." Luna remarked. "Do ya need some more cocoa?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"Cool."

"It's a shame that mom and dad can't use the heating bill all the time." And he sneezed.

"You're not getting sick as a dog, are ya?"

"No, no. Of course not. You know how cold places are making you sneeze and all."

"You might wanna drink some more cocoa, dude."

"Of course." Lincoln did just that and took yet another sip of his drink, and ate about six little marshmallows in the process. He was thinking things over while sipping some more hot cocoa, and he thought that; maybe he should sleep with Luna tonight to keep him extra warm through the cold, dark, winter's night.

Still, he was a little... unsure about that. Of course it's nothing romantic, but he was still thinking about it in his head. Besides, it was only around seven in the evening, and it wasn't exactly lights out just yet. He watched a little TV, and Luna was getting a little bored, so she decided to watch a little TV with him since she was down here with him.

The time was going by a little fast, especially since the two were having a little bit of a blast together. "So, do you still plan on making that comic about me, Linc?" Luna Frost asked curiously.

"I plan to, Luna. You'll see, but... I'm a little too... cold to go further into the story."

"It's okay." his big sister gently ruffed his hair. "Books take time, I know Mick Swagger's first auto took five years to be made public to the press." she crossed her arms behind her head in relaxation and crossed her right leg over her left one. "I'll wait as long as it takes for it, and you can take your time on it. Besides, I'm living a new dream with these powers."

Lincoln smiled in gratitude. "Thanks.

Lori and Leni came down the stairs with a bundle of blue clothes in their arms, Immediately, the white-haired boy, and the rocker girl recognized what this meant. "Hey Luna, we made you some new suits for you. They're the same as the one you're wearing right now, but... they are different."

"Ooh, so they're like how I wear the same polo shirts every day." Lincoln speculated before taking another sip of his cocoa

"Yeah, exactly." Lori pointed. "Still, wouldn't kill ya to literally try on new shirts on you."

"Don't start with me, Lori. I can't wear the same shirts every day, but it's okay for you guys?"

"Toussh!" Leni said in agreement

"It's 'touche' dude." Luna pointed.

"Right."

"Point well-made, Lincoln." Lori agreed. "Anyway, Luna, here you go."

"Thanks, sis." Luna replied with gratitude. she felt her arms holding the clothes, and Leni gave her the second stack. "And you too, Leni."

Little did Lincoln know that he wasn't paying attention and he felt some slight stinging pain hit his crotch. His eyes widened and yelled in agony while covering his crotch. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" he shouted while doing the butternut trot (the dance where it looks like someone had to go the bathroom.)

gasping, Luna said: "Bro, what's wrong?"

"Ah! Just spilled some hot coffee on me in... the most uncomfortable part of me." was what Lincoln replied. He was grunting at how painful it was to have a small bit of hot chocolate spilled in between his legs, and he crouched on the floor, on his knees. Luna, Lori, and Leni came to his aid and looked at his pajama pants. The stain wasn't so big, but they could tell that; it hurt Lincoln so bad.

"Poor Lincoln." said Leni.

Luna suddenly had an idea in her head. she gently placed her left hand on Lincoln's thigh and absorbed the heat of the liquid. Immediately, Lincoln felt the pain slowly go away, but the liquid was still present. "Better?" she asked

"Yeah, but... I think I need a shower to help out. Like at my pants."

"You sure you're okay?" asked Lori

"Yeah. Not the worst pain I ever suffered, Lori." Then Lincoln went upstairs to take the shower to clean himself off. While bathing, he heard the door knocking. "Yeah?" he called

"Honey, are you Ok?" asked Rita on the other side. "I heard you yell."

"Yeah mom, just accidentally burnt myself with hot chocolate."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, it's almost lights out in the house and be quick on there."

"Don't worry mom. I will."

The warm to hot water was very soothing against his skin and especially where he was burnt, but as soon as he was done ten minutes later, he was shaking and feeling like a Popsicle because of the water dripping from his body. Shaking and cold, Lincoln got himself a towel to cover himself up and he went to his room to get himself some new pair of pajamas from his little hanger, and he still felt colt.

"Whoa, Lincoln, you look freezing." said Lynn.

"Here's a blanket to keep you warm," said Luan, passing him a yellow blanket.

"Thanks."

At last, it was bedtime and everyone was tucking themselves in bed, and while the lights went out, Lincoln still felt a little cold and ultimately, he took Luna's suggestion from earlier, and he quietly went upstairs to see Luna in bed, not having any covers over her body, probably because she didn't need any covers through the night.

He gently tapped her foot, and she awoken from her slumber. Looking at him with her eyes half-asleep, she smiled at recognizing her little brother. "Hey, Linc." she whispered. "Decided to take my offer?"

"Yep. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah. Not at all. I love it. Now come on, buddy." She patted her right arm and Lincoln slowly came up to the top bunk bed with her. He felt her arms gently entwine him like he was her own teddy bear. "Comfy?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, Luna."

"G'night, little bro."

"Not long after, they both fell asleep, and sure, they were under the covers together (Luna did it to help him keep warm through this blizzard,) but deep down, Luna was the main factor in keeping him warm through this cold night that will pass. Morning will certainly appear faster now that these two were together (Not as a romance couple, but like brother and sister)

Luna was definitely feeling great about herself keeping her one and only brother warm with her arms and her warm body, and they were sleeping so soundly, and not even the sound of a breaking power line would wake them up


	12. Another Practical Joke

The next morning, Luna was the first to wake up out if everyone in the Loud household. She looked down at Lincoln, who was sleeping so soundly next to her. She smiled warmly at him in his umber and gently stroke his white hair a few times as he was snuggling with Bun Bun, his stuffed white bunny. She looked outside, and the blizzard had stopped all of a sudden, and the skies were gray with clouds in Royal Woods on this winter morning, and this meant Luna could go out and fight some more crime possibly.

"Lincoln," she whispered, gently rubbing the side of his body. "Wake up, baby bro."

The boy slowly began to stir and wake up, and he sounded a little drowsy as he was trying to open his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked as he rubbed his two eyes.

"It's mornin'," Luna answered. "By the looks of it, we got a lot of snow here than before." Sue was getting a closer look and she saw the slide was almost covered with icy snow, and it looked like three or four inches of snow were covering around the house. "Did you stay warm last night?"

"Yep. I slept okay." Said Lincoln with a smile. "And, thanks for letting me sleep with you." He sat up from the mattress, and looked through the windowpane, and he was surprised to see how much snow covered the ground.

"You're welcome, dude. And don't be shy if you wanna do this again to keep you warm on another cold winter's night." said Luna. "And yeah, that is a lot of snow out there." She looked out the window once again. "And good thing the blizzard stopped." Lincoln slowly climbed out the bed and carried his blanket and stuffed rabbit.

Luna still felt proud of herself for having Lincoln with him through the night. And she got pit of bed after him, and picked out a new set of her super suit and put her old ones in the laundry basket near her and Luan's closet. Sue heard the shower turn on in the bathroom, for it was right next door to her own bedroom.

She saw that Lincoln was taking a shower and she waited so she could have her own shower to get ready for a new day. "Dude, can you not take so long in there?" Luna called on the other side. "I need a shower, too."

"Okay, Luna. I'll save enough hit water for my family once I'm done." Lincoln replied.

"Cool."

Lincoln was going as fast as he could while bathing in the tub. About fourteen minutes passed and he was done, shaking like he had taken a dip in an icy lake in the middle of Canada. Still he put his pajamas back on immediately to try and keep himself warm, and he immediatlyi got out of the bathroom.

The rocker girl immediately went in and had a shower herself. Obviously, the cold water did not bother her one bit, as a matter of fact, she kept the water on cold instead of warm or hot. Luna would never have to worry about freezing to death again since she is now immune to hypothermia.

She began singing Van Halen's "Runnin' with the Devil" while she was washing her hair. Nothing like a little classic rock to help her get energized for the day, and Luna hoped thsy she will be able to fight crime in Royal Woods now, for evil never sleeps. Fifteen more minute have passed and when she was done, she went back to wearing her power suit and she was feeling quite energized for tbr morning.

Walking by her was Luan, who let out a yawn and she said: "good morning Luna, still staying frosty I see?"

"Heh. Yeah that's funny." Turns out that Luan was going to take a shower herself and a sudden idea popped in Luna's head, something devious and playful. A smirk appeared on her face and quietly sneaked back into the bathroom, and touched the pipe that led to the showerhead, and used her powers on the pipe.

Before she knew it, Luan suddenly made a small scream that sounded hilarious and she never felt so startled like that before. "What was that?!" She said.

"Yoy got pranked, sis." Luna boldly said with a bold smile on her face.

"Brrr. Not funny Luna!"

"No, it's extremely funny." Luna corrected.

The rocker girl proudly went out of the room, and she was glad to have a little payback on Luan for the few toilet flushing while she was bathing. "Well, I guess that's what a call a 'wash!'" Luan joked.

"Morning, Luna." Said Lynn.

"You cold, Lynn?"

"Yeah, of course I'm cold. It's freezing in here."

"Just relax, LJ." Said Lynn Sr. "I'll let the fire for everyone to enjoy." He immediately turned on the chimney and the fire was slowly starting to kick in on trying to warm the house.

"Not to worry, we still have ourbhesting blankets." Lisa said. The child prodigy was the next one to take a shower after Luan, and Rita went up to carry Lily and bring her downstairs.

"Wuna!" Said the baby.

"Oh, she wants to be with you, Luna." Said Rita. "Here you go, Lily. Luna's here for you."

"Did you sleep okay, Lily?" Asked Luna. The baby sister just clapped her hands while giggling in reply, possibly telling her: "yes, I did have a good night sleep." Luna just hugged her and tickled Lily's belly to make her more happy. "Mom, dad, do you guys think I can go out and fight some crime again? The blizzard passed."

"Well, I suppose why not." Said Lynn Sr. "The blizzard did stop."

"And you're learning to use your powers so amazingly." Rita added. "So, why don't you go ahead?"

Luna smiled gratefully. "Thanks guys, but, what about the snow? Will you guys be okay being zniqed in?"

"Lisa said she will help us with that." Said Lori. "She'll literally build a do-hickey that will act like a bulldozer."

"Oh. Okay. Matter of fact, I think I might wanna pay some of my friends a friendly visit." Luna remarked. She put Lily back down on the floor, and she opened the door. The snow already covered the first step below the porch, but it didn't look that bad outside.

Luna can imagine how bad people in Canada or Minnesota would he like right now. She capped the thin air with her ice powers and flew on her ice slide for travel. Everything below her was looking peaceful and snowy, and there were hardly any bad guys in sight. But, still, Luna wanted to fight evil and put her powers to the test more.

She decided to have a little walk downtown and many people were slowly recognizing her by what she was and said hello to her, and she would say hi to them back.

So far, there still wasn't any crime to be dealt away with yet, but, something will come somehow. Just then, a loud crash was heard and Luna saw small explosion at one of the banks and an alarm bell was set off inside. This could mean one thing: a bank robbery.

Luna smiled and she knew that she had found a crime to put down. "Nice!" She said. "Now for some real fun!"

Five men with black masks and some light machine guns in their hands were carrying bags of money that they had stolen from the vaults, and they looked very satisfied to blow this kind of stunt off. The leader himself had two handguns and the largest burglar was carrying the most bags of stolen money.


	13. Foiling a Bank Robbery

At the Royal Woods bank, some scary-looking men with machine guns as their weapons, and masks over their heads just blew up the entrance to the bank with bags of money in their hands. "W're gonna be rich, boys!" Said the leader. "Let's get out of here before the cops arrive."

"Going somewhere, boys?" Said Luna, resting her back on a lamppost near the entrance. "Put the money back right now!"

"Ooh, you have tough talk, kid." Said one of the burglars. "But words can't hurt us."

Luna made a small laughing before saying: "do you guys even know who I am?"

"Oh, we've heard all about you, Luna Frost." Said the leader in a sinister voice, sounding like he was gargling nails in a mild way. "What happend with those guys you booked to the police was just luck."

"Yeah, you'll never get the best of us." Said the third bank robber. "You're playin' with the big boys now!"

The rocker girl just scoffed at these threats. "You morons are just a bunch of losers no dumber than a bunch of chipmunks!" These words were getting these brutes really angry, probably cannot stand insults in the slightest fashion "call yourselves criminals? You're nothing but a bunch jokes!"

"Oh that does it." Said the leader, cocking his machine gun. "Open fire, boys!" The sound of rapid gunfire was heard and many civilians ran for cover behind cars, inside buildings, and most of them ran away from the fighting so they wouldn't get hurt or killed.

Some backup police officers arrived with shotguns and pistols in their hands against the back robbers. Only four police officers arrived in the scene, then Luna built another ice bridge for travel with her powers and swirled around the bad guys.

Bullets were flying past her as she was missing every shot that they were throwing at her from below. "Grr! For a teenager, she knows how to fight." Said the fourth one.

"We can beat her!" Said the fifth one. "No one had beaten us. We always win!"

"Shut up and keep shooting, you guys!" The boss shouted while reloading his handguns. Luna swooped down and aimed her right hand at the five bank robbers, but, they all took cover and the ice beam hit and froze the floor.

Luna went inside the bank and looked around to find these stinkers. "Come on! Fight me like real fighters!" She shouted.

"As you wish." Said the leader. He and his cronies went out from behind the pillars, and they began firing at her again. Luna was faster and nimble, and she froze two of these burglars. She conjured an ice boulder and threw it at the third burglary, hitting him in the head and knocking him unconscious.

The second robber tried stabbing her with a bow knife, and swung it three times, but Luna grabbed his right arm and squeezed it, absorbing the heat from it. "Ah! Frostbite!" He shouted.

Before he could act, Luna Frost kicked him in the face, and turned her attention to the leader,looking a little scared of her. "Stay back!" He tried firing his guns at her again eith everything he got, but Luna froze the bullets and his guns. Running out of options, he tried running away, but Luna froze his legs to prevent him from doing so. The leader was trying to hard to break his legs free from these icy shackles, but to no avail. "Come on, ice!" Ge grunted and struggled. "Break!"

He then felt Luna touch his right shoulder and absorbed the heat out of it, giving the man frostbite, spreading to some parts of his body. "Ah! That stings!"

"Okay, I'll just do this." Then she just froze him with her left arm, turning him into a human popsicle. "Yes! Another day is saved. The backup officers from before stormed inside the bank and looked around the area. Some members of the SWAT team barged in with carbine machine guns as well. The leader looked around and he said to his troops: "area secured!"

"You there!" Said one of the officers. "You're Luna Frost, right?"

"Yep. I took care of these bandits all by myself. Sure, I had some guys from the fuzz hell me, but I did most of the fightin' myself." She looked like ahd proud of herself.

"Heh. Yeah, it didn't look like you needed any help at all, little lady."

"She is a natural, isn't she?" Said a familiar voice. It was chief Duncan looking proud at the teenager. "Thanks again, Luna."

"No problem, chief." Said Luna. "Who were these buggers?"

"Just some crazy, deranged lunatics who are not on their medication." Said the second police officer.

Duncan looked at the frozen leader. "One of our regulars: Pete Bellic. A nasty piece of work and his boys are just as mean and nasty. It's a dangerous world out there, Luna. This man is one of top 20 FBI most wanted criminals."

"I know that. Never thought I would catch one of the biggest bad guys like him before." She looked at the opponents she had beaten, all getting in custody by the police. "Just caught me by surprise."

Duncan patted her back gently. "You did a very good job. Once again, you cleaned Royal Woods of bad guys today. Sure, crime never sleeps, but, it's always good to have someone lie you around to put a stop to it." Luna smiled and she was even more proud of herself for putting a stop to one of FBI's most wanted like that, even if it caught her by surprise.

"I would have been around to stop any bad guys yesterday, if not for this blizzard."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Even new superheroes like you need a break once in a while. You'll never know when any crime will happen. Whether it's mugging, bank robberies, and other terrible events that will happen. They can be so unpredictable like... like African buffalo. They are one of the most unpredictable animals in the world."

"Heh. I'll have to read about that. I'll go look around for any more crime to fight."

"Let me know if you need backup from me, and they'll help you."

Luna smiled at him. "Cool. I'll let you guys know if I do need help. But, I think i'll take care of it from here. I doubt anyone else will get powers like I have."

"Fair enough."

Just like that, Luna rode off on her ice bridge and looked around town to fight any more crime or save any more lives. So far, there was peace and no violence in sight for her to handle and intervene. She was getting a little bummed out, but not because of she wanted violence to wreak havoc in town, but, she really loved fighting crime now that she has the power of cryokenesis. She was about to head home when she heard a scream down bellow her, somewhere in the south side of town, and she swiftly swooped down on her ice sled, going to see what was going on.

She saw a woman being tasered by a crazed maniac with a stun gun in his hand, and he began laughing maniacally. "ooh! That is so fun." he said in triumph. He saw a nearby man running past him, trying to get away. "Ah ah ah!" the lunatic sang before zapping him with his taser. "Going somewhere are we?" the man had spiky hair and he looked like he was in his early 30's, and he wore black winter coat with a fleece in it, along with ragged jeans and fingerless gloves the color of white.

"Hey!" Luna shouted, descending from the skies. "You leave these people alone, you creep!"

The man gasped in mock offense and he said: "Ah, so the new Luna Frost has come before me."

"Who do you think you are tasering these poor folk?"

"Because it's fun. Especially the way they twitch from the dart."

"How would you feel if someone did that to you?"

"Ummm... I honestly don't know." said the man, sounding like he was feeling sorry, but with a change of heart, he went back to being insane, and he shouted: "Like this?!" he pointed his taser at Luna, shocking her in her right arm. Despite how stinging it was, Luna managed to get it off of her, and freeze his leg so he wouldn't move. Luna confiscated the taser and smashed it with her foot, breaking it into little, tiny pieces. "NOO!" the maniac screamed at the top of his lungs. "My mom gave it to me on my tenth birthday!"

"What? What kind of mom would try and do that? Giving their kid a taser? That's just messed up, brah!"

The man pulled out a machete and picked at the ice which held his leg, and, in a fury, he began slashing at her without hesitation. Despite that, Luna was dodging and rolling out of the way of incoming blows. "I'll kill you!" said the man while slicing and dicing. He was absolutely trying to stab, and or butcher her for breaking his taser like that. Luna managed to kick him in the chest, and gave him a painful uppercut to the face. She was about to freeze him out of submission, but this lunatic swiped her legs with a sweep with his own legs, and tried chocking her to death with his two hands

"You don't know how capable I am, don't ya?" he snarled.

Luna was smart and she used her hands to grasp at the man's wrists and absorbed the heat out of his arms, making him howl in pain, instantly letting go of Luna with the color of blue hitting his skin. "You don't know how capable I am, do you?" Luna teased with a smug look on her face.

"Grr... Now you're dead!" he tried charging at her, but some stinging pain was hitting his back. Four taser darts were hitting his back all at once, and it was a whole new level of pain for him. He yelled and screamed in agony as the four taser darts were electrocuting him inside his skin. Luna herself, looked a little surprised, but the man was a loose cannon after all, so she was mostly glad that this crazed maniac was subdued like this.

At last, the maniac went down, face-first, and a couple of police officers were behind him, somewhere around four. "Lunatic subdued." said one of them. "Cuff him." They all pinned him down and wrapped his hands behind his back before putting handcuffs around his wrists. "Thanks again, Luna Frost." said the second officer.

"You've did it again." said the third one.

Luna smiled. "Thanks, mate! But... is he dead?"

The fourth officer checked for a pulse and he did find a pulse in his neck. "Nah, he's still alive, just unconscious." said the fourth one. "Search him." the first one pulled out his wallet, and his driver's silence and ID revealed his named: "Jeremy Thunders" on it. "Heh. This guy didn't always look like a mess like this."

Deep down, the new superhero was glad that she didn't actually kill anyone, for she has never done such an act before. "Do you think I should have killed him?" she asked the coppers.

"Well, it doesn't matter." said the second officer

"Yeah," the third officer added. "He's in custody now and he is going to be in a prison for nutty people for a loooooong time." The other policemen pulled up the guy, and threw him in the first police car in the backseat. "Nice going, Luna. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks guy." Luna replied, She heard the small sound of applause of a small crowd around her, applauding her for her act of bravery. She slowly smiled and she knew that another act of evil has been thwarted by her heroic attitude. "Thank you. I'm just glad everyone's not hurt."

"Miss Frost, can I have an autograph?" a five year old boy went up to her and had a paper and pen.

"Ah, you can just call me Luna. And sure, anything for my fans." She bent down on her right knew and she signed the autograph for the sweet boy. "Here ya go, What's your name?"

"Derrick."

"Well Derrick. Keep on rocking and have an awesome day." she felt herself being gently squeezed by her in a hug, and she hugged him back. "Aww, thank you, little buddy. Be careful out there, okay?"

"Don't worry Luna, I will." said the boy before going with his parents down the snowy street.

 **Meanwhile**

Jeremy awoken in a padded room and his torso was encase with a straight jacket since he was criminally nuts. "Oh no no no no, I can't be in here!" he said. "I gotta get out of here!" Little did he realize was that the electricity from the tasers affected his DNA, and while trying to bust the walls down, he was becoming more and more frustrated.

He shouted in fury and electricity flow through the room, that he unintentionally created. At first he was surprised and didn't know what to do. The sound of heavy footsteps rushing to the room. "What's going on in here?" said a security guard.

"Nothing. Where am I?" asked Jeremy

"In the Royal Woods Rehabilitation prison for the mentally unstable." said the guard. "And there's no way you're walking out of here until... thirty years from now."

Roaring in anger again, waves of electricity filled the room once more and the officer was shocked into unconsciousness. "Wow. Did... did I do that?" he motioned his right hand at a wall, and a wave of lightning and electricity flowed through him, and his hair was turned white, and his eyes had lost his pupils. He realized what happened to him, and an evil smile formed on his face.

He went out of the room, and encountered some security guards who were walking by the corridors. "Hey! The prisoner is escaping!" said one of them. About ten to twenty security guards charged at Jeremy, but they were all wiped out by his shock waves of electricity from his hands. The security guards were all knocked back and any nearby computers began short-circuiting from the electricity Jeremy was emitting right now.

This power was flowing through him, and he had the power to manipulate and control electricity from the palm of his hands. Another idea popped in his head, and he transformed into a beam of electric light, going through walls and escaping the insane facility

"The power!" he shouted. "The absolute POWEEEEEERR!" he shouted and cackled as he enjoyed his freedom. A new supervillain was born, and he will have his sights set on Luna Frost the next time he sees her.


	14. People on the Inside

Luna was inside a Dairy King oce cream shop where; there weren't a lot of customers purchasing frozen treats, probably because of the very cold weather outside with all the snow. Still, there was at least a few customers inside and a couple if employees were manning the counter for people to purchase what They desire and crave for their taste buds to enjoy and feel the soft texture of the frozen treat.

She was feeling more proud of himself for catching some more bad guys since she got her new powers and, she knew that she was doing the city a very great service by keeping it safe from any villainous scum.

She wasn't alone, for Lincoln, and her sisters were with her to have something of their own. "Well Luna, I'm impressed you managed to take down that crazy man yesterday." Said Lincoln. "Although, I wonder: why he would do something like this, just zapping people with a taser to make them squirm in pain."

"I know." Said Luna. "And, I have no idea why he would do that, little bro. I think he's just crazy. He doesn't want any of the world's love, he just wants satisfaction. In my opinion, I think the guy was just born from the planet crazy-tron!"

The kids all laughed at what Luna speculated. "Yeah, literally a good point." Lori agreed. "Altough, I have a bad feeling this is not a good idea to eat ice cream right now."

"Yeah, it's like fourteen degrees outside." Lana pointed. "Wouldn't ice cream just make us colder?"

"That's why they give up free hot chocolate for everybody in here that buys something." Lincoln pointed. "Especially since we had a harsh blizzard a little while ago."

"True." Said Lynn.

"And besides, what's more fun than hangin' with my own fam?" Luna added, pulling Lincoln to her left side and Lucy to her right. "Nothing wrong with spending time together."

"Nah, you're right." Said Lola. "But, I wish they would just bring the cocoa already. I'm feeling like a popsicle right now."

"Not to worry, kids." Said an elderly employee that has a goatee similar to Santa Claus. "Here is a tray of hot chocolate for the whole family." Then he gently sat the tray down on the table. Almost everyone of the siblings took their drinks, and they even had little marshmallows in there like at home.

Luna was the only one who didn't stir a drink for herself, because she was very fine with cold temperatures, thanks to her new powers. As soon as everyone ordered, their ice cream came and it was mostlyyjust single scoop cones. Except for Lola, who had herself a sundae since she always thinks of herself as a high and mighty princess.

"You sure you want to have all of that, Lola?" Asked Lisa. "You don't want to ruin your... royal figure."

Lola scowled. "What's that supposed to mean, Lisa?"

"I was only teasing you."

The princess sister made a small growl in response. "Whatever."

"What Lisa means to say is: aren't you worried about getting cold out there after eating all that ice cream?" Asked Lana.

"Don't worry about me. Besides, I have some hot chocolate to help me out if I get too cold." Then she took the first bite of her yummy sundae, and she loved the taste of it.

It wouldn't be surprising if she would he the last to finish up.

"So Luna,"

"Yeah, little bro?"

"Do you know what you're going to do next?" Lincoln asked her.

Having a thinking look on her face, Luna was wondering what else would happen. She already buster a crazy maniac who was taser-happy and didn't even care if someone died from the electric shock from the darts. "I kinds have bo idea, Linc." Luna finally replied. "I mean, sure, I have busted many bad guys who are bad to the bone, but, I would like to fight a supervillain with actual superpowers."

"I hate to break it to you Luna," said Lincoln. "But, I highly doubt that it would happen to anyone else any time soon."

"Nah, you're right. Chances of that are as slim as guitar strings."

"A complete and utter dunce would have to use one of my inventions to gain some powers." Lisa said. "Don't tell anyone I have those devices. The last thing I want is to; give powers to some lowlifes."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you have security and maybe you can build robots to help you with that." Lymm duhhested.

"Hmm. A really good idea." Lisa admitted. "But, I think only a fool would have to be brazen enough to get ahold of my inventions." Then everyone continued eating their desserts. "Still, I am pretty proud of myself for creating ice powers for Luna, even if it was... unintentional."

"And that outfit she wears is totes hot and so cute on her." Said Leni. "Ever thought of having new outfits once in a while, Luna?"

"Hmmm. Nah, I think this unitard suits me nicely. Oh, and I don't wear the same thing every day to let y'all know."

A man with a trenchcoat with a white fleece inside of it walked up to Luna, and he had a hairstyle with his hair slid back, and he had a small goatee on his chin and his hair was the color of brown. His face looked a little bit like a jackal or a baboon. "Excuse me, children." He said in a Russian voice. "Are you the one they call: Luna Frost?" He looked at the new hero herself.

"Yeah. You're not here for trouble, are ya? Otherwise, you'll have to face my icicles of justice." She readied her hands in case she needed to freeze him.

The mysterious man made a chuckle, and he was calm. "Do not worry, miss Frost." He remarked. "I am no threat to you, or your family. You see: my name is Sergei, and my boss told me a little bit about you."

"Your boss?" Asked Luan.

"Da. He knows how to find criminals and put them go justice."

"I don't like the look of this." Said Lincoln. "No offense sir, but, you look like someone from the Mafia."

Sergei made a small chuckle. "That's absurd. I promise you, little comrade, that I have nothing to do with the Mafia, and neither does my boss. As a matter of fact, he is the exact opposite of a mob boss."

Luna still looked a little unsure. "And he wants to meet me?"

"Oh yes." Then he gave her a small card containing a phone number. "Here is a card. And he hears you really love to fight crime. He can certainly help you with that."

The rocker girl read the card and it read: "Colin 'the Jackal' Alistair." She studied it and she looked at him again. "Are you sure I can trust him, and... how does he know about me?"

"Well, we have seen you on the news a couple times before. And we have friends on the inside and words gets around Royal Woods, you know?"

"Oh. Touche. Point well-made. Well, thank you, Sergei. I'll keep this with me and... I can trust him, right?"

"With him, you can have him as a friend. Guaranteed to help you catch any dangerous criminal. Of course, it's your choice. Nowx I must be going. Da svidanya, Luna Frost." Then the man left.


	15. Day of the Jackal

This Sergei fellow seemed a little shady just giving Luna this card that gave the information about his boss. He may have denied it, but, this does sound like a mob boss-like person that wanted Luna to meet him, and she was unsure of what to make of this "Jackal" person. Inside of her, Luna really wanted to kick more butt and save lives with her ice powers of justice.

If this Jackal man will give Luna more opportunities like this, then, maybe she should go to him and see if he has any jobs involving stopping bad guys and using her new powers.

Everyone was done eating their ice cream, and they were walking back to Vanzilla, coming outside from the Ice cream parlor. As soon as she got out, Lola felt like a human popsicle, and he teeth began chattering like crazy. "You okay, Lola?"

"J-j-j-just fine, Lincoln." Lola replied while still freezing cold. "I-I-I d-d-don't know why, b-b-b-but, I feel more c-c-cold than ever!"

Lana made a teasing smirk. "Probably because of the Sundae you eaten before?"

"Oh shut up!" Lola barked. "I told you, I'm a princess and a princess should be able to eat however she pleases!"

"Yeah, and look where if got you now." Said Luan. "And, there's no need to give us the 'cold shoulder'! Hahahaha! Get it?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Lola remarked sarcastically before letting out a cute sneeze. She didn't hear everyone say bless you, and she gave them all a death glare with fire burning in her eyes. They were obviously telling the siblings to say "Bless you" or else; she'll make them all suffer.

Everyone looked immediately scared, and they all said: "bless you" to her, which pleased the spoiled sibling greatly.

Lori started Vanzilla and she drove down a few snowy, icy streets. It was a rather good thing that they had chains for Vanzilla's wheels, otherwise; the can would have slipped and probably destroy personal property or public property.

"So, Luna, what do you think of this?" Lincoln asked his big sister.

"About this Jackal guy?" She asked. Luna then pulled out the card that this Sergei fellow had given her to call his boss if she wanted to. Deep down, Luna was beginning to feel that something was very wrong here. "Hmm. I guess if he can help me fight more crime, then, maybe I should go see him."

Lincoln looked a little unsure, but, he had to respect Luna's wishes and then he said: "Okay. But, if he does try something evil then... you know what to do?"

Luna boldly smiled and she replied while holding her right arm: "you got it, baby bro. I'll definitely turn him into a popsicle if he does any funny business."

"I wonder what this man's connection is." Luna speculated. "He could be working with the CIA, or the FBI. And, I am not one for politics. I always see myself as a Freedom Fighter. Still, can't kill for tryin'"

"Good point." said Lori. The drove all the way back home and they settled inside the house after that drive, and Lori was immediately talking with Bobby on the phone as usual. Everyone else just went back to their normal lives as usual, and Luna was playing on her guitar once more. Ultimately, she has decided to go to this man's house to talk business with him later on, and maybe she and this Jackal person can work something out with fighting more crime for the rocker chick.

Still, something inside of her tells her that this person sounded shady, and, Luna also wondered why this man didn't come himself and meet her personally? It was rather strange, but, she hoped he will keep his word either way. "Nothin' like a little jamming to soothe your head." she muttered to herself. "Just me, my ax, and some sweet licks i am playin'." And Luna kept playing for almost three hours, and her fingers were starting to get a little sore, and she decided o do a little more target practice with dummies of horrible pop musicians once again.

When it came to shooting her targets by freezing them, Luna was a real pro, even though she didn't have her powers for that long. Sometimes, she would even conjure ice spikes and needles from the palm of her hands, and she was having a little bit too much fun with this training.

A number of hours have passed, and Luna decided it was time to meet this Jackal person. She pulled out the card, and called the phone number written on the front. "Come one, come one, pick up the phone!" she grumbled as she was listening to the dialing beeps on the other line. At last, after a long twenty seconds, the line was finally answered.

"Sergei here. Talk to me." said the thick Russian voice from before.

"Hey, it's me, Luna Frost."

"Ah, I knew that you would answer our call." said Sergei in a happy tone. "Perfect. So, are we going to have a deal?"

"Well, I want to talk to your boss, first."

"Of course. Let me give you his address and you can visit his mansion. Be sure to bring out a pen and a piece of paper, because I am not going to repeat it to you again. Understand?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Good."

Then the Russian man gave Luna the exact location on where his boss was, and he was as clear and specific as possible with Luna as she was listening very carefully. As she wrote it down, she knew that it was a success, and now that she had the address down, she was prepared to meet this mysterious man. "Got all of that on the note."

"Perfect. I will see you soon, and I will await your arrival." Then Luna hung up on the phone and prepared herself for the meeting with this mysterious man.

"Who was that on the phone, honey?" asked Lynn Sr, who was cooking some Swedish meatballs in the kitchen.

"Someone wants to talk to me. He says he can help me fight more crime, pops." Luna replied

"Ah. I see. Is it like a meeting?"

"I don't know if he's with some secret organization or not, or part of the government, but, he says he can help me in my new superhero gig."

"Uhh, I don't know, Luna." The father was beginning to sound a little skeptical about this. "This kight sound like a scam."

"Maybe, but, I can freeze him if he is a scam artist, dad."

"Fair enough. Well, just be careful with this person. What's his name anyway?"

"The Jackal."

"Sounds shady, but, please be careful. In the meantime, you want some Swedish meatballs later?"

"Sure. Just don't have dinner without me. I love them meatballs with noodles." Luna gently pat her belly three times to prove her point.

Lynn Sr made a bold chuckle, and he said: "I would never have a family dinner without one of my kids sitting at the table."

The rocker girl smiled gratefully. "Thanks dad. Can you tell mom where I am if she asks?"

"No problem, Luna."

Heading back outside and creating another ice slide for her to ride on, Luna was looking at the card for the correct address, and it was downtown where this address would take her to. It went on for about ten minutes before she found the mansion after asking one of the neighbors for directions.

The gates that were the barrier from any unwanted visitors coming inside were a solid gold metal on the bars, and this mansion looked absolutely fancy, and in the center if the courtyard was a fountain made of pink clay.

The roofs were made of copper tile, and the walls were painted in a diamond color. "Wow. Look at this place." She muttered. A man was coming towards her from the mansion, and it was Sergei himself. "I'm here." She said

"I know. Here, let me open the gate for you." He put in the combination on the gate security system, and it immediately opened up slowly on the inside. "Do follow me,"

Luna did just that and when she got inside the house it looked absolutely astonishing. Nice portraits of some historical people. One of them was the pain ting of a young Napoleon during his campaign in Egypt, and another picture of Napoleon on his horse, crossing the Alps as the emperor.

Some other paintings included some royal British figures, some French nobles and Spanish nobles as well. The drawers, dressers, wardrobes, and the bins looked really nice, and the air was thick with the smell of mint scents.

"Pretty intriguing in here, isn't it?"

"Yeah. This place is insane." Luna looked around at the paintings and a few cases of guns on the wall.

"Not a lot of people can just come in here, you know? You'll never know when someone will steal a rich person's valued belongings and rob him blind."

"Good point. Hope he has security in this place."

"Charlie has quite the security. A few cameras and a few bodyguards that protect his house and himself if needed." At last, there was a chamber that turned out to be a gigantic living room with a fireplace on the far left. In the distance, Luna saw a man's left arm on the side of a big armchair. A sudden sound of a dog barking was heard, and a yellowish-brown chow chow rushed over to her.

It caught Luna by surprise, even though the pooch was trying to look dangerous and defensive, it was difficult to take it seriously with it's adorable lion-like face, especially the purple tongue that was sticking out while panting, a chow's most noticeable feature. "Rupert!" a man's voice barked with his left hand raised. "Down, boy! It's just our new friend." It sounded almost like the actor; Thomas Jane, a little.

The chow chow then stopped barking and jumping and sniffed Luna's left leg and the straps around in front of her calves. The rocker girl smiled a little at being sniffed by this pooch. "Boss, she is here with me."

"I know, Sergei. Leave us." said the mysterious man flatly. The Russian brute did exactly that, and left the personal quarters.

"So, we finally meet, Luna." said the man, who was obviously addressing her now. "Come, have a seat."

The rocker girl did exactly that, and slowly walked towards the armed chair, and there was already another chair in front of the first. Rupert followed after Luna, and laid next to his master, right on his belly, panting and looking around and minding his own business, and wagging his curled up tail. This man looked a little bold and peculiar. He had a bold face with a stubble around his mouth, under his chin, and under his nose. He had a small ponytail in his raven-black hair, and he had a black business suit with a blue tie, and he was resting his right leg on his left one. "Charlie is my name, but, you can just call me the Jackal as my friends do."

He was very calm and cool in his attitude. Another difference was that; he didn't have a Russian voice like his friend did. No, he is a pure America and his accent was American. "So, I have been wanting to meet you for quite some time now. Ever since I saw you on the news, I knew that you were just the person to talk to about my business." He took a sip of his water before continuing.

"That's... kinda creepy how you mentioned watching me on the news at that part." Luna said. "But still, I'm glad that I'm gaining more fans."

"Of course. I know you have great potential, and I noticed you want to fight more crime and save more lives with your new powers."

"And, how did you know about me wanting to do more heroic stuff? Was it Sergei?"

"Kid, I got ears, and my ears got ears." said the Jackal calmly with a smirk. "What matters is that; you want to fight more crime, and I am the right person that can help you with that. I can give you the coordinates and whereabouts for any criminals that you can put to justice, behind bars, or putting them on ice if needed."

"Huh. That sounds good." said Luna. "But wait, what about Chief Duncan? He's a good dude, and he can help me if needed."

"True." the Jackal admitted. "Duncan is a very good man, but I can succeed where he would fail. I have way better tactics of tracking enemies down than Duncan would. Anyway, there is a super-powered villain that is out of the insane asylum and just gained the powers of electricity."

"Really?" Now Luna sounded intrigued by this kind of news. In all honesty, she never thought someone else besides her would get super powers besides herself. Someone would have to go into her house from Lisa's list of inventions to gain them for some reason. "Do you know where he is?"

"Not yet." the Jackal admitted with a sigh. But it will not be long before we gain Intel. I have friends and followers on the inside that can help me out with a criminal's whereabouts, and make America a better place. And don't worry, this should take about... about thirty minutes or a little less."

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long, I would like to really kick some bad guy butt."

"I deeply admire your enthusiasm, Luna. You have spunk." The Jackal remarked with a smirk and his right hand under his chin like he was thinking. "And, forgive my dog Ruper for being rude to you. He is a chow chow after all, and, they are one of the most dangerous dog breeds."

"Nah, it's no problem, dude. And, do you swear that you can help me fight more crime?"

"You have my word, Luna. I guarantee you that; we will find this person for you soon."

"Do you have a name on this guy?"

"Yes. I believe his name was: 'the Lightning Bolt'."

"Heh. Why do I get the feeling I have met the guy before."

"Because you have." Jackal reminded. "It was the same man who you put to justice the day before, stunning people with a mere taser."

"Jeremy Thunders?" Luna gasped in surprise. "How did he even get-" she paused, and remembered the many taser darts that the police had shot him in the back before taking him in. Sue realized that the many darts' electricity must have fused with his DNA and he became a supervillain za very deranged supervillain. "Wow. I did not see that coming.,"

"Indeed, it was quite surprising. But, he has been quiet for an unknown reason, but, I have fear that he will resurface himself to the public very soon, and that's why I need you to clean this city, and America clean of any scum and villainy."

"Okay. Just give me the word when it happens. Unless I find him myself."

"That is fine. Prepare yourself for the fight against the Lightning Bolt when you encounter him."

"I will, sir."

"You can just call me Jackal." The man repeated. "And who knows? Maybe he will come to you when he gets the chance."

Luna could only hope that would happen. HoweHowe, a little something in her was a little scare, probably this Jeremy that she put to justice earlier, was completely nuts, and a real lose cannon. Still, she had to fight him to save any innocent lives from being electrocuted to death by his own new powers.

"Are you sure I can trust you?"

"It's understandable if you do not trust me at first, but, I will show you the right path to being a superhero. You want to fight as much crime as possible, and I want my city to be free of any villainy. Our interests are completely aligned."


	16. A Cast Made of Ice

Luna was just sitting at home, waiting for the Jackal to report to her with where the Living Taser was at the moment so she can whoop his butt and save any lives from any danger that this mentally unstable man would inflict.

Lincoln was right next to her and he asked: "So another person got superpowers too?"

"Yep. I know, it's silly and weird, but, it just happened." Luna replied. "Still, the good news is; now I can fight an actual supervillain now!"

"Totally! I can't wait to see how his wilm go."

"Sure, if the Jackal can reply back to me on where this bad bunny is." She looked at her phone, but still no reply, and it has already been fifteen minutes since she met this mysterious man

Lincoln flicked the channel and there was a news broadcast, and it looked intriguing. "Tbis just in: said the anchor, "a mysterious new supervillain named: 'the Living Taser', has been rampaging for a full day since he has mysteriously showed up.

They showed a picture of of him to the left of the News Anchor, laughing maniacally and shooting electricity. He had a black and yellow bodysuit covering his whole body, minus his head, and a crazy electric lightning bold was showing on his chest.

"Dude, this guy's a wild card." Said Luna. "He can cause some serious damage to everyone."

Another footage showed him electrocuting a bunch of cops in electricity form, making the officers twitch and blubber as they were getting shocked

"Hoo hoo! That is good fun!" Shouter the Living Taser. "Squirm for me! All of you!"

"But, this footage was only a few hours ago. But, his terror is just beginning. Our hope lies within our newest hero: Luna Frost. Stay tuned, fellow viewers."

Then it cut to a dessert commercial.

"Not to worry, Royal Woods. "I'll save you from this electrifying stinker! I'll show him the power of justice!"

"Well, I hope you do find him. Who knows where he'll be?"

"I tried look for him myself, bro." Luna replied. "But, I couldn't find 'em. Man, I wonder why he isn't just showing up after getting new powers. After all, I put him in the clink in the first place, and it's bo surprise if he wants to kill me for it."

Lincoln shrugged the "I don't know" gesture with his shoulders and arms. "Maybe he wants to wait and get toy by surprise." He theorized. "Like a sneak attack, or like Luan on April Fools day."

"Heh. Maybe. Still, I can't just sit her and be still as a rock, i gotta do something to stop 'em." Sje pounded her right fist against the left palm of her hand, ready for action; any action at any given moment.

"Did you try asking chief Duncan for help?"

"I did, but he says thst; there are no signs of weird activities anywhere." Luna replied. "This guy must be a hide n' seek type of dude."

"Well, I know you can beat him, Luna." Lincoln encouraged.

"Ow!" said a voice. It was Lynn and she was holding her right arm with her left one, and a protruding bump was seen on her right arm. "I broke my arm!"

"What? What happened?"

"I was rolling down a hill of snow and then, I dislocated my arm while rolling. Ow! It hurts so bad!"

"Let me take a look at that, Lynn." Luna said. "Oh crud. That is a bad broken arms man." Indeed, it looked like the bone was about to break through her skin after what that incident put Lynn through. "Does it hurt?"

"Duh! Of course it hurts. It's like a giant bee is stinging it!"

Leni heard it, and sue looked at her arm. "Wow. It looks like a plum is growing in her arm." Then she gently tapped it with her finger.

"OOOWWWW!" Lynn screamed in pain. "Gah! It hurts."

"Hold still, hold still." Said Luna. She was trying to think on what to do with that broken arm, and she got an idea. She used her ice powers from her right hand to create a cast to stop the pain. It was a cast made of us. "How do you feel?"

"I feel... not as bad as before." Lynn looked through the glass-like structure that the ice was giving her to see through. "Whay is that?"

"Just an idea to save you from going to the doctor."

"Whew good." Lynn sighed in relief. "The last thing I want is to get a shot, and I HATE shots."

"Will she be okay?" Asked Lincoln. "The cast is not permanent is it?"

"Nah. I modified that cast to break through the ice as soon as her arm's not broken anymore." Luna replied. "But, still, it's a gold idea to not use that arm."

"Got it, Luna. Thanks." Said Lynn.

Luna smiled boldly. "No problem, sis." As Lynn went upstairs to take a nap, the sound of Liky crying was heard. The rocker girl gasped and went upstairs. There was Lily, bawling as she hit her thumb with a toy mallet. "Aww, did you get a boo boo, Lily?"

Lily stopped crying, but still had tears in her ice. Her thumb looked a little bruised and swollen by how hard she accidentally hit it with her toy mallet. "Aww, don't cry, Lily." Said Lincoln.

"Here. Let me give you a kiss on that thumb." Said Luna. She gently pressed her lips against Lily's hurt finger, and Lily flinched a little before becoming relieved. Turns out that; Luna's little kiss made her way better and there was no more pain in her thumb.

The baby sister was back to her happy, giggling personality and sue hugged Luna as a thank you godt for helping put with her hurt thumb. "Aww, that's cute." Said Lincoln.

Lily then wanted Luna to pick her up in her arms like she would normally do with her. "Did that make you better?" Asked Luna. Liky nodded a Yes to her and giggled. As Luna was holding her, her cellphone started ringing and answered it.

"Luna, we have the exact coordinates on where the Living Taser is at." It was the Jackal

"Ah, finally!" Luna said in excitement. "Where is he?"

"Over at the power station near Royal Woods park. He plans to control all of the electricity in town, and then, the whole world next."

"Got it. Thanks for the tip." Back to the baby, Luna said: "Sorry Lily, but I gotta go fight a bad man and out him in a long time out, Lily. We'll play again soon." She then gave Liky and Lincoln and ran out of the house to pursue the Licing Taser in a battle.


	17. The First Supervillain

At the power station, the Living Taser was causing quite a commotion, and he was laughing maniacally as he was going on his little rampage. "Whoo-whee." The lunatic remarked. "This is going to be so sweet. With all the electricity in the world under ky command: I will be the most powerful man in the world!" He began laughing maniacally. He turned Into his electric form and rigged the power generators, causing all of Royal Woods and some surrounding cities near it to suffer a gigantic power outage.

The traffic lights went out, but the cars were still looking.

Through a gigantic television screen, and it revealed to be Living Taser himself. "Hello Royal Woods," he began. "I am the Living Taser, your worst nightmare. I have taken all of your electricity from your homes, businesses, and other places. If you want them back, you will all have to bow down to your new king: moi, Living Taser." He began laughing maniacally in a crazy manner. "Now, kneel and bow to me as your new leader!"

As he was laughing in his so-called victory, Luna was rushing towards the power station with her powers, and and she was more than ready to kick some butt.

"Oh, and Luna Frost, I demand you show yourself to me at once!" Taser continued talking. "I want a rematch on you for putting me in jail, and I know you are a sniveling coward, because you know I will beat you up!"

Just then, the glass window broke open, and Luna did a side-roll as the glass was landing on the floor. "Think again, you bloke!" She said. "You want me, Living Taser? You got me!"

The villain laughed triumphantly, and he remarked: "perfect." He readied some lightning bolts st the palm of his teo hands, and he was ready to exact his revenge against the girl who got him in jail in the first place. "Just in time for a taste of my revenge on you, Luna Frost."

"No. You will not threaten anyone anymore, Taser. I'll give ya this warning once, brah: surrender and we can settle this the easy way."

"No thanks. I'd rather do this the hard way, and I love the hard way." The Living Taser said boldly. He caused the camera that was filming him to short-circuit and blow up a little, making the TV in town go off. The two began fighting one on one in this fierce moment.

Taser began throwing some powerful punches, but Luna dodged every one of the swings left and right. Before he knew it, Living Taser felt Luna slide under him, in-between his legs. He felt the opportunity to try and zap her from his finger, but he missed. Before he could turn around and face her, Luna began kicking him a few times, and then threw punches on his back, and it looked painful.

She delivered one final punch at him, making Taser fall on his belly. Luna was about to finish him off by freezing him with her powers, but, Taser swept Luna's legs before she could freeze him like a statue. He tried checking her again, but, Luna kicked him in the groin to distract him and feel a lot of pain from the kick.

"That was a cheap shot!" He shouted.

"Eh! Wrong! There's no such thing as a cheap shot when it comes to life and death." Luna conjured up a gigantic storm of ice needles, intending to pierce Living Taser's skin. It looked like a very deadly hailstorm with those icicles being conjured frot

m her hands. At last, she managed to pierce Taser in his arms and legs.

It felt like a bunch of bees were swooping down and stinking his skin repeatedly without dying after losing their tails.

"Give up?"

"Never!" Then the villain began creating volts of pure electricity from box body like a force field, and be absorbed electricity from the nearest power generator. He was zapping lightning bolts at Luna with a loud thunderclap heard at every wave he threw. "Get a load of this!" He shouted

Luna was still faster and more agile than him and created herself another ice slide for her to ride on and avoid the lightning blasts. "Is that all you got?" She shouted.

"Nah. I'm just getting warmed up." After missing more and more, Luna suddenly Disappeared, and it looked like Living Taser had won this fight. "I... I did it!" He began dancing in triumph and clapping his hands, but then, something tackled him from above.

Turns out that the rocker girl swooped down on him like a missile and pinned him to the floor. She was punching at his face repeatedly and making blood pour out of his mouth.

She was surely landing painful punches on him, but her enemy caught her fist with his own hand, and punched her off of him with a powerful swing of his arm. It looked rather painful, but, the new hero created a frozen spear from her hands and swept Taser's legs, and she was intending to impale him with her ice spear, but her unhinged opponent was also fast, and rolled out of the way.

As soon at the ice spear hit the ground, it shattered at the bottom, looking like clear glass breaking. He then transformed into his electric form and began moving around the room like a crazy ghost or banshee.

"Try and catch me, girly!" He shouted before laughing insanely again. Luna flowed him around the building in hot pursuit, and she was determined to take him down and bring him to justice again.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Luna shouted. Sue was searching the building for him. Ultimately, she found him in the main generator room and she was dodging more lightning bolts from Living Taser. "Hah! Is that the best you got?" She shouted in a gloating voice.

"Oh ho no." Said the supervillain in a smug tone. "You'll get what's coming to you." As he continued firing bolts of pure energy from his hands, Luna jumped and kicked into his face with both feet. Despite how painful it was Living Taser was able to get back up and grabbed her by her hair.

"Grr! Let go of me, dude!" She shouted as he was dragging her over to a power generator.

"Sure, I'll let you go... in a world of hurt. He was intending to throw her in the generator so it could fry her like a crispy chicken tender. She was struggling with all her might to resist being thrown into this generator, and ultimately, she bit his arm very hard like a bear trap until he let go of her.

While Taser was in pain, Luna created another ice spear from her hands and impaled him with, however; the spear went through him, yes, however; it didn't really give him any pain. No Living Taser slowly pulled it out from his body, and there were no blood or guts impaled on the spear.

"Nice try, kid." Said the villain. "But, you will have to do much better than that." Then he threw the spear back at her, but luckily, he missed as Luna dodged with a matrix-like jump in midair. She was lucky to have dodge that, otherwise it would have killed her, especially if it pierced through her chest.

"Okay, that was totally messed up."

"Yeah? Well, being electric helps me be immune to stuff like that."

Luna was slowly running out of options, and then, she remembered in science class about an overheating battery and what would happen if a battery would happen if it got overheated. A new idea came up in her head, and she said: "Well, you're pretty good, Living Taser. But, you're still a beginner."

"Begginer? Pah! that's absolutely stupid! I am a great supervillain. I'll show you what I am capable of!"

A smug look appeared on Luna's face. "Prove it then!"

"Ho ho, I will." he began absorbing electricity from the generators, and he was being filled with so much electricity, that he was starting to lowe some control and he was feeling completely overheated

Luna hid behind a metal pillar for cover so she wouldn't get shocked by when he was about to explode and she covered her ears in case the noise of ybr discharge would be loud.

As he began absorbing electricity, Taser was starting to feel something was not right, and he was frothing at the mouth while flailing his head left and right as if he was having some kind of seizure. His eyes began moving in a crazy manner and he realized that he was gaining too much electricity among himself and he was carrying more of it than be can handle, and then, he exploded a barrier of electricity from himself while emitting a girlish scream.

Luna hid behind the pillar when he exploded and it was a good thing she did. When the discharging and short-circuiting stopped, Luna peeped her head to the right and saw that the Living Taser was twitching and shaking, and she smiled triumphantly, knowing that she had won against her fight with a supervillain for the first time ever.

"Heh. Looks like your spark has gone, Living Taser." Luna taunted

"You tricked me!" Sais the supervillain. "You totally fooled me!"

"Well duh!" Luna said with a smug look on her face. "I thought since you kinda worked like a battery, I knew that to much energy like that you absorb would cause you to overload and overheat. Besides, my biggest sister's battery on her phone overloads all the time."

"Oh. Well, I can still fight!" He tried getting back up, but, all that overloading on himself really took a number on him, and he fell flat, face-first on the floor with a plop. "Okay... maybe I can't fight."

Just then, the metal doors propped open and the cops arrived with shotguns and pistols in their hands. They looked at the incapacitated Living Taser who looked weak, and they pulled him up.

"Get something to restrain him." Chief Duncan ordered one officer.

"Yes sir!"

Just like that, the power in Royal Woods came back and everyone was happy. Four officers held the supervillain on a metal board that cuffed his ankles and even his neck. "Well done, Luna." Said Duncan. "Yoy have a lot of guts to take him on. Still, I'm surprised that he gained super powers like you have."

"I'm surprised as you, chief." Luna admitted. "Maybe other people could get powers too."

"Possibly. But, I'm sure not all of those people who gain super powers will use them for evil."

"No argument."

"Know this, Luna Frosy." Said Taser. "You haven't seen the last of me! I will be back, and I will have my revenge!" Then he started cackling evily and insanely as he was being dragged away by the cops.

Luna then Suggested: "You might wanna put him in a special cell when you get him in the clink."

"Don't you worry." said Duncan. "He will be in an electric-proof cell for a long time."

"Cool. Better call the Jackal and tell him that Living Taser is taken care of."

She was about to pull out her phone when Duncan stopped her: "wait wait wait," he said. "The Jackal? The man who thinks is in charge of the city?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know, Luna. I've known him when we were kids, and he's always... shady."

"Really?" He helps me catch some bad guys like him."

"I see, but, all I'm saying is; nust be careful with him. He could be hiding something that he doesn't want you to know about."

"Okay. I'll take your word. Besides, if he is evil and tries something evil, I can just blast him into an ice sculpture."

"True. Thanks again, Luna and keep up the good work out there."

"Stay chill, chief." Luna said before heading out.

 **Later**

The Jackal was sitting near his fireplace again and Rupert was laying down beside him. "Well Luna, you've did a good job. I can use more people like you to wash the city clean from any scum and villainy."

"Just protecting as many lives as I can." Said Luna.

"That's exactly what i wanted to hear, Luna. Are you sure you don't want any pay? Stuff like this pays big bucks."

"Well, I guess I could accept it." Luna admitted. "How much?"

"Aboit... five-thousand dollars."

"Really? Wow. That's great. Sure, why not? But, you can just keep the money next time. I'm just in this for the fun."

"Very well, but if you would like more money, let me know."

"Gotcha. Thanks again, Jackal. Can you let me know if there are more bad guys to beat up?"

"I'll keep you notified when I found someone for you to hunt down." Said the Jackal. "You may go now."

As Luna went back home, she was Lincoln. "Luna, are you hurt?"

"Nope. Just fine, lil bro. Just the same Luna Loud, with ice powers." She replied. "And I got to fight my first supervillain to face."

"I know. Good job, Luna. I wish I was there to see the fight."

"Probably not a good idea, Linc." Said Luna. "You could get hurt in something like that and it's a little dangerous."

"Right. Well, good job either way."

"Thanks, Lincoln." Then she hugged him again. Lincoln smiled and hugged her back. "You want some more hot chocolate? I'll help cool down the temp in the drink if you want."

"Sure. That would be nice."

"Cool, but first; let me store my green."

"Green?"

"Yeah, the Jackal paid my five-thousand dollars as reward for taking down Living Taser."

"Wow. That's great.:

Then Luna went to store her money somewhere safe and she gave Lincoln some hot chocolate and she sat down with him on the couch, watching TV together


	18. Sword Made of Ice

In Royal Woods Prison, the Stephenson Bros and Johnathan Krunk were doing some hard labor, breaking rocks with pickaxes in the cold, almost looking like a Russian gulag or labor camp when the Soviet Union was alive decades ago. Except, the only difference was that there were no whips and no beatings all around, no; there was just the sound of rocks clinking and breaking when a pickax hits it from a prisoner, and exercise was something to help a person become warm if they had been doing it long enough. Every prisoner had a coat around them to keep warm, and wouldn't die of hypothermia. Of course, if not for the amendment ruling out against cruel and unusual punishment: there would be some corpses on a mountain or in a pit like the Soviet labor camps back in those days.

The whole prison was courteous enough to make sure that every one of the prisoners were not so cold, and had some extra blankets around in case someone needed it.

Michigan was a harsh environment when it came to the season of winter, and every one of the prisoners were freezing cold outside in the working yard of the jail. "Gah! This weather is the worst." said Frank before breaking a boulder in half with his ax. "Feel like I'm in Vorkuta or a North Korean labor camp."

"Come on, bro." said Paul. "I'm sure if this was North Korea, it would be worst. And, gulags aren't around anymore."

"Oh, shut up, Paul." said the leader of the brothers flatly before getting back to work in this kind of labor

Malcolm was sweating a little, and he wiped a few drops of water from his face. "Whoo, this is so backbreaking." he muttered. "And yeah, I'm sure North Korea would be way worse than this. We would all probably be dead right now from being in the cold for so long."

This kind of work went on for almost and hour, and Krunk was the one who was working the hardest since he was a little muscular than the three brothers. "Just keep it together, boys." he noted to the three. "We won't be in this rat hole forever." and he piled the pieces of rock he broke and put them in the gigantic pile of other rocks that the other inmates have broken so that these stones could be use to create new pavement on the streets if they were getting to old or having too much cracks in them. "Whew, this is killing me." said Johnathan after he was done with his work

A harsh buzzer was heard and the warden of the whole prison announced: "Alright, everyone, take a thirty minute break!" Every prisoner never felt so happy to take a break from this labor and did their own usual business and a few of them were even making snowmen just for the heck of it. Not every prisoner was a cold-blood murderer like Krunk, or a sleazy bunch of scumbags like Stephenson brothers. No, a couple of the prisoners are gonna get a parole tomorrow for good behavior over some minor misdemeanors.

While trying to keep warm, Frank was dreaming of going outside of the prison to celebrate his freedom over this prison. Of course, he knew that he wasn't getting out any time soon. One of the German shepherd dogs that belonged to one of the officers sniffed Krunk's hand and it couldn't help but bite it.

"Yeow!" Johnathan screamed in pain. "Get off me you stupid mutt!" He was wagging his arm and hand around to get the dog to let go of his hand.

"Hey hey hey hey!" Said the owners rushing over to Krunk's aid. "Ignatius! Bad dog! Bad dog! Let go of his hand right now!"

He had to prune his German shepherd off of the left hand and after he managed to successfully remove him from Jonathan, the dog looked loyal and idle again. "What was that all about, dirtbag.!" Asked Johnathan in an angry voice. "I didn't do anything wrong this time!"

"I know, I know." Said the officer. "And you know better not to fight the dog. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not alright!" Johnathan threw a swing at the officer, knocking him to the ground hard. Four other police officers tackled and started beating him terribly.

"Alright, that's enough!" The warden intervened. "Go put Krunk in a solitary confinement cell, and make sure he stays there for one full day."

Just like that, the four officers dragged the bruised Krunk back inside the prison and dragged him on his knees to a confinement cell below the whole prison, and there were glass shields at every corner and a bed.

"Get in there, you!" Said one of the officers. "You need a nice, full day in solitary confinement!" Said the second. The cell door banged closed and the four policemen left the room, and it left Krunk alone.

Growling and mumbling to himself, Johnathan was thinking if there were any way he can get out of here. "I wonder how the Living Taser is pulling through in his time in jail."

 **Meanwhile**

Living Taser was in a special cell where he could not get out of, even in electric form. He tried and tried with all his might, but to no avail and gave up eventually in the next two hours of his incarceration.

 **In the Loud house**

In the Loud house, Luna was practicing her ice blasting and her way of creating ice spears or ice swords from her hands out of thin air. "Dude, that's new." She muttered as she created herself a two-handed sword made of ice. "Makes me feel like a frosty knight."

She smiled and began slashing her way through the targets, going as far as to decapitate a few heads.

"Take that!" She exclaimed after piercing a dummy that looked like Lady Gaga. She turned her attention to a dummy that looked like Beyonce and she decapitated her before slicing her to and fro. "And that!"

She was having a little too much fun with this and the sword accidentally slipped from her hands, and it landed from the air, next to Lana.

"Gah! Easy, Luna. That almost killed me." She said

"Heh heh, sorry Lans." Luna said sheepishly. "Be careful. And come on, it's a new trick that I just learned."

"Well, try and practice some more and you won't poke someone's eye out." Lana suggested.

"Yeah, you clod!" Lola added.

"Will do, dudettes." And just like that, Luna began practicing her ice powers some more at the dummies of talentless pop stars and she was slowly becoming better at her new ice sword technique.


	19. Mighty Mutation in Prison

Krunk was sitting alone in solitary confinement, and he was getting bored quickly. As the name implies, he had no one else to talk to, bo contact with any of the other inmates that were confined to this facility, and he still hoped he would get out of this prison (or at least, go back to his regular cell with the Stephenson Brothers).

The only thing keeping him company were the two guards on one side of the cell to make sure he didn't cause trouble or do anything sneaky while rotting in there.

According to the rules, the cell had a minimum of four round holes in case he needed to have some food or have oxygen to breathe. The guard on the right was holding a key attached to his belt from behind, and Krunk had gotten an idea, and an evil smile appeared on his face. Krunk was slipping his hand through one of the holes closest to the right guard so he can get the key from him without being discovered.

He didn't want to get caught otherwise he would get a doubled sentence if he was caught red-handed in trying to get that key. Johnathan quietly and carefully reached his left hand over to the keys and silently, and he would have to stop if the left guard was looking in the direction on where the right guard was. Overtime, and very slowly, Johnathan managed to get the key from the belt by unhooking it, and silently got up on his feet.

In all fairness to him, Krunk didn't think it would actually work, but, very was glad he got the key either way, and silently opened the glass cell door. Before the right guard knew what was going on, he felt himself being pulled in a headlock, and taken as a hostage. Gasping for breath as he was being strangled

"Release him!" Siar the guard kn the left, preparing to shoot him with his m16 machine gun. "Let him go or I'll shoot you!"

"Kiss my butt, bubble butt!" Johnathan cruelly teased him and it instantly made the guard mad and shot his gun, but, to his horror, he saw that he accidentally killed his own partner.

"Oh god, what have I done?!" the guard screamed before he was pushed down by the dead partner when Krunk pushed the corpse onto the other guard, and before the man could push his dead friend off of him, another gunshot was heard as Krunk pulled out one of the guard's magnum pistols, and shot the second one in the face.

He knew that it wouldn't take long for the other guards to come barging in and subdue him, for a gunshot is one of the lowest things a human being can hear when they are not deaf.

He hurriedly went and hid in a nearby locker away from the guard's eyes when they were in hot pursuit on his heels. The doors flew open and the convict kept absolutely quiet when all the men with guns were running down the hallway.

"He went this way!" Said one guard.

"Over here!" Cried out another one.

To be fair with himself, he couldn't believe that actually worked too, but; he was glad and he ran to look for a way out of this prison. A small group of guards caught side of him when he was running down the right corridor from where he was hiding, and the leader said: "Hey stop right there!" And they were going after him in hot pursuit.

Running and running as fast as he could from the guards, Krunk was running with more ability in him than he would normally have inside of him, and he found himself in a dark room and accidentally touched something sharp against his hand where the dog had bitten him half an hour before he was placed in that cell.

"Ah! What the heck was that?!" It was too dark for him to see what he has just pierced his hand with and he looked for a light switch to see what room he was in.

At last, he found the switch and found himself in a room where some scientists were experimenting on, and he saw a broken flask with some leaking substance. The day before, a couple of scientists from the university of Royal Woods were finding a cute for cancer and they speculated blood from dogs can cure that, and Krunk pierced his hand, which was bleeding, with the broken glass shard.

Whatever that liquid substance was, he knew it would not end well for him. All of a sudden, he felt a drastic change in his body and he was rapidly growing very dark-green hair on his skin and his muscles began to grow bigger like he was taking some kind of steroid, and his eyes turned from regular green to yellowish-cat-like slits, and his teeth grew sharper, and clothes turned from him. He had a row of what appears to the be spine piercing from his back and going through his skin and spikes forming around his wrists.

Now Johnathan was wearing nothing but the fur on his back, and he even grew a long, cat-like tail.

It was just then the doors flew open and all the guards were shocked to see what they were beholding, and Krunk roared at him like a lion. "Shoot that thing!" Said thr captain. "Shoot it!" Must like that, the sounds of heavy gunfire were heard in the room and the monster was nimble enough to nump in a great height, almost touching the ceiling, and threw a table at a group of six policeman out of commission.

Krunk was dodging one bullet to another with his newfound agility and strength and clawed at two policemen and picked up another one, throwing him to one of the tables. "You are all annoying!" Said Krunk in a monstrous voice.

In a little while all of the men were subdued and a handful of them got away from the mutated Johnathan Krunk. They have never been so scared before. No, they were used to just normal people committing crimes or felonies, but, they never thought they would come face to face with a monster like this.

He looked a little confused and saw that because of the dog bite and substance that he endured when pierced by that piece of glass, he realized that he got new powers too.

He was smiling evil in triumph, and he knew what he had to do now. But, first thing was first; he needed some help to take care of Luna in his revenge against her. He began running on a fours, much faster than a human and he finally found the Stephenson brothers in their cell because of lockdown when the gunfire erupted.

The three were so scared of what they were seeing. "Monster!" All three of them Said In unison before hugging one another. "You don't want to eat us!" Said Malcolm. "I taste like splinters."

"Or me!" Paul screamed after. "I taste like brussel sprouts!"

"You can take both of these morons. But, let me live!" Frank exclaimed frantically.

"Relax, you guys!" Said Johnathan. "It's just me John."

At first, the brothers did not believe him and still cowered in fear. "Wait, I think this is a trick to kill us all!" Paul speculated.

"Oh, relax. If unwanted to kill and eat you, you all wouldn't be standing there like cowards right now!"

Just like that, the three criminal brothers came back to their senses and regained their rationality before letting go of one another. "What happened, Krunk?" Asked Frank

"A... long story. Come on, I'll get you guys out of here and we will a have our revenge on Luna Frost!"

The three had evil grins on their faces, knowing that they will have their revenge on their hated enemy like this. The newly transformed Krunk carried all three brothers with his profound strength, and he hopped away in great distances, leaving the prison in lockdown mode, and the alarms blaring all around with red lights flashing in every room.

Turns out that; another new type of enemy is born from the ashes, and have his sights on the new hero of Royal Woofs

 **Meanwhile in the Suburbs**

Luna was playing Hotel California on an acoustic guitar and she was playing some melodious keys on her acoustic ax. "Plenty of room at the Hotel California." she sang. Yes, Luna kept on singing the words and playing the chords and solos on her acoustic guitar.

After about thirty minutes, she stopped playing that and moved on to her electric guitar next, and she was playing some nice tunes from the past such as "Sweet Child O' Mine", and other classics that are fun to play on the electric guitar.

Deep down, she was still proud of herself that she busted her first criminal with superpowers, and she hoped that she will have another fight with any criminal or bad guy that tries to come and disturb the peace in her town, and the Jackal said he will provide the proper information she needs if he has found any clues or whereabouts of any lawbreaker.

Playing and playing on her guitar some more, she was playing for thirty minutes on her electric ax, and she stopped to have a look outside, and enjoy the nice, freezing air that she was now used to because of her new powers. As soon as she went outside, she loved the air and freezing winds blowing against her skin. For everyone else in Royal Woods, it was certainly winter, but for Luna, it was like Spring has finally come for her to enjoy.

She even took the liberty of building up a snowman from the few inches of white snow, and it turned out nice from her own hands. Of course, she didn't actually use her hands. No, she used her ice powers to create one from the snow. "There, cute." she said. "Now for the eyes and mouth." she then found a pair of somewhat large rocks for the eyes and place it on the head, and for the mouth; she used smaller pebbles in the ground to make the mouth. "Perfect! Now that's a snowman."

Hearing footsteps, Luna saw Lincoln taking out the trash, shivering in the cold again as he was done dumping the bag of garbage in the metal bin. "Whew. Now that's over." he said.

He suddenly slipped on the icy cement, on his left ankle, and twisted it before falling to his side on the ground. "Ow!" he shouted. "My ankle!" Luna gasped and went to his aid, slowly and carefully getting back on his feet.

"Bro, are you okay?"

"Ah! I think so." Lincoln grunted. "But, ah! I think I twisted my ankle. Agh!" Indeed, he felt his left ankle and some other parts of his foot throbbing after twisting and bruising it. "What happened?"

"You must have tripped on the ice there, dude." Luna speculated. "Can ya walk?"

"No." Lincoln admitted. "Can you help me, Luna?"

"No problem, Linc." she gently and carefully helped him back in the house, and gently laid him on the couch to look at the ankle. It did looked pretty plumpy and bruised, like an orange or plum, except; it was throbbing. "Oh. That's a big bruise, man." she remarked. "Don;t worry, I know the perfect thing." Luna remembered when she fixed Lynn's broken arm by creating an ice cast around it, and maybe she can do the same with Lincoln's sprained, twisted ankle.

Lincoln was grunting and he said: "I think I need a bag of ice for this"

"Maybe not," said Luna before creating an ice cast with her powers, slowly generating around Lincoln's foot and calf. He was feeling little to not pain, and it was certainly soothing his foot and ankle. "Ta-da! there ya go."

Lincoln smiled, and he looked at his ice cast, glistening under the light like a diamond, and his toes were coming out of the ends of the ice cast. Indeed, he can no longer feel any pain, for the ice was soothing all around his foot from any of the painful sensations. "Wow. This helps. Though, a little hot cocoa would be nice."

Luna snapped her finger at him boldly before saying: "Comin' right up, Lincoln. I'll be right back." She immediately came back with a small mug of hot cocoa in her hands, and promptly gave it to Lincoln, and he slowly drank the beverage.

"Thanks, Luna."

"What are big sisters for?" asked Luna with a bold smile. "You don't feel any pain, right?"

"Not so much." he wiggled his toes out of the cast. "You said that this will snap on it's own, right?"

"Yep. It's permafrost." She sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Cool. Hey... is it okay if... I lay on you?" he sounded a little embarrassed to admit that. "I know it's weird, but, it's nothing romantic."

Luna made a cute chuckle before replying: "It's okay. 'Course you can do that. I was about to ask ya if you wanted to do that."

"Oh. Good." then Lincoln slowly laid on his back, and Luna sat on the side of the couch, and his head was right in-between her thighs. She thought it was rather adorable to have Lincoln do this to her. Sure, it looked a little weird, but, she was liking this, along with her little brother.

"Maybe I can be your own pillow, Lincoln." she teased, both he and her began laughing.


	20. First Rule of a Villain's Lair

A gigantic, abandoned warehouse was see, thirty miles from where the large chorus of Royal Woods was, and coming from the cloudy sky, was the newly transformed Johnathan Krunk, still hopping from one place to another while carrying the Stephenson brothers in his grasp. Now that he was awoke kind of demonic, goat-like or wolf-like monster, he had nothing to fear from the police, or even Luna Frost.

From the looks of it, it looked like an abandoned factory of some kind. "Krunk, can you let us down?" Asked Malcolm.

"I told you morons," said the mutated Johnathan. "Call me; the Abomination' from now on." And he immediately put his three cronies down on the ground.

"Gotcha, Abomination." Said Paul. "Why are we here?"

"Yeah, just look at this cruddy joint." Frank added. "This place is no better than a pigsty."

"Come on, this is going to be our new hangout. We'll need a place to hide from them cops. Besides, no one has ever been in this place for fifty years now."

All four of them walked up in front of the abandoned building, and it was a little eerie, like it was haunted since abandonment all those years ago. "I wonder what this place used to be." Said Malcolm. He looked up and saw a sign a little above him and his cronies. "Hey! Look!"

Thanks to his enhanced sight and smell and hearing, Johnathan was looking at the sign above him carefully. He saw the words: "Meow-ica" on it, and it reminded him of the infamous cat food brand that was made ijbthr nineteen-fifties, and he recognized the logo of it anywhere since it was an insignia of yellow cat eyes on it. "Heh, I think I know."

"What is it?"

"An old Meow-ica factory that's been here since... who knows how long, Frank. Just look at these old dusty fences and cobwebs scattered around it."

Paul made a small sound of disgust. "Uh. This place is so yucky. Kinda looks like a ghost town in this place."

"Ah, I'm scarier than anything now." Said Abomination. "Besides, the only thing you idiots should be afraid of is: M-E moi." He showed his new sharp teeth to intimidate l three of these criminals who escaped with him to this remote place.

"We prefer to call our own shots." Frank said in a modest voice. "Let me get this straight; you want us to work for you and be your henchmem?"

"And in return," Abomination had a conniving smile on his face. "I will give you as much money as you need and I will give you a special place with me when I kill Luna Frost. Heh Heh Heh."

All three of these brothers liked the idea on where this was going for them. They wanted revenge on Luna for putting them all in jail. "You sure about this?" Asked Malcolm.

"Positive." Krunk replied flatly. "Just look at this place. No one has worked in this place for years. I can imagine how dusty this place is on the inside."

"Ugh. I don't even want to think about it." Said Frank.

"No matter. Come on, fellas." The four men went through the gate and looked at the building close up. There was a metal door keeping them from coming inside the whole abandoned facility, and Frabk tried kicking the door down to get inside, but to no avail.

"Dang it." He muttered. "Tnus thing's locked up tight."

"Not a problem for me." Said Abomination boldly. He cracked his knuckles on both hands, and he broke the door down from two pushes of his body. "Here we go. Gentlemen, we're in." He led the three men inside the abandoned place and it looked quite dusty and a few cobwebs were seen here and there.

It was eerily silent in this abandoned factory, although Paul and Malcolm were the ones most scared because they are not as intelligent as the leader of the trio. They even feared that there were ghosts inside this abandoned place, but the other two didn't believe in ghosts, and were calm and cool about setting foot inside.

"Nelly, how are we gonna set ourselves up in this place?" Asked Frank, looking at a cobweb above one of the doorways.

"Simple. With my knowledge and wits, this place will be pur perfect hideout." Said the Abomination.

"You?" Frank argued. "Come on, I am the leader of my brothers, so I think I should be the leader of this operation."

Abomination stopped dead in his tracks, and made a breath of irritation. "Nonsense." He said. "I have superpowers now, and no one could possibly amount to my strength and newfound power." He flexed one of his furry biceps to prove his point.

"Come on, we have been in the crime businesses and we have robbed some places guarded than what this place used to be."

"Puh-lease." Krunk scoffed. "You three are just a triplet of burglars with easy jobs. I on the other hand have robbed banks, killed about fifty people in my life, and even shot three children with my old gun. How's that for evil?"

"Please. I have thrown babies in a geyser when I was on vacation in Yellowstone." Said Franklin.

"You know what, you're right." Said Abomination. "As a matter of fact, i- hyah!" He went from behind Frank and began pulling his two arms upward from behind his back. It was hurting the leader of the brothers and it felt like his arms were going to snap like a pair of twigs or branches.

"Ow ow! God! Let go of me!" Frank yelled for mercy. "God it hurts!"

"First, who is the leader of this joint?" Asked The Abomination.

While grunting in pain still, Frank finally said: "You! You are the leader here! Argh! Now please let me go!" At last, he felt the weight pull off of him from behind and his brothers rushed to his aid.

"Bro, you okay?" asked Malcolm

"Grr. I'm fine. Just glad he didn't rip my arms off like Chewbacca." Poor Frank was absolutely powerless against the beastly transformed Johnathan Krunk

"Look, you should all know the first rule of a gang of four villains: the person with the superpowers is always chosen as the leader of the group. Now then; any more complaints?" The three brothers looked completely scared by this criminal's brute strength, and they saw in his demonic eyes that he meant business.

"No, of course not!" Said Paul, Sounding very nervous.

"You're the leader." Malcolm added. "And what you say goes."

"You're the boss, Krunk- I mean; Abomination."

The transformed criminal smiled boldly to himself. "That's what I thought. Now, come on boys. We have a lot of work to do in here."


	21. Creating an Ice Blade and a Theme Song

Three days have passed since Johnathan Krunk escaped from jail with the Stephenson brothers, and transformed into a grotesque, giant monster by that vial in the prison lab. Snow was still on the ground on this fine day in Royal Woods in January, and Luna was doing more target practice with her own powers, and this time; there was a new practice dummy for her to try and fight head-on: the Living Taser dummy, her first supervillain to fight in her life.

Using one of her new techniques, the Ice spear, she threw it at the dummy like a javelin in the Olympic games, and she missed the first time, but it was still practicing and a learning experience for her to try out.

Luna created another ice spear from the palm of her hands and tried again, steadying her aim like a gun or a bow and arrow. She readied her arms and before she could throw, a voice interrupted her. "Luna?" it made her startled a little and threw the ice spear in a rather lousy way. She turned around and it was Lincoln who said her name like that. "Oh, sorry Luna. Didn't mean to scare you. I... jut wanted to know if you wanted some lemonade." a small glass of yellow lemonade was being held in his right hand, and it had some ice cubes and a pink straw in it.

The rocker sister smiled gratefully. "It's all cool, buddy. I'm feeling thirsty anyway." she promptly took the lemonade from Lincoln after saying: "Thank you" to him and drinking it down her throat. "Hmm, yummy." then she put the glass back on the counter inside the house. "Hey, I've been working on a new trick if you want to see."

"Sure. What is it? the Ice spear?"

"Come on, I already shown you that, man. No. This is a different technique that I just invented up my sleeve." she clasped her left hand and her left hand together, and in an instant, a shining, glass-like sword appeared, looking very sharp and deadly. "A sword out of thin air!" she clasped the handle with her left hand, and sliced it a few times to show off to him.

Lincoln looked quite amused, and he said: "Wow. That's so awesome. Just don't poke someone's eye out."

Luna made a small laugh. "Very funny, bro. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of stabbin' someone with this. Nope, this baby is for bad guys only." She readied her blade and sliced at the target dummies, and she was slicing at them gracefully like a fencer or a ninja with her great speed and agility and athletic stunts. This made Lincoln even more impressed by how graceful and elegant she was with the ice sword.

"Nice. What about the Ice spear?"

The rocker girl had an uncomfortable look on her face. "Heh heh, that, is kinda hard for me to throw and keep it's balance." she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand sheepishly. "I can still use it in melee combat, but when it comes to throwing it, it's kinda hard for me to do."

Her brother made a small, reassuring smile and he said: "It's okay. Everyone's good at something, but no one's best at everything."

"Got that right, baby bro." She continued slashing and slicing at the dummies with her ice sword without ease.

"Hey! Luna! You might want to get in here!" said Luan.

The rocker girl stopped her training and made her ice sword disappear before heading inside with Lincoln. The TV was on and the whole family was sitting on the couch, except for Lincoln and Luna, who were sitting next to the couch when the news was on. "This just in," said the male news reporter. "In Royal Woods prison, a breakout happened just yesterday, and it was the first-ever break out in Royal Woods prison since 1991. Here is a footage of what appears to be a gigantic werewolf-like monster jumping out of the prison like an over-sized ball."

Stock footage of a gigantic creature the size of Bigfoot, was seen in the prison hopping along Royal Woods like a gigantic frog, and carrying three men with his intense strength.

"Turns out five guards patrolling the prison are pronounced dead on the scene," the reporter continued "With seven more wounded trying to subdue him and keep the prisoners contained under lockdown mode. Other officers said that it was Johnathan Krunk mutated by some mutagen, and that he escaped with three prisoners to possibly eat as his dinner."

"Johnathan Krunk?" said Lincoln. He looked at his elder sister next to him. "Wasn't he the same guy that mugged mom at Flip's gas station?"

"Sounds like it." said Rita. "I never imagined he would get superpowers too. First the living Taser and then him?"

Luna was silent for a moment, thinking deep in her head before finally saying: "Never thought that would happen. Startin' to think that powers are a blessing and a curse for me."

"Ah, don't say that." said Lincoln

"Yeah, you got really cool powers and you have amazing attributes to your new ice powers." Lucy added. "Normally, I am fond of curses, but your powers are not a curse."

"Thanks, Luce." said Luna gratefully.

"And now," said the reporter, "Let us mourn for the five officers that sacrificed themselves for the safety of innocent lives." Then Lynn Sr turned the TV off, looking puzzled.

"Might as well call a friend of mine about this." said Luna. She picked up her cellphone and phoned in the Jackal on it. "Jackal, it's me, Luna. Did you see the news?"

"Oh yes." the man said on the other line. "I've heard that Johnathan Krunk was a villain you busted a week ago. I'm a little surprised he turned into a gigantic Bigfoot-like creature. And sadly, I do not know where he is. But, I will let you know if I do find him."

Luna smiled. "What about any more people that would get mauled by this freak or what if he goes out in the middle of the night and eats everyone in the city?"

"Relax, kiddo." said the Jackal. "I am a professional, and I have been at this game for years, me and my boys on the inside. They don't call me: the Jackal for nothing. Just give me some time and I will find him soon. Besides, maybe he'll come to you when he gets the chance."

"Yeah, that's true. Okay, please keep me informed."

"I will. Talk to ya later, sweetheart." then he hung up on her. "I'm sure he'll figure out a way to find him for me, and put him down."

"He could literally be too dangerous to be left alive now that he is some kind of monster." said Lori. "Maybe it's best if you kill him."

"I don't know, Lori." said Luna with some doubt. "I've never killed anyone before, well... on purpose."

"If there are lives at stake," said Lynn Sr. "Then you would have to kill him to save any more innocent lives from dying in his hands."

"Good point, dad. Maybe some more training would be good." she was about to go outside and do more target practice, but Lincoln stopped her by gently grabbing her arm. "I think you were training well out there. You did a good job and I think you deserve a break."

"Oh, thanks Lincoln, but evil never sleeps, like you mentioned before."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you can never have fun again."

"True, true." she was thinking things through again, and she was thinking to herself that maybe this cannot stop her from being with her family and playing guitar, and doing everything else she loved doing in her life. "You're right." she thought of her guitar and said: "As a matter of fact, Might as well give the people some of my amazing guitar skills."

She ran upstairs and grabbed her guitar. "Hey bro, wanna come with me to Karaoke-dokie?"

"Sure. That would be awesome!"

 **At Karaoke-Dokie**

Many customers recognized Luna Frost, and they all gave her a round of applause for her as soon as one customer announced she set foot in the whole place. The owner of the place: Saul Lyric, was particularly happy to see her. "Ah, Luna, wonderful for you to be here." he said, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "Can I have an autograph? It goes to my son, Henry."

"Sure thing, Mr. L." said Luna before signing her signature on the paper. "There ya go."

"You here to perform a song for us?"

"That I am, my man." she readied her guitar and the sound of a loud applause was heard from the audience after they all heard that. Royal Woods' own superhero coming to perform a song or two for these people, it was certainly something that Luna would definitely love to so in her free time.

All the other performers even decided to wait their turn in courtesy to her, knowing that she was a new hero to the whole city, or possibly the whole United States. This gave Luna the perfect opportunity for her to tun up her guitar and ready the microphone for when she was going to sing the lyrics to her song. As soon as she was done with both of those things, she began playing her guitar and he crowd was going wild.

For Lincoln, he was sitting in the front booth where he could have a better look at her performing since he was her younger brother. When she was playing, she began singing the lyrics

 _Whenever there is trouble or if there is something not right,_

 _you can always count on a girl that will always be on your side_

It was so far, so good for her when it comes to the guitar and the lyrics. Lincoln himself was particularly liking this kind of song already. This was clearly a song that Luna wrote as her own theme song.

 _To all any type of bad guy,_

 _You will have a chance to live or die_

 _Justice will prevail and you will be thrown in jail, oh yeah!_

 _Innocents and good people will feel safe by yours truly_

 _and I will always be there for any heroic duty._

 **Chorus**

Stay chill! stay chill! Time will never stand still!

Stay Chill, stay chill! Everything will be just fine!

The chorus especially sounded spot on and everyone in the whole club was going wild over her singing and guitar playing. Lincoln was among the screaming fans and he can imagine the

Stay chill, and you will never worry about anything!

Just keep doing what you all love every single day!

Name is Luna Frost, and as long as I'm around,

No hope at all, will be lost!

Stay Chill! Stay chill! Time will never stand still

Stay chill! Stay chill! Everything will be just fine.

Everything will be just fine!

And all villains will be sent to hell

Live or die? you really can never tell.

She began playing the guitar solo, and it was very fast and very long that lasted about forty to fifty seconds, and everyone cheered louder as she finished with the guitar solo.

When she was over, Lincoln came up to her hugged her, congratulating her and praising her skills. "Luna, that was amazing. You should totally use that as a theme song."

Luna smiled and she hugged him back. "Thanks, Lincoln. I love ya."

"I love you too, Luna. Come on, play us another son. Please?"

"Well, okay okay. I guess I can play one more catchy tune." to the audience, she announced: "Does everyone want an encore?!" she heard the audience screaming and it obviously meant a yes, and she continued playing her guitar and everything was right as it is in Royal Woods.


	22. Refurbished Lair

In the cat food factory, the Abomination, and the Stephenson brothers were all done remodeling and renovating the whole interior as their new hideout and safehouse from the law or any cops that would try and find them all. This factory has been abandoned for decades, and it looked like nobody cared about this kind of place anymore, and it would be the perfect safehouse for these four scumbags.

There was even a laboratory inside in case they wanted to try and do evil experimentations on a person or animal if they feel like it.

Still, the Stephenson brothers knew not to get on Johnathan's bad side, otherwise they would probably have their arms ripped off as if they were twigs like a wookiee would do if he is angry enough to do so. Frank Stephenson almost had his arms ripped off by the Abomination and who knows what he will do next if he gets angry or provoked.

Frank was done cleaning the floors with a mop and it looked sparkly like when it first opened all those years ago when the machines were working. Those old machines were long gone and those rooms would be used to store up weapons and guns if needed.

"Whew! Finally." Said Frank as he was finished cleaning the floors. "That should at least satisfy Abomination enough. "The torture chambers are a nice fit, too. Hehehehe."

Paul was done building big torture beds with Malcolm and they could not wait to torture some poor soul like their big brother/leader wanted to do if they ever get hostages or people in their clutches.

The Abomination himself looked on at the three as they were working hard to refurbish the whole place. "Perfect." He muttered to himself. "I'll be sure to save a special type of torture bed for Luna Frost to lay upon and then, I will leave her in anguish." An evil and determined smile appeared on her face, and he began imagining some fantasies of all the horrible, inhumane torture she will give to his newfound hated enemy of all time.

From electrocuting and shocking her to death with an electric chair that some prisons across America would have for prisoners on death row. Another type of torture that he hoped would do on Luna was; setting her on fire and she would be screaming as she was slowly turning into a thick crisp of what used to be a human, something like hanging would be cooked in the oven.

That kind of death would be slow and painful that it made Krunk smile and give out an evil chuckle of evil.

He was suddenly out of his train of thoughts when he was interrupted by Malcolm, and he said: "so, when do we go out and take care of that stupid Luna Frost?"

Looking a little irritated, Abomination sighed and he replied: "I admire your enthusiasm and bloodlust, but, since the jailbreak, we caused an uproar among the police of Royal Woods."

"So?" Said Paul.

"So, we should wait until that uproar had died down and then we can do whatever we want. You wouldn't want the fuzz to track us all thr way down here and bust us in our own new lair, wouldn't we?"

"Good point." Said Frank. "But, we can always come and go in the city. Unlike you, we're not a band of mutated mutants. Besides, you got the most attention out of all four of us, I mean, look at what happened to you now."

"I see what you mean, Frank." He turned around, and tied his hands behind his back, pacing to and from in a bold, yet unsettling walk. "You can all go in the city without arousing any suspicion amongst the townsfolk, but me; no. I am a far different story than you three combined. You are absolutely right about one thing, Frank: if I go in Royal Woods like this, it would really cause a gigantic amount of panic like what just happened a few hours ago."

Paul gasped with an idea. "We can get some henchmen on our side. I mean, now that we're villains and enemies go a superhero, we should get some henchmen to help us with plans. Plus, I can get lonely, even with you guys."

"Get a grip, bro." Aaid Frank. "What's the point of having henchmen?"

"Actually," said Abomination. "Perhaps henchmen will do us good in our new hideout. We can have workers that will do whatever we tell them to do and make them do our bidding."

"Hmm. I doubt they will almost want to work for free." Malcolm speculated.

"I know, Malcolm. That's why I will pay them all five-hundred dollars a month for their servitude."

The three brothers looked rather confused and Paul asked the Abomination: "can you actually pay them all that money in one month?"

"How can you possibly do that?" Asked Frank.

"Simple. My wife is one of the main grownup characters on Dream Boat, and she gets paid five-hundred grand in one month."

"Captain Kree?" The brothers recognized that name. Abomination nodded a Yes to his cronies. "Ha! I love that character!" Said Frank

"Me too! She's so feisty and bad-tempered." Malcolm agreed.

"Ooh! Remember the time when-"

"Hey hey hey! Would you guys not talk about Dream Boat? This is an evil lair for villains like us, not a comic book convention."

"Right, right. But, we can just lay low here."

"Exactly. For now, it is best to stay here and when this uproar is over, we will retaliate and make our revenge on Luna Frost for humiliating, and shaming us all." Krunk picked up one of the tree branches that fell through the window (there was a gigantic tree that had a long branch going through one of the warehouse windows and it would fall down soon due to the wind colliding the branch with the broken glass.) and then, Abomination broke it work his right hand with two of his fingers, easily breaking it in half like a pair of chopsticks.

"I like the way you think. And don't forget about us, Abomination." Said the leader of the criminal trio

"I never forget names and you will be rewarded greatly. You all have my word."

"Good. Oh, and the Living Taser!" Said Paul with an idea. "He's got super powers and he hates Luna Frost as much as we do. Why don't we ask him to join us?"

"Pfft. Not likely, Paul." Abomination scoffed. "We have no dealing with that electricel lunatic. No, besides, we work alone."

"Are you sure?" Asked Malcolm

"What kind of question is that?" Mrunk asked "Of course I am sure! We will be just fine under my leadership skills! Do I make myself clear?" He looked like he was going to gore them go death and his glistening, white teeth were showing from his mouth.

All three brothers nodded a Yes to him in a frantic manner obviously looking scared.

"Good. Now, let us get to work in our ans to destroy Luna Frost." He began laughing maniacally and monstrously, since he was a monster now and ha ijg superhuman strength.


	23. Handsome Face in Town

Luna was rocking out in the Karaoke-dokie club, and everyone still loved her guitar playing, especially Lincoln. Not only was she getting fans from her new superhero life, but now she was gaining fans of metal, rock, and music at once as if she was a heavy metal star like Ozzy Osbourne is. She performed about four more songs for all her adoring fans and lovers of rock n roll, and she decides to stop playing, but she vowed herself saying: "Thank you! Thank you Royal Woods, and goodnight!"

She exited the stage and found herself signing some autographs for all her loyal fans who requested it. Yes, the rock n roll lifestyle rushes through her veins, even if she is an official superhero now, but still, she never rests when it comes to rock and metal. It was one of the many things she was born to do, thanks to the legendary Mick Swagger himself.

"Aw, you're all too kind to me, mates." said Luna in her British accent. "Thank you all for your love ans support." she gave everyone an air kiss, and she went up to her brother. "Okay, Lincoln. Ready to go?" Lincoln nodded a yes to her and they both left the karaoke dokie, and Lincoln immediately felt cold in just a few seconds just setting foot outside, even with his jacket on. "Uh-oh. You're shivering again.

Lincoln let out a sneeze in reply, and he wiped his nose before saying: "It's nothing. Wish I had your immunity Luna. But, I guess only a guy can dream- Achoo!" he sneezed again. "Man! I wonder how many more snow can fall on the ground until we're snowed in?"

"It is Michigan after all, bro."

"No argument. I know."

"Come on, let's go home." as they both walked down the street, Luna looked around for any crime to fight off, and any muggers, cutthroats, or any other bad guys to put them to justice. So far, everyone was peaceful and there was no violence or any bad guys causing the good folk of Royal Woods trouble. probably because it was too cold for them to do any sin or bad act of villainy.

On one hand, Luna was happy there was no one in trouble, but on the other hand; she was wicked bummed because she didn't get to use her powers again, or stop any act of villainy. Still, there was always another day to fight crime and stop villains and bad guys like he did with Krunk, Living Taser, and some petty thieves she fought with before.

"Help!" shouted a voice. It was just then Luna would give up on trying to look for crime as she walked home with Lincoln. She smiled, knowing she was about to kick more bad guy butt. Another thing that struck her head was a voice that sounded familiar, and she ran to where the voice came from near an ally. Lincoln followed posthaste and tried keeping up with her, and he tried so hard not to slip on a y snow or ice on the cement.

Luna heard the cry for again, and it was louder than before. It obviously meant she was closer to the person in need of her help. Suddenly, she saw something that made her heart dropped to her feet.

The person she was looking at in distress was Sam, who was running away from some woman with a knife in her hand. "Not so fast! Give me all your money dearie!" She said with an evil smile on her face. Apparantly, this woman was criminally crazy and she was trying to kill Luna's friend with this knife, that if Luna doesn't stop her of course.

Gasping in horror, Luna aimed her two hands and she froze the insane lady in an instant like liquid Nitrogen. The woman looked like an ice cube after being frozen. Who was this lady? Where did she even come from?

Sam was panting, never feeling so scared before in her life until now. "L-Luna?"

"Yeah Sam. It's me. Are you okay?"

"Just fine Luna. Thanks to you." She slowly got back up and Luna helped her by gently grabbing her left arm. Sam then gave her a smile of gratitude and she added: "look at you, a superhero now, and you're kicking bad guy butt and saving people in trouble."

"Yeah, it just happened so fast to me. Still, I am so happy I got these awesome powers. Look at me!" Then Luna looked at her closely and carefully. "She didn't hear you, did she Sam?"

"No. She didn't lay a finger on me." Then Sam looked at the white-haired boy. "Hey Lincoln, how are you?"

"W'sup, Sam?" Lincon replied to her. "I'm so glad you're okay and not hurt. Ain't my sister awesome?"

"Oh yeah. Luna's always been awesome."

Luna blushed at being given a mind compliment like that. "Ya shouldn't have. Ya surviving out here in the cold, Sam?"

"Yeah, this is one of the coldest winters we've had in decades." Poor Sam began shivering cold, even with a fur jacket on herself.

"I can give ya some coffee if you want," Luna offered.

"That's okay. I prefer herbal tea anyway. And, I was just heading back home anyway."

"Ooh, I can wall you back home if you want. I don't want some crazes weirdo to try and hurt you again."

"I'll be okay." Said Sam. "Besides, that was just one person trying to kill me."

"We, we are friends, right?"

"Okay, okay, you can come with me." Sam chuckled. Then she looked at Luna's brother again. "You can come with us, Lincoln."

The white-haired kid smiled with his teeth showing. "Really?" he said. "I don't know, you guys are good friends, and I don't want to get in the way of you guys." And then he sneezed again. "Besides, I don't want my sneezing to interrupt you guys if you're talking to each other."

"Ah, you're not the only one sneezing, dude." said Luna. "Everyone around you could sneeze a storm before ya know it," then she laughed jokingly. "But come on, we'll take her home." Suddenly, she heard Sam sneezed herself, and it was a rather cute sneeze, like how Lola back home would do it if that happened to her. "See? What'd I tell you?"

"Heh. That was actually a cute sneeze." Lincoln chuckled.

Sam flushed at that comment. "Oh, thanks." and she gave a small smirk, giving a side-smile on the left side of her face. The three walked home and Lincoln was being careful with the ice on the cement again, and Michigan was certainly a hard place when it comes to the season of winter.

Still, Lincoln would be okay, for there have been so many winters in his life and it was not rare to get snowed in at Royal Woods every once in a while when it is winter, and he would certainly live to see this winter pass and see the beautiful green color if spring come with the flowers blooming.

"So, word has it that some kind of... bigfoot or werewolf is on the loose in Royal Woods, and he ate a bunch of people. What wre you going to do about it?" Sam asked curiously. "He could cone out and start a rampage in the town like those old monster movies."

"Pfft, no problem for me. I have superpowers and I have a new trick i can show ya."

"Ooh. I love tricks. What is it?"

They all stopped for a second and Luna clasped her hands together, and an ice sword formed from the palm of her hands. It was gleaming and shiny like glass, and Sam was very impressed, and clapped her hands to show how much she liked it.

"Wow! That's so awesome!" Sam exclaimed as she was clapping some more. "I'm so glad you got these cool powers."

"You and me both, Sam." agreed Luna. "Hey, ya still working on your dancing skills?"

"Would it sound if I say the jitterbug?"

"Duh! Of course that counts."

Sam made a small smile hearing that, and she looked at the road ahead of her and her friends once more. "Thanks Luna." then Sam said to her "So, about your fight with Living Taser, that must have surprised you when he got super powers."

"heh, that was so surprising to me. I didn't even think someone else would get superpowers. They would have to mess with Lisa's machines to get some powers like I did, even though mine was an accident."

"The greatest accident ever!" Lincoln pointed.

"Yeah, you can say that again, Linc."

Both Luna and Sam had good conversations and some good laughs when they finally reached their house and they both exchanged a hug before saying "bye" to one another, then Lincoln and Luna were alone again. On the way back home, Luna decided to create an ice slide as a fast means of transportation, for her house was a little far from where Sam was, and she didn't really feel like walking.

Luna looked back at Sam's house and she hoped to see her again sometime. "Wanna take a ride with me, bro?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Hold on." Lincoln hugged her from behind and his sister created an ice slide and he was enjoying the ride, and enjoying the view above the earth as he held on tight. It almost felt like he was in outer space, of course there were no stars in a black sky yet, and he wasn't exactly high enough to be out of the earth's atmosphere.

It only lasted for about a minute and a half, but Lincoln knew that he might do something like this again if he wanted to. Luna came to a landing when she saw her and Lincoln's house below her and Lincoln let go of her and they both walked to their house when Luna bumped into someone without her looking, for she was talking to Lincoln about what they should do next lik watch some TV or have some fun in the snow together.

"Oof!" She grunted. A grunt came from the person and it had to be a teenager or a young man. Both of them slipped on the ice and they both hit a snow pile.

Both if them felt dizzy and the person got up from his feet to check on Luna. "I am so sorry!" He said. "You okay?"

It was a rather smooth voice and when Luna regained her vision, she was beholding a teenager that looked taller than her, probably the size of Leni, and he had a white leather jacket and some black cargo pants with a handsome face and raven-black hair. His eyes were green and this had to be the most handsome person that Luna had ever seen before in her life, and his hair was a little past his neck.

"Are you alright?" He asksd, offering her a helping hand.

Luna snapped out of it and gently grabbed this person's hand as she slowly stood back on her feet. "Yeah, I'm just fine." She said. Luna can clearly see that this young lad was a little taller than her alright, and he probably looked older than her two, somewhere around one, two, or three years older than her. "My fault, I didn't see you there."

"No, it was totally my fault." The youth confessed. "I slipped on some ice and I couldn't control myself." And he made a nervous chuckle. "I'm new to town and I'm from New Orleans."

"Wow. Haven't seen cold weather like this, huh?"

"Well, I would go on vacations to Wisconsin and I would go to Canada with my family every winter for at least three weeks."

"Sounds like it could he worse, Canada's close to the north pole."

The youth made a laugh before replying: "I know, so much blizzards up there in winter. But, I've lived in New Orleans for about seven years before I moved up here two weeks ago, and, that's quite a cool suit."

Luna flushed. "Thanks." She said. "What's your name?"

"Mason, Mason Dumas. My parents were French and I was born in Maine."

"French huh? Sounds rad. Well, I'm Luna Loud." She said.

"Wait, as in Luna Frost?" Asked Mason. "I've heard word all over the city about you and how you would stop villains from wrecking havoc here and there." He looked rather amused. "Incroyable. This is quite amazing seeing an actual superhero. I mean, man! I'm kinda geeking out about this."

"Whenever there is trouble, I always save the day." Luna boldly stated. "And welcome to New Orleans. Do you like Rock?"

"Like Rock? I love Rock, and heavy metal!" He gave the devil horns gesture to show how much he loved that genre of music. "I grew up listening to bands like Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica, AC/DC, Aerosmith, Van Halen, Guns N' Roses, White Lion, Overkill, all those amazing bands. What about you? What are your favorite bands?"

"Pretty much all music, except for Dubstep, and Justin Bieber."

Mason let out a small laugh, and he said: "I concur, those pop artists are just people with no talent." Then he looked at Lincoln. "And who might you be?"

"Name's Lincoln Loud, Luna's little brother."

"Enchante. Do you like rock or metal?"

"I love rock and metal! Does SMOOCH count?"

"Oh oui. A little too much with the makeup, but still, they are classics and you can't beat the classics. Well-met, Lincoln. How does it feel to have a sister with superpowers?"

"It feels so awesome! Never thought it would happen to be honest."

"We all never so it coming, Lincoln." Mason gave him a playful pat on the back. It was just then Lincoln made another sneeze, and he did it on the snowy ground. "Vous souhaites (to your wishes)" Mason chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine. The cold weather is kinda getting to me."

"Heh, I feel you. I haven't been in the snow for so long,"

"I hope you're not getting sick, bro."

"No. I'm fine. I just need a little hot chocolate, that's all."

"No prob. I'll get ya some hot cocoa to help with the sneezin'" and she turned back to Mason, and she said to him: "Well, nice meeting ya, Mason. I like ya already. Wish I can chat with ya some more, but family comes first to me."

"Don't worry about it, Luna. I'm glad to have met you too. Say, let me know if you want to hang out or go to a concert with me, and we can make arrangements."

"Awesome! I would love that, see ya soon."

"It was good meeting you, Mason."

"Same with you, Lincoln. You seem like a cool guy too. Family always comes first for me too. A tout a l'heure."

Luna didn't know ecactly what that mean, and she said: "What does that mean?"

"It means see you later, Luna." said Mason.

"Oh. Okay, thanks for the information. Bye." then she and Lincoln went back into the house and Mason walked down the street with his hands in his jacket pockets. This Mason sounded like a rather interesting boy to Luna, and he did look so handsome, maybe she has made a new boyfriend.

"Heh, I think you've found a new boyfriend, Luna." Lincoln teased

"Aw shut up, Linc." said Luna, ruffing his head with a smirk. "Still, that dude is so rad and handsome and he's kinda like... a male version of me. But still, I just met the dude, and can't be too quick, ya know?"

"I hear you."

Then Lincoln let out another sneeze.

"Wup, better get you some cocoa, bro."


	24. Crushes

Luna was playing with her guitar in her room, saying some sick and sweet melodies like she would always do on her ax, and she couldn't get her mind off that Mason kid. He seemed like an interesting type of person and she loves the mind of music that she does.

"I wonder if he's at my school." She thought to herself as she was daydreaming about him. "So handsome, so dreamy, and those wavy locks for hair."

It surely sounded like she was getting a little lovestruck by Mason and how he is in personality. Not to mention that he was of French descent and the language was a very beautiful one, so beautiful that it is a lover magnet for anyone who is looking for any love or relationship with a partner.

Then suddenly, as she was playing more on her guitar, she was playing slow and smooth licks on jt and she was playing a small solo since she was thinking about Mason while playing. The more she thought of him, the more she was becoming attracted to him and his good looks as an old-fashioned rock and or metal lover.

"So handsome," Luna even thought of what kind of superpowers he would have if he ever gets some, which is very unlikely of course. Still, a girl ould only dream of something like this in their fantasies and trains of thought. All of a sudden, got a phone call from the Jackal himself. At first, she was annoyed, but Luna picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello? Luna speaking."

"Ah, Luna. I need you to come over to my mansion."

"What happened?" The rocker girl Asked curiously. "Did you find one of the bad guys I can take on?"

Jackal made a small chuckle before replying: "I admire your enthusiasm and willing to take down any lawbreakers, but, i have not found that monster that broke out of the prison a little while ago."

Young Luna made a small "Aww," in reply, and bowed her head, feeling quite bummed that her partner doesn't know about the Abomination yet. "Well, whatever brah, what is it?"

"I have got a call on a hostage crisis in a retirement home, and some elderly lives are on the line."

"Retirement home?" said Luna. A sudden thought came to her head, and she gasped in horror. "Aw no, my Pop Pop and Grandma Myrtle live there! I gotta do something- wait, is it Sunset Canyon Retirement home?"

"Yes, it is the exact same place."

Luna gasped again, knowing that her grandparents lived there, and she had to do something. "I know where it is, thanks for letting me know."

"Should I give you some important information on how to infiltrate the place?"

"Nah. I've been to that place and visited Pop Pop many times before. Thanks though, but I think I can handle it. How bad is it?"

"About four armed gunmen holding the seniors hostage."

"What do they all want?"

"That... is unclear." said the Jackal with uncertainty. "But, a source of mine said that they want to rob all the elderly blind of all the money and jewelry they have. You know how when you retire at the legal age, you receive a lot of money?"

Luna looked a little frozen, and she said: "No. Why do seniors have to have all the fun while we work to make them green?"

"Focus, Luna." said Jackal, sounding a little irritated. "Let's not get off-track. Now, do whatever it takes to bring an end to the chaos that is ensuing on Sunset Canyon, and save as much lives as you can from those brutes holding the place. Who knows what will happen next?"

"Right, I'll be there ASAP." Luna said. "Talk to ya soon." She hung up the phone and rushed down the stairs and told the siblings the grave news. Everyone was shocked and Lincoln told her "good luck", then Luna sprung to action by creating an ice slide to travel where she would want to go. Whatever these armed goons would do, she had to get there as fast as possible if she didn't want any senior citizen to be shot and killed.

Deep down, Luna hoped for Pop Pop and Myrtle's safety, and maybe she can save them both I'd she reaches the resting home in time. It took aboitbthree and a half minutes, and she finally reached Sunset Canyon, and since it's probably occupied by the gunmen holding the elderly people hostage, she decided to use some stealth to break inside.

Two guns with bandanas over their mouths and noses, wearing sunglasses over eyes like a group of terrorists.

Luna hid behind a bunch of bushes and peeped over to the guards keeping watch over the front door, and she decided to quietly sneak around these brutes and when she was at the right angle, which was about five feet away to the left of the entrance and created an ice blade from her hands.

One of the guards saw Luna being sneaky and was about to shoot her and Luna grabbed the first guard in a headlock and the second goon shot his friend dess by mistake. Another trick Luka did was; push the corpse and falling on him like an anvil from the sky.

The second guard was trying to pull his friend off, but Luna pierced his chest with her ice sword to prevent him from calling for help. Deep down, Luna was feeling a little guilty about killing someone like that, but she realised if she didn't kill the man, then be would have killed her.

Only two gunshots fired and Luna hoped that the other men inside didn't hear the slight commotion. For gokd measure, Luna quietly hid the bodies behind the bushes she was hiding before she made her first attack on these creeps, and she slowly opened the door before peeping and waiting for something to happen or if the coast was clear for her to enter.

She saw a couple of elderly bound and gagged by rope and tape over their mouths to not make a sound to call for help. Luna then saw the rest of the gunmen searching the rooms for anything useful or valuable to make a lot of money from it, and they were ransacking the drawers, dressers, beds, desks, anywhere in the bedrooms.

"I got to find Pop Pop." She said to herself. Luna entered a room and froze one gunman with her powers and the other brutes saw this. They all raised their assault rifles and fired at her, but Luna was quick, and she blasted the bullets and the other goons with her powers into living popsicles.

At last, Luna found Albery and Myrtle tied up and gagged and the leader was in front of them with black masks that bank robbers would cover their faces with and he also had an mp5 gun. Unlike his friends, he had a large, long machete in case he runs out of bullets.

Quietly, Luna sneaked over and when she was close, the ringleader made a small chuckle. "You stupid teenager," he said. "You think I can't hear you back there!" He immediately turned around and fired his gun at the rocker girl.

It was a good thing Luna was quick and agile, otherwise, the bullets would have pierced her body. She ducked behind a wardrobe in the hallway and she created another ice sword. "Come on, dirtbag!" She shouted as she charged.

The ringleader readied his gun again and fired a flurry of bullets but Luna froze the machine gun and was about to cut the leare in half with her blade, but the leader was quick also, and stopped her bybcoashing his blade with hers.

"Luna Frost," he said. "Heard about ya."

"Do you hear that I always win?" Luna grunted before engaging in a swordfignt with this brute.

Luna then froze his legs and kicked the machete off the enemy's right hand, and steadily grasped at his left wrist, absorbing some heat and giving him frostbite. "Ah! Okay! Okay! You win!" The leader gave up.

The rocker girl smiled boldly and proudly and let go of his wrist. Yes sir, another day has been saves, thanks to Luna.


	25. Brother's Help

Luna was done getting the elderly people loose from the ropes restraining them, and Albert hugged his granddaughter from behind. At first, Luna was scared because she thought it was a gunman that was probably hiding somewhere so he can kill Luna while she wasn't looking like a sniper or an assassin. She turned around and sighed in relief to see her Pop Pop was just hugging her as a reward.

"Sorry, pop pop." Luna said. "I thought toy were one of those armed baddies."

Albert made a small laugh and he replied: "don't worry about it. I'm sorry if I scared you a little back there. I just wanted to give you a hug for saving me and my girlfriend here." Then she gave him a second hug while she was facing him.

"Thanks, Pop pop. I couldn't let those guys hurt or kill you. I don't know what I would do if you got shot."

"Ah, you shouldn't worry about me, Luna. I'm not as young as I used to be, but it doesn't mean I am not tough as nails anymore. Nope, it will take a lot more than bullets to take me down. And besides, I still have a shotgun and my old chest plate with me. Oh! Don't tell nurse Sue. She will fill and kill me."

"Don't worry, Pop Pop. I won't tell her."

"I think you did wonderful out there, dearie." Said Myrtle, who gave her a rougher hug than Albert had given her. "You really saved us, Luna. I am so proud of you!"

"Ack! Thanks, gran-gran." Luna choked. "Can you please- ack! Let me go?"

"Whoops. Sorry, sweetie. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"What have you done?!" Said an angry voice. Luna looked and it was the tyrannical and stern nurse who runs the place: Nurse Sue, and she looked quite angry like a hippo charging at a rival Male in a river in Malawi. "Looked at what happened to this place! You wrecked my own nursing home!"

"Take it easy, Sue." Said Albert. "Luna saved all of us from those gunmen."

"I already called the police, Albert." Sue retorted. "They would have taken care of it."

"But the police aren't as fast as I am when it comes to someone's rescue."

"And did you have to trash my place?"

"Come on, Luna didn't completely trash the place." Myrtle argued with her. 'You and I both know that those bad men ransacked the place."

"Still, it is a mess. I should call the police on you, little lady!"

"Hey! What part of I saved your butt did you not understand?" Luna looked a little irritated at Sue's usual stubbornness. "Do you not know who I am, dude?"

Sue made a small chortle and replied with a smug look: "Oh ho ho, I have seen you on the news, Luna Frost. People think you are such a brilliant and wonderful hero, but guess what; I think differently! You are just a vigilante and a criminal that thinks there are happily ever afters."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Luna narrowed her angry eyes and readied a beam of ice from her left hand, just about ready to blast her into an ice sculpture, and Sue looked quite scared like she was actually going to die. Albert stopped him by putting a gentle hand on her left shoulder before she could even blast away the snobbish nurse of this retirement home.

In a gentle, calm voice, a voice calm as the gentle summer breeze, Albert said to her: "easy, Luna. Don't bother with her. She hates everything."

"What? I don't hate everything!" The nurse defended herself. "Well... I love cheese more than anything. Does that help?"

"Nope." Said Luna, Albert, and Myrtle in unison.

"Sue, give her a chance." Said Myrtle. "She is a very good girl."

'Good at breaking things!" The nurse rudely retorted.

"Sue!" A more stern voice Said. This one sounded like a hearty old man's voice and Sue Turner around and gasped seeing the man. He was a mildly chubby man with thinning white hair combed back and a big. White beard, looking similar to Santa Claus.

However, this man was not wearing any red ob himself. No, he was wearing a green sweater on hinself and some light-brown khakis over her legs. His shoes were fancy and old-fashioned, and he had some glasses over his eyes.

This man looked as old as Albert, or maybe older than him, but Luna could tell, because his hair and beard were white and he had a few liver spots on his scalp. "What seems to be the trouble- wait, Luna Frost," this man recognized. "I've heard so much about you." And a smile grew on his face. "My granddaughter is a big fan of you."

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Luna flushed.

"What?!" Said Sue. "Mr Douglass! This- this- maniac has caused quite a commotion in the whole area!"

"Sue, Luna is a hero and she saved everyone from those friends holding everyone hostage, including you." Said her boss.

"Well, I could have stopped them myself with my hands behind my back." The nurse tried to make an excuse.

Albert made a small chuckle and he said: "Sue, I would love to see you try. And I would just like to see you in jail."

"How dare you, Albert!"

"Enough, Sue!" Said Mr. Douglass. "Now, I have also heard that you have been giving residents the boot for missing curfew for only one minute."

"I do it to keep everyone in line! It's there fault that they are so slow, and they are a bunch of old geezers."

"Geezers?" Said Myrtle. "How dare you, young lady!"

"Easy, Myrtle." Said Douglass. "I'll handle this." In a more stern and curt voice towards his employee, he added, "now, Myrtle, this is supposed to be a place where the elderly and retired can live and waste their lives away, not a place where you can abuse your power over them."

"But- but- they are utterly delusional and senile." The nurse began making more excuses. "This place would fall apart without me."

"Well, with that attitude, I say differently." Her boss had a raised eyebrow and his arms were crossed. "Sue, pack your things in your office and get out of my building."

"Wh-WHAT?! What do you mean?!"

"I mean that because of your corrupt and abusive behavior towards the residents of my business, I hereby reinstate all the senior citizens that you have kicked out, and you are officially fired from this job. Now, get out of my sights and never come back!"

"H-how dare you!" Sue shouter and her face was red with fury. She looked at Luna and she shouted to her: "It's all your fault, Luna Frost! I hate you, you little freak!" Then she began stomping downstairs, and there was a loud, terrifying sound of a door slamming like a gunshot was heard from down the steps. Luna was a little startled, but she didn't care what Sue called her, for Luna has superpowers while that slob of a nurse did not.

"Thank you, Carl." Said Albert. "It's about time you got rid of that dictator."

Douglass smiled. "Any time, Albert. Is anyone hurt?"

"Nope. Everyone's okay. Thanks to me."

"You really are a hero, Luna." The man congratulated her. It gave the rocker teenager a warm smile on her face, and, once again, she felt proud of herself for saving the day once again.

"Glad to help out, Mr. Douglass." she replied. "I'd love to stay here but I gotta get back home. You sure you're okay, Pop pop?" She asked her grandfather.

"Don't worry about us, Luna. We'll be fine." Albert promised her. "Besides, we'll get a much better nurse here than Sue is."

Then Luna gave her regards to Douglass, and her grandparents before exiting the building. Not only did she save senior citizens from armed gunmen, but she terminated a mean nurse's job. She felt the continuing snowfall from the sky, and she called the Jackal to tell him that Sunset Canyon has been cleared of any scum and villain that dare tried to disturb the peace in the interior.

"Jackal, I took care of the bad guys and everyone inside is safe n' sound."

"Perfect. I knew you would take care of the criminal vermin in there. You never cease to disappoint me, Luna. Keep up the good work. Did you figure out why they were holding the place up?"

"Yeah, they were looking for all the jewels and treasures and money that everyone inside had. Still, I don't get why seniors have all the fun. Anyway, it's all good in there now."

"Perfect. What would Royal Woods be without you, Luna?"

"Doomed in flames?" the rocker girl joked at him.

Jackal made a small chuckle, and he said: "Yes. That would be a great possibility. Well, I will talk to you later, and I will notify you if I have tracked down this monster that was once a man that escaped from the prison days ago. In the meantime, just be alert and look out for any crime. Whether it's mugging, bank robberies, federal offense, or grand larceny, evil never sleeps in the slightest."

"Got that right." then she hung up and created another ice slide to get her home from her hands.

 **Meanwhile**

Lincoln was feeling a little bored on the couch, watching "ARGHH!" on TV, and he was wishing he could be a superhero like Luna came to be. He wanted to help her out in fighting, or at least have a powerful weapon on his side to help her in any battle or fight. Not to mention that; he always dreamed of being a superhero himself, considering his love for Ace Savvy and the comic books he had read in all his life that he got hooked on them when he was a little kid when he met Clyde.

Alas, he knew that it would be very unlikely for him to gain superpowers like Luna did, and hers happened by coincidence. A miracle would have to happen to him to gain superpowers. It wouldn't have to be cryokenesis, but he always dreamed of having the powers that involves flying or super strength and invincibility.

Even if he couldn't get powers, he still wanted to help Luna out and he didn't want anything awful to happen to her if something dire were to happen in the future. He knew that there would be a challenge for her that not even she could handle and she could probably die from the conflict and he would never forgive himself, nor would the other sisters or his parents. An idea came to his head and he was about to go up to Lisa to give him some powers, but that was when Luna came home, and the front door opened. "Ah, hey dude." she greeted. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah... just fine." Lincoln sounded a little uncomfortable and nervous about something. "Just chilling out here."

A sudden rimshot was heard and Luan let out a laugh. "Ha ha! Good one, Lincoln!" Said the joker sister.

"Something wrong, little bro?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." The boy didn't sound very enthusiastic saying it. "Just watching some ARGHH! on TV."

Luna did not looked convinced. "Lincoln, come on, something's troubling you." She said sympathetically.

Lincoln couldn't lie anymore and he replied: "okay, I'm just wishing I can help you out in fighting crime. Maybe I can help out in taking out bad guys."

"Nah, I couldn't have you do that." Said Luna with uncertainty. "It sounds too dangerous for ya."

"I know, but I feel like I should help you somehow. Besides, you have powers and most bad guys don't. Besides, you have taken care of a lot of bad guys recently."

"Guilty as charged." Luna admitted with a smirk.

"And what if you find yourself in a problem where you can't fight off a bad guy because he is too strong, or too fast, or too power-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Luna stopped her for a second, gently laying her hands on his shoulders. "Chill out, Linc. Thanks for lookin' out for me, but I can handle myself. It's very dangerous out there and you could get hurt, and you'll never know what will happen."

Her brother was going back on what she said to him. "Good point."

"And you said it yourself, evil never sleeps."

"Touche." Lincoln admitted. "Still, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Aw, you don't have to worry about me." Luna patted his back gently three times. "Nothing can hold me down that easy. Nope, if a bad guys wants to get in the ring with me, then I say; get in the ring!"

"I know. But... but..."

"Sssshhhhh." She gently shushed him by placing her right first finger over hid lips. "It's okay. And besides, even if I did get overpowered by the master of puppets, I can always find a way to bring him down."

Lincoln was silent for a moment and didn't say a word for a full ten seconds. "I'm sorry for worrying. And I'm a little bored nust sitting here and it's... not really fun with you off fighting crime and me staying home so much. I wanna... get a taste of the action and see something exciting."

"I don't want you to get hurt either." Said Luna. "If you got shot by someone or killed by a monster, I would never even forgive myself."

"Come on. You're my sister and... I love you. And I want to have a taste of being a superhero. It's one of my lifelong dreams to be a superhero."

"Well, you really want to help?" Asked Luna

"Of course!"

"Ah, okay. You did save me from freezin' to death, so I guess I can call this a reward for helping me, and being the greatest brother of all time." She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks Luna. I promise I'll be a great help to you. Or, if you want me to stay at the house and give you some advice with a walkie talkie, I can do that too. Now, let's see if Lisa can get me some powers of my own."

He was about to run up the stairs in excitement, intending to tell Lisa that he wants to be a superhero as well, but Luna stopped him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up chief." She chortled. "I don't know if you should get powers, Lincoln. The greatest accident I experienced... almost killed me." Them she made a nervous laugh. "And... what if you don't survive your accident?"

Her brother had his thinking face on again and placed his right hand under his chin. "I see your point." He admitted. "But still, I want to help you out in a way. Maybe I can have a gun or a sword or something useful."

"I know. And you can still be a good help to me." Luna reassured him. "But are you sure you want jelpnme out in fighting bad guys? It can be pretty dangerous out there. Death, murder, sudden dangers natural disasters,"

"Well, apparently, we can't do anything about natural disasters, Luna." Lincoln pointed in a modest coifed. We can only blame... the earth for natural disasters."

Luna made a small laugh. "Yeah, good point." She admitted. "But I doubt mom and dad would allow you to have a gun. They would probably end up in a psychobilly freakout."

"Right. But... how can I help you? If you think it's not a good idea for me to get powers, what can I do?"

"No need to overthink things, dude." She rubbed his hair again. "Anyway, how's your ankle?"

"Doing fine." Lincolm looked at the cast on his leg that covered his calf and foot, and his toes were still sticking out like a regular cast would have. It looked a little smaller than before, maybe because it meant that it was slowly healing from being sprained.

"Well the cast will come off in a few more days."

"Good."

It was silent for a moment and Luna suggested to him: "maybe we can ask Lisa to make you a weapon?"

"That's... not a bad idea. But right now, I need to take a warm bath. I was outside all day plowing snow off the sidewalk and driveway."

"Ah. That explains why Vanzilla is near the curb. Well, that's fine."

Lincoln went up to take a bath and when bathing in the hot, warm water, Lincoln was having hope for helping Luna in her hero work. He buried his body under the liquid and his head was above the surface like a person had their body buried in sand on the beach. "Ah That hits the spot." He said to himself with a sigh.

Still, Luna looked unsure when he saw her face at the suggestion, and he might hot be in that position. Perhaps he shouldn't get his hopes up about it. While bathing, he was wondering what weapon he should get and ask from Lisa.

He got out, and put on his underwear and was about to put on his clothes when he felt something cold go down his underpants, in-between his butt. He yelped and began hopping in a silly manner. He then heard the sound of laughing and it was Luna.

"Gotcha!" Luna laughed. "Just an ice cube in your butt!"

Lincoln groaned and he got the ice cube out of his underwear. "Really? This is kinda like Ronnie Anne."

"Nah. I wouldn't put sloppy joes down your pants."

"I know."

"Come on, dude. I was just joking with you. And hey, I'll do it to everyone else if it makes you feel better.'" She bounced her eyebrows in a sneaky manner.

Lincoln smiled and replied. "That would be nice."


	26. For Shame with Disgrace

Walking all the way home and moping and growling in disgrace, Nurse Sue, or "formal nurse" Sue was quite angry that she had got relieved from her job because of her behavior towards the patients and that Luna was there. Of course, she only has herself to blame for it. And it was all her fault that she got fired in the first place; alas, Sue was too stubborn and pride was clouding in her head, and she opened the front door, slamming it shut behind her as loud as a shotgun blast.

Sulking, she turned on the TV, and a grey Persian cat rested on her lap. It was the ugliest looking cat that anyone could ever see, and she looked more grumpy than Grumpy Cat, and she always looked angry with that face, and her face was very fat and wide along with her abnormally long mouth that would put the Cheshire Cat's mouth to shame.

The TV was showing Luna Frost putting some more bad guys to shame, and the more that Sue was looking at the screen, the more angry and hateful she was becoming of her and the more furious furious she was with how the world looks. Yes she was wishing Luna would just die already by getting shot by a thug or a mugger, or ending up in a car accident. The Persian cat let out a small but low meow, then she felt her owner gently striking her long, downy fur.

"Oh, thanks for cheering me up Miss Cheese." said Sue. "But I'm certain it will not give me my job back." She said to the puss. "That Luna ruined my life, and my credibility."

Her teeth were gritting so hard that her ears were ringing from the pressure and they felt like they were going to break. Miss Cheese just let put another low meow, and she kept on purring and trying to cheer up her master.

"Grr! I just want to break a window with my bare hands right now. I don't know how it was possible for her to get powers, but I will make her pay for what she has done to me." Hatred and rage were swirling around her brain and it was making her heart more hard as stone than she usually was. "I will have my revenge on her." Then one of her favorite shows was showing on the screen. "Ooh! Soap opera digest!" She sounded perky instead of angrybajd vengeful in an instant.

She watched it for about an hour and the anger was coming hack to her.

While she was patting her head again, Sue was cursing st herself quietly and said: "for years I have taken good care of Sunset Canyon and treat the inhabitants of that place with love and care. Now, Luna cost me my job and I will make sure she will pay."

 **Meanwhile**

Krunk was pacing to and from in his new room within the abandoned factory, and he was planning on how to get even with Luna Frost for putting him and his new friends in jail. Frank was playing darts with himself with a picture of Luna on the target ring.

Instead of using regular darts, he was throwing Bowie knives to hit a bullseye, right in the center of Luna's face in this photo.

Paul was reading Guitar Dude magazines and looking at beautiful ladies with bikinis in the bonus pages. For Malcolm, he was playing Candy Squish on his phone and goofing off.

In his head, Johnathan was thinking of more cruel ways to do with Luna and many of them were very unpleasant and not for certain eyes that a kid's parents would have to cover their eyes in ears. All of these villains have one thing in common within themselves; to kill or destroy Luna Frost by any means necessary without hesitation or anything to hold them back.

So far, the Abomination didn't really have a plan to kill her with his new friends yet, but he knew that it would be very evil and vile once he actually gets his hands on her.

"Gentlemen," said Abomination. "I think we are all ready to cause some... fun in the city."

"Oh oh! Can we go to the zoo? The polar bears are active this time of year!" said Malcolm.

"Or we can go to the arcade and play Galaxy Conflicts!" Paul added

"No, you morons." Frank sighed while facepalming himself in irritation. He would always have to put up with his brothers' lack of intelligence like this, and looked at them in annoyance. "He means cause havoc in Royal Woods and show them hell and all that. Then we can go after Luna Frost and kill her for putting us in jail."

"And I know just the perfect way to draw her out of hiding." said Abomination wickedly. "It's one of the oldest tricks in the book, and... when I was mugging her mother, it made me think that if I can attack her, you have to attack her heart. It would be something that would crush Luna Frost's morale in an instant."

"You mean, bring her family under our clutches?" asked Malcolm. "We don't even know where Luna, or her family lives."

"No," Krunk agreed. "But, I want to test my newfound strength and powers." he opened he palm of his monstrous right hand, and unsheathed his claws like daggers. "With my new strength, I feel like a golem or a giant with it. Imagine the whole world trembling under my new hooves."

"Wish I have powers like that." Paul remarked.

"Yeah, well, sorry that you can't always get what you want." Abomination taunted in a sing-song voice. "Anywho, we can pretty much do whatever we want, and we can spread the faces of fear among the townspeople."

"What about us?" said Frank. "You have powers but we don't. How the heck are we supposed to go around if we don't have any powers?!"

"Relax, Frank." said Abomination. "I said you would be good use to me and I promise you handsome rewards in full as long as you serve me. I promise. And besides, you shouldn't forget who's in charge of this outfit."

Sounding a little bitter, Frank said: "Yes... boss."

Krunk smiled with satisfaction. "Perfect. I knew you would listen to me. Boys, we have the smell of money in our grasp very soon, and we might be the richest people in the world."

"Don't we get weapons?"

Abomination made a small sigh and he replied: "Very well. If you all want weapons, I'll give them to you." then he went into one of the storage rooms, and pulled out three AK-47 guns and desert eagle handguns just in case they needed them. "There you go fellas. You happy now?"

"Ooh, very happy." Said Malcolm.

"I always love these babies." Said Frank.

"Perfect, now we just wreak havoc on Royal Woods."

"What about the cops?"

"'What about the cops'?" Said Abomination. "What kind of a question is that, Paul? I have powers and we have big guns. All the police have are cheap glocks that can go barely go through the lightest wood."

They all smiled and went out of their new lair to cause chaos in Royal Woods, and the people will be in need of Luna and her powers again.


	27. Chaos UnfoldsSilly Play

Luna was looking around for anything to do in the neighborhood where the dance studio was and the arcade as well. So far, everything was peaceful and cold on this winter day in Royal Woods. Lincoln was with her as well since he was given a chance to help her out in fighting bad guys out here in the cruel world.

"Thanks for letting me come out here, Luna." Said Lincoln. "I know it sounds stupid, but I'll help you now.

She was still feeling unsure about this idea, but Lincoln was firm and persistent about this idea of his. "You're welcome buddy. But please, be careful and I don't want you to get hurt. Just remember the weapon I gave ya, and keep your eyes peeled. You'll never know what kind of commotion will show up-" she was immediately cut off when a large explosion was seen on one of the largest buildings in the whole city; the scent of Michigan, and some screaming were heard around her and the book was very loud, almost as loud as an atomic bomb going off, but no mushroom cloud

"Whoa! What the heck is that?" Said a bystander.

"Something exploded over there!" A female shopper from the mall added. A few people around Luna began running away and barricading themselves in the closest buildings to protect themselves from any more damage like that.

Luna looked surprised as well, but, being a new superhero, she sprung into action and created another ice slide with her powers and she was going to see what was going on in the distance. "Looks like we found some crime to stop, or... you've found it." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can help in some way. Now climb on and hold tight."

Lincoln did as she told him and he was off with her on the ice sled she created from her hands. While flying her ice sled, she got a phone call from her employer.

"Hey, Luna here, talk to me."

"Luna, I have good news and bad news to go with it."

"Go on, Jackal,"

"The good news is, me and friends on the inside found Krunk, but the bad news is, he is called the Abomination and he is terrorizing the whole town!"

"So he finally came out of hiding, huh?"

"Yes. But he's not alone. He has friends,"

"Who?"

Jackal was silent for a second and he said: "we don't know yet. We're trying to find out who his accomplices are."

"Cool. I saw the explosion and I'm gonna check it out."

"This can really mean trouble." said Lincoln.

"Right? Just be careful and don't leave my sight, bro."

"Got it."

When she was still flying on her ice slide with Lincoln behind her, the sound of machine gun fire was heard from below her and it caught her off-guard for a second, but she regained her balance on it as she headed back down on the ground. She waited and the sound of gunfire was heard again, but she was fast and dodged many bullets trying to pierce her body, and she looked ii the direction where it came from. Lincoln tumbled on the ground, but did not receive any bad scraps or injuries.

"You okay, Luna?"

"Just fine. And you, dude?"

"Yeah." the sound of machine gun fire was heard once more and Lincoln hid behind a bunch of trash cans for cover

What Luna saw next caught her eyes and her teeth were gritting in fury. It was Frank, Paul, and Malcolm Stephenson, looking quite ready to kill her with her machine guns.

"You bozos again?" She got back up.

"Surprise, girly!" Frank taunted her. "You put us in jail, but now it's payback time!"

"Eat led, Frost!" Malcolm shouted. He and his other two brothers began open firing on her again, but Luna was dodging and avoid many bullets while performing athletic jumps. So many bullets were firing like a hailstorm, a sideways hailstorm, but Luna was able to use her powers to freeze some bullets and eventually, the three guns ran out of ammo.

"Gah! Out of ammo!" Said Paul

"Don't worry, boys." Said Frank. "We still have our... machetes!" He and his brothers smiled evilly as they both pulled their gigantic bowie knives from their new black belts (not the karate type of black belts). Luckily, Luna was practicing her ability for some time, and she clasped her hands together to create an ice sword from her palms.

Luna readied her glistening ice sword and did a battle pose while growling like an angry leopard. The three men charged at her and readied their machetes like a triplet of murderous lunatics that will hack their victims like uncooked meat, which was exactly what they will do. Meanwhile, Lincoln was impressed as he was watching his big sister fight against the bad guys.

"Come and get me, you morons!" Luna shouted. She counter-charged at the Stephenson brothers with zeal while clasping her ice sword. She felt Frank's machete trying to hit her, but it was cut by a block from her own blade.

"Nice trick, kid." Malcolm said. "But, can it handle this?"

The third brother began slicing and hacking at her aggressively. All the swings were blocked by Luna and she was swinging her ice sword at Malcolm, putting up a good fight like a peaceful fencer from Lyon.

While locking blades, Luna got a peak of Frank charging at her with full-zeal. Luckily, Luna was faster than all three of these criminals, and she kicked Malcolm on the face with her right foot, making his nose bleed and feeling dizzy.

"Bring it on, big boy!" Said Luna. She began swinging her sword with fury and Frank was being as ferocious as she was.

She tried going for the legs, but Frank blocked that with his machete, and hit her in the face with his left elbow. Frank was a slightly bulky type of person and he had small muscles on his arms to prove how tough he was, but he wasn't exactly buff either.

He gave her a punch to the left knee, and it made her fall to the ground in pain, making her incapacitated.

While in pain, Luna saw that she was about to be pierced at the center of her body with the gigantic machete. She rolled to the left and Frank found his machete stabbing the snowy ground. Paul charged at her after and Luna rolled to the right to evade the slice.

Paul was banging the ice sword that Luna was wielding against him, but she was far more faster than him. Malcolm attacked her again, and Luna found herself fighting two people at the same time while Frank was pulling out his machete from the ice.

Malcolm picked her up from behind and threw her against a separate pile if trash cans, which hurt her a lot. Despite the pain, she managed to get up, and wipe a drop of blood from her upper lip. Malcolm and Paul were slicing and dicing at her, but the rocker girl gave it her all against them and she had a lot more fight left in her. Suddenly, she was caught off-guard when Paul tripped her and was about to impale her with the machete, but Lincoln had a clever idea come in his head. He saw a metal baseball bat near a dumpster, and when Paul was about to kill Luna, the boy hit the brute so hard in the back of the head, he fell to the ground unconscious, right on his belly.

"Wow. Nice hit, Linc." Luna admired him as he lend her a hand back on her feet. She smiled, and she gasped when she saw Paul charging at Lincoln from behind while he was distracted, and she pointed Lincoln to the scoundrel, then the sound of steal clashing was heard again. This time, Lincoln blocked the machete with the bat and hit Paul a few times on the legs and on the head.

Angry, Paul was slicing at Lincoln with zeal, but the boy was moving as fast as he could while dodging the slashes of his opponent. He did something a little unexpected; while Paul was trying to pierce him with a thrust, Lincoln gave him a hard blow to the head with his right knee.

Having enough of these two, Luna blasted at them with a blast of ice from her left hand. Frank charged and he was fighting her more viciously than he was before. He did catch her off-guard for a second, but Luna had enough and swept his leg with a hard kick, and the sound of a bone cracking was heard faintly.

It turns out that she kicked him below the knee, incapacitating him.

"Gah! I'll kill you!" Said Frank, doubling over in pain.

"Now to take care of the Abomination. You creeps have a nice ride back in jail." Then she went off on her ice bridge, leaving the Stephenson brothers to be dealt with from the police. Finally, she found Abomination going in the bank of Royal Woods and she saw a bunch of cops holding glocks, shotguns, and some of them were even holding m16 machine rifles.

"That's done."

"Yep, but we gotta take care of Abomination now." said Luna. "Come on."

They all began to fire at Krunk, but the bullets had little effect on his mutated body and he lifted a cop car with his newfound strength without ease, and threw it at two other cars lining up, and another explosion was seen with a loud boom.

Dozens of officers, probably up to thirty or more were injured, while ten were killed after being set on fire from the explosion. It was very shocking and very awful to see. Luna got mad and went after Anomination and kicked him in the face three times, making his new dog-like nose bleed out.

"We meet again, Krunk. Long time no punch."

Abomination mare a chicken and wiped some blood from his nose. "That name no longer has any meaning whatsoever for me, Luna. Now, I am known as the Abomination! And, I will reapply enjoy killing you!" Then he looked at Lincoln "And who might this be?" he asked

"A... a friend of mine." Luna said.

"Yeah, an very... good friend." said Lincoln

"Well, no matter. I'll kill you both either way.

"I won't you kill any more people!"

Luna gave it all she got and used a large amount of ice from her hands to freeze Abomination where he was.

He didn't move and it looked like everyone was going to cheer in celebration, but that cheer never came. Luna's opponent broke free from the ice and it caught Luna off balance. The monstrous freak let out a guttural roar into the sky A really deafening one like a wolf howling at the moon in the middle of the night.

"You can't best me, Frost!" Krunk taunted her. "Look at me, I am immortal!"

"Nah, you're a gigantic werewolf wannabe." Luna taunted.

Growling in anger, Abomination was ready to maul her or eat her as his lunch like a carnivorous animal in the wild. "Hold still so I can squish you like the fly you are, wench!" he shouted in frustration. He was slicing his claws and trying to slice her in half with them, but it was a good thing that Luna was fast, almost like a martial arts student.

Luna tried freezing him again and again, but to no avail. Abomination's newfound strength was too much for the ice to imprison him like a statue. Luna was feeling angry and she tried punching him in the face, which was his most vulnerable part that she could attack him. It was, indeed, hurting him, but Krunk eventually had the upper hand and pinned her on the snowy ground, keeping her from escaping his grasp.

"Well, looks like you're not as strong as you thought." Abomination taunted. "Now, I will kill you here and now. You will suffer beyond suffering."

Luna tried one last attempt to freeze his face again, and it looked successful, but Krunk easily smashed the ice from his face.

"Nice try, teenage brat, but you will have to do much better than that."

Poor Lincoln was looking around for something to help his sister out, and as soon as he was going to run out of options, he saw magnum on the snowy ground and a new idea came into his head. He knew that a metal baseball bat he fought with Paul wasn't enough to take down a colossal beast like Abomination.

"Don't worry, it will only hurt a lot!" Krunk taunted before laughing maniacally. He was about to claw Luna into oblivion, but a sudden boom was heard, and a sharp pain was hitting Abomination, making him howl in complete agony. Something hit his right arm, and it turns out; Lincoln shot him with the magnum he found on the ground.

Grunting and panting, Abomination moved his angry, monstrous eyes towards Lincoln.

"Grrrr! Stupid kid!" he shouted while gritting his teeth. "I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!"

She never felt so scared, and she shouted: "Get away from my lil bro!" then she gave it all she got and her eyes glowed a glowing white and before she knew it, she blasted at Abomination with her hands and the ice was stronger than ever before, and it blew him away through a bunch of buildings, and a loud crash was heard in the distance.

Not wanting him to hurt her one and only brother, Luna flew over there on an ice sled, and she was worried that she had killed him, but the beast was still breathing and it scared Luna by growling at her face, and then he ran off in great speed, taking the Stephenson brothers with him.

He was defeated, but he, unfortunately, escaped from Luna's grasp. It looked like that another fight with him will wait for another day. She went back to her brother and she was congratulated by Chief Duncan, who was with the SWAT team. "Luna, you've done it again, sweetheart."

The rocker girl smiled. "Thanks, chief."

"Who was that?"

"That," said Lincoln, "was Johnathan Krunk. He's mutated into a monster for some reason."

"Odd. First a villain that gained powers of electricity, and now this?" Duncan clasped his forehead in disbelief. "What the heck is this world coming to?"

"I have no idea man. But, if he ever comes back, I'll put a stop to his next crime when it happens. I'll be there if anyone needs help, even if there is an evil kid with a thousand faces, I'll figure out a way."

"Good on you, Luna. Thank you for saving the city once more." Duncan said. Then he looked at the boy. "And of course, you had helped her in stopping Krunk from destroying the whole city. So, I would like to give you... a medal for bravery." And he did just that. He handed Lincoln a police badge of bravery and it made him very proud.

"Wow, bro. You got a medal."

"Now this I got to put in the trophy/medal cabinet." Lincoln smiled.

"Well, might as well tell the Jackal that it's taken care of."

 **At Home**

Lincoln and Luna were happy to be back home and the parents ran up to the door. "Lincoln!" Rita shouted in a worried tone. "Are you hurt? Did that monster hurt you in any way?"

"No mom," he chuckled. "I'm fine."

"Good. We saw you on the news and it made us worried because... because..."

"I don't have powers?"

"That's a light way to put it." Lynn Sr replied. "yes."

Luna then said to the parents: "Don't worry mom and dad, Lincoln's perfectly okay under my supervision. And, bro, you can rise again, little fighter."

"Oh, thanks Luna. And, we got ourselves... a pizza!" Lincoln sang. The magic word made the other sisters come in the room in a hurry, like a feeding frenzy.

"Pizza?" everyone said with a big smile.

"Yep. Let me put it on the table." After Luna did just that, everyone had a slice of the classic pepperoni flavored pizza. It tasted so good to their taste buds. Of course, Luna got a second box just in case. Luna and Lincoln got an extra slice as a reward for helping the city against Abomination and his henchmen.

Everyone had a little hot chocolate to keep themselves warm on another cold day.

It sounded a little silly to do it on this cold day in winter, but he decides to do one of his usual things, read his comic books in his underwear. Of course m, he had some cocoa in case he was too cold.

From upstairs, Lincoln heard a small yell. "Ah! That's cold!"

"Gotcha, Luan!" It sounded like Luna's voice.

"Not funny!" Luan angrily said to her roommate. "That was literally cold!"

"Ah, don't be like that, sis." Luna chuckled.

"I was worried you would freeze me to death!"

Lincoln peaked from downstairs and saw the comical sister going downstairs in a huff. "Can you believe her, Lincoln?"

"What happened?"

"It's nothing, dude. I just put some ice i created down her panties."

"It was right in front of my crotch, and you made me look like an idiot."

"Oh you'll get over it."

"Whatever."

Lincoln chuckled a little and he said: "kinda funny, Luna."

"I know. And Linc, thanks for the help out there. If you didn't shoot Krunk, I would have been cold meat for him to bite on."

"You're welcome, Luna." He went on the couch to read bus comics while in his undies. Little did he know that Luna was not down talking to him yet.

She cleared her throat and a sneaky smile appeared on her face. "And, I think you deserve a nice little present from me."

"What's that? And... why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. I just want to give you a... tickle time!"

Before Lincoln knew it, he found himself being mercilessly tickled by Luna's fingers all over his torso. "Hahahahaha! No! Please! Stop!" He begged while laughing hysterically.

"Not until I tickle you out, Lincoln!" Luna said playfully. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Yes, this was the reward she wanted to give him for helping her save the whole city from a certain destruction but Lincoln was okay and he was enjoying this sensation of being tickled all over.


	28. Being Hardcore

It has been at least a day since Luna defeated Abomination and his band of three henchmen that Luna had put in jail before in the earlier days of using her powers. It was just then, five o'clock in the morning, Lincoln was sleeping so peacefully in his bed with Bun-Bun in his hands. Little did he know that Luna was resting next to him, snoozing the remainder of the night away by sleeping next to her little brother, but still, despite her having the powers of cryokenesis, she was giving him some warmth with her body.

From the distance of the whole house, the sound of the rooster crowing was heard from abroad, and both of those siblings awoken from their sleep, and Lincoln looked at his sister. "Oh! 'Morning, Luna." he said.

"Good mornin', dude." Luna replied. "Did ya sleep okay?"

"Yeah. I was wondering about why I was feeling warmer last night."

"Sorry," said Luna. "You just look so cute when you're sleeping."

Lincoln flushed and felt on the spot with what just happened in front of him. Granted, it was anything romantic, just Luna wanting to spend some quality time with him last night.

"Come on, dude." Luna smirked. "I know you liked it when I came in here," then he felt his own white hair being fluffed up a little bit from Luna's gentle rubbing. It felt a little weird, but nicer without her new gloves that almost covered her lower arms.

Lincoln laughed and he replied: "okay, okay. I admit, I did enjoy it. I wish I knew it was you this whole time."

"Don't worry, Lincoln. You'll probably know it next time before bed." she gave a small wink at him. "And, you did a good job yesterday, stopping Abomination and his band of baddies."

"Thanks, Luna." Then Lincoln gave out a small yawn. "You should have seen the look on his face when I shot him."

Luna made a small laugh from herself. "Right?" she agreed with him. "He looked like he'd seen a ghost."

"Did someone say a ghost?" said Lucy. She appeared out of nowhere once again like she was an apparition or a demonic spirit. As usual, both the siblings let out a small yelp online and their teeth were chattering with fright.

Poor Luna was hugging Lincoln and Lincoln was hugging her in return. "Geez Lucy!" Said the rocker girl in irritation. "Do you always have to do that?"

The Goth girl gave a small smile, and she replied: "yes. It's fun that way. Now where's the ghost? I wanna see the ghost."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news," said Lincoln, "but there is no ghost. We were just saying how funny Abomination looked when I shot him before he tried to kill Luna. I meant he was very scared that he's seen a ghost."

"Ohhhh. I get it. That's okay," Lucy remarked. "I always have my rituals to talk to ghosts, and great grandma Harriet. BTW, Lincoln, President Abraham Lincoln says he would like to talk to you someday."

"Wait, the president?"

"The one and only."

"Ah, I don't know if I would buy that." Luna doubted. "A ghost of a president shot right through the head in our crib?"

"It's true. I'll show later. Just remind me and be would be more than happy to converse with you guys." Then Lucy walked away from the two.

Both Lincoln and Luna looked a little puzzled from this. "Is Abraham really...?"

"No. I don't think he is, dude." Luna shrugged. "Gotta take a shower anyway."

"Cool. You gonna set it on cold?"

"Yep! I never have to worry about being freezing again. This weather is perfect for me too."

"Glad to hear." then a cold shiver went down his body like goosebumps. "Brr, I wish I can say the same about me." he began shaking a little and he felt Luna gently wrap him around with his blanket to keep him warm. "Thanks Luna."

"Hey, what are big sisters for?" she asked him, giving him a pat on the back three times. "Now, I gotta hit the shower."

"You got it."

"PS, you should get some hot cocoa when you get downstairs."

"Heh, good idea." The newest superhero of Royal Woods went to take a shower and took off one of her unitard, and choker with the snowflake on her neck, and she was enjoying the cold water. For someone in the winter suffering from the harsh winter in Michigan, they would not tolerate it, but Luna, immune to that kind of thing now, was enjoying this.

Everyone else was getting a little hot cocoa with little marshmallows in them to make them feel more warm on this cold morning. Even if the sun was shining right now today, it was still very cold, around minus ten degrees. It was the harsh reality of Michigan during this time of year, the end and the beginning of a new year.

As soon as everyone got their cocoa, Lincoln was the last, and Lana went to get the mail.

It took about twenty minutes, but Luna got out of the shower and put on a new set of her Luke superhero unitard and her gloves, and then put her snowflake choker back on her neck. Now, it was a new day and hopefully she will fight more crime that will probably come meet her some time.

Now, she will have breakfast, for she can't fo around fighting crime on an empty stomach. No, she needs all the energy she needs if she wants to freeze a mugger, or stop another bank robbery. She suddenly remembered that the newspaper was going to come today, so she went outside and picked up the paper, which was right on cue, and she looked at it to see if anything abiitbuer was imprinted.

Luna smiled and it revealed a picture and an article about how she and Lincoln stopped Abomination and his henchmen. Aw nice. Lincoln, you gotta come see this!"

The white-haired boy immediately hurried outside with his winter garments and he asked: "What is it, Luna?"

"Dude, look at this. 'Luna Frost did it again with heroic brother Lincoln Loud'!"

He gasped and smiled. "Really? Wow. This is so awesome!"

"Excuse me?"

Said a low teenage voice. They both looked and it revealed to be Mason Dumas, the teenager that Luna met a while before, whom she thought was handsome and cute to her perspective. "Pardon the interruption, but I just wanted to show Luna something that she would like."

"Hey Mason." Said Luna, feeling a little shy. "A present?"

"Yep. A cadeau, or present in French." He then handed to her a CD entitled: "Vulcain" and the album was called V8. "One of my favorite bands of all time, from France that is."

"Ooh, this looks sick. What's Vulcain?"

"The French version of Motorhead."

"Oooooh, I love Motorhead. Thanks Mason."

"No problem Luna. I knew you would live it."

"I will love it."

"And by the way; me and my parents saw you on TV again. You're really amazing, and you're becoming the talk of the whole city."

"I know! Look in the paper, dude!"

The French-American peeked at the article that Lincoln pointed, and he was impressed. "Incroyable." He muttered. "I didn't know you could fight, Lincoln."

"Well, I'm not much of a fighter, but I want to help her in some way about the bad guys."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that you will be a good help. We even saw a glimpse of you holding a gun against that monster."

"Well, I was only trying to save my sister."

"You guys are pretty hardcore. Very hardcore." Mason complimented.

Lincoln and Luna smiled, and the rocker girl pulled Lincoln close to her right side, hugging him. "We are very hardcore.


	29. Some People are Just Insane

Lori was driving around with Luna and Lincoln, for the rocker teen was doing this to not waste her powers flying around in an ice slide to get to a place she wants to go, (and her arms can get a little tired from using her energy to create ice out of thin air at times). Lincoln looked a little bored, and he wished that some bad guy or a crime was being committed so he can see Luna put a stop to any wrongdoing going on in this city. Yet again, some crime is invisible to the human eye, especially at night, for many people are good at lying and keeping secrets from the whole world; such as North Korea and their so-called "Communist Regime".

Lincoln let out a sigh and he couldn't help but ask the eldest sister: "why are we driving around town, Lori?"

Lori made a sigh of slight annoyance, and she said: "Because Lincoln, there's literally a good deal at the beauty salon. It's only a one-time chance for a hair care for eighty-percent off! I literally cannot lose this one and only chance."

Rolling his eyes, Lincoln muttered: "Why am I not surprised?" under his breath

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just saying... how that's a good deal." He lied to her

"Right? This might never happen again! and I will not miss a chance to make my hair gorgeous than before again."

"Not really a fan of hair styling, sis." said Luna. "I just wanna fight some crime and stop some bad guys like I always do since I have these cool powers." then a thought came in her head, and she began laughing. "Get it? Cool powers?"

Lincoln was laughing, but Lori just made a sigh. "You're worse than Luan." she said in a flat voice.

"That's your opinion, brah." Luna retaliated

"Pfft. Whatever." Then she continued driving down a few roads to the salon, and when they arrived, the cold air was blowing through Lincoln and Lori, but Luna hardly felt any of it because of her immunity

Lori smiled and she went in the salon and saw a lot of girls were having their hair done today. "Whoa. The place looks packed." Said Lincoln.

"I hope I'm literally not too late for a discount." Said the eldest sister.

The checkout lady went up to the counter, and she had black hair with a bob cut, and three pink streaks running down from the scalp. "Lori?" Said the employee

"Dawn? Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were working here."

The teenager made a small laugh. "Yeah, my mom owns the whole place. Here for your hair done?"

"Yes! I want to do it while it's very cheap right now."

"Well, you came to the right place." Said Dawn. "There's one empty booth for you to sit in and relax while I get you started. Fair warning, FYI, it might take a little bit of a while. Somewhere around... forty-five minutes to an hour."

"An hour?" said Lincoln. "I don't want to stay here for a whole sixty minutes in this girly place."

"Lincoln," Lori scolded. "Don't be rude. And you don't have to wait that long. Home's just around the corner, and it's not far to walk."

"You know what? I think it's a good time to look at any crime to stop, bro." Luna encouraged him. "Hug? Huh?"

"Oooh. Good idea, Luna. Even if we might not find a superpowered villain like Abomination or Living Taser?"

"Yeah, but still, saving people is what counts." Luna replied. "Bunch of bad guys to kick butt, and throw in jail."

"Right."

"But if the guy has a gun, I want you to let me handle this, okay? I don't want ya to get shot. Or clobbered, or beaten to death, or head blown off-"

Lincoln made a laugh and stopped her: "Luna, it's okay, I'm smarter than that. I'm not clumsy."

"Uhhh, jah, you are." Lori said in a sing-song voice.

Lincoln then made a scoff. "When have I ever been clumsy?"

"Should I mention the time you got all tangled up in your shoelaces while thing them?"

"Ooh! or he time you went with the ball and striking the pins in the alley while your fingers were stuck?"

"I get it. I get it." Lincoln defensively said. "I am no klutz. I'm only human, and we all make mistakes."

"Did I say anything?" Said Luna.

"I bet I wasn't the first one to have that happen in a bowling alley."

"I didn't say anything." Luna ruffed his head. "Toy gotta admit, that was a little funny, especially that cute scream. Come on, smile dude."

He ultimately gave a small laugh and he admitted: "okay, okay. You got me. It was a little funny."

"Yeah. It's like what Luan said; we all gotta laugh at ourselves once in a while."

"No argument there, Luna. Come on, let's see what bad guys you'll put in jail."

"Way ahead of ya, Lincoln."

"Have fun, and be careful." Said Lori. "One last thing, if anything terrible happens, you're gonna explain to mom and dad what happen."

"Wrong!" Said Luna after imitating a buzzer on a game show. "You're the boss, and if something does happen, you're gonna have to explain to mom and dad what happened on YOUR watch."

"Ohhhh. Good point." The eldest sister gave a worried look and thought of how mad her parents would be if something bad did happen to her siblings, considering the fact that she is the eldest of the eleven kids. "Well, I'll be right here if you need me."

"No problem, sis." Said Luna. "Come on, Linc, let's look for more bad guys to fight."

"Right behind you." The two siblings went out of the salon and looked around the neighborhood for something to happen while sitting on a bench. The snowfall was continuous in this part of the city, but Lincoln will live and Luna will give him the warmth he needs to not suffer hypothermia.

Meanwhile, in the salon, Lori was about to have her hair done by her friend, a voice interrupted to before Dawn can even get started. "Dawn," it sounded like an older woman, someone as old as Lori's mother. "Pardon the interruption, but I was wondering if I could help Lori with her hair and save you the trouble." This woman had light blond hair like Leni's, but it was longer, and she had a body stature similar to Ronnie Anne's mother, Maria, for her hips were thinner than Rita's were.

"Sure mom. Whatever you say."

"Excellent. Pardon me, sweetie." Said the mother. "You must he Lori. I am miss Ungerling, I used to know your mother in high school."

"Oh. Mom told me about you, miss Ungerling."

"If you please, you can just call me Peggy."

"Okay, whatever you say, Peggy." Lori replied.

"Now, just sit back and relax while I work my magic on you."

The eldest sister closed her eyes and had cucumbers over her eyes while Peggy was working her "magic" on her.

Little did she know that something was bound to happen to her. Back outside, Luna let out a small yawn, obviously getting bored of waiting for crime to happen. "Don't worry, Luna." Said Lincoln. "Something has to happen at any given moment."

"Oh! Mommy! It's her, Luna Frost!" Said a little girl. It was Darcy, Lisa's best friend in her class. "Excuse me, Luna, can I get your autograph?"

"Sure thing, Darcy." Said Luna with a warm smile.

"My daughter is a big fan of you."

"Your biggest fan." The little girl added.

Luna was very touched by the girl's adorableness and sweet nature in her golden heart. "Aww, thanks Darcy. I'll do anything for my fans. Do you have anything for me to sign, kiddo?"

"Sure. My picture book."

"You got it." Then Luna took the book and signed her signature name on it, wrote a snowflake next to the L, and she also wrote down: "Stay chill!" On it with an icy heart next to it.

Darcy smiled and she gave Luna a hug to show some appreciation. "Thank you, Luna."

The rocker girl gave another warm smile to the sweet little girl and she hugged him back. "You're welcome, Darcy. Glad to see ya happy." Just then, it was when Liam, Zach, Rusty, and Stella, four of Lincoln's closest friends noticed the signing.

"You're giving out autographs, Luna?" Aaid Liam.

"If you want one, I'll give it to ya, Liam." She boldly said with an ice pen that she created out of thin air. "Don't be shy, I won't give ya frostbite."

"I'm happy you got those cool ice powers, Luna." Said Rusty. "I wish I had myself some cool powers like that. It can be a real chick magnet, that's for sure."

"Hey, just because you don't have powers, doesn't mean you're not special, Rusty. I don't know when, but you'll find the perfect lady someday."

Rusty smiled and If Luna herself says that, then it must be true. "Okay."

"How did you get those cool powers anyway?" Zach asked

The rocker girl lowered her upper eyelids, and she replied: "that's a Loud secret Zach. Some things are better left unheard of."

"No argument. Me and my family saw you on the news many times." said Stella.

"Glad you're all taking notice, guys"

"Where's Clyde?" Asked Lincoln.

"He had to use the bathroom." Said Stella. "But he'll be out here soon."

"Ah. Okay."

Speaking of the devil, Clyde came from the antique shop restroom and he found Lincoln. "Oh! There you are, Lincoln. Look at what my dad's bought me." Then he showed Lincoln and Luna a golden goblet with some jewels encrusted on it.

"Wow Clyde, it's one if those cups from the medieval days, isn't it?" Asked Lincoln.

"Technically, it's called a goblet, but yeah."

"Well, we hate to to Leave Lincoln, but I gotta help my pa keep the piggies warn today."

"And I need to help Rocky with a game.

"And I gotta help take my mom to the funny farm." Zach added.

Lincoln and Clyde and everyone else were having a confused look on their face. "Funny farm? Why would she need to go there?"

"Because... she's kinda messed up." Zach replied awkwardly. "At times, she will have spaz attacks and flail her hair around while sounding crazy like; BLBLBLBLBLBLBLB!" Zach began falling his head back and forth with his tongue out.

"Okay dude, don't hurt your head." Said Luna, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Trying to make a point.

"And I need to clean my room." Stella added. "See you soon Lincoln."

Right after the other ones left, a long, terrible and unnerving scream was heard, and it startled Lincoln, Luna, and Clyde at the same time. "What was that?" Asked Lincoln

"Sounded like Lori! C'mon!"

"L-L-Lori?" Clyde said. His nose began leaking blood like tap water from a faucet. Luna looked irritated and she decided to carry him, and Lincoln was carrying the golden goblet. Making it to the barner shop, Lincoln ad Luna were greeted by Lori, wo was crying and in tears while covering her head with her jacket.

"Lori, what happened?" asked Lincoln.

The eldest sister didn't reply to anything, but she said: "I'll show you when I get home! But my head is hideous!" And some tears ran down her eyes. "Come on!" They all hoped on back in Vanzilla and Lori hurriedly went inside, and cried on the couch wretchedly inti a pillow.

Lynn Sr and Rita noticed the loud door slam, and they went up to her. "Lori, what's the matter?" Asked Lynn Sr

"M-my hair!" Lori said. "My beautiful hair!" She took off her hood and revealed that her head was completely bald like a gleaming gem.

The parents gasped and looked shocked. "What happened to you?" Asked Rita

"Ask Ungerling!" The eldest sister shouted in fury. "She gave me the worst hairstyle ever!"

"Ungerling?" Asked both the mother and father.

Lori nodded a Yes before saying and wiping some tears from her face; "Mom, Peggy Underlingsaid you've literally known her since high school."

"Peggy?" Asked Rita. Brainstorming, it was coming back to her. "Now I remember. Peggy and I were friends. But then... then..."

"What is it mom?" said Luna.

"I was crowned the prom queen throughout my school years and Peggy grew jealous of me for winning." Rita admitted. "I keep trying to apologize to her and telling her that she is one of the most beautiful girls in the school, but she wouldn't listen to me."

Lincoln looked a little confused. "This is because she always lost to you as prom queen, mom?"

"You kids wouldn't understand. The 80's were wild times for me and your father."

"And the mosh pits! I loved the mosh pits!"

Lori began crying louder than before and ran to her room. "I'm never coming out of my room again!" She shouted hysterically.

"Poor Lori." Said Lynn Sr. "I better go and make her feel better. Maybe Lola can lend her wig to wear."

"You do that. Right now, I would like to talk to Ungerling for giving Lori a hairdon't." She cracked her knuckles and was ready to give the hear of the salon a piece of her mind.

"Easy Luna." Said Lincoln. "I know you're mad, but let's just go talk to her that she didn't need to do that to Lori, and maybe we can call the police."

Letting out a breath to try and calm down from being angry, Luna replied: "I know, but I want to confront her about this. Look at Lori."

They both looked at the very depressed elder sister, who was still bawling her eyes out. Lola and Lana came down the stairs and they were surprised at how bald Lori looked. "Lori, are you okay?" asked Lola

"Does it look like I'm okay?" the eldest sister wiped her nose from any mucus.

"Wow. You're as bald as Mr. Grouse." said the tomboy twin. Then she felt her left arm being bumped by Lola's elbow. "Ow!"

"Lana!" Lola scolded her. This, however, just made Lori cry even louder, and she felt Lola comforting her. "here Lori, I'll see if I have any good wigs for you to wear."

Lincoln and Luna looked at eachother, and the rocker girl said: "I think I'm gonna have a talk with this Ungerling gal." and she narrowed her eyes in anger. "Lincoln, can ya stay here while I give her a piece of my mind?"

"Well... okay. But, please don't be rash when you see her."

"I won't. I promise." Luna sighed. "I won't be long."

As she went out the door, Lincoln was worried that his sister might break her promise and go on a rampage with her powers. Still, he knew her long enough to be cool-headed and chill to not do anything evil or irrational in her behavior. He wanted to stop her and come with her, but he didn't want to make her angry by disobeying a direct order from her like a deserted soldier on the front line.

"Oh Luna. I hope you don't kill her." he muttered under his breath

"He won't." said Lucy, who spooked him from the right of him.

"Ah! Lucy, now's not the good time."

"Sorry, but I know Luna would never kill anyone. There is so much good in her heart. I can feel it in her."

Lincoln looked a little confused, and he said: "Okay, I hope you're right."

"I have a special gift of seeing another person's aura. It's... something you regular people would never understand."

"Oh boy. It's that again." said Lynn, rolling her eyes. "You still think you can sense another person's aura?"

"I don't think Lynn. I know." Lucy remarked.

"Well I kinda hope that Luna kills whoever caused Lori's hair to fall out. Just look at her."

"Lynn, you're not helping. Why don't you go see if Lisa can create a formula to grow her hair back or something like that."

"Good thinking." said the sports girl.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the salon before**

The salon was about to close for the day, and Peggy was about to pack up her little pouch and go home when the door barged open, and it revealed to be a stern Luna. "Miss Ungerling, right?" asked the rocker girl in a suspicious voice

"Luna Frost. I am such a big fan of you, and I have seen you on the news countless times before."

"Heh, glad you notice me on there." said Luna. "Now you can cut the act. I want to talk to ya about my sister Lori. Why the heck did you shave all her head off?"

Playing dumb, Peggy had a confused look on her face. "What are you even talking about, sweetie?"

"Cut the crud, lady!" Luna replied. "My mom told me about your past with her and how you lost to her every year for homecoming queen." she narrowed her eyes at the woman again. "You just completely ruined my sister's head, man! i mean; woman!"

then Ungerling turned around and looked at the mirror, and she began chuckling. "Luna, Luna, Luna, just look at me. How many wrinkles do you see on my face?"

"Uhhh. None?"

"Exactly. And you noticed how your mother has a wrinkle or two on her face?"

"I... did notice that." Luna admitted.

"Back when I was in high school, I was the most popular girl in school, and I was best friends with your mother. But..." her face had a begrudging look on it. "Every year when your mother beat me for prom queen, I never understood why. She wasn't as popular as me, and I always lose to her? That... peasant?! I wanted revenge on her ever since for stealing my spotlight."

"Then why did you shave all of Lori's head off?"

"Two reasons." Peggy flatly replied. "A: I needed a test subject from her family to see if I can humiliate Rita, and B: Just for the fun of it. I simply remember the look on her face. Hahahaha. The tears running down her face, the hysterical crying, oh it was so satisfying."

Luna growled. "I get the problem. You're insane!"

"Insane am I?"

"Pretty psycho, lady. You know that's against the law to shave someone's head off without asking?"

"Bah! You can try and call the police on me, but... I'm afraid you will not leave here alive." her eyes narrowed at the rocker chick menacingly. She made a few air kicks and punches before doing an backflip, something similar to Martial arts.

"Whoa. You know Kung Fu?"

"Close. I'm... an intermediate at Taekwondo. Hyah! Huh!" she charged at Luna with kicks and chops, but Luna was fast and she punched her in the face very hard, making her lip bleed. Luna was about to freeze her out of commission, but Peggy got up in an athletic flip, and tried chopping Luna's neck, but the rocker girl dodged a few punches, and then she felt Ungerling punch her in the face a few times.

In honestly, Luna never thought she would be face-to-face with a person who knows a little martial arts. She continued blocking some blows and raised herself an ice shield, backing her up to the private back room where no one else besides the owner herself was allowed access to.

"Give it up, sweetie." said the insane woman. "You have no skills in martial arts like I do!" Luna punched her in the spleen and gave her a painful knee-kick to the face, giving her a black eye. Luna tried to kick her in the face, but the lady was fast and held Luna by the neck with her hands. Behind Luna was a mysterious little cauldron of green, glowing liquid, and it looked toxic.

Little did both of them know that there was a broken cable that was almost touching the pool of green liquid. "I won't let you hurt anymore people, crazy lady!" Luna gagged

"I'm not crazy! I prefer disturbed. Now, I will kill you!"

Suddenly, something stopped her. It was Dawn, her own daughter, who slapped her own mother on the cheek with a smack, and it was the perfect chance for Luna to punch her into the pool. It was one of the hardest punches she ever done, and Ungerling immediately fell backward into the green liquid. It was just then the machine started working and that the pool was powered to started working and the electric cable that was broken, fell in the pool.

Ungerling was being electrocuted while she was under the water, and her molecules were being re-assimilated somehow. "Mom!" Dawn shouted. she pulled the cable and turned off the machine. As soon as it stopped, she pulled out her mother, who now had pale orange-colored skin.

"Gosh. I... I... I would never do that. I..."

"It's okay, Luna. Mom was always a little... unhinged at times. I never knew that she would stoop so low."

Luna checked for a pulse and she was still alive, but unconscious. "I better call an ambulance."

After the paramedics arrived, Luna looked at Dawn. "Will ya be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Dawn sighed. "My dad lives with me. I don't know how he will handle it."

"Just tell him the truth."

"You're right."

Luna was a little... shaken by that, but she knew it wasn't her fault and Peggy brought it upon herself, for she almost tried to kill Luna. This woman was just as insane as the Living Taser, who was still rotting in prison. She returned home and saw Lori trying on different pair of wigs from Lola, but it was no use.

"Oh, it's literally not the same." she sighed in a sad tone of voice.

"I took care of the problem." said Luna.

"Good. What happened?" asked Lynn Jr.

"She was insane! She tried to kill me because I knew too much!"

"What?!" said the other siblings.

"Yeah, she was trying to choke me to death, if not for her daughter helping me."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe, Luna." said Lincoln. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. It's done and done." Luna smiled. "And don't worry, I didn't kill her."

the boy sighed in relief. "Good. I knew you wouldn't do it."

The rocker girl went upstairs to practice her guitar. "Whew, what a day." She played on for about thirty minutes and she heard Lincoln taking a bath with some bubbles in it. Luna couldn't help but look over

As Lincoln had his eyes closed, Luna was watching on to see how cute he looked while relaxing. As he opened his eyes, he yelped when he saw Luna looking at him at the doorway to the bathroom. "Ah! Uhhh Luna, i'm... not in my clothes." he blushed

"No, it's okay. I used to see ya naked when you were a baby. Mind if I join you?" she gave a cute smile on her face.

Blushing, Lincoln wanted to protest, but he ultimately said: "ah, what the heck. Come in, and... can you please keep this from everyone else?"

Luna pretended to zip her mouth and lock it with a golden key. "Don't worry dude. You have my word as a new superhero."

She was about to take off her unitard, gloves, and choker when he noticed Lincoln still looking at her. "Uhhh, baby bro?"

"Yeah? Oh! Right, sorry." then he closed his eyes and looked away. After Luna was done getting undressed, she slowly got in the warm water, and sat next to Lincoln, who relaxed on her arm.

"I know this sounds weird dude, but you're my baby bro, and I love ya."

"I love you too Luna."

Then they both sat in the bath water for a period of time and some bubbles surrounding their bodies and they were having the most relaxing time of there life. "So how's your ankle?"

"It's getting way better. Most of that magic ice from the cast is gone."

"Good.


	30. New, and Crazy Friendship

Sleeping and in a hospital bed, Peggy Underling, though her skin was orange, was unconscious and who knows when she will wake back up to reality. In the operating room, the deranged woman was scheduled to be in a mental jail for a whole year, the same place that the Living Taser was being incarcerated.

Dawn was next to her bed on the right time see if she was doing alright, despite everything she had done to Lori. Peggy was still her own mother after all, and it was a family thing, but of course; oke half of her was still furious at her for what she did to Lori.

"How is she, doctor?" Asked Dawn.

The Japanese doctor with a white mask over his mouth looked at the heartbeat monitor and it looked rather... normal. "She appears to be unconcious and she is really out of it, like... some sort of a coma."

"When will she wake up?"

"That i do not know, sweetie. She could wake up in a week or sooner. Only time will tell. But, despite that, there appears to be some sort of radiation within her. Something... odd and inhuman."

"What so you mean?"

"Something inside her DNA is changing. I can't exactly give you the correct details, but her DNA is mixing with the strange liquid that she accidentally dipped herself in when the cable shocked her. It sounds... more like a scientist would know about that, not me."

"But... I know she did something awful but... she's still my mom."

"We here you, baby." Said a male police officer, who was in the room with Dawn. "But still, shaving another person's head is an act of assault. After this, she will go to Jail."

"Can... I still visit her?"

"Oh yeah." Said another officer. "She'll give you one phonecall a day and there are visiting hours like you would find in a hospital."

Dawn tried to smile, but she looked st her unconscious mother once again. Her belly was growling, telling her that she was hungry and she needed some food to fill her stomach. "Man, I'm getting very hungry. But... I don't want to leave mom alone here."

"Don't worry, dear." Said the Japanese doctor. "I will keep her safe and she will be in good hands. You just eat up. You've might have noticed, but; there's a food court downstairs, and the food here is pretty exquisite."

"Okay. Just promise me you won't hurt her." Said Dawn.

"We won't." The first officer swore. "She will be going nowhere."

Dawn was still a little reluctant, but her tummy was still growling like a monster was trapped inside, and she decided to just kill the hunger inside of her. Now Peggy was alone and still unconscious, and then, while the doctor was looking for some painkillers to help her hurting body, she suddenly came back to reality, opening her eyes wide like a light switch.

"W.. what happened to me?" She asked.

"Ma'am take it easy." Said the second officer. "You were out of it for three whole days."

"Three days?" Said Peggy. "Gosh."

"According to your DNA tests, Mrs. Ungerling," said the Japanese doctor. "And, we noticed an extraordinary change inside of you. The cells inside of you seem to have been fused with the weird, green substance that you fell in."

"Is there a mirror?"

"Oh yeah. Here is a hand-mirror."

Peggy was so intrigued by her slight change of appearance. "I look like an oompah-loompah."

"That's... a light way to put it."

"Wait, why are you police officers here?"

"Well, your daughty told us what you did to her friend, and it was a zero-tolerance crime. Now, after toy patch up in this room, you're going to jail."

"What?!" Peggy exclaimed. "I cannot be arrested! I am the greatest hair stylist in the whole state of Michigan!" Suddenly, her hair turned into tentacle-like tendrils from her head and she turned into a humanoid blob.

Her hair grabbed the two officers and threw them out the window.

The japanese doctor was shocked and intrigued at the same time, and he didn't know what to think of this. He felt himself being tied up in the hair and Peggy began laughing maniacally and insanely. "I have no idea what is going on here, but I am loving this! Mwahahahaaha!" She threw the poor doctor out the window as well, making him pummel to his death from four stories above the ground.

Some other officers heard the commotion and theybbarger in the room with glocks in their hands.

"FREEZE!" they all yelled in unison.

Peggy's hair and body turned red and she was scared at first but then, when the officers began firing at her, she found out that the bullets never hit her because the new powers in her hair were making some tendrils form into a shield.

A new idea came in Peggy's head, and she turned herself into a green blob and slithered down the window like a snake or a slug. "Wow. How did I do that?: she thought. She heard more gunshots, and she used her hair to pick up two cars and throw them at the hospital building, where the cops were shooting from above.

"Grr! They are really annoying." She growled. "Well... looks like I got myself some powers." Anitjer trick she did was use her hair to help her walk so she wouldn't have to walk very long distances with her legs. At first, she didn't know what to do next and she realized that there was no going back to her old life now that she is a freak.

Thinking while walking, she had an idea. Peggy went into the insane asylum and found the infamous new psycho of Royal Woods; Living Taser himself, who was still sitting and pouting at the fact of being locked in the funny farm.

He noticed some security guards were rushing down the corridors and the alarm bell was activated. The whole facility was on lockdown mode and Taser was feeling very curious about what was going on out there.

Suddenly, he saw three security guards being flung, and a blue blob came up to him in a fast speed. Ungerling changed herself back to her human self and she said: "Nice to see you, Living Taser."

"Who are you?"

"I am Peggy Ungerling, and if you laugh, I will kill you." She gritted her teeth at the last parttaser gulped and felt scared.

"What do you want from me?"

"To give you your freedom. I hear that you are a very unhinged man."

"Yeah, and proud of it. People even call me the new Jeffrey Dahmer. Hehehehe."

"Perfect. Then how about we work together as a team? Luna Frost ruined my life and I want yo return the favor."

A sinister smiled appeared on Taser's face, and he replied: "Perfect! Then, ingress we are both well-met."

"Absolutely. Now, i set you free." She used the hair to break thr controls on the laser door and the Livijg Taser was free to cause more havoc. This time, he will have help with a new friend with a common interest that he sharex with her: "to kill Luna Frost as an act if revenge."


	31. Jackal Meets Lincoln

Luna was still in the bathtub with Lincoln, still relaxing in the water. Lincoln himself was having a good time with her, nothing romantic, but a brother and sister thing between them. "You know, I wa thinking about how we can cool ourselves off in the summer, bro." Said Luna.

"What's that?"

The rocker girl cleared her throat and replied: "Well, I can create a snow shower over the backyard and try to cool us off in the snow."

"Huh. That does sound like a good idea Luna." Lincoln smiled. "And... you can create an ice rink in the backyard."

Her smile grew even wider. "Oooh yeah. Not much of a skater, but we could play hockey.'

"Really?" Lincoln asked. "I thought you're kind of a dancer, Luna?"

"I am, Linc. But... not all dancing. Ones I can't do are; the tango, whirlpool, and a triple backflip. I tried that once and... you should never try that. It hurts!"

Laughing a little, Lincoln let out a sneeze.

"Gesungheight." Luna said.

"Thanks. I didn't mean to laugh, but I'm laughing because I've seen a video of these teenagers jumping on a trampoline and trying to do a triple backflip, and they literally conked their head les on the trampoline!"

Both of them were having a good laugh about it. "That wouldn't surprise me, dude. Doing that kind of stunt is for trained professionals. Somethin' like the Olympics, or acrobats in a circus. Heh, maybe they have had bad accidents while doing that too."

"Take it from my buddy, Zach."

"The one who is always looking for a girl to kiss?"

"No, that's Rusty. Zach is the one who lives in-between a circus with red hair."

"Ohhhh. Right."

"But yeah, it's funny watching those people try to do those moves but Fail. No wonder they end up on America's Funniest Home Videos. Am I right?"

"Heh Heh Heh, totally."

While still bathing, Luna heard her phone rang and she answered it. "Hey. Luna here, talk to me." She said.

"Hello Luna," it was the Jackal himself. "I am sorry to interrupt any activity you're doing right now, but we have a very big problem."

Her face slowly turned into a frown. "What kind of problem?"

"We have a bee supervillain running amok in Royal Woods."

"A new villain? Awesome! I- I mean, that's terrible, brah. Do you have any leads on who he is?"

"You mean who _she_ is, Luna." The Jackal corrected flatly. "But I want you to come into my mansion and we will talk more about this new villain."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see ya in a while then."

"Good. Looking forward to meet you at my humble home, Luna."

"Okay. Bye." As soon as Luna hung up, she said to her brother: "sorry bro, this is another emergency. Jackal needs me to come to his headquarters again. But, it's fine, right?"

"Oh yeah. You just go ahead. I need to get out of the tub anyway. Besides, I think my toes are starting to look like raisins." He lifted his right foot over the water, and his toes looked wrinkled and almost looked like five little grapes going bad in the refrigerator.

Lincoln lifted his other foot and it looked the same as the right one. "Yeah, look at those little piggies." Luna smirked. She was about to get out of the tub, but then, she remembered something, and halted. "Uhhhh, Linc?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I'm... you know, getting out now."

"Oh! Right." then the boy closed his eyes as he heard Luna slowly get out of the bathtub and dry herself off with a towel or two. The next sound he heard was her changing into one of her unused superhero unitards.

"Okay, you can look now." said Luna. Lincoln immediately opened his eyes again, and he saw Luna about to put on her gloves, but she put on her snowflake choker first before doing so. "If you want, you can come with, dude."

"Really? Let me just clean myself up too. And... I think it's your turn to... you know,"

"Right. I won't look until you have your duds on." It was her turn to look away while Lincoln was changing himself this time. He pulled the drain plug and all the water drained down the tub in a minute. It was a rather annoying thing, but this house was full of ladies and he needed to show some decency in this house, even to the most tomboyish girls like Lynn, Lana, and Luna.

Lincoln was done drying himself off and put on his clothes. "There. All clean."

Luna smiled again. "Cool. Come on, to Jackal's crib we go."

"Wait a minute." Said Lincoln with a thought. "What if I am unofficially welcome in his mansion? I mean, what if they see me as an intruder.

The rocker girl made a "Pfft!" Sound from her and she said: "nah. He probably saw you on the news the other day, handling that baseball bat and how you shot Abomination with that gun. That was a pretty sick move if you ask me." She winked at him and patted his back gently. "You'll be fine. And besides, if they do lay a finger on ya, trying to strangle ya, they will have to deal with me." Her eyes were glowing a blue color and a lighter-blue mist was coming out of it.

At first, Lincoln was a little scared, but he wasn't that scared, because he knew that his own big sister would never go evil or turn to the dark side. "Good. Thanks sis."

"Always there for ya, buddy. Now come on, let's be off."

"Okay Luna. "I'll hold on to you again."

"Cool. Don't wanna fall off, right?"

The boy made a small chuckle. "Right." They both exited the bathroom, and Lynn came up to them. "Hey Lincoln, There's something cool I wanna show you."

"What's that? Not another Dutch oven, is it?" Lincoln was worried.

"Nah. What gives you the idea that I'm gonna do that?"

Both Lincoln and Luna raised their eyebrows at Lynn, telling her: "You kidding me?"

"Well, anyway, I got something cool to show you." said the sports girl. Then before Lincoln knew it, he felt himself being pantsed by Lynn, and she couldn't help but laugh, and his red Ace Savvy underwear was exposed. The sports sister threw her head back laughing, and it was no surprise that she would play that kind of practical joke.

Luna looked angry, and she immediately grabbed hold of Lynn's arm, intending to suck up the warmth from her. "Lynn," she growled. "That wasn't nice."

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Lynn grunted. "Let me go!" said she. "I'm sorry. It was just a joke I swear it. It was just a joke."

"Come on Luna, i'm used to being pantsed by her." Lincoln remarked while pulling his pants back up.

Immediately, Luna let her go, and Lynn felt her wrist was going to be squeezed like a trash compactor, or a robotic claw. It was not severe, but it was going to be sore for a while. "Man. You really did a number on my hand Luna. You could have broken it."

"Sorry sis."

"Nah, it's fine. I suffered worst pain. Remember the time I broke my leg before and the femur was going through the skin?"

"We don't want to talk about it!" Lincoln exclaimed. "You swore you would never bring that up again."

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

"There's other people in the house you can pants, you know?" Luna reminded.

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe I should pants someone new this time. But who..." Lynn looked at Lori, who was texting Bobby as usual, and a devious look appeared on her face, and she began tapping her finger under her chin with that devilish look still showing. "As a matter of fact, I know just the sucker. Hehehe."

She immediately went over to Lori and Leni's room, very quietly, and without Lori looking, she immediately pulled down her shorts, revealing panties that were white with hearts on them. In all fairness, Lincoln and Luna snickered a little, and when the eldest sister noticed, she screamed and flushed a tomato red on her cheeks. She covered her panties in the front with her two hands, and she heard the sound of Lynn Guffawing in satisfaction. "Ha ha ha! Gotcha sis!" she laughed.

It was quite expected for Lori to be really peeved, and it looked like she was about to explode in her head like a volcano about to erupt. "Lynn I'll literally kill you!" she grabbed one of her golf clubs and tried to bash her in the head with it. Lynn just ran away laughing in triumph, and Lori gave chase after her.

"Let's get out of here before we get in a crossfire." Luna whispered to Lincoln

"Good idea Luna. Let's go." They all rushed out of the house before things could get ugly. When they left, she went over to Jackal's mansion and they arrived in a matter of minutes. Two guards were guarding the front door, looking quite intimidating with their muscles and sunglasses.

Luna cleared her throat and she said: "hey boys. Your boss wants me in here again."

"You babysitting now?" Asked one of the guards teasingly. "This is no place for a little boy like him."

"Little? I'm eleven."

"It's alright dudes. He's my little brother."

"Oh. In that case; go on in." said the second guard. He and his buddy stepped out of the way for the two juveniles to enter.

As he was looking around, Lincoln was very impressed and intrigued by how fancy and exotic this place looked. All the decorations and historical artifacts were simply a nice sight to see for him. "Wow. I wish the house was like this place."

"Yeah, who wouldn't? Any dude or dudette would wanna live in a place like this. Even if our hosue is in the middle of our street."

"It is quite a sight ain't it, Luna?" Said the Jackal, who was waiting for the two on the staircase. "Pleasure of you to drop by. And, you must be Lincoln, am I correct?

The boy nodded his head a Yes in reply. "Yeah, that's me, sir."

"A pleasure. I am the Jackal, Luna's current employer. I've heard great things from Luna about you, Lincoln. I even saw you on the news when you conked that henchman in the head, and how you shot at Abomination before he could kill your sister."

Young Lincoln was feeling pleased that he was getting a little recognizing from his little actions helping Luna fight crime. "Well, I might not be a superhero, but I just wanted to help my sister.

"Well come. We will tall some more in my personal quarters." Both the Loud siblings followed the Iackal up the stairs and Rupert, the chow choe noticed Luna, and he was more than happy to see her, then he began barking seeing her again.

Both of them sat on the couch and Jackal sit in his signature armchair, looking elegant and a little sneaky.

The chow chow dog went on the couch and sat next to Lincoln. "And don't worry, Rupert is good with kids." Jackal added. "Now then. About the new supervillain,"

"Right. Who'a the woman?"

"She is named Rainbow Rage, and her real name is Peggy Ungerling."

That name struck Luna like a lightning bolt. "I've fought her before. She's one of my friend's mom. She almost killed me and I had to take her down, but then, she got in a freak accident involving a cable, and a pool of green gel."

"Well, the liquid she was electrocuted caused her to gain powers of turning into liquid and giving her hair a mind of it's own."

"Like Medusa?" Asked Lincoln

"Exactly, Lincoln. Like Medusa. For that, she is using her powers for lunacy and absolutely evil. To make matters worse, she broke Living Taser out of jail, and they are friends."

"Aw just great man." said Luna with a sigh. "Two psychos working together instead of on their own. I can see them as a sweet, evil coiple. But, how can I fight teo supervillains? It would be bad odds against 'em."

"Perhaps. But, everyone in Royal Woods is counting on you, and all of America too." Jackal reminded.

"Right. I know that." Luna said. "But Rainbow Rage almost killed me before her accident. She... had a personal grudge against our mom."

"And, what can I do? I don't have any powers that I can fight them with. Fighting non-supers are one thing, but I'm completely powerless against a team of supervillains. I don't know if I can even help Luna. She's probably the only superhero in America."

"Very true." Said Jackal. "She could be only superhero across the US. Hut, it doesn't mean you can't help her. In a situation like that, you need to fight the problem from... a different angle."

Not knowing what the man meant, he couldn't help but ask: "what kind of angle?"

"You can ask Lisa to make you a guj or a sword to help you out with me." Luna explained.

"But what would mom and dad think of it?" Lincoln sounded a little worded asking that question.

"I'm sure your parents will understand why you have a gun or a sword on your side." Jackal reassure him.

"Well, I guess I can try. Lisa's good at creating laser guns and all those kind of weapons."

"So, do you know where they are?" Asked Luna. "Tell me and I will bring 'em down." She cracked her knuckles to show how serious and tough she was.

"I really love your enthusiasm, Luna. But, we are still trying to find where they are. But, a source tells me that they are in hiding at a gigantic, abandoned supermarket on Corbin Road."

"Huh. Don't worry, I'll find them, and bring them to justice again."

Jackal smiled


	32. Hairdoom

Living Taser was so happy to be free from that mental asylum, and what's even better? He found a potential girlfriend for himself, someone as crazy and unhinged as he was (probably not as insane as him, but still). Peggy ungerling was certainly more unhinged and crazy now that the mysterious green liquid gave her the powers to control her hair and then into a liquid.

"Perfect, lady. I think we lost them." Said Taser. "No cops can find us here." Where they were hiding was an alley of an abandoned hospital. It was the supposedly place where Franklin Roosevelt himself had stayed to treat his Polio, a condition he hid from the public so they wouldn't call him weak during World War 2.

Peggy let out a small laugh and she said: "oh yes. Just wait until they try and find us. With us together, they won't stand a chance."

"I know! Imagine me shocking all of the people around me just for fun going all: BRLBRLBLBRB!" he was flailing his head over and over while stuttering and yelling.

Peggy began laughing even louder, and she said: "civilians would be so easy to frighten. Although..." she thought of Dawn again. "I have a daughter out there I hope she's alright. I need to find her."

"A daughter? Come on! You're a supervillain now. We don't have ti worry about family anymore."

"Wrong!" Ungerling barked defensively at him. Living Taser looked a little scared with that sudden outburst. "Fawn means everything to me! She is the one thing that is my reason for living!"

"Okay, okay. I take it all back!"

"Good." she calmed down in a second and was back to her calm (mostly calm) self. "Anywho. I have powers. Perhaps I should have my own name. I have two powers instead of one. Oooh hoo hoo. Lina Frost would be begging for my forgiveness once I have finished with her."

Living Taser had his crazy smile again. "In my opinion, I say we should just kill her once she is no longer able to use her powers!"

"Well, I can agree with you. But, I think we should have her suffer a little longer. You see, there are some things in this world worse than death."

"No argument. I completely concur with you on that one. So, for your name; how about... Nasty Dread?"

"Nah. I don't have dreadlocks in my hair." said Peggy, thinking of a perfect name for her new supervillain persona. "What about Hair Razor?"

"No. That Name's already been taken."

"Oooh right."

Living Taser gasped and he had a silly surprised look on his face. "I got it! How about Hair Doom?"

The nee supervillainess made a gasp of surprise herself (in an exaggerated way), and she smiled like a gift from the heavens had come down for her. "That sounds perfect! Hahaha! I love it! Yes, that is what I will henceforth be from now to forever." An evil smile grew on her face. "Royal Woods and all hair stylists will bow down to the powerful and amazing might of HAIRDOOM! MWAHAHAHAHHA" she cackled so loudly, the laughs echoed across the hospital.

Outside, a few kids that were supposedly in the fifth grade heard the sound and they were looking a little scared to hear those laughs. "Uhh, Bruce?" Said the one boy.

"Yeah Cole?"

"What if that hospital's haunted?:

Both of them were thinking this over and they both gasped, thinking of the last video game they played together which was: "Outlast."

"Walrider!" Said Bruce.

Cole screamed at the top of his lungs, and Bruce followed. "The Walrider is real!" Then they both ran away in a frantic hysteria.

Back inside, the two villains were happy with that new name, and it fit the new villainess perfectly. "I love that name. Just wait until Luna tries to fight us now. Hehehe. She will be mo match for is combined and she will be crying a river of tears. It will be so fun."

"Got that right, sweetheart. I'm glad I busted you out, Living Taser."

"Wanna go on a date?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on there!" Hairdoom said. "Don't go that crazy on me. We've just met anyway."

"Sorry. I forgot you had a daughter."

"Of course, I divorced with Terry, Dawn's father, and... I honestly miss all the times together while we were hitched."

"Well, sounds like you had a fun ride with him."

"Indeed, but all things have their time. Now then, I have an idea for a super suit for myself. I will need some silk, thread, camisole, and some sewing needles. She pulled out the required materials and normally, a suit from sewing would take a long time to complete, but, thanks to Hairdoom's hairbthstbhad a mind if its own.

The suit was painted red and yellow and it took about ten minutes and Taser waited patiently for the suit to be complete.

At last, after she was done, it was ready and she ordered her new partner to look away while changing from her hospital gown to her new suit.

"Alright, Taser. You can look now."

The male unhinged man did just that and he saw Hairdoom in the new outfit that looked completely fitting on her. She had a red bodysuit and it had a swirl of yellow in it, and her gloves were fingerless and she was wearing heavy boots with the color of black, and a choker with small studs on it.

Another feature was a blue belt that went around her wait and a skull buckle in the center. "I feel fantastic!" Said Hairdoom. "I really love this new look. Oh! I almost forgot." She pulled out a green cape and wrapped it around her back. "There. Perfect final touch."

"Perfect! Now you're officially a supervillain." Said Living Taser. "Should we go and cause some mayhem and get revenge on Luna Frost and all?"

"We will, but not just yet. No. Cops everywhere are on high alert again. We should keep it a low profile and when there are no annoying cops, we will cause mayhem."

"Ok. I hope it doesn't take too long. I'm dying to just zap someone and making him or her scream."

"And I can't wait to give all the girls bald looks once I cut off all there hair. Hehehehehe. Just imagine those faces of the ladies screaming st the top of their lungs after all there hair is gone."


	33. Fire it Up

In the Jackal's own mansion, it felt like it was getting colder inside. Maybe because ot Luna's presence giving the whole room with cold air. Rupert was sitting in-between Lincoln and Luna. "So, do you think there can be another superhero that can be created? Even if it was an accident?" The boy asked the mob boss curiously.

"That's... beyond me, Lincoln." Jackal admitted. "Anything could he possible. Until she got her powers, I never believed that something can could ever happen like that."

"I will admit," said Lincoln. "Luna transforming into an ice-themed superhero did catch me by surprise. Not saying it's a bad thing though." He was worried that he would have offended or hurt Luna by saying it like that. "It just... surprised everyone."

Luna smiled at him. "Nah, don't worry about it. It surprised me too." She ruffed his head again.

"Well, I see you two have a very good sovling relationship." Said Jackal before drinking some sparkling water from a fancy chalice that a Roman or a past ming of France would drink from.

"He is my baby bro, and he is the best bro a sis can ever have."

"Good."

"Well, we do have differences and... disputes."

"Yeah, but I'm not really like Lola, or Lynn, or Lori. I'm way smarter than them."

"No argument. And still, are you sure you don't want me to have powers?"

Having a look of uncertainty again, Luna replied: "I'm positive. If you got best up by a tough baddie, I would never forgive myself."

"Well, okay."

"So when you do encounter that new villain, please be on tour guard and be extra careful when confronting her. She could be as crazy as Living Taser." Said Jackal. The phone rang and the man immediately picked it up.

Rupert let out a yawn while his master was talking to whoever it was on the other line.

"Jim, are you sure?" Said Jackal. "Oh wow. Thanks for the inside tip, Jimmy. You never disappoint me. Yesh, I love you too." Then he hung up. "One of my inside friends said that he overheard a conversation between her and Loving Taser at the abandoned hospital. He says that she is now called: Hairdoom."

"Hairdoom? That... sounds like a perfect name for a she-maniac." Luna remarked. "I might deal with a pair of two crazy babies instead of one."

"Still, I am sure that you can handle yourself, along with Lincoln."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Jackal. I worry too much."

"Come on Luna, you are one of the most laid back people I have known in my entire life." Lincoln pointed.

"I know, Lincoln. I know." She got up from the couch. "Thanks for the help, Jackal. Come on bro. We're outta here."

"One last thing before you leave." Said Jackal. "I have a special cavalry for you if you need it. Equivalent to the SWAT team even."

"Thanks, but I prefer I do this my own way. And besides, I fought Taser and whooped his butt before, I can do it again."

"I like your boldness. Just try and not get too cocky while whooping their evil butts."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She cracked her knuckles to prove her point that she was ready for a fight with them in the future. Then, she and her brother went out of the mansion back home. Luna's stomach was growling and she was feeling hungry. "Say. Wanna go to Burpin Burger? I can really go for some grub. You hungry, bro?"

Lincoln then heard his own stomach growling as well. "Yeah. I'm starving." He replied. "Whoa, whoa!" He almost fell off the ice slide that he was riding his sister with, but he caught himself just in time and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

The rocker girl looked very worried that for sure Lincoln would have fallen off of her. "You okay? Try to hold on tight."

"Sorry. I was just a little sidetracked there."

"Heh. No worries. Just be careful." She flew down to the closest Burpin Burger from their house and when they entered the shop, the people instantly recognized her for what she was. "Look everyone!" Said a teenage girl with brunette hair. "It's Luna Frost!"

Everyone gasped and cheered for her by applauding and cheering, along with a few sounds of whistling. Luna was feeling very flattered and she waved to every patron in the fast food restaurant. "Aw, you shouldn't have." She flushed.

A group of people went up to her and Lincoln and wanted an autograph from her, and it looked a little overwhelming like a celebrity going down the red carpet from a limousine, and all her fans cheering for her and giving her phrases like: "We love you!" Or "You're the best."

It was getting a little out of control. A couple of Lincoln's friends were there and they condoned him for his bravery against Abomination and his three new henchmen. "What you did was so cool, Lincoln!" Said Chandler.

"Yeah, the way you hit that guy with the baseball bat." Mollie added.

Everyone halted when the sound of an air horn went off, and it was very loud and a little ear-piercing. It was the manager if the chain, Buddy Burp. "Alright people," he announced. "I know you are all delighted to see our new superhero, but please, give her some space!"

Every one in the whole restaurant backed away and all looked bummed, and returned to their seats. Still, they were very thrilled to have the newest superhero visiting and possibly eating inside Burpin Burger. "Relax, everybody. I'll give you all autographs. Let me just eat. Even superheroes like me have stomachs."

Both the siblings went up to the counter and were ready to order. "So, what can I give you both today?" Asked a female cashier. "And, superheroes like you get a free burger with every purchase, abs a fifty percent discount as a bonus."

Luna looked certainly surprised by hearing that. Although, she wished she and her brother would get food for free. "I'll have a hay burger, regular, and hold the mayo." Said Luna. "And a small root beer and small curly fries."

"And what about you little man?" The cashier looked at Lincoln.

"So I get a discount?"

"Well, no, but you do get a free burger with a purchase from now own. At least, if you keep helping our newest helper, that is."

"Oh. Well I'll have some curly fries, ten piece chicken nuggets, and a double Burpin Burger, oh! And with extra cheese. With a large Peppy Cola."

"I'll buy it for ya dude." Said Luna, gently patting his head.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I want to." She insisted.

"Okay, okay." Lincoln made a smirk. He sat down on the table and waited for his and his sister's food so he can munch on good food to eat. His stomach was killing him on the inside for any food that he could get his mouth on. It wasn't uncommon for a person to think with their stomach instead if their brain if they are very hungry.

To his surprise, Lincoln saw a very familiar face that he met just recently with Luna, and it was Mason Dumas, the French-American teenager that Luna found cute in her eyes. He was wearing his winter jacket and wearing an Iron Maiden t-shirt under it. He looked over and saw Lincoln sitting in the farthest booth in the restaurant.

He smiled and waved at him before coming over to greet him. "Salut, Lincoln. How are you?"

"Hungry. I can't wait to get my taste buds on a burger right now."

Mason made a chuckle. "Well. I'm feeling the same way as you. I haven't eaten anything all day since petit dejeuner. Or breakfast in French."

"I know that feeling." Lincoln chuckled. "Now I know why you're here."

"Beat up any bad guys?"

"Well, no. But a new villain just came to Royal Woods."

"I've heard. Your eldest sisters being shaven bold by that crazy femme. It was just horrible. I'm very sorry that happened to her."

"Thanks, Mason, but she's fine now. Lisa created a serum that immediately grew her hair back."

She really is an inventor?" The teenager asked in surprise. "I thought toy were... exaggerating that a little."

"You're not the only one who didn't believe us at first."

Luna came back with the tray of food and her heart stopped for a second seeing Mason again. "Oh, hey Mason. What's up?"

"Just hungry, need to feel my stomach so it won't sound like an angry lion or tiger." Mason replied. "Fought any bad guys recently?"

"Some bank robbers, muggers, and psycho maniacs without super powers recently. But, I think there is another villain runnin' with the devil."

"Oui, I've seen on the news about a crazy woman breaking out of a hospital and having hair with a mind of its own. And I also heard that Living Taser just broken out of jail."

"Right? I don't know if I can handle two supervillains all at once. If not for their new powers, i would totally win."

"We'll have to try. But... i was thinking about this. Villains like them, ones who are very crazy and sociopathic, will do anything to get what they want, and they will even kill kids to get what they want. I've seen movies and TV shows involving supervillains like that over and over again. So, maybe if I had powers, it would be easier for me, but I don't have powers and... you know,"

"Don't worry, Lincoln. I said you can be a big help to me somehow, even if you're not fighting alongside me. If they think they will defeat me? They're that mad and they got another thing coming to them." Luna reassured him again.

"But, it doesn't mean I will step down from a fight against them." The boy reminded her once again.

"Whatever you wanna do. Just stay close to me and don't leave my sight in the fight."

Lincoln nodded his head to her. "You got it, Luna." then he took a third bite of his double Burpin Burger. "Hmmm, this is so good."

"Wow dude." Luna smirked. "You must have been hungry. Did you eat anything today?"

"Just some of my leftover Mac n' cheese bites earlier, but that's it." then he took another bite of his burger.

"Think you'll have room for your free burger?" asked Luna with a small chuckle.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Sure, I'm not Lynn, but I am a boy and... you know."

Both Mason and Luna made a small chuckle in reply. "No. If Lynn were here, she would eat about five triple cheeseburgers without turning into an obese little lady. Don't tell him I said that."

"I'm sure she wouldn't care. She wouldn't be like Lola if she was called that. Besides, with all the exercises she goes through, it would sound impossible."

"Heh. Quite right." The both of them began munching on their food and it was absolutely delicious as ever, for Burpin' Burger is a company that makes good patties. It was a very decent lunch and Lincoln and Luna went to get some refills for their sodas. Mason had some food of his own nad he ordered a medium meal with Dr. Salt soda.

He then said: "So, I've heard you performed in a karaoke club before with your guitar."

"Oh yeah. I'm a master of guitar playin', but I told you that before."

"Indeed. I am a pretty good guitarist myself." Mason boasted a little while wrapping his arms behind his head. "Ma mere, or my mother, disapproved of me before, and she wanted me to work as a lawyer. But I can never see myself as a lawyer. Granted, they make a lot of money at that job, but it is so ennuyeux. Ugh."

"That means boring in French, right?" Lincoln asked

"Yep. I should tell you French has masculine and feminine words in it like Spanish does." then he took a bite of his bacon double Burpin Burger. "I can't even believe they have Swiss cheese as an option."

"It is a popular type of cheese." said Luna. "So, you're really French-American?"

"Yep. My pere, or father, was a scientist and a professor born in Lyon France, and he worked at "Biocell in Paris. His side of the family fought in both World Wars, and in the French Maquis resistance against German occupation. Well, my great grandfather was in a resistance, one of the best fighters in the resistance, and he killed the most German soldiers while in disguise as a civilian."

Both Lincoln and Luna sounded intrigued by that little piece of information. "He sounds pretty cool." Luna admitted. "Sounds like he was invincible."

"Well I wouldn't say that. But he never gave up hope in Liberating Paris and all of France. That was his greatest strength: courage and determination. My dad is also employee of the month in his lab for three months in a row now, and he always wanted to make the world a better place, like Einstein and Stephen Hawking."

"What about your mom?"

"She was a farmer that herded sheep and pigs when she was a little girl." Mason replied. "She used to be a nurse, but it turned out to be too much for her. Some operations were... too squeamish on her for her to handle, even though she was just helping the surgeons. So, she decided to have compassion with children, and she teaches at a university in Royal Woods now. And she is quite a charmer to any man, including my father. She was born in Connecticut, but moved to France, where she lived in Paris for ten years.

"When did she and your dad meet each other?" asked Luna

"They were in their twenties and started off as a boyfriend and girlfriend for ten years, and they got married, and they had me three years after the wedding reception."

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, scaring everyone inside the store. It sounded a little hit like a bomb and Luna knew it was trouble brewing. "What the heck was that?" Lincoln said, hopping out of his seat.

Luna immediately followed after him and she readied her powers for a possible attack from a villain or a supervillain that could be wrecking the city right now. Many patrons inside the restaurant fled out out of the front door while some others fled through the front door.

"Let's take a look at what the explosion was." Said Luna. She, and Lincoln went out of the restaurant and saw a car blow up, black, and on fire. "Whoa! That ain't right."

"Who did that?"

A crazed, maniacal laughter was heard on the left of them just fifty yards away. They saw a car flying and about to crash on them both. People were screaming at the top of their lungs as they ran awaybom hysteria.

Luckily, Luna used a lot of her energy to create an ice block in front if her and Lincoln from her bare hands to keep the car from squishing them like a pair of pancakes. It stopped the vechile dead in the air and fell on the ground with a clang thud, and the windows all broke from the impact.

"Alright, I wanna know who the meathead is for trying to kill me and my bro!"

"Come on, Frost. That's no way to tall to a familiar face." Said a sly and smug voice. Luna recognized him and she turned to see Living Taser, looking crazy and unhinged as ever. "Heeeeeeere's Johnny!" He exclaimed.

"Living Taser." Said the two siblings.

"So flattered you remembered me, Luna. You babysitting now?"

"No. He's my brother." Luna narrowed her eyes at him coldly.

"Perfect. Now I can have you suffer longer once I kill him off."

Luna gritted her teeth in fury, and she said: "over my dead body!" She charged st him and punched him into he face four times before she was picked up by a tendril. She was trying to break free and she was surprised to see Peggy again. "Peggy? Is that you?"

"Never call me by my old name, you little wretch!" Said Hairdoom. "From now and forever, youneill remember me as HAIRDOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled at the sky with pure insanity. "Let me tell you, it will be very fun thing to make you wallow in anguish and agony once I am done with you."

She threw her off, but Luna was quick and created an ice slide so she wouldn't fall. Like a vulture aeeikg a dead carcass in the Sahara desert, Luna was circling around Hairdoom while riding her ice sled, and dodged many tendrils from her new enemy.

Throwing her ice powers and trying to freeze this female maniac, she swooped down like a missile and gave her a hard kick to her chest, making ver fall over. "Eat ice, you crazy lady!" Luna unleashed all she got at her hair to subdue her, but the hair was too powerful and the tendrils broke free of the ice.

"Ha! Nice try you little worm, but you will have to do much better than that!"

Living Taser had his sights on Lincoln, and he wanted to electrocute him. "Oh don't worry," said the villain flatly. "This will only be very painful!" He began laughing maniacally.

Lincoln dodged many lightning bolts from this maniac and he jumped on his back, trying to hit his head. He was doing a good job punching him in the eyes and trying to choke him with his arms. However, Living Taser overpowered Lincoln by flipping him on the ground, landing on his back on the snowy ground.

"You got spunk, kid." Taser admired. "But you've proven to be quite a pest too."

He pressed his right foot on Lincoln's chest, pinning him down to prevent him from escaping. "Let go of me!"

"Not a chance."

Suddenly, a ball of fire hit Taser and it mare him stumble and fall on the snowy ground with a thump. Lincoln looked to see who it was and it was a teenage superhero.

 **Fire it Up by Black Label Society plays**

This masked youth was flying in midair and he had a dark green suit on him, and his face was covered with a skull mask and a hood over his head, and his hands were on fire, but it were not burning them. It was as if he was creating the fire himself. His suit consisted of a one-piece bodysuit made of leather, and he looked a little bulky, and a belt with a flame buckle in the center "Prepare to face your demise, crazy woman!" he shouted.

His shoes were made of metal and they looked a little mechanical."Who are you?" said Living Taser

"Call me Color Fire." said the new hero.

Luna looked at this new youth and she saw him throwing fireballs at Taser, making him dodge many firebolts and it just gave this hero time to punch and kick Taser like there was no tomorrow. His punches and kicks were quite powerful and heavy, but Hairdoom grabbed his torso with her tendrils like a snake "Gotcha!" shouted the deranged female.

"No! Think fast!" Color Fire grabbed the tendril really tightly, and it caught on fire.

"Aah! My hair!" said Hairdoom, immediately letting go of this new hero. "My beautiful hair! You will pay for that you little twerp! You completely singed part of my hair! Do you have any idea how long it will take to grow it back?"

"Serves you right for attacking the peace here!" said Color Fire

"Whoa." both Lincoln and Luna said in unison.

Color Fire then flew down and landed in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine man. Thanks for the help."

"I wish we can talk more, but right now, we need to deal with these villains."

"Right! Lincoln, I think it would be best if you stay here."

"Okay Luna. Just be careful."

"I will."

Both Luna and this new hero charged at Taser and Hairdoom in full zeal. It looked like the elements of fire and ice were working in some way, and this would really be an epic battle like none-other before. Luna focused on Hairdoom and Color Fire focused on Living Taser, who was dealing with some punches and kicks from his opponent.

Living Taser retaliated by kicking this new hero in the face. Despite how hard it was, Color Fire regained his balance and he was hovering in midair again, and he blasted a gigantic ball of fire, the size of a gigantic stone on a Greek pillar, and it hit Living Taser hard, making him fall unconscious.

The next thing the new hero did was focus back at Hairdoom and it was a fight of two against one now. Hairdoom was really fierce and she was ready to rip them both apart with her hair without ease. Despite how fast the hair was, both these heroes were quick to using their wits against her, and they dodged many tendrils trying to squish them like a pair of flies.

Luna froze a few of her tendrils again, but they were too powerful to be contained from the ice. "Try this for size, Lady!" she created an ice sword from the palm of her hands and sliced many tendrils with it. "Gah! You are ruining my beautiful hair!"

"Like you ruined my sister's hair?" Luna shouted at her.

"She had it coming!"

Hairdoom formed parts of her hair into a mace and tried swinging it at Luna with it like a spiked wrecking ball.

"Not to worry Luna, try this on for size!" said Color Fire. He fired green fireballs at the hair that turned into a mace, and it immediately caught on fire.

"Ahh! Not again!" the female villain roared. Before she could reaction any further, the new superhero created green fire in his fists and she was punching her in the face all around mercilessly.

Having had enough, Hairdoom created a shield using her hair and it was blocking many blows, then she hurriedly went over to her new lover, who was unconscious, then ran off on her hair in incredible speed through many rooftops. "We'll meet again, Luna Frost!" she exclaimed while running away.

Another battle had won, and a small crowd gathered around to cheer own for everyone. "Luna! You okay?"

"Just fine, baby bro."

"Good. Glad I came to your rescue?" asked Color Fire.

"Yeah, but... who are you?"

"Well, we will discuss it in a place where it is less private. Come with me." said the youth. He flew off, and Luna, with Lincoln riding behind her again, rode off on another ice slide, following this mysterious new superhero.

At last, they stopped in front of Luna's own house. "So, who are you?"

"I'll show you." then Color Fire took off his hood and slowly removed his skull mask, and what he revealed next to be a big surprise.

"Mason?" said the two siblings."

"Surprise." the teenager sang. "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I wanted to surprise you."

"W-what? Whoa! How did you... how did you get fire powers?"

"Well, when I was a little boy, I accidentally got myself in a tanning bed, and I stayed their for too long, so it fused my DNA with the power of fire, and it gave me the power of Pyrokenesis."

"Wow. That's so cool!" Lincoln said. "Now we have a new superhero here."

"Totally. I like you even more, Mason. And... thanks for saving me."

"You are quite welcome, Luna. I knew you wouldn't be able to take care of them all by yourself. I hope you didn't mind the extra help."

"Nah. It's all cool. I probably needed it anyway."

"And... can you please keep this a secret from everyone, including my family? I... haven't physically changed since my transformation and..."

"Oh yeah. i got ya." Luna said. "Say, wanna go see and movie sometime? And you should meet my girlfriend Sam, you would love her."

Mason smiled. "Sure. Just let me know."

"I never knew that powers can happen like that." said Lincoln. "And, can I hang out with you guys too?"

"Sure, Lincoln." said Mason. "And we can go see a concert you would want to see, and... if you feel too cold, don't be afraid to come to my doorstep and ask for you to warm you up. Not in a weird way, but like with a little bite more fire."

"Nice."

"Sorry to bother you guy's lunch."

"Nah, we already finished it before anyway." said Luna. "You should also... see a boss of mine that can help us track down any crime in town."

"Will do, oh and Lincoln, I have something for you again." he pulled out a sausage and cooked it with his bare hands, spitting out fire form the palm of his right hand. "Like a snack?"

Lincoln looked impressed. "Nice. Sure Mason. Thanks Mason."

"De rien. Oh, and you might want to wait for it to cool off so it doesn't burn your mouth. Well, why don't i hang out with you a little more? I really had a lot of fun fighting crime with you."

"Sure Mason. Wanna see my awesome guitar skills?"

"Sure. And I would like to show you my own skills." the youth pulled out his own electric guitar and it was in a shape of a flame with a demon painted on it with ram-like horns. Playing a nice, stinging solo, Lincoln and Luna looked more impressed. "pretty genial, huh."

"Very cool." said Lincoln.


	34. Daydreamer

In the abandoned hospital, Hairdoom brought the unconscious Living Taser with her inside, and she looked worried sick for her new lover's well-being. "Oh, Taser," she sighed before gently putting him on a table.

Color Fire and Luna Frost sure did a number on both of them, and Hairdoom swore to destroy Luna even more with everlasting vengeance, and a newfound hatred for Color Fire was forming inside of her.

"Grr... they will both pay or what they have done. I have never felt so humiliated before in my life!" Her continous hatred towards Luna was simply incurable for her. It would be the same for Living Taser, having putting him in jail in the first place.

Living Taser slowly began to stir from being stunned and his vision was blurry. "Ah! My head." He grunted. "What happened."

"Easy my love. Just rest your handsome head. Luna Frost beat us again, and she had this Color Fire brat to help her out!"

Gasping in realization, Taser said: "god, now I remember. When I see them again, I will show them the true meaning of hurt." He growled and felt like short-circuiting like a battery in water. "I will electrocute her until she can no longer squirm in pain."

"Now now, dear. I want her dead as much as you do, but... we just need to come up with a more... smarter plan to take her and her new friend down."

Living Taser slowly calmed himself down and took a few breaths, no longer sparking electricity at dangerous levels from himself. "Okay, you're right, Hairdoom. I admit, it caught us both by surprise and we just need to have a more determined plan to kill them both."

"Right. Hmmm, peryapsbwe can use some henchmen to help us? Most supervillains have henchmen at their side if needed."

"True, but where will we find them?"

We can look in bars, saloons, nightclubs, or other parts of Royal Woods with evil minds like we do. Evil never sleeps, even if crime has been defeated. I know it sounds weird because I am a supervillain, but i am trying to make a point that; no matter what happens, we will rise from the ashes somehow."

Both these villains began brainstorming for any henchmen that would be willing to work with them. If course, if most people would want to work with them, they would all want a hefty amount if money in their paychecks. "Hmmmm, maybe we can get a number of prisoners to help." Taser suggested.

"Yes, I have no doubt that many of those prisoners were thrown in jail by Luna and her cool powers. Yet again, there are some... petty criminals in jail that are very small time, and are a bunch of pansies when it comes to killing like we love to do."

"Heh. Can't kill for trying. Ah! My head."

"Shhhh, just rest your head, shnookums." Hairdoom baby-talked to him. "You will need to save your strength and energy if we want to go kill Luna and her friend again, and of course; bring more mayhem to Royal Woods and leave everyone traumatized by us truly."

Letting out an evil chuckle, Living Taser replied: "no argument. And I want her to know that if she accuses us of poisoning her, or destroying her reputation, I want her to know that it's 'us' who's hurting her."

Hairdoom had her evil grin back on her face, and she said: "sweetie, count me in if you ever intend to hurt or maim her."

"It will be my pleasure. Hehehehe." The two villains slowly moved their faces towards one another's, and slowly pressed their lips against each other's. These two were kissing and making out on the floor in the abandoned hospital, and sparks of electricity were flowing again.

An evil demented type of love was spreading through the air, but Luna and Color Fire will be ready to face them again in the future.

 **Meanwhile**

Luna was walking with her girlfriend, Sam, down a snowy sidewalk to Liam's farm. The purpose in this was to help Luna adjust to the animals, and help conquer her small fear of birds with sharp beaks, such as chickens and turkeys. At first, Luna was a little reluctant because she didn't really like looking at many birds sharp beaks.

"Thanks for coming with me Luna." Said Sam. "I don't want the animals here to suffer a cold. The poor things."

"No problem, dude."

"And I know you hate chickens, but it's good you decide to come with me."

"No no no, I didn't say I hate chickens. Their beaks give me a very uneasy feeling. Those things can poke an eyeball if that happened."

"Come on. They are adorable and they will help calm your soul."

"Heh. Funny, that's what Lana said about animals." Luna remembered. While talking, Luna could not stop thinking of Mason, who was also a superhero called "Color Fire", and it was so good, because she can have some backup if needed against a crime or villainy that would dare to disturb the peace of the city or all of America, or even the whole world too.

Sam noticed that her girlfriend was looking dazed in her train of thought, and she snapped her fingers a couple of times in front of her face to snap her out of it. "Helloooo? Earth to Luna?"

"What? Oh, sorry Sam. I was just thinking of Mason. My new neighbor."

"Oh. Really. I hear he's a really cool guy." Sam remarked. "I honestly can't wait until he comes to our school when all the snow blows off."

When they reached the farm, Liam was wearing his snow outfit to survive the freezing weather, and he smiled to see Sam. "Ah. Howdy, Sam. Ready for some more work?"

"You know it."

"You've been here before the Royal Woods quest?"

"Oh yeah. I told you I volunteered here before."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Now, the sheep and pigs need feeding, and the cows need their milking as usual. And Luna, don't worry. They love people. Just to give you a heads up, our boar named Wallow, is lazier than a porch dog on porch day."

"Cool."

Then the two girls began volunteering in the cold weather like this. Luna was still feeling a little skittish with the chickens, but she was wearing her superhero gloves and when she was feeding some minorca roosters, the pecking didn't really hurt at all, and it felt a little ticklish to her hands.

While feeding the chickens, Luna was still daydreaming about Mason and couldn't stop doing so.

"Uh, Luna?" Said Sam. "You're spacing out again."

"Oh sorry, sorry. You would like Mason sam."

"I bet I will."

Over the course of time, Luna was slowly starting to warm up to the chickens and began to like them. After they were both finished, they moved on to the ducks and geese and fed them bread crumbs.

"Aww, look at the babies." Luna pointed. There was a mallard family with at least nine or ten ducklings going about their business without a care in the world, and the ducklings look so fluffy.

"Aww, baby ducks. How cute!" said Sam. "I just wanna pick them up and give them a big hug."

"Good luck with that," Luna teased.

Suddenly, a coyote appeared and it looked mighty vicious with his sharp teeth showing like knives, and it screeched into the sky. "Whoa! Look out." Said Sam.

The coyote charged at the girls and it did not look good. Coyotes are bad news on farms and ranches because they would eat chickens, or other livestock, causing some problems.

"Look out, Sam!" Luna warned. She blasted the wild canine with her wife powers from both hands, and in an instant, the coyote froze like a statue in a block of ice. "There. That's better."

"Whew. That was close." Sam sighed in relief.

"What's going on over... whoa!" Liam noticed the predator and gave a scornful look. "It's that coyote again. Thanks for taking care of that Luna. That coyote was a pest like a porcupine quill inside a baby's nose."

"No idea what that means, but, no problem."


	35. Can't be too Careful

In Liam's family farm, Luna was slowly warming up to the chickens and she handed out a cob of corn, holding it up in the air from the chicken's reach. A few of them started hopping, desperately wanting the corn pieces, and a few were successful. After a while, Luna grew a little bored doing that, and she just sat it on the ground for the chickens to eat for themselves, and they were all enjoying the big corn on a cob like it was their favorite food.

"See Luna?" said Sam. "These are very cute birds."

"Heh. Yeah, I believe you sam." Luna chuckled. She even looked at a few chicks that were cheeping and looking around to and fro without a care in the world. They all looked so adorable, looking puffy with their yellow baby feathers, and nests with more than one chick huddled together for warmth in this cold day in January. "Aww, look at these little dudes."

"I wouldn't really pick any of them up if I were you." Sam sang. "Chickens can be... peckish, if you know what I mean."

Luna didn't understand at first, but then, she realized that a parents love for their offspring can be a deadly weapon if one is not careful, or at least, it can hurt when it comes to some birds.

"Gotcha Sam." said the hero, then kept her hands away from the chicks so she wouldn't have to face an angry hen's wrath.

"Well, I guess that's done." said Sam. "Let's look at the ducks again and see how there are holding up." Both the girls went to the small pond that was completely frozen in this kind of weather, and there were about a few mallards, three wood ducks, and a couple of geese as well. Of course, there was more than these ducks around here.

One mallard hen was taking care of small ducklings that had black and yellow baby feathers, and chirping without a care in the world. "Let's try and break the ice in that pond over here."

"Good call." The rocker girl hopped thr fence that melt the dicks and waterfowl inside from escaping, and she inspected the ice pond that the water birds like to swim in. It wasn't a gigantic, frozen lake as high as Superior, so it wouldn't be too difficult to break. "Let's see..."

She readied her right foot and carefully gave it the hardest stomp she ever did in her life. The ice was broken and some ducks began swimming again.

It was a very nice sight to see, just some cute ducks swimming and trying to be as happy as can he like little children would do.

"Okay, time to feed them." Said Sam. She and Luna prepared the duck feed and they scattered the seeds on front of them, and there were some bread pieces as an extra. Throwing and tossing the duck food to these birds, the ducklings were in a frenzy and the geese were honking with joy as they were eating.

"I wonder if they are troubled by the cold out here." Sam thought to herself.

"Not to worry." Said Liam. "They have their own shack and we have plenty o' blankets to make them as warm as they need to be."

"Nice."

"Can I hold one of these baby ducks?" Asked Luna.

"Of course. Just don't hold one for too long, or the daddy duck will probably demand you put em down."

Luna did exactly that and picked up a small duckling that looked more black than yellow put of all his siblings. "Aww, it's okay. Don't be scared now." She cooed it. The young duckling was getting comfortable in Luna's hands and it was a rather adorable sight to see for her and Sam.

"Look, it really likes you." Sam said.

"I know."

After about thirty long seconds, Luns gently put the duckling down and it waddled back to its parents. "Those ducks are a very curious bunch." Said Liam with a smirk. Look at how some of them are crowding around ya,"

She knelt down and looked at a wood duck, and to her, it was an interesting and unusual bird to see.

Indeed, about five ducks were curious about Luna and looked at her with their duck eyes. Luna was a little scared at first, but, she decided to be more brave with them for Sam. One of the wood ducks got a closer look at her, and in her eyes, it was an interesting and unusual thing to see, especially the crest sticking from the back of it's head.

She gently pet it and the feathers were so soft on this small bird. Then it let out a call that sounded like a combination of a squeaky toy, a slide whistle, and a kazoo, which made Luna surprised for a moment. Surprised, but intrigued.

"That's a good-looking duck." The rocker girl remarked.

"Now that the dicks are taken care of, let's see what them piggies are up to now." The two followed Liam to the largr pig sty and some of the pigs were playing in the snow and wallowing in it. Sounds of oinking and mild squealing were heard, and a gigantic Gloucestershire old spot boar noticed the three and blinkee at them three times. Not only old spots, but a few berkshires, Hereford pigs, landrace, duroc, large black, and other breeds of swine were at home here.

"You don't have a problem with pigs, don't ya Luna?" Asked Sam

"Nah. I love pigs. Lana's got one at home anyway."

"Right. I think you told me that."

The boar pressed his chin on the fence and sniffed Luna a few times, making her laugh a little. "Hey Snowball, you'll get your treats. Well, come on ladies, time to feed these hogs."

"Right."

Liam got one bucket of out-of-date fruits and vegetables, and the girls got a bucket of their own share. There was a total of three troughs in the sty, and they would all fill one trough with the food for one quarter of pigs to eat, and there was about thirty or thirty five pigs in this pen.

Luna was looking a little nervous with about ten, eleven, twelve, or thirteen pigs following her, squealing with excitement for their food to come. Still, she wanted to be more open about this and help out the community in some way if there was no crime to fend off in the city.

When she got to the trough, she felt a bunch of snouts sniffing her and the sound of the pigs oinking excitedly. "Calm down, piggies." She smiled. "Here's your chow." tight after she dumped the spoiled produce, the sound of chomping with mouths open were heard and the pigs were all happily eating their lunch.

Feeling quite proud of herself, Luna knew another task was done.

"Nice. That takes care of that." in a short distance, she saw Sam and Liam dumping their buckets in the troughs closest to them and those pigs were more than happy to hork the the whole food down with their mouths open.

Of course, being their nature, pigs will eat just about anything they can get their teeth on, but most are very friendly and docile with humans.

"Well, that went well." She walked over to Liam and her girlfriend, and she was careful not to step on any pig filth on the snowy ground. She felt her leg being sniffed again, and it was one if the Gloucestershire pigs that lived in the pen, and one of the largest pigs in here: "Snowball."

Luna smiled and looked at the curious swine, then felt him nuzzling the side of his head next to Luna's right foot.

"Hehehehehe. Cut it out." She chuckled, and it obviously tickled her. She accidentally slipped on the ground, and before she knew it, a bunch of other pigs, boars and sows alike, crowded around her, and began sniffing with their infamous snouts and licked around her face with their tongues to show affection. "hahahaha! Stop!" Luna laughed while on the ground. "Sto-hahahap!"

Sam and Liam couldn't help but laugh at something as adorable as that. Luna still had her adorable laughing before she got her ice powers in the first place, and pigs can be a very curious type of animal, intelligent type of animals as well. Liam liked the sight of this, but he ultimately intervened by helping Luna up, and he said: "Alright, ya crazy hogs, go back to eatin' yer grub."

Some of the pigs were a little hesitant, and a few were squealing of irritation with Liam trying to push them away from Luna, but, they ultimately compromised and ate their food. Snowball stayed with Luna, seeming to take a liking to her as if a dog was forming a close bond with it's master, and she gently nuzzled Luna's left hip. "Hey, don't worry Liam. I'm fine. Snowball really likes me, and look how big he is."

Indeed, Snowball was almost as big as where Luna's breasts are, but he was a gentle giant, and his floppy ears and snout made him all the more lovable, along with the sound of his low grunting and oinking.

"Aww, Snowball." said Luna with a smirk. "You're such a cute big pig, aren't ya? Yes you are. Yes you are." she gentle patted and rubbed against the boar's bristly skin, and Snowball was obviously enjoying this sensation.

"Try giving 'em belly rubs."

Luna took his advice and she gently began rubbing the Gloucestershire's belly, and as the farm boy said he would, Snowball was really enjoying a nice belly rub from Royal Woods' newest hero, and he gave a few oinks in happiness, along with squeals of joy from himself.

"Aww. Look at that." said Sam. "It's nice to see you warm up to livestock like that, Luna. I hope we can do more volunteering here some more."

"Oh yeah. I didn't even know why I was nervous about coming here in the first place." then, Luna continued rubbing the pigs belly some more.

"You realise that this is far than over, right?' Said Liam. "We gotta feed them steers next."

"Steers?"

"He means cows, Luna." Sam corrected her.

"Ohhh. Gotcha."

Right after they were done with the pigs, they moved on to the snowy cow fields, and they were all going about their business in their lives. One thing that caught Luna was a very shaggy cow with long, brown fur and it's eyes were completely covered.

"Whoa, look at this hippy cow." Said Luna, watching the steers from the other side of the fence. "He has long hair."

"Yep. He's a highland cow from Scotland, and that hair on him makes it his own blanket. This weatehr is perfect for them type of cows." Liam said.

Some of the coqs went up to the three, and, being curious as they are, they inspected the three with their wet noses and the air blowing out their noses was like a small fan blowing against them on a warm day

A few of them even stuck their tongues out, moving them to and fro, long and sticky like flypaper. Luna and Sam laughed and thought it was funny at what these cows are doing, then they helped Liam feed them.

Many of them were mooing for food and the three helpers gave them what they wanted with all the hay and alfalfa they had. After that task was done, all the cows were happy to have food, then they had some blankets to keep them warm, except for tve highland cattle obviously.

Yes, Luna was having a good time volunteering on this farm with her girlfriend, and he was glad to be with her in this.

 **Later in the Day**

Luna was getting a smoothie from Flil at his mini mart, and it was a lemon-papaya mix in her drink. Sam was with her, and she had a soy-green bean flavored smoothie in her right hand. It was a little something for themselves after a nice day of volunteering at Liam's farm.

"Thanks for helping me today Luna. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Sam. And thank you for helping me adjusting to farm stuff."

"What ate girlfriends for?" She took a sip of her smoothie and she added: "I've been meaning to ask you: I heard you have a new superhero friend named Color Fire to help out in fighting crime."

"What about him?"

"Do you know anything about who he is?"

Luna gave a slightly nervous look and she was silent. She even chuckled nervously before finally replying: "I have... no idea about this stud. He is a cool guy and he knows how to put a bad guy down on his knees for mercy."

"You sure you don't know anything about that guy?"

Normally, Luna didn't like to lie to her own girlfriend, but; she was only doing this for the safety of his new superhero partner. "Positive." She replied to her. "But, it doesn't really matter. Even if I did know about him, it would be for the best that I shouldn't reveal too much about him and who he really is."

"You're right, Luna. I was just asking."

Suddenly, without warning, a goon just tackled Sam and held her hostage in a headlock. Luna was about to strike at the brute with her powers, but she was punched from behind the head by a large fist.

At first, she was out cold, but she got back on her feet and found herself being held at gunpoint by a goon. They both had black masks covering their faces and they both had Thompson machine guns attached to their belts.

"Let us go you creeps!" Said Luna. She hit the thug that was holding her at gunpoint with her head, hitting his chin hard. Luna kicked him in the stomach and froze the gun. She was about to get Sam out of this mess, but a dozen other armed thugs with masks and guns came out and held Luna at gunpoint.

"Luna Frost. We've heard so much about ya. And, you are the perfect target for ransom." Said the leader on a southern accent.

"Who are you?" Said Sam.

"We're none of your business." The leader of this crazy posse replied. "What matters us that you come with us quietly, or your precious girlfriend dies. We don't like people who would go on a date with a person of the same gender. Bleh! It makes us sick!"

The other thugs all shouted in agreement. Luna realized that these were people who did not like bisexual people, and there are some people out there who hate those people with a passion.

"You have until the count of three."

Suddenly, a fireball appeared, and it lit three of the guns on fire. Color Fire came from the sky and he landed at the center of the ground. "Who the heck is this freak?" Said another hand member.

"Color Fire. Enchante. Now, leave my friend and her girlfriend alone, or you will have to answer to me." Mason sounded threatening and readied his fireballs.

"Pfft. We don't have to listen to a twerp like you!" The ringleader scoffed. "Get 'em, boys!"

A big fight ensued between them. Sam hid inside an empty trash can for some cover. Luna and Mason fought many of these thugs to and from from all directions, and they put up a good fight against them.

One goon was given an athletic kick similar to a move from the matrix by Color Fire, and flames were lighting his feet like he was a martial artist expert.

Luna froze many of the thugs with her powers no problem, and Mason was giving a fury of punches and kicks to his opponents. There was only one thing remaining after about ninety seconds, and it was the leader. Luna punched him in the face and stomach about five times go make him subdued, but the leader was fast and swiped Luna's legs with his own left one. She dodged by rolling to the right and gave the brute a good uppercut to the face as she got back up.

Mason suddenly grabbed by by the back of his shirt and he was floating in midair. Spinning around and around like a windmill, Mason threw the leader on the ground, leaving him dizzy and unconscious.

The chaps was over and Sam came out of the empty trash can. "Whew. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem, dude. Once again, the day is saved."

Sam looked at Color Fire, and she said: "so, you're Color Fire. Thank you so much for saving me. You both did a great job."

Mason smiled. "De rein. Or you're welcome, as the French would say." He remarked. "Are you girls okay?"

"Just fine. Thanks to you." Luna remarked. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Looking around for some bad guys to apprehend and prevent any chaos or disaster from striking. Heh, I guess I came at the perfect time."

They all had a good laugh and were so relieved that it was over now. "I've seen you on the news before." said Sam. "Royal Woods' newest hero next to Luna. How many more do we need?"

"That's... beyond me." Mason smirked. "Besides, if there are more supervillains coming to this town, we should have more of us to stop them."

"Yeah, and if anyone needs us, they can always count on us." Luna added boldly. They all walked down the street and had an interesting talk together, ranging from music, to how to fight villains the right way.


	36. Surviving the Cold

Luna was with Mason and they were right in front of the Jackal's mansion home and, as usual, two guards were keeping watch to make sure no trespassers get inside, and no one can try and cause trouble near the whole mansion. "I don't know about this Luna." Said Mason. "No one will know who I really am, besides Jackal, but, what if he is just using as as a means to an end?"

"Nah. Jackal's a guy you can trust." Luna shrugged. "He pays real good money for me, and I get to fight more crime than a police officer would do."

"Heh. True. I always loved crime fighting myself." Mason admitted.

"Everything will be fine, Color Fire." Said Luna. "Nothing can go wrong with this."

Mason looked a little skeptical about this, but, he decided to go along with his new friend and meet this boss that Luna has. The two teenagers went inside and the guards stood aside for them to set foot in the mansion.

They both walked up the rather long stairs and there was Jackal sitting on his armchair, looking as calm and levelheaded as always.

Rupert saw Mason with his mask, and began barking like he was an intruder. "Hey hey hey! Rupert!" Jackal said. "Down, boy!"

Just like that, the chow chow heeded his master's words, and stopped barking and sat in place, panting with his tongue out with his adorable and innocent face. Luna and Mason approached and sat on the couch near the fireplace, and the sound of a mandolin and some jazzy tunes were heard from Jackal's mp3 player with two medium-sized speakers to brighten the mood.

"Glad you can make it, Luna." Jackal said. "A pleasure as always." he looked at Mason next. "And, you must be Color Fire, an I correct?"

"Yes. That is moi." Mason replied flatly. "I prefer to keep my own identity a secret from you, if that is alright with me."

"I understand. You don't trust me, do you?"

"Hmph. We've just met. And Luna told me about you a little bit, so, enchante."

Jackal made a small laugh. "I like your spunk, kid." he admitted. "Really, you sound like a person with a strong will in himself. Someone like Luna. Well, I'll just cut to the chase. Now; I am a man that can track down any villain or a piece if scum and villainy that happens in this city."

"He's the richest man in Royal Woods, you know?" Luna said to her friend.

"That I am. Granted; I do not even have the money that Bull Gates himself has, but I am rich."

"How do you find any bad guys for Luna to find and out to justice?"

"Simple, my boy; I have friends in 'high' and 'low' places, if you know what I mean." he then winked at him. "My boys in those places have a way of word of mouth, and they give the tips to me easily. I give ya the tips and put the bad guys down to justice, and I give ya the pay. Sound fair?"

"It does. But... i don't really need money right now. It's more fun putting bad guys in jail."

"Suit yourself, Color Fire."

"Maybe he can help us fight any villains that have got out of prison," Luna said to Mason

"Right you are."

"Or I can help with that of your plans don't work." a familiar voice said. It was Chief Duncan himself, who was in his casual business uniform. "It's been a long time, Jackal."

Looking over the chair, the shady man made an amused smile. "Ah, Duncan." He said. "My old friend. It is so good to see you again. How is life for ya in the law enforcement?"

"Just fine, Charlie." The chief replied flatly. "Still doing some mercenary hiring I see?"

"Oh yeah. Making me some money, and doing a lot of things only the one percent of America's population can have or do in their free time."

"Hmm."

"What brings you here, Ben?"

"I've just wanted to see how Luna is being treated by you and how you give her work."

"Come on, old friend." Said Jackal in a cool, and relaxed voice. "Just because I sound shady, doesn't mean that I am an actual mob boss." Then he took a sip of his own beverage.

"You were a police officer just like us." said Duncan. "Now look where you got yourself into."

"I just left the police, I never actually left the law enforcement, did I? I'm just a guy who likes to... go his own way. That's all."

"This... is awkward." Mason said uncomfortably. "Come on, Luna. Why don't we just leave them to argue?"

"Good idea."

"No no, it's alright, you two." Duncan said. "I'm not here to stop you from getting jobs from my friends. I am just saying... he is a very tricky person and you can't always trust him. That's all."

"Hey!" Sergei called out in anger. "That is no way to talk to my fellow comrade! Away with you, Lawman!"

"Now now, Sergei." Jackal said. "He's an old friend. Look, Duncan," he got off his armchair, and went up to his old comrade. "I am doing you and this city, no, the whole world a favor. My methods of finding any scum and villainy more than any other police officer, or a member of the SWAT team, or even the FBI or CIA. Look where it got me; rich, and famous for helping you and other law enforcers out there in Michigan."

Duncan made a small sigh, and he said: "look, I just came here to tell Luna and Color Fire to be careful, That's all."

"I see. But don't worry, Ben. They are in very good hands under my employ."

"Well, i'm... not really an employee. I am a mercenary, right?" Luna asked him curiously.

"Of course you are Luna. I help ya find some bad guys to throw in jail, or kill if you have to."

"Right. As long as I am not really an employee."

"Of course. And the same with you, fire boy."

"I see."

"Well, Charlie, i will buy that... for now." Said chief Duncan. He then looked over at the two superheroes. "Sorry if that was awkward, kids. See ya soon, and I'll let ya know if there is any more crike to stop."

"No problem, Chief." Said Luna with a smile. "See ya."

"Keep up the good work Luna, Color Fire. See ya later." The. Duncan left the mansion without a fight.

"Sorry you kids had to see that. Me and the commissioner go a long way back before you were born. But still, what do you say, Color Fire? You bust the bad guys I tell ya about, and you will get the fair pay you deserve. What do you say."

Jackal held out his hand for a handshake, and ultimately, Color Fire slowly shook the man's hand. "Well, I guess I can rely on you to look for any bad guys or crime to stop. And chief Duncan as well."

"Excellent! You will not regret this partnership with me, Color Fire. Not only will you rid America of scum and villainy, but you will be making some big bucks to put in your wallet."

 **Later at Home**

Luna was back home and she saw her family shivering cold and being wrapped in blankets, and had hot chocolate in front of them to keep them warm if the blankets didn't work. "Whoa. What happened here?"

"Just trying to survive the cold, sweetheart." Said Lynn Sr.

"This day can't get any colder than this." Lincoln remarked.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll go see if there are any heating blankets in the attic you can use." Luna offered to help keep then warm. "And, you sure we can't just turn up the heating?"

"Sorry Luna," said Rita. "But, we need to save as much money as we can on our tight budget."

Luna remembered those words before. "Right."


	37. Your Warmth has No Boundaries, Luna

It was colder than usual in the Loud House and everyone was still wearing blankets around themselves for warmth through this long, cold blizzard sweeping across Michigan and Luna was the only one who was unaffected, thanks to he being immune to the cold from the chemicals from the accidental transformation into a superhero.

It wasn't looking that good, but everyone was trying their best to keep warm in the house with all the blankets there were, heating blankets or regular ones alike.

"Whoa." Luna breathed. "That looks bad. Everyone looks snowblind or trapped under the ice." she let out a small yawn, and she went up to her room to try practice playing her guitar. She noticed Charles who was on her feet, whimpering with his puppy eyes, and he was quivering like he was scared to death. "Aww, you cold, Charles?" The little pooch varied in reply, and whimpered a little. "Don't worry, dog. I'll look for any more blankets or heating blankets."

She went up into the attic to look for the kind of warmth that Charles needs to keep him from suffering from hypothermia.

So far, Luna found nothing and she didn't want Charles to suffer anymore from the cold. If not for the "big family, small budget" curse that happens in this family, she or anyone in the family would then on the heating on the thermostat.

An idea popped into her head, and she had her own heating blanket, but, since she is now immune from the cold, she doesn't really need it anymore. Luna smiled and looked in the spot where it usually was, and it was right where she found it; a cardboard box on the right end of the room, and all the heating blankets were gone, minus her own, of course.

It would be a perfect one for Charles and he would be more than happy to have a blanket like this wrapped around his body. "Nice! That will do." She grabbed her old heating blanket and promptly went back down from the attic, Charles looked very happy to see the blanket and Luna promptly turned on the heating device for Charles, and he was getting toasty under that blanket. "There ya go, Charlie."

She gently petted him proudly, and the dog snuggled in her blanket. Cliff, Walt, and Geo noticed this , and they all began to growl jealous of that treatment.

"Come on, pets." Luna said amusingly. "You can all fit in this blanket. You just need to share it."

All the pets looked at one another and smiled, knowing that they can all fit inside that cloth, and they did just that; share it with one another, and it was heaven for them all. Luna smiled, knowing that they did the right thing, and she saw her family still trying to keep warm.

"You sure you can't just turn the heat up a little? Or what about the fireplace?" Luna asked.

"Sorry Luna, but we need to save money. And, unfortunately, we're out of kindling. We used the last of it three nights ago." Lynn Sr explained.

"Ah. Okay."

Lily's blanket had it's battery ran out and she was shivering like she was having a seizure. "Oh. Poor thing." Lori said. "Her blanket stopped giving her heat.

"Isn't there any more up there, Luna?" Asked Lana.

"Nope. That's pretty much it. I gave mine to the pets."

Lincoln couldn't bear to watch Lily shivering like this, and he had a small sacrifice, and he approached her. "Here you go, Lily." he said to her, giving the baby sister his own heating cloth.

Young Lily smiled and she clapped her hands happily with gratitude.

"Aww, thanks honey." said Rita. "That was sweet for you to help your sister like that."

"I know, mom." Lincoln was the one who began shivering now, and he was sitting on the couch. Despite how cold her was, he was happy to make Lily happy like that.

"You alright bro?" Luna asked him with concern. "Look like you had came out of a cryogenic freezer."

"Heh. Kinda sounds like you, Luna. No offense."

The rocker girl let out a small giggle from herself. "Nah, it's fine. But trust me, the cold I experienced before being enchanted like this,"

"Right. Well, I'm gonna see if my blanket in my room can help keep me warm." Lincoln did just that and went back downstairs with his two blankets around him, along with his hot cocoa that his dad had made for him.

Luna sat beside him, and she asked: "still feel cold, dude?"

"Yeah but... at least we're not in a place like Alaska or the North pole." Every one of the famiky agreed with him.

"No argument." said Lynn. "We'd turn into icicles."

"I wouldn't mind that kind of death. It sounds peaceful." Lucy thought.

"Well, I am not taking any chances. Snow one likes a flake!" Luan joked. Everyone, minus Lynn Sr groaned at her usual lame jokes. "But seriously, i bet Alaska is suffering even worse than we are. I had a friend that visited Nome, and she said the weather was air unbearable."

"Just be glad we are not io there." Said Lisa. "We would probably all die of hypothermia if we were in the middle of an Arctic wasteland."

Just when everyone was about to jdit deal with the cold, cold day today, Luna had an idea. "Guys. I'll be right back."

"Where you going?" Asked Leni.

"Just call in a good friend of mine to help keep you all warm." Luna boldly stated. "Don't worry, it won't be long." She promptly went out the door and she went over to Mason's house. It was a perfect idea because Mason has the power of fire and he can easily warm things up on this freezing day.

She knocked on the door and there was Mason. "Oh. Bonjour Luna, what can I help you with?"

"Mason, my family is freezing and I was wondering if you can help give keep them warm somehow." Luna answered. "They won't really know that you have powers, besides Lincoln that is."

"Hmmmm. How had are they freezing?"

"I'll show it to you."

"Ahm very well. Ma mere! I'm going to help out my friend and her family, I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Okay, Mason." His mother called back from the kitchen. "Try not to get a cold out there."

"I won't. I'll be fine." Mason promptly went out the door and followed his heels friend down thr road, and when she opened the front door, Mason saw the family completely cold and shivering. "Oh mon dieu." He breathed.

"Yeah, look at everybody."

"It looks a little bad to me." Mason remarked. "Not to worry, I'll get some firewood for the maison. Or house in French. And, I have a trick to warm you all up."

"Oh. That makes sense." Said Lincoln. "I know what you are talking about, Mason.

"What do you mean, Lincoln?" asked Leni.

Lincoln was about to tell her but with her back turned to Luna and Maison, the teenager was giving body gestures not to reveal that he is Color Fire to everyone else. "He... just knows a trick. His dad taught him how to do it."

Mason smiled gratefully and gave him a thump up in gratitude. "Right. Come on Luna, let's help your family out." Over the small course of time, both of then brought in some firewood for the family to have to keep them warmer than before. "I wonder though, why don't they just turn up the heating?"

"It's all part of the 'big family, small budget,' thing that families like us have."

"Ahhhhhh. That would make sense." It work about ten minutes total, and it was a good thing Mason's house was just around the corner from Luna's, and they brought it in some firewood and placed it inside the empty fireplace. He pulled out a piece if sulphur and phosphorus, and began shaking the two minerals together, and then, he stealthily used his powers to light up the chimney.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Aaid Lori.

"Ancient French secret."

"Well thanks for saving us, Mason." said Lynn Sr. "We really needed that wood to burn up."

The lad made a small laugh before replying: "no problem, monsieur Loud. Will toy all be alright now? Don't hesitate to come to me to make it warmer inside your house."

"Good. Don't worry Mason, we'll be fine. We still have our heating blankets."

"Good. Well, have fun you guys." the young lad then went out the door and everyone inside was a little more happy now that Mason had made the house warmer than ever. Most of the siblings gathered around by the fire and clasped their hands together in front if it.

Lincoln took a sip of his hot cocoa and wrapped the blankets over him like a cocoon. He wanted to crowd over to the fireplace, but he knew that the other sisters would be annoyed and orovsvkt be pushed away by Lynn or Lola.

"You know, you can enjoy the fire like most of us, Lincoln. You know that?" asked Lori

"I know. But still, I don't want to ruin it for everyone over there. I might get in everyone's way."

"Nah, it's not avlack Friday sale, you know?"

"I've been there." leni remarked. "Black Friday is so crazy crazy with people fighting over dresses, skirts, and shirts."

All in all, Lincoln decided to just enjoy the fireplace, and he noticed that the siblings didn't fight with him over who should he closest to the fire. "Oh yeah." He sighed. "That hits the spot."

"It's like spirits of crimson fire came down from the heavens and decided to give us shelter from the cold air outside." Lola said.

"Nah. I prefer to keep myself cold." Lucy stated. "I love the feeling of freezing to death and turning into a dead, frozen statue of a human being. Say, if you guys throw a birthday party, you should have my body as am ice sculpture."

"Don't even say that!" said Luna. "That's crazy talk."

"No, it's not crazy talk." Leni scoffed. "This is crazy talk." she began babbling and flailing her tongue out while exclaiming and speaking gibberish from her mouth.

"Stop it." Lori barked

"Sorry."

"I was just trying to make a point." Luna explained.

"Come on, Lucy, you don't really want to die like that, do you?" Rita asked the Gothic sister.

"I might. It's not so painful. It would be falling asleep, but faster if you do it that way. Better than being impaled on a wooden pike, or getting hit from a bullet."

"Okay, okay, that's enough of that Lucy." said Lynn Sr.

"Last thing we want is you to make it so depressing for us." said Lincoln.

Luna was happy to see her own family happy and being kept warm by the fire, and she was glad that they won't have to freeze their butts off tonight when it comes. It was good that there was no crime to stop at the moment (not because Luna doesn't want to fight crime, but because she just wants to be with her family, which always comes first to her.)

She went into the kitchen to get herself a lemon smoothie from the fridge and added some ice cubes with it. To other people, it would look unusual to have a cold beverage on a cold day, but for Luna, it was perfectly fine with her to drink a cold beverage in this kind of weather without suffering.

Another thing to help keep the family warm was having a nice dinner egg noodles with swedish meatballs and roux sauce all over them. A very delicious type if dinner for a family to enjoy for themselves. At first, it was steaming hot for everyone's taste buds, so they waited a few minutes for their dinner to cool off so they can enjoy their dad's amazing cooking once again.

As soon as everyone was done eating, some of the siblings went back in front of the fireplace, continuing to keep themselves warm. Lincoln went back upstairs to play some King of Elves on his laptop with his friends online.

Luna saw Lily getting very tired next to her. She could tell because the baby couldn't stop trying to keep her eyes open, and let out a yawn. "Aww, I think a certain lkggle dudette needs her sleepy time." Luna sang. At last, Lily fell asleep on the couch cushion and Luna promptly took her up to her and Lisa's room, where she gently placed her inside of her crib. "G'night, Liky." Another adorable thing Luna did was give her a goodnight kiss before exiting the room.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was trying to find some friends, but they all replied that they are all busy trying to keep warm today, which ass kind of a bummer. He couldn't play this game if there was no one else to play on this one.

Feeling a little bored, Lincoln decided to look up some funny internet videos and something to help time fly by.

It was a little fun, but he was starting to get a little tired after thirty minutes, and maybe he decided to take a little nap since there was nothing else to do. He tucked himself under the covers and turned over to the side.

"You okay dude?" asked Luna who was resting her back on the doorway with an amused look on her face.

"Hmm? Yeah Luna. I'm just fine. Just a little tired."

"Yeay, I'm feeling a little tired too. Mind if I... keep ya warm tonight?"

"Nah, it's okay."

Luna smiled and went in his bed, keeping him close to her like her stuffed animal. At last, the night came a few hours later, it was lights out and everyone was tucking themselves in for bed. Lincoln and Luna were already asleep under the covers and Rita saw it when she noticed the light was still on.

Rita smiled and turned the light off so the kids can sleep together for the night and make themselves comfortable with no interruptions. Both of them were sighing as they slept and and Lincoln felt Luna kiss him on the back of his head.

Yes, this night was going to be yet another tender one for these two close siblings.

Luna's body was still warm even with her ice powers and it was a good pillow for her brother when he needed it. Through the night, they didn't leave one another's side when the full moon rising up and it was when the blizzard stopped and it was slowly warming up a few degrees up than earlier.


	38. Even Animals Need to Be Saved

The former-nurse Sue was moping and having a dart board on her bedroom wall, and the center had the picture of Luna on it. It was obvious that she still hates Luna more than ever and ever since she got fired from her job, thanks to Luna, she has been having dreams of her foong many ways to kill Luna in revenge.

She hoped that one day, she will kill her for real in retaliation this time. One downside to this was; she has non powers whatsoever, and she knew that she would lose against Luna by herself while using fisticuffs.

Out of darts to throw, Sue even went as far and insane to have a couple of her kitchen knives with her, and she promptly threw them at Luna's face on the picture, one at a time. "Grrr, that Luna Froet will pay for taking away my job!"

It went on for about an hour, and Sue grew bored of this dart, and or knife throwing at the fart bored and she pulled out the picture of Luna Frost, and an evil smile appeared on her face.

Pulling out a lighter, she went on her porch and burned the picture with her lighter, slowly burning like firewood, and disintegrating into ashes until nothing remained of it anymore. "Hehehehehehe."

Yes, she was feeling more anger and hatred in herself to the point where she didn't care if anyone got hurt, or even killed. It was like a greedy politician had fell out of power by the people of the city or the entire state.

"When we meet again, I will make sure that toy will pay for what you've done to me." Sue had her evil grin on her face. "No matter what it takes, I will kill you for ruining my life!" she went back inside after and got herself some protein milk for herself and think of plans to kill or hurt Luna somehow.

"Hmm... maybe I can give her a taste of her own medecine." Sue thought out loud, "yes, maybe I can fight fire with fire." It was just then her ugly cat came in the room, and let out a low meow, and Sue replied: "you're right, miss Cheese. I will make her pay. Ho ho ho, I will make them all okay."

 **Meanwhile**

Meanwhile in the house, Luna was helping her brother with a nice project that would help him be more suitable for when he wanted to help Luna put evildoers in prison where they belong. Lisa was creating an invention that could be suitable for Lincoln.

"According to my calculations, we can have a machine that can enhance your strength and become a master of Japaneae martial arts." Lisa clarified. "Fair warning, it would be like getting a tetanus shot from the doctor's office."

"Tetanus shot? Is it painful?"

"Bery painful. It's like a wasp's stung. Trust me, avoid the tetanus shot at all costs."

"I don't know." Lincoln said. "What if I mutate into a freakish mutant or a monster?"

"Negatory." Lisa reassured. "After the little... mishap I had with mother and father, I worked all the bugs in my device, so you will never have to worry about the... unnecessary details."

Luna cleared her throat, and she said: "I know that you really want to help me, bro, but I told ya you don't have to have powers to be super."

"I know. But besides, I told you about being my dream to be a superhero. I wanna make Ace Savvy proud of me."

"I know, but Ace doesn't have powers, and he can still fight crime against the bad guys. He has all the gadgets and gizmos to help him save the day."

Lincoln was silent for a moment and he said at last, "yeah, I guess you're right. I judt want to stand out."

"And you can without powers. With or without 'em, you can make a difference in the world. I know you can, because you can do anything."

"Ah, Luna." Lincoln flustered.

Just then, a scream was heard outside, and Lune checked it out to see what was going on. "I'll be right back." said she before zipping down the stairs to see the commotion. Hurriedly, she went outside and waited for something to happen.

It was so quiet, except for the faint sounds of cars revving in the horizon, and the gentle, cold wind blowing against her. At last, she heard the scream again, and there was a boy with a yellow and red striped shirt and some earmuffs and a winter jacket.

Luna rushed towards him and she said: "whoa whoa whoa, slow down there, Speed Racer. What's the matter?"

"You're Luna Frost." The boy recognized. "Please, you got to help me!"

"What happened?"

"It's my mom and dad!" the boy exclaimed. "They're trying to hurt me and hit me with baseball bats!"

Luna gasped in shock hearing what this youngster was saying. "What? Your parents are beating you?"

The poor child had tears in him eyes and nodded his head. "Hmm-mm. They say that I am worthless and good for nothing."

Poor Luna was feeling her heart slowly break hearing that terrible news. "Aww, poor thing." she said. "Are they really trying to hurt you?"

"Yeah. My mom hit me in the right arm and there's a bruise on it."

Some anger was rising in Luna as well. What kind of parents would want to hurt their own child like this? Did he do something very wrong? Or are they just a pair of mental cases? "It's okay buddy. Luna's here. Just come with me."

"Wait!" said the boy, "they hurt my dog, too. Dave was trying to protect me when he was hit a couple times. He managed to bite my parents and rip off skin, but he got hurt in the process. Please Luna, help me!"

"Now there's an animal abuse case in this?" said Luna. Now, she was feeling more mad. "I'll give those parents a piece of their minds and I'll help your dog."

The boy smiled with hope, thank you Luna, but... don't kill them. They- they're still my parents."

"Don't worry. I won't. If you don't want me to kill them, I won't kill them."


	39. Preventer of Abuse

Luna was following the kid to put a stop to his parents' abusive ways on him, and save Dave, the kid's dog. "By the way, I didn't get your name." Luna panted as she was running. The kid still had tears in his eyes after experiencing some traumatic events before he went straight to her for help. He needed Luna more than anything.

"Elroy." said the boy, wiping his nose with the sleeves of his jacket, mildly covered in mucus after that. "Sorry if I'm crying so much. I... I just want my parents to stop hurting me."

Her heartstrings were still tugging with sympathy and she sti felt so sorry for this poor boy. "Well, Luna's here to help you. Is there anywhere else you can go? Any family, reletives, friends, neighbors?"

"Well, my uncle Jeff and aunt Tammy live here and their house is not so far from here."

"Cool. But first, I need to deal with your rents."

"Elroy!" called two angry voices. One was male and the other was female, and it made Elroy's heart sank down to his feet.

"It's them!" The boy gasped. One man with a buzz cut hairpiece on his head, and a blonde woman came up to them with baseball bats.

"There you are you little runt!" said the father.

"How dare you run away from us?!" added the mother.

Poor Elroy didn't reply or say anything to them and hid behind Luna. One thing the rkckwe girl noticed was that: the dad's face was bruised and clawed by a dog. It had to be Dave that clawed him, for it was red on the right and a few streaks of blood were dripping from the wounds.

The mother had her neck bitten claw marks on there as well, and her hands looked a little bloodyx possibly do to the dog biting her to protect this child. "You- you were hitting me with sticks over wine over again!" Elroy replied at last. "I didn't want you to hit me with baseball bats!"

"No excuses!" the father said. "You will get a beating from us out of joy. Whether you like it or not."

"You ruined our lives and now, we are going to return the favor!" the mother added.

Luna grew angry and she shouted: "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Shut up!" the dad barked at her. "This is none of your beeswax! Now beat it, girly, or your next."

"And we'll give you to the count of three before we best you like a pinata!" the mother insanely said.

What kind of parents were these? How can they even be parents at all? If they like to beat their own kids and pets, they absolutely do not deserve to have children at all. "Whoa there! What's the matter with you people!? What is your problem?"

"Our problem is our son. We can never have time for ourselves anymore!" said the mom.

"He is a mistake that should never have been born!" the father added.

"Mom, dad, please! I love you!"

"Oh stop that!" the dad barked at him coldly. "We don't want to hear that anymore!"

"Hey! Easy dudes. I don't want to fight you."

"Then get out of our way." the mom said sternly.

"Or you're next on the list. We'll be free to do whatever we want once we get rid of him, and make him pay after all he's done to us."

"Then, you leave no choice." Luna narrowed her eyes at them, ready for another fight. "Elroy, go find someplace safe and look for Dave in your house. I'll deal with them."

"O-okay." said the boy before running off to find his dog.

Luna conjured an ice swore from her hands and the two parents charged at her in anger. She had no idea why these parents are abusing their own child like this. It was like they are both possessed by the most malicious and evil demons in existence.

The dad swung his bat at Luna, but the girl was faster and punched him in the face.

While he was incapacitated from the blow to his cheek, the mother tried to sneak up behind Luna and bash her in the head with her own baseball bat, but Luna caught a glance at her and jumped to the right so she wouldn't get conked by that baseball bat that this psycho woman was holding in her hands.

These two adults meant business and if they weren't trying to hurt Luna or Elroy with the bats so hard, they wouldn't be swinging them so fast. Alas, they were swinging the bats in fast swings like flyswatters.

Luna used her ice sword to block more attacks from these so-called parents beings from their own weapons and more clashes of ice and steal were heard.

"Snap out of it, dudes!" Luna shouted, punching the father in the stomach so hard that it makes him drop the bat and groan in pain as if he was kicked in the crotch. If he was kicked in that area he would have been immediately incapacitated. "This is your own kid you're trying to hurt! Can't you see what you're doing?"

The mother charged at her again, and Luna used her right hand to blast at it with an ice beam and the mother looked surprised. It appeared that her hand was caught in the block of ice, and she tried swinging her iced bat again.

After it was frozen this time, the iced bat broken like fragile glass from a fire extinguisher case. Her hand didn't break off, for it was only like a hand being put in a bag or a round container to eat some canned chips. She was relentless so Elroy's abusive mom tried punching and slapping her with her fists this time, but Luna dodged every blow that she was trying to inflict.

Luna was given no choice, but she ducked a punch from her and swept her right leg, hitting under the knee, almost breaking it, and then she whacked the deranged woman with an ice club (with no spikes), and the woman fell unconscious to the snowy cement.

"Elaine!" The dad called out. He looked at Luna and fire had lit up in his eyes. "No one does that to my wife!"

He yelled and charged at Luna with zeal. The new superhero was dodging and jumping out of the way from any strikes this abusive fighter was trying to swing at her. "You are terrible parents!" Luna exclaimed

"We never even wanted to be parents, kid!"

"Just stop this! We don't have to fight!"

"You're the one who asked for it!"

Luna kicked the father's left hand and the baseball bat was knocked out of it. "It's over."

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. Just get out of here while we beat our stupid kid senseless."

"You don't get it, do you?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "I'm the sheriff around these parts."

"Fine, little sheriff. You asked for it." the father tried punching her in the face again, but Luna caught his right wrist, and gave his hand frostbite, and it was quite painful.

"Ahh! You stupid girl!" he said in anger.

Luna saw that this man was relentless, and given no choice, she raised her left arm and froze him with an ice beam on the spot, stopping him from doing any more harm. His ugly face looked angry, even if he was frozen, and for good measure, Luna froze the mother too in case she was not unconscious anymore. "Luna!" said Elroy, who came back with an injured Flat-coated retriever with long fur as black as night. These dogs were like golden retrievers, but they were black instead of gold or yellow.

"Elroy! You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, but Dave's hurt." the boy replied, looking at his dog sadly. "My daddy broke his leg when he bit his hand."

The poor retriever whined in mild pain, and his left front leg was being held up. Luna had a sad look on her face and squatted down. "Poor little thing." she said, gently petting Dave on the head. the flat-coated retriever looked happy and flattered to have Luna's hand gently touching his head. Retrievers were one of the friendliest breeds of dog after all, so it was no surprise that he had warmed up to her in an instant. "Come on, let's get you to the vet. Elroy, come with me."

"Okay. Wait, what about my parents? You didn't kill them, did you?"

"No. They ain't dead. I promise, mate. Matter of fact, i'm calling the police." she pulled out her phone and got a hold of the commissioner. "Duncan, it's me. I took care of a pair of abusive 'rents on a poor kid. Can you take them away?"

"You got it, Luna."

The rocker girl looked at poor Elroy, who looked a little cold in his winter garments. "Elroy, what's wrong?"

"Just a little cold. But, right now, we need to take Dave to the veterinarian."

Luna nodded her head. "Right. I'll carry the dog on my shoulders. Hold on tight to me, okay dude?"

"Okay." he gently hugged her from behind and Luna was trying to hard to hold the dog on her shoulders. "Careful not to drop him, okay?"

Poor Luna was struggling with trying to carry the pooch on her shoulders and trying not to hurt him. "Ah! No problem, kid." she grunted. Creating another ice slide, Luna flew to the nearest vet to care for the injured retriever, and it took about thirty minutes for the next available doctor to come. After about an hour of bandaging, the dog was as good as new and he just needs to stay off the leg.

While waiting, Elroy looked so worried about his pooch. "Don't worry, kid. He'll be fine. So, is there any family that can watch you?"

"My Uncle Elmer and Aunt Pearl. They live down the street."

"Good. What happened back there? Your parents I mean."

"Well... I don't want to talk about it." Elroy sighed. "Too many bad memories."

"Oh. I see. Say, you want to come to my house? I'll give you some jot cocoa to drink, and give you a blanket."

"Really? Well... okay. Can Dave come too?"

Young Luna giggled before replying: "duh! Of course he can come. I have many pets at home."

Elroy smiled. About ten more minutes passed and the vet came back out with Dave looking happy as ever, and his tongue was out. "Here we are." said the doctor. "Now Luna, normally, something like this costs fifty dollars, but, since you are a superhero, I can... make an exception, just this once." he smirked.

"You mean you'll do it for free?" Luna asked him.

"This one time, yes. Now, just make sure he is off that lake and gets plenty if rest. Although, I was wondering about the blood in his teeth before we cleaned them."

"It's... a long story." Luna admitted. "But, he's a good dog."

Elroy stepped up and he added: "he loves me and he is a very good dog. Right boy?"

The flat-coated retriever made a happy howl in the ceiling and his tail began wagging, and picked him and Luna's face to show gratitude and affection. "Good. Keep on fighting villains, Luna. Keep us all safe."

"Totally. Whenever a cry for help happens, I will always answer the call." Luna boldly said. "Come on you two. Let's go to my house."

"OK, Luna." After she gave them another ride, they made it back to Luna's house and the kid was happy to set foot inside. "Can I still have some cocoa?" The boy asked.

"No problem, Elroy. I'll get ya a blanket. Make yourselves comfy."

The boy and his dog say on the couch together and the parents noticed them both. "Oh, hello." said Rita. "What's your name, sweetie?"

Luna came back in the living room and she answered: "mom, dad, this is Elroy and Dave. They've... Been through a tough ride."

"What do you mean?"

"Elroy?" the twins recognized the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Lola, hi Lana." said the kid. Dave just had his tongue still out and panted with is tail still wagging.

"You dudettes know him?" Luna asked.

"Yep. He's in our class." said Lola. "Not that we're not happy to see you, but, what are you doing here?"

Elroy sighed and he said: "I'm getting away from my parents."

"What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"They were trying to best me with baseball bats."

Both the parents gasped in horror. "What? That can't be right."

The other siblings went in the room and noticed the kid shd his dog. "Oh, hey Elroy." Lincoln said.

"Hey Lincoln."

"Do you all know him?" Asked Luna.

"He's... famous around school. I tried being his friend and tried to go out with him for a movie, but he just kept to himself."

Elroy had a small face of guilt. "Sorry, Lincoln. I was just too scared to say yes."

"So, why would your parents even want to hurt you?" asked Lynn Sr.

Elroy had a few tears running down his face before replying: "y-yes. They hate me. They used to love me when I was a baby, but now... ever since I turned four years old, they hate me and always push me away and never wanted to be with me."

Every one in the family felt very sorry for the kid just as much as Luna was.

"They would treat me like poo and they never said they loved me. It's like... they want me dead."

"Poor dear." Rita said. "We're sorry you had to suffer all of that."

"But, why didn't you call someone for help?" asked Lynn.

"Well, I was too scared. I was worried my parents would have kicked me out and..."

"We understand." said Lincoln. "But don't worry they won't hurt you anymore. Are there other family members that can watch you?"

"Uh-huh. My aunt and uncle. They'll watch me and my dog."

"Well, have some cocka and let us know when you want to be dropped off at their house." Luna remarked. "And don't be afraid to come to us if ya need something. Okay?"

"Okay." the bot was wrapped in a warm blanket and had some cocoa. Dave was having a nice, relaxing time in trying to keep his friend warm, and giving him love and care after all the trauma that the child has been through."


	40. Heart Attack Imminent

Sue was sewing something in her room with her own little knitting kit, and that evil grin on her face did not go away, and Miss Cheese was playing with her ball of pink yarn while her cruel master was making a villain outfit for herself, and she could not wait to take revenge on Luna Frost for supposedly ruining her life. Sue wanted to show the world how much of a criminal she really was, and if Sue was going to do that, she was going to need an alter ego so she wouldn't get in more trouble by the law, because she knows that everyone loves Luna and her heroic ways and deeds.

At last, the dress was done, and Sue began chuckling evilly as she went in her bathroom and the sound of clothes changing was heard on the other side of the door. Miss Cheese listened in and stared at it like a gigantic rat was going to come out through the crack at the bottom of the door, and she waited for her master to come out of there.

When she was done changing, she barged her bathroom door open and she had an opera or masquerade-style mask. and she was wearing a red and white sleeveless Nurse dress and had a heart insignia on the chest, and it had an angry skull and the imprinted skull had blood dripping from it, along with the heart, possibly to show how deadly Sue is now that she is a supervillain.

Not only that, but she had a nurse cape in the color of blood red and had the same bloody heart and skull insignia on the back of it. "Look out Luna Frost." said Sue wickedly. "You are about to meet your match. For I am HEART ATTACK!"

Boy, whatever this Heart Attack will do to Luna, if given the chance, it will be really evil and sinister. She wondered where she would get some things that would he evil enough to hurt or kill Luna on revenge.

"Hmmm, so how do I get all the things I need to plot my revenge?" Heart Attack wondered herself. "I know I can't just... purchase these materials from a regular store or a pharmacy. Perhaps... yes, yes, of course."

She was thinking further in her thoughts, and Heart Attack snapped her finger with an idea. "Yes, perhaps some people from... low places can help me on that."

Miss Cheese made a small, low meow while blinking twice with her ridiculously huge eyes before licking her right paw.

"All i can do is look for something that is... not really legal to sell in this country, and I can give that meddling Luna Frost a taste of her own medicine in it." her smile grew wider, showing her teeth with an idea that kids might work in her newfound, wicked plot.

Her cat mare another low meow, and hopped on Sue's lap, purring.

"Ah, you know how to cheer me up, miss Cheese. Still, the one thing that will truly make me happy will be getting rid of Luna Frost and exposing her as a no-good vigilante she really is. Oh ho ho yes, everyone will know the truth. If I suffer, she will suffer with me."

 **Meanwhile**

Luna was keeping an eye on Elroy and Dave, the boy and dog she saved from a pair of very abusive parents. If not for her, the poor boy and flaty would have probably been dead or suffered a fate worse than death.

Still, the two will be safe and sound with the kid's aunt and uncle that will give him and his pooch all the love and support they can give him without hurting or abusing him in any way, and absolutely no spanking or corporal punishment at all.

Luna was still with Elroy and Dave, waiting for the aunt and uncle to come and take them home while the duo was waiting at Luna's own home.

"I don't know about this, Luna." said Elroy. "What if Uncle Elmer and Aunt Pearl won't like me?"

"Nah, that's dumb. You said they were good to you and Dave." said Luna. "Isn't that right, boy?" she looked at the flat-coated retriever playfully, and the dog was happily wagging his tail and giving Luna some kisses on her cheek with his tongue. "Yes. You will love living there. Yes you will, little brah"

"Well, okay."

The doorbell rang and there was a middle-aged couple that looked happy to see their nephew and pooch. "Oh Elroy." said Uncle Elmer "there you are."

"Uncle Elmer! Aunt Pearl!" Elroy ran up to them and the pair hugged him with love, grasping them like he was their own son.

"Mrs Loud called and told us everything that happened." said Pearl. "We're so glad that you're both safe. Did your parents hurt you?"

"Well... must a few bruises, but nothing too bad. They hurt Dave, but he's doing better."

Save let out a small bark in reply.

"We're very sorry that your own parents would do that." said Elmer. "I wish you would have come to us and told us sooner than now."

"I know, I'm sorry. Uncle Elmer, aunt Pearl, I wanted to but... they're my parents."

"Ah, kiddo. We understand what you mean."

"But you shouldn't be afraid to come up to us on our doorstep and tell us everything. We would have saved you from them."

Elroy was silent and he said: "I know, but... why would they even hurt me? I'm their son and I didn't do anything wrong."

"That's... a question not even they can answer." Elmer admitted flatly.

"Yeah, but we're here now." said Pearl. "And we promise, we will never let anything hurt you again."

The four of them looked at Luna, and with great gratitude, Elmer said: "we really thank you for helping our nephew and his dog. We really can't thank you enough for helping one of our family members."

"Yeah, I really thank you, Luna." said Elroy.

"Aw, you're welcome, Elroy. And if you need anything, just come here little dude."

"And we'll help you if anything is bothering you again." Lincoln added.

"And we can go see a movie together." Lori said.

"That would be awesome." said the boy. "Well, I'm feeling hungry right now."

"Well, we have meatloaf in the oven That's cooking right now." Pearl said. "And we have leftover pasta in the refrigerator. You can have some of that if you like."

"I would love to. But, can you please help get my stuff from my house so I can move it to your house?"

"Of course. We'll help you. Thank you all again, neighbors." then the four went to their own house and Elroy can possibly enjoy his new life at his aunt and uncle's house with love and care.

"Poor baby." said Rita. "He'll need some therapy about this."

"He's fine now." said Luna. "And his lowdown parents won't be hurting him any time soon. Not as long as I am still standing. But yeah, I'm sure therapy would be good for him."


	41. Skating and Shredding

The ground was still covered with white snow, but, that was okay, Because the kids were having a little fun playing in the snow, even Luna. Yes sir, everyone was happy and there was even a little snowball fight among the siblings, just for fun of course. Half the siblings are at one side, and the other half were on the other side of this snowball war, with Lincoln joining Luna, Lori, Lucy, Lola, and Luan, and the other side having; :Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lisa, and Lily together against their opponents.

"Return fire!" Luna ordered.

After regaining some snowballs, her own team pelted the other side, and since Luna has the power of Cryokenesis, she created more snowballs for her team. There were a little complaints from Lynn's team because Luna had ice powers, and Lynn and her own teammates did not. Still, Luna was very respected by most people in Royal Woods now, and his family couldn't be any more proud of her for being the new superhero of the city.

"Here dudes, I made some more." her own teammates got some more for their own and they felt like they were going to win this match.

"Curses!" Lisa said. "Enemy has reloaded their ammunition before us again. Evasive maneuvers! Take cover! Sweet Saturn, I wish I had my snowball mini gun right now."

"Yeah, that would he very helpful right now." said Lynn. "We're taking casualties. We're gonna lose!"

"Take it easy, Lynn." said Luan. "It's just a game. You act like a snow snake gave you a frost bite. Haha Haha! Get it?"

The sisters on her side groaned at her puns again. "Really classy, Luan. Although I agree, this is not an actual conflict." Lisa remarked. she felt her face being pelted with some snowballs and she fell to the ground, dizzy.

Young Lily, being a baby, just mare some snow angels just for the fun of it, and she was giggling adorably while doing this. The siblings couldn't really blame Lily for doing this, or be mad at her for making snow angels instead of snowballs. Lily was just too cute and adorable and innocent to be mad at. Indeed, if Lisa had her snowball mini-gun, things would be easier for this group.

Alas, Lisa didn't have her special weapon when it comes to winning snowball fighting competitions. Meanwhile, Lynn, being the most athletic and flexible sister in the family, was giving it all she got, and throwing as much snowballs at the opposing side, but Luna had powers and she was blasting a raw of snowballs with her right hand while laughing triumphantly.

everyone on Lynn's team was soon covered in snowballs, looking like snow-people (minus Lily since she was in cover the whole time). Everyone on Luna's team applauded one another and they gave praise to Luna for being the team leader.

The losing team wiped the snow off themselves and smirked after losing this game. "Just you losers wait," said Lynn. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. We will get back at you, and this time, Lisa will have her snowball gun with her, so you won't be so lucky."

"Prepare to have your rears frozen solid for the next round." Lisa confidentially stated. "So prepared for a blitzkrieg on all of your unfortunate souls!"

"Well, good luck with that. As long as we got Luna, we're unstoppable."

"We'll see in the next round, Stincoln." Lynn taunted. "We'll see who the losers will be next time."

Then everyone began playing in the snowy park their own way. Luna had an interesting idea and she used her powers to conjure a gigantic, snowy knoll in the middle of the park, and it was as big as a small mountain, and it look easy to scale and climb. All a person had to do was carefully trend on it like going at an uphill walk.

Lincoln looked impressed, and he was looking at it. "Wow. How did you learn how to do that, Luna?" he asked her curiously, still looking at the snowy hill she created.

The rocker girl had her hands on her hips, looking quite bold. "A girl has her ways, bro. Save us the trouble from going to the ski valley in them mountains to sled, so, might as well bring the mountains to us."

Every one of the kids looked impressed, and it looked like a perfect thing to sled from uphill. "Good thing I bright my own sled." Lincoln said.

Yes, this park was very big, probably the biggest park in all of Royal Woods, even almost as big as the infamous San Diego Zoo in California. This little snowy mountain that Luna created was a little taller than a freeway overpass, and it looked about ten stories tall, and it looked perfect for sledding, or even skiing down.

"No fair! I want a sled!" said Lola.

"Me first!" Lana argued with her. "I'm better at sledding than you, princess!"

"Wrong! I am a better shredder than you twin twerps!" Lynn said. "I am the queen of shredding on a snowboard.

"I don't think that it would be big enough for a snowboard, Lynn." said Lucy

"Pfft. Only one way to find out."

"Chill, chill out, dudes." Luna calmed them down. "I'll just make you guys some sleds." she moved her hands up, and she blasted at the ground with her two hands, and she created some ice slides from bottom to top, and she created them one after another. They all had different sizes so it can fit all the siblings so they can easily sled on those things without falling off, and not be too big on them so they can go faster.

Of course, thanks to all the snow covering the ground, there should not be so much injuries since they can't crack their skulls open when they hit the ground by accident, right on their noggins. And, there wasn't enough ice to have everyone break their hips, and they are not elderly citizens like their pop pop would be, because that mostly happens to those kind of people.

Every one of the other sisters were grateful for this, and grabbed themselves an ice sled, and all began scaling on the new mountain Luna created. Well, almost all of them. The only sister that didn't join them was; Lori, who got herself a pair of ice skates for herself. "You not going to join us, Lori?" Leni asked

"Nah, sledding's more of a kid's thing. I am a high school senior and I literally prefer something more... grown up." Lori replied. She walked over to the frozen lake, and put on her roller skates before performing some elegant moves on the frozen lake. While she was doing about five of her signature moves, she slipped and landed on her right hip.

She tried again and she was trying to look kore elegant and flexible than before. Perhaps she www trying a little too hard in this skating thing.

The next time she tried to spin, she began spinning out of control while she was spinning on her right leg like a top or the propellers on a helicopter. Lori wasn't stopping and she kept exclaiming: "whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!" over and over again.

Finally, she stopped when her blades hit the snow next to the lake, and fell inside a big pile of it, leaving her lower body exposed. At first, she was struggling to get out of there, and her feet were wagging like a pair of crazy worms.

Lori felt her legs being gently pulled, and it revealed to be Leni and Lucy. "Thanks guys." the eldest sister gratefully said to them both.

"No problem." said Lucy.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. Just literally humiliated. I'm just happy that Bobby or anyone else isn't here to see me flop on my skates."

"Why don't I try it?" Leni volunteered herself. "I'm good at skating."

Lori was a little reluctant, but she ultimately gave Leni her skates, and after she tried them, Leni was quite a beauty and elegance on those skates, twirling around and showing a little more elegance than her big sister did.

It was a little surprising that Leni, ditzy girl that didn't have a lot of smarts, was an elegant dancer on those ice skates.

"Wow. That's awesome, Leni." Said Lincoln. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I took dance lessons when I was three, and I took skating lessons when I was six." Leni replied. "Watch me do the goose lake dance."

"Actually, it's swan lake, Leni." said Lola.

She made some nice moves on the skates, and the siblings looked quite amazed.

"Just keep trying, dudette." Luna said. "I know toy can do it."

"I know, I know. It would be easier if Bobby boo boo bear was here to dance with me."

"You can still do it, Lori." said Leni.

All the siblings continued playing on the snowy hill that Luna conjured with her powers, and they all began to sled down the hill whole Lori continued skating on the lake.

Lincoln was readying himself for a downhill zooming, and he carefully gripped the edges of his sled before going down. It felt like a small rollercoaster ride for him, but he suddenly got off his sled by accident, and he was rolling downward before landing on his back, feeling a little dizzy from the impact.

"Lincoln!" Luna ran up to him, and knelt down next to him on her knees. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Whoo. Just fine, Luna. Don't worry about me. Good thing there's snow on the ground."

"Heh. Totally. Be more careful next time, okay?"

"I'll be fine. That was kind of fun anyway." Lincoln tried going down the sled again and he was more successful than the first attempt. He only stumbled and fell down one more time, but he was doing just fine and having fun while going downhill.

Luna looked at Lori in her skates, and she decided to join in and went up to the frozen lake. "Sorry you don't have skates, Luna." said Lori, calling out to her.

"Don't worry about that." she carefully used her powers from her hands, and icy blades formed under her feet, and then she skated off down the lake with astonishing speed. It looked like she was doing a roller derby, but with ice skates instead of roller skates. Even though she hasn't really been ice skating so much, Luna looked like a pro, even greater than Lori and Leni, and she even did a few flips in midair, and number of cartwheels.

So many spins, so much grinding on her own skates that she made all by herself, she was going very fast, and she was looking quite athletic, like a professional figure skater at the Olympic Games.

Lincoln looked very impressed, and so did Lori and Leni. Yes, Luna looked like a speed demon on those ice skates, and she didn't even fall or stumble on the slippery ice. It wouldn't even matter the ice under her would collapse, for if it broke, Luna wouldn't be able to suffer hypothermia from the freezing waters below the ice, and she can always create more ice on the lake if it gets too broken.

"Wow, look at Luna." said Lincoln to himself.

"Who knew she had those moves?" asked Lynn.

Perhaps that when Luna gained her powers, it enhanced her ability to skate on frozen lakes. Yet again, she's been using her ice slides for some time now, she skated on them sometimes that it went to her head. Perhaps, when she faces an icy villain for the first time, and if it took place at a frozen lake, this could be very useful for her in combating an icy foe.

Some other kids playing in the park noticed Luna's amazing skating, and they were all as impressed as Lincoln and a few other of his sisters were. Even some skaters stopped their own skating to watch Luna do her little stunts and dances. the rocker girl was skating and going around the rink with impressive speed and velocity. Lynn was even growing a little jealous and wished she was out there skating with Luna right now. Alas, she doesn't have her own roller skates to skate with her.

Lori wouldn't even bother giving Lynn her own skates because she doesn't like to share.

More and more people were coming to see their new hero perform tricks on the ice, and they all looked quite impressed. Luna noticed a group of boys around her age, and she had a seductive look in her eyes. She put her left hand in front of her mouth, and gave those boys a kiss, and she released a heart from her mouth made of ice.

The little, icy heart flew over to the boys like a gust of wind, and it hit the one in the center, and all the boys were love-struck, and fainted with a sigh.

In Five minutes, Luna decided to stop and take a break. "Whoo. That was quite the skatin', man." she panted. Luna then went back to her siblings and rested herself on a small snowy hill, and used it as a chair of some kind.

"Wow Luna, how did you learn how to skate?" said Lincoln.

"I'm a good dancer. I compared ice skating to dancing." said Luna.

"Well, you literally looked so graceful." said Lori. "I wish I was as graceful as you."

'It would make perfect sense since you have the powers of Cryokenesis," Lisa remarked, "perhaps it magically gave you the enhanced abilities of a figure skater."

"I wouldn't call myself a figure skater. I would just call it 'shredding the ice' in my ice."

"Still that was awesome, Luna." Lincoln complimented her. "You should be in an ice skating competition if given the chance."

"Aww, thanks Lincoln." then Luna gave him a tender kiss on his left cheek to show appreciation. "I should do that."

"Bonjour, Luna." said a familiar voice. Luna knew that there was one person she knew who could speak French like that. It was Mason in his winter garment, and his mildly long hair was waving against the wind. Luna looked a little shy because of how handsome he looked, but she knew her heart belong to Sam. "I saw you skating over there, you were very amazing and graceful on the ice."

"Oh. Merci beaucoup." Luna flustered a little. "I hope that was good."

"Good? you were a natural?" said Lana. "You were like a skater in a roller derby."

"Thanks, Lans."

"My little brother was playing here, and he wanted to know if he can play on that little montagne that you created, Luna." said Mason.

"Sure thing, man! It's open for everyone." Luna said. She looked over to where her created mountain of snow was, and she saw that a couple of children were playing on it. The rocker girl smiled, and was happy to see the children taking notice.

Everyone went back to playing on that mountain and Luna even went for a ride with Luna on an ice sled she created.


	42. The Bad kind of Goods

Heart attack was wearing a black trenchcoat, some sunglasses to cover her mask, along with a hat on her head. It made her look like some kind of a spy sneaking around the neighborhood, waiting desperately to shoot up a place with a gun, or commit a crime at any given moment. Of course, she was going to commit a very diabolical crime, something sinister and evil that there would be no turning back once she tried to do this; whatever she was doing, that is.

She was looking more than ready to do something wicked if given the opportunity. "Hmmm, this is the place. Time for a little reunion with an old friend." she thought to herself out loud.

Sue was quietly heading to a shady alley in-between a junkyard, and an abandoned glue factory, waiting for her "client" to show up. At last, there was a rather fat man with a hood ove his head and wearing light Jean's that looked tattered and torn.

The man unveiled his hood and he looked as old as around his thirties or early forties. He was a husky type of man with Latin American descent, probably Dominican Republic, Panamanian, Costa Rican, or any one of those countries.

He smelled like a combination of sewage and gym socks combined into one. Heart Attack really hated how he smelled, but, she wanted to get revenge on her new sworn enemy no matter the cost. "Ah, Sue. Hola! Have you come to have the merchandise?"

"Yes, Humberto. Do you have the goods?"

"I do." The Latino man made a ghastly cough from his mouth, like he was about to sont our phlegm from his lungs. "It's just like the time we went to Havana together fifty years ago. The salsa dancing, the laughs,"

"Yes, yes, yes, please just give me the resources you... found."

"Don't worry. I have them all right here." he then handed Heart Attack a pouch of some liquids and substances in them. What they actually were was unknown, for the box had a lid on it.

Sue smiled and she showed her teeth. "Perfect."

"May I ask why you want to have these goods anyway?"

"That's not really your concern." Sue replied flatly. "Ah, who am I kidding? I am about to get revenge on a new enemy, and I want to leave her in pain and anguish when I am through with her."

"Oooooooh, fantasico! That sounds very juicy. Is there something I can help you with besides this?"

"Hmmm. I don't know what a black market merchant like you would he able to help me besides selling me goods."

"I am a good contact, Sue. We've known each other for a long time and I can help you with anything you want."

"Yes, I know."

"Have I ever let you down before, senorita?" asked Humberto.

"Well... you said you would give me a gun someday. I wanted a shotgun but you gave me a glock instead."

"Hey, I'm a merchant, not a miracle worker." said the smuggler. "Look, do you want the goods, or not?"

"Of course I want them."

"Well, I don't work for free, you know."

"Yes, I know." Sue sighed. "How much will this cost?"

"Getting this from Estonia, i would say... fifty dollars."

"Fifty?" Sue asked with disbelief. "That's a little pricey for smuggling some toxins like this."

"Look, you have no idea how much trouble I have went through to get this for you. Be grateful. Just take it or leave it."

"Fine, fine, fine. Fifty dollars it is. Besides, I am about to do something good with these goods anyway." she handed the smelly smuggler the fifty bucks and the man was more than happy to receive his pay.

"Thank you, Sue. Do something evil with them. Now, is there anything else you would like to buy from moy?"

"Well... what other things do you have up for sale?" Heart Attack had her sneaky look on her face again.

"Many things. Scorpions, snakes, black widows, oh and I have a set of smoke bombs that cost about ten dollars."

"Hmmmm. I'll take the smoke bombs."

"Perfecto. Just pay the ten bucks and you'll be good to go."

Sue then gave him an extra ten bucks for the set of smoke bombs. "Thank you. That will be all." Then Heart Attack waked away and put her hat back on, along with her shades.

"And if you ever need any more... merchandise, feel free to drop by here at my secret shop, if you know what I mean."

"Yes yes, I know Humberto. I'll let you know if i need any more... items to purchase." then she walked away from the man in a shady type if walk and she looked as sneaky as always with that getup. Humberto just got back in his large truck and listened to some Santana on the radio while sipping some hibiscus tea.

Heart Attack got what she wanted and she was chuckling evily to herself. With this, she will have her revenge on Luna Frost for costing her job. With this box, she has everything to make her suffer she plot her revenge by attacking her heart.

She drove all the way home in her rusty Porsche, and she was cackling evily as she drove off like a maniac. Everything was in motion, she just needed to find someone to be bait in her plan.

 **The Next Morning**

everyone was having breakfast on another cold, winter day. Luna got herself ready and sent downstairs to have some breakfast with the rest of her family. Everyone got settled and got their breakfast of choice, and had some water, milk, or orange juice as a beverage to start the day.

"Can't wait to see what crime I can stop today." said Luna.

"Need me to come with you again, Luna?" Lincoln offered himself. "You could use my help again."

"Heh. Sure dude, if you want to."

"Of course I want to."

Luna made a small chuckle from herself. "Okay, okay. Just try hit it catch a cold out there with me."

"Don't worry. I'll just wear my winger getup."

"Good."

Suddenly, the phone rang and Rita answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi dad. How's it. What?! What happened?!"

The kids and Lynn Sr heard it from the dining room and looked concerned.

 **To be Continued**


	43. Little Drop of Poison in the Mist

The kids and Lynn Sr looked concerned and confused by what just happened from Rita, who sounded shocked and scared while talking on the phone. "Okay, okay, we'll go over there right away. Thank you sir, bye." she hung up the phone and rushed back into the kitchen. "Kids, we need to go to the hospital." she urgently said to them

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Leni

"It's Pop Pop. He's been... poisoned somehow." Rita admitted. The kids and father gasped hearing the dreaded news.

"Poisoned?" They all said in unison.

"How?" Lynn asked

"I don't know. That's why we need to go over there and check on him." Rita explained. "Just put your breakfast aside and get ready to go to the hospital." the kids and the father all put their foods in the fridge and immediately got ready to check on Pop Pop, and see how badly he was poisoned, and they all hoped that he was feeling alright, and it was not too late to try and save him from the angel of death.

Everyone got in Vanzilla as fast as they could and Rita was the one driving the car down the hospital. Poor Rita was very worried about this, since she was Albert's daughter, and she did not want him to die now. At last, when they arrived at the hospital, the parents asked the room where Albert was and they went to the seventh floor on the west wing of the health facility.

There laid Albert, looking weak and his veins turning purple. Poor Myrtle was sitting right next to him on the right, holding his right hand with her own pair. "Come on, Al. You need to pull through."

All the kids gasped seeing their grandfather in this poor condition that he was going through right now.

Rita sat on the left as fast as she could, and she felt like crying seeing how bad her own father looked like, whatever poisoned him. "Dad!" she said

"Pop Pop, are you okay?" Lincoln asked him

"Ah." Albert moaned. "I've been... poisoned by something, Lincoln, and... I have no idea what it is."

"Come on Pop Pop, you have to pull through." said Lola

The old man made a small chuckle boldly. "I'm tough as nails, sweetie. "You all know that better than anyone else." He looked at his veins that still looked purple around his limbs.

"Can you tell us how you were poisoned?" asked Lucy

"well, when eating breakfast, I was just having a nice meal of Belgian waffles in the rest hall, and all of a sudden, while drinking my prune juice, i felt something painful inside my heart, and... I suffered a heart attack and collapsed."

Everyone besides Myrtle gasped again. "Who could have poisoned you, dad?" Rita asked, with a few tears going down her face in desperation.

"Well, we don't know who," said the Asian doctor. He appeared Vietnamese or somewhere southeast Asian. His name tag was labeled: "Doctor Hoo" on it. "But we discovered a very deadly toxin that is very rare in the United States. It is a toxin called "Monoxupop" It is usually found in the venom of a Horned Scorpion. A very rare and very aggressive arachnid from Australia. A tiny drop of venom was dripped into his prune juice, and he has been vomiting as well.

Speaking of which, Albert felt something with his stomach again, and picked up a trash can that was empty of any trash, except for vomit, and Albert added more to it from his mouth. "Oh my gosh." he grunted.

"Poor dad." Rita said.

"So someone must have put the Monoxupop toxins in his beverage. It was clear that someone did this on purpose, and highly unlikely that you would find that in your everyday Prune liquids." Lisa speculated.

"No duh. Of course someone poisoned him." said Lynn. "But, who?"

Thinking deep down, Luna was speculating someone that knew about her and her family life before, along with knowing Pop Pop. She even began going back to when she saved the retirement home from a bunch of armed thugs.

There was one person that hated Luna the first moment she laid her eyes on her. A scowl if anger appeared on her face. "I think I know." she said flatly with a scowl on her face. Indeed, she might know the culprit of the attempted murder on Albert.

"You do?" said the doctor.

"I think I do. Pop pop, did you remember anything about who might have done it?"

"Hmmmm... well, I got a delivery package of the prune juice from Sue. She wanted to say she was very sorry about how he treated us and tried antagonizing you when you saved us from those cutthroats."

"A-ha!" Luna snapped her fingers. "So it was Sue that poisoned ya! I knew it!"

"Are you sure it was him, Luna?" Luan asked her.

"I am positive, dude. Think of it, Sue is an evil hag, and she doesn't like anybody, but even Pop pop, and everyone loves him."

"No argument, dearie." said Myrtle. "Albert does not have a lot of enemies. I mean, what kind of a heartless lowlife wouldn't like you, Albert?"

"Ah, sugarplum. I flush."

"Well don't worry, dad. We'll help you. Doctor, do you have a cure?"

"Oh yes. As a matter of fact, we're going to give him the vaccine right now. It was a good thing he came to us before. If he wasn't treated in one hour, he would have died from the poison in tbr Monoxupop venom."

Everyone felt so relieved to hear that, but Luna was feeling so angry that a villain was trying to kill one of her family members. Luna was gritting her teeth in complete fury. "I'll make Sue pay for ya, Pop Pop. She is going to wish that she didn't poison you in the first place when I'm through with her."

The kids sounded angry and judt as vengeful as Luna was. "I wanna cut her intestines over with a lnife!" Lola shouted.

Everyone looked at Lola, looking surprised and a little scared at her sudden outburst. "Uhhh, I think that's going a little too far, Lola." Lana pointed.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Nah, I'll deal with her." said Luna

"Need me to come with you, Luna? You could use my help."

"No." Luna firmly said. She didn't want to sound like an angry parent to him so she tried sounding as flat as possible when she said it. "Sue sounds like a tricky hag. We'll never know what mind of stunt she'll do next. She could poison you too. All of you."

"Okay. I understand. Just trying to help you."

"I know, but I have to take her down on my own. You just make sure he gets cured. Although... I don't know where she lives."

"I do." said Myrtle. "She lives in apartment building where I used to live in. Hairy Shoals apartment homes."

"Nice. Thanks gran gran." Luna opened the hospital window and jumped out, creating an ice bridge to break her fall and travel on. Determined, Luna will not let Sue go unpunished after what she has done to Albert. "She can mess with me, but when she hurts anyone in my family, that's when I get really mad!"

Luckily, she looked up the address on her phone and traded the coordinates with the GPS app. The apartment building looked quiet, and only s few people were walking down the sidewalks as Luna went in the landlord's building. It was a Male African-American man with hair in the back of the head, but bald at the front, wearing a blue business suit. "Ah, Luna Frost. Our newest hero. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for... Sue Poolinski here."

"Ah Sue. A grumpy piece of work. Ever since she got fired from the retirement home, she became way more grumpy and spiteful than before. Why?"

"Because she committed a very bad crime, sir."

"Crime? What crime?"

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, and everyone in the building took cover while screaming. "Don't listen to this little vigilante!" it was Heart Attack, who had a mini-uzi in her right hand, aiming to shoot Luna to death with it.

While most of the civilians fled out of the office building, some, probably up to five, six, or seven people, including the landlord of the apartment plaza; were hiding under the main desk for cover. His intent was to call the cops and put an end to this sudden chaos.

"You guys just stay here." Luna told the other civilians. "I'll deal with her."

Luna then hopped over the desk, and began fighting Heart attack. "At last, we meet again, Luna Frost. Time to ruin your life as yoy have ruined mine!" Sue began cackling like a truly deranged lunatic while shooting her little machine pistol.

While that kind of gun had a fast rate of fire, Luna' thinking was much faster. She created a large shield mare of ice, as thick as five layers of glass and charged towards Heart Attack. When she was close enough, she threw her ice shield at Heart Attack, making her drop her gun and fall on her back.

It stunned her for a moment, and when Heart Attack tried reaching her gun, she felt her hand being stomped on by Luna's left foot, making her howl in pain. It almost felt like an African elephant was trying to squish her hand until it was as flat as a pancake, a bloody pancake.

"Alright Sue, you have crossed the line." Luna said with pure anger. "You can try and hurt me, but when you mess with my family, that's when I get really mad bow!"

For good measure, Luna zapped the gun frozen so it would be rendered useless. "Sue? I am not Sue! I am... the Heart Attack! Ah!"

"Heart Attack?" Luna asked in a calm tone of voice. "That's the best you can do?"

"You dare mock my new name?!" Sue bellowed in anger. "It's a menacing name."

She managed to push Luna's foot off, but it didn't save her. No; Luna knew that she might overpower her with her strength, sl he raised both hands and froze her body, minus her head in a funny pose as if she was charging for her. "Alright, _Heart Attack_ ," Luna said her name in a mocking voice. "Why did you do it? Why did you poison my own pop pop?"

"Why? Why?! Because I knew it would have you come crawling to me."

Luna growled. "So you did it to lure me here?"

"Right you are, Luna Frost. And, your stupid grandfather had a hand in ruining my life!" She felt herself punched in the face by Luna, and her lower lip was bleeding on the right side.

"Never talk about my pop pop like that again, lady, or I will give you frostbite in the worst places if a lady's bod!" Luna bellowed at her. The expression of anger on her face is a bad thing to see for villains and or supervillains.

"Pah! Your pop pop had stood up to me for the last time, Luna. If there is one thing I don't like, it would be; people questioning my authority, and destroying my position in power over that ungrateful rest home!"

"Hey! If you were nicer to him, Myrtle, and every one of the senior citizens, you would still have your job! And I am not a troublemaking vigilante! I am a superhero!"

"You're still a teenager!" Heart Attack said. "And nice will get people nowhere buy weak! Power and negative reinforcement is what it's all about in running a business or an institute!"

"No! That's not what a good leader is all about. And you're lucky my pop pop is being cured right now. Otherwise, I would totally peel your eyelids back and turn you into an ice sculpture!"

It was just then she suddenly broke free and she was looking angrier than ever. She pulled out a large kitchen knife and began swinging at Luna, but she was dodging and after swinging about five times, Sue felt Luna kick her in the chin, knocking her out and Luna froze her again. Nurse Sue broke out again, and tried swinging at Luna with a nearby table lamp to bash her in the head.

Suddenly, Mason appeared as Color Fire and punched Sue in the face. "Not so face, you fat wench!" he said. "En garde!"

"Oh, Color Fire. What a nice surprise." Sue had a more bloodthirsty look on her face. "Two people to kill for the price of one."

"Etes-vous pret a vous rendre?" Mason asked her flatly.

"Come again?" Sue asked

"I mean: are you ready to surrender?"

"Never!"

Mason then flicked a green fireball on Sue's cape and it began to quickly burn. "Hope you like roasted cape on a platter, lady." Luna taunted.

"Ah! Ooh! Ooh! Oooh!" Heart Attack immediately got her cape off and she was even madder. Now she was even more angry "I will kill you both!"

"Good luck with that." said Mason.

Luna stunned her with her ice powers, and It was just then the police came in time to arrest her. "What happened?" Duncan walked in.

"This evil woman tried to poison my pop pop and tried to kill me." Luna pointed calmly. "She calls herself the heart attack."

"Got it. Unthaw her and take her away."

One of the police used the back of his shotgun to break Heart Attack open and free her from the ice. She saw the police and felt two cops holding her by the arms. "No! No! You can't do this to me!" She shouted.

"Sure we can if you poisoned am innocent man in attempted murder, lady." Duncan firmly said.

"What about my cat?! I can't leave Miss Cheese all alone! Who will take care of her?!"

"We'll take care of it." said the chief. "We put her up for adoption in tb human society."

Suddenly, Sue's pupils in her eyes got so big and almostbuer eyes looked black and her face looked blank. With an outburst, Heart Attack began flailing her head back and forth in a rapid face and cackled while flailing her feet.

"Uh-oh, she's going nutty!" Luna said. "I'll deal with that." She froze her entire body again with her powers and it was like a stray jacket so sue would hurt anyone. It appeared that she's indeed, turned maniacal.

"Mon dieu, ahe is becoming a lunatique." even Mason was looking a nervous seeing this kind of behavior.

"Take her away, boys." Duncan ordered.

"Yeesh, talk about losing her mind."

"Tell me about it, Luna."

The landlord and the other civilians hiding under the table came out and congratulated her. "You've saved us, Luna Frost!" said the landlord. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Nah, I don't need ant special reward. Fighting crime is just the medal I need. Is everyone alright?"

"And Color Fire!" one of the guests recognized. "You saved us too?"

"Yep. I just helped Luna out as a super friend. I was just glad to help her out."

"Hello? Everyone okay?" Luna asked again.

"We're fine." said a lady. "No one got hurt or shot."

Mason, along with Luna smiled hearing that. "Good. I need to check on my pop pop again. See ya dudes later."

"I'll come with you, Luna." Mason offered. she then created another ice slide to ride on back to the hospital to check on Albert. Mason flew off and he was flowing a green dire from him as he went after her like a chain at the end of a key. When she and her new friend returned, she saw Albert no longer looking poisoned, but still in his hospital bed.

"Did... did you give her a piece of her mind, Luna?" asked Albert.

"Oh yeah. Sue got her just desserts after I was through with her." Luna replied. "And she was trying to he a supervillain. She called herself the Heart Attack."

"Heart Attack?" said the kids.

"Oui. It was that nurse you fired and she wanted to kill you, monsieur." Mason added.

"Pardon me, sonny," said Albert before clearing his throat. "But who might you be?"

"My name is Color Fire. Luna's new friend."

"Ah, so you're the fiery superhero. Luna told me cool things about you. Name's Albert."

"Enchante. I... think she didn't look threatening, but, her name did sound a little... eerie.

"That would be fitting. She was a nurse and, she wanted revenge on me and Luna." Albert said. "I guess... it had to be this way."

"Ah, I have no sympathy for her." said Myrtle. "Not after what she did to you."

"We managed to cure him," said Doctor Hoo. "But, he will have to stay here for about one full day at least for good measure."

"Okay. I'm just so glad you're okay, dad." Rita hugged him. "Would you like anything from me?"

"Nah. I'll be fine, sweetheart. Myrtle is all the help I'll ever need." he held his girlfriend's hand. "And Luna, i'm so proud of you." Albert then looked at the rocker girl with a bold smile. "I knew you could do it. You do have the blood of a hero in your veins."

Young Luna felt so grateful and she wanted to hug him, if not for him inclined to that hospital bed. "Thanks, pop pop. Wish I can hug ya though."

"Ah, that's not a problem." Albert slowly sat up and he opened his arms for an embrace. "Come here, girl."

The rocker girl did just that and hugged his grandfather, then the rest of the family embraced him after. "You sure you don't need anything from me, dad?" Rita offered once more.

"No thank you, Rita. I will be just fine." Albert slowly laid back down.

"I need to go Luna. I need to help my pere out with the house heater. But don't worry, we'll see each other again."

"See ya soon, Cover Fire."

The superhero teen flew away in a flash of fire (literally), leaving Luna smiling at him as he flew off into the gray, winter sky.

"Well, say bye to Pop Pop and gran gran, kids. We're going home." safe Lynn Sr. Everyone said bye to Pop Pop and Myrtle and they went back to their house. Everyone was glad that Albert was going to be fine and that the Heart Attack got her just desserts.

What's even more was that; Luna was glad to get some help from Color Fire again in this. That Sue was persistent and relentless in trying to eliminate her, and she would have never stopped her rampage.


	44. Could it Happen?

Sue was still in her straight jacket and thrown in a padded jail cell and it was obvious that she was still a little crazy. Yet again, she probably lost her sanity as soon as she vowed revenge on Luna. After being thrown, it was a little rough, even with the mattress pads on the floor and wall, and she scowled at the two officers who threw her in there. "And thank you for being so 'gentle' towards me, morons!" she sarcastically cruelly.

The two guards didn't say anything in reply, and just left her in her pathetic misery. She just spat at the floor at where the cops were going, and she pouted.

"Those fools!" she shouted. "I'm the one that should put other people in padded rooms for acting insane and crazy! Grr. I don't believe this." she looked st the ceiling and thought of how to plot her revenge nouns again. "Good thing my trial is next week, and I have very powerful lawyers on my side."

"Ah, don't bother," said a guard in front of the door. "With a heinous act of poisoning an old man like that, you will be one-hundred percent guilty at the end of your trial and you will be thrown back in here for good."

Inside, Heart Attack knew that the guard was probably right. If she stays in her forever, it will be all over for her, and she knows that after what she did, she will get blackballed from any other jobs in the future that are looking to hire people. No person would want to hire a supervillain for a nurse, that was for sure.

"We'll see about that." Sue said in a hateful tone of voice. She just sat there on the mattress and awaited the trial of attempted murder that will happen in the coming week. She just hoped for a miracle and was thinking of future plans to kill Luna and her family, along with Myrtle, her former manager and all the other senior citizens at the retirement home for voting against her and questioning her authoritarian ways.

For now, she knew that was nothing she could do at the moment, and Sue just sat there in the padded room, and thought of rather meaningless plans to bust out of this prison.

Deep down, a darker cloud had began to form inside of her brain and she could mostly think about revenge and so-called retribution. But, the plans she was thinking of were rather fruitless and not very effective.

 **Meanwhile**

Luna was still feeling quite proud of herself for thwarting another evil plan, and happy that her pop pop will be safe from any more harm by Sue, or anyone else that dares to try and hurt anyone she loves and cares about.

If anyone messed with any friend or family member she cared about, the peculiar person would have to deal with her, and her icy wrath once she is done with him or her. While doing more target practice with her powers on dummies, Luna was thinking of how she easily pulverized Sue good and she hoped that she would beat her up some more if she gets out of jail.

More and more dummies of pop stars that she hated were showing up from the ground, and she was instantly freezing and breaking the dummies without ease. "I guess my friends were right." Luna said to herself after blasting dummies with One direction's faces on them, "pop music today, isn't even music at all."

she then blew on her two fingers like a cowboy and his handguns. She created another ice sword from her two hands and sliced at some awful rapper dummies and pop diva dummies, foing as far as to even decapitate some of them without mercy.

Frankly, she wished it was the real pop stars and terrible rappers, but she knew it wouldn't be the superhero way. In her head, she was thinking about exactly when pop pol got poisoned by the former caretaker, and almost died from the toxins. She did save him from death claiming his soul, but, she was thinking to herself: "w-what if my family could be next on the victim list? Hairdoom got Lori, Sue got Pop Pop, but... what if someone attacks anyone else in my family?"

She began pacing to and fro in a circle, leaving her shoe marks on the snow. It seemed that whenever she encountered new villains and enemies, it felt like they were far more crafty than the predecessor that she had faced before, and more dangerous too.

"Maybe... ah, come on Luna, I know Lincoln doesn't have powers, but he can still help me out." she said to herself. "So what if one of my family members got poisoned by surprise? It doesn't mean something bad can happen to anyone else right now."

It appeared that; Luna was rethinking the decision about Lincoln helping her out fight some crime in Royal Woods because of what happened to poor Albert before. She appreciates the help, but she never wants anything bad to happen to Lincoln, whether it was getting shot by a bullet accidentally, or hit by a train, or even freeze to death in the coma atmosphere.

"Hmm, maybe I should talk to Lincoln about it." Luna admitted flatly. Every hero knows that if a villain knows their secret identity, all the people the heroes care about would be nothing to the villains but ways to hurt them in some way.

Before she could reach Lincoln, she was interrupted by a person calling her on her phone, and it was the Jackal. "Luna?" said the man on the other line. "Am I interrupting anything?

"What is it, Jackal?"

"There's a robbery at the jewel store, right on Pierre Intersection."

"The one with the color diamond collection?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it's abomination and his henchmen."

"Abomination? He's back?"

"Yes. Be careful, Luna. Do put them to justice and he sure to put them in the clink after you are through with them. One last thing; do see if you can have Color Fire to help you out."

"I'll try. Thanks Jackal" then she hung up. "Lincoln,"

"Yeah Luna?"

"Abomination and his band of baddies are robbing the jewelry store, making out with the color diamond collection. Wanna come help me deal with those guys?"

"Sure Luna!" Lincoln said.

"What did I just ask him?!" she scolded herself in her brain. "Why would I ask him that?!" Out loud, she said: "I'm gonna see if Color Fire can help out and please stay with me when we get to the store. You'll never know when these guys will pull a dirty trick on ya."

"Cool."

Lincoln rose off with Luna, and they would be happy to get some cover fire from Color Fire.


	45. Yet Another New Move

Riding off with Luna some more, Luna saw Abomination again and his henchmen robbing a jewelry store. It was a good thing that Color Fire was there with them, Luna wanted the extra backup with her in case it gets out of hand. Abomination might have become smarter than the last time he and Luna met, and he might make a more determined attack to kill her and her brother, mostly because Lincoln shot him and incapacitated him before in their last encounter.

The reasons for that are unclear, but it was most likely because these jewels were worth a fortune, tons of money to sell or pawn off from. "There they are!" Lincoln said. Luna and Mason looked down and there they were, trying to make out with the color diamonds, and it looked like they will give these baddies a lot of money.

"See them, bro. Hang on." Luna made a quick landing and she landed in front of the villains wit her hands boldly on her hips. "Nice to see ya again, Krunk. How's life for ya? Still up to no good? Why can't you get the taste of a sweet emotion, even if you talk about things that nobody cares, or wears? No matter, I'll kick all your butts either way."

"How long has it been since I abandoned my old name?" said Abomination. "I told you, from now on, I am Abomination, and he is here to stay. Now then, ready for a long, merciless clawing of a lifetime, Luna Frost?" he unsheathed his claws.

"No, but are you ready to be be back behind bars? Because tonight won't be a jailbreak for ya."

"We'll see about that, girly!" said Paul.

"And Lincoln, wanting to fight some more?" the beast looked at the boy

"Well, yeah, I might not have powers, but I can still help my sister."

"Oh, how touching." Abomination said in mock-flattery. "That kind of talk will get you killed."

"Need I remind you that I shot you?"

"That was just luck on your side. That luck might never come back to you, boy."

Luna was thinking what her enemy just stated, and she was thinking: "What if he's right? What if Lincoln can get hurt this time? I don't wanna lose my baby bro."

"Really, Abomination? Because I do have a weapon with me again." Lincoln pulled out a laser blaster that Lisa made for him to help him out, and it looked deadly with the spikes protruding from the back of the blaster.

"Cute toy." said Frank. "But it won't help you against us."

"And you must be Color Fire, am I right?" Abomination noticed the other superhero.

"Oui, that's me." said Mason. "I've heard about you goons before. I'll help Luna put you all to justice."

"Good luck with that. I don't think fireballs will help you against me."

"Get them, boys!" Frank exclaimed, then he and his brothers readied themselves, and charged at the two siblings. Lincoln fired his laser at Frank, and it stun him like a very painful taser, or from a powerful electric fence.

The two brothers looked as their leader went down on his back like a Lenin statue toppling from a pedestal in Russia. "You're dead meat, kid!" Malcolm shouted. Lincoln then fired his blaster at the other two brothers, and they went down as well.

Luna readied her hands and she was about to blast ice rays from them, and she said: "Give up, Abomination! You can't win!"

"Oh really, little lady?" Abomination narrowed his beastly eyes at her.

"You don't stand a chance against fireballs, no matter how indestructible you are!" Mason exclaimed.

"We'll see." Abomination flatly said

Color Fire charged and he threw a gigantic wave of fire at him, but Abomination blocked it with his arms, crossing them, and tried to deflect it back into Mason, but Color Fire was fireproof, and deflected it without ease into the sky, going off into space. "Good thing I am fireproof."

Luna created beams of ice from her hands, and shot them at Abomination, freezing his legs. For good measure, she froze them for a few more seconds more than she did with regular enemies so the ice would be more sturdy and hard to bust open. It worked, and she ran up to him, and tried grabbing the diamonds to return them, but Krunk was quick-thinking and swiped his gigantic, hairy arm at Luna, knocking her to a wall of a plaza building.

"Luna!" Mason and Lincoln shouted. Color Fire then charged at him and gave Abomination some very powerful punches with his fists, and it even made Krunk's nose bleed out, and gave him a black eye on his right. Despite that, Krunk grabbed him, and was planning to rip this teen off in half with his bare teeth, but Mason was just as quick-thinking, and he used his hands to make them hotter like a pair of burning coal from a furnace in a train, and it was burning his flesh.

"Ah! My arm!" Krunk exclaimed in pain, and he immediately let Mason go to tend to the burn marks on his hand. "You'll pay for that, stupid boy!" he was growling like a wolf or a lion, and even his teeth was showing.

It made Abomination mad enough to break from the ice that held his feet and charged at Mason, and he felt something pierce his spleen. Luna shot a very sharp ice spike at him, and it was even more painful.

"Grah! This is too much for me! I'll be back, you stupid kids! And when I do, you will all meet painful deaths!" he ran on four legs and picked up his three henchmen again before jumping from building to building.

Yet another battle had won and Luna promptly handed over the colored diamond to the store, and thanked the three for their brave service.

"So Luna, what do you think of the trip we're going to tomorrow?" Lincoln asked her

"What trip?" Mason asked

"We're gonna take a trip to Mt. Foghorn over there." she pointed to the large, snowy mountain in the far distance with her left finger.

"Oh, that's nice. Have fun with it."

"We will."

"I think it will be fun, baby bro. Can't wait to show you my snowboarding techniques that I have been practicing."

"Snowboarding?"

"Yep. I asked Lisa to send me to places like Kilimanjaro or Everest or the Rockies to practice snowboarding. Just for the fun of it

"Wow. That sounds exciting." Lincoln said. "I really wanna see that!"

"I know you do."

 **The Next Day**

The whole family was taking a little trip to the largest mountain in Royal Woods which was called: Mt. Foghorn, for there was a ski resort that was rather cheap this time of year, and everyone felt like snowboarding or skiing down the slopes on this cold, snowy day. Luna encouraged everyone to go on this trip because; she wanted to show everyone her snowboarding shredding techniques on that mountain.

Everyone saw how much of a good, adept skater she was, so they would like to see her snowboarding skills on an ice sled she can create out of thin air.

When they reached the ski resort, they saw that some people from the valley below the mountain were already coming to have some fun skiing and or snowboarding on these snowy hills. Hopefully, it will not be so crowded or too much to bear for the whole family.

"Here we are dudes." said Luna, getting out of the car with the rest if her family. "Can't wait for you guys to see how I shred on a snowboard."

"I hope you're a good snowboarder as you're an ice skater." said Rita. "It should be interesting. I know you'll do good on a snowboard."

"Well, I'm not Shaun White, but I'll try." Luna admitted. On the mountainous road to Mt. Foghorn, they saw many pine trees, and this place was called the Rockies of the great lakes for a good reason. a small herd of elk was passing by, and they were crossing the road, and everyone had to respect wildlife around these parts, and it was only a few of these gigantic deer. It was a rather good thing that they were in vanzilla, for it would have been dangerous to go on foot, for elk can be aggressive all-year round.

Sure, they may not look peaceful, but they are one of those animals that "adorable, but deadly", and the horns of a bull elk can pierce through a human's skin. Of course, they only attack if one get's too close for one's comfort.

"Uh-oh. Deer crossing." said Rita.

"Oh come on!" Lola complained.

"Interesting. The Cervus Canadensis." Lisa observed the deer species. "Quite a rare sight in the state of Michigan."

"Come on, I wanna ski." said Lynn.

"Easy Lynn, elk can be dangerous. On a few rare instances, they can charge a person's car."

"They can deal quite a bit of damage, sweetie." Rita added. "You're aunt Ruth's car suffered a mark from a bull elk charging."

The kids and the father looked at one another and began snickering at Aunt Ruth's little misfortune. Rita scowled, and the elk were gone, making the family go through on the road again. At last, they were at the resort and it looked a little crowded, but not as crowded as a Black Friday sale in November, but still a little crowded. It was a little surprising at how crowded it was, and Christmas was over for the year now.

Still, there would be no problem at this resort, and with Luna Frost there, some of the patrons recognized her and were more than delighted to see her. "Oh My Gosh!" said a little girl. "It's Luna Frost!"

Just like that, a bunch of people cheered and went up to Luna, asking their favorite hero an autograph. It was becoming a little overwhelming for Luna, but, at the same time; she was glad that she was getting so much more recognition.

"Hey hey hey! Backup people! Get back!" Lynn acted like a bodyguard for a celebrity walking the red carpet. "Let's give the hero some space, people!"

"Nah, it's all good, Lynn. How would you people like to see some snowboard shreddin from moi?"

The crowd in front of her went wild with excitement. From the sounds of their cheering, Luna was more than ready to show everyone some snowboard shredding on the snowy hills and knolls.

"Awesome, dudes! Get ready to watch me shred some snow."

"Uh, Luna, we have to pay for the skiing, remember?" Lynn Sr reminded

"Oh right. Just wait a moment, everybody was waiting to see their new hero try out this stunt. As soon as everyone got their ski equipment, and or snowboards of their own, Luna went on the tallest hill in the slopes and she conjured an icy snowboard from her hands.

Now that she had that, Luna readied herself and she hopped on her snowboard. This was truly the tallest hill on the slopes, and it was the perfect one to slide down from to do her tricks. Everyone below, including her family, were watching her and she cracked her knuckles.

Slowly, she kicked at the snow with her right leg, and before she knew it, Luna was boarding down the large hill, and she was doing very good. Deciding to pick up speed, Luna kicked at the snow again, and she was feeling like a pro at this already.

"Whooooo! I never felt so alive!" she shouted while doing the devil-horn gesture with her two hands. Yes, she felt like an ice princess on the sled, and she noticed the couple of snowboarding ramps that were ready for her to try out.

On her first ramp, Luna jumped and she was spinning like a tornado, and she was holding onto the snowboard so she wouldn't fall off, and she was still doing good. For a landing, she got hack on her sled and landed back on the show with a loud thump.

Everyone in the valley cheered on her and she was still going fast on that thing. For the second ramp, Luna did another jump, and abe began doing flips and it went on for about seven times before she got back on her sled and go downhill once again.

As for the third and final ramp, Luna jumped and she did backflips like an athletic jumper with such icy grace. It made everyone below even more wild than ever as they were cheering for their newest hero.

As soon as she was getting close to the ground, Luna landed with another loud thump and she was still going fast, avoiding a few trees in the process. She got back down from the hill and she was greeted by her adoring fans again.

"Thank you, Mt. Foghorn!" Luna said in triumph. Her family went up to her, looking as easily impressed as the ski-goers.

"Wow Luna, first you're an amazing skater and now an awesome snowboarder?" Lincoln said.

"Wait until Shaun White sees that." Lynn added

"Ah, I told ya guys, I'm not that good."

"Not that good?" asked Lana. "You were awesome!"

"Well family, let's just get skiing. We wouldn't want to dawdle until the lodge closes for the day." Rita suggested.

Everyone went back to their skiing and snowboarding, and the Loud Family began to start their fun on the slopes. Leni, being the least intelligent sister, was having trouble trying to work her skis to down the hill on their own.

It was a little irritating for Lori, but she had to do something and help her roommate use her brain more. "Uhhh, Leni?" she said, "that's literally not how skiing works."

"Really? I thought they help you, so why aren't they helping me?" said Leni

Lori just facepalmed herself in more irritation. "Oh Leni," she sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" the eldest sister tried helping Leni out with some skating tips, and she even had to push her one time, but Leni just crashed into a pile of snow and her upper body was in it.

At first it looked like she was injured, but Leni exclaimed: "I'm okay!" before the eldest sister pulled her out of the snow pile.

Meanwhile, Lola and Lana were making snow angels, and they began bickering at who had the biggest one. It didn't take long for it to turn into another one of their pointless brawls. Luan had to come up to them and intervene by pushing then away from one another like two dogs fighting over a bone.

"Guys calm down," said Lola. "That's snow way to behave! Hahahahaha get it?" Lola and Lana just groaned at her usual lame puns. "Fighting is not very ICE! Haha Haha! And you shouldn't try and give one another the cold shoulder!"

"Okay okay, we get it." Lola said with great irritation.

Lucy was helping Lincoln make a snowman with Luna and it looked like any other snowman with rocks for eyes and a carrot for a nose. "That was some nice shredding their Luna." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Luce. I haven't really done that so much before. That's Lynn's thing."

"Yeah, and look, there she goes now." Lincoln pointed. The three looked at the sports girl, who was trying to do some interesting jumps like Luna just pulled off, but a few times; she lost her balance, screaming in a funny scream, and landed in snow, and this happened more than once.

The three ongoers laughed at that stunt and continued making the snowman. "Poor, brainless, homi sapien." said Lisa. "She doesn't have the peculiar smarts like most of us do."

"Totally." said Lincoln.

"Poo poo." Lily added.

"Hmm, perhaps I should look for some elk and study the specimen."

"I doubt that those deer would wanna hang out with people. Most of them stay away from us."

"And besides, you heard what mom said: elk can be dangerous if we get too close. Granted, they are not bears, but they can still hurt us."

"Poo poo." Lily repeated.

"And speaking of bear, I created a new move, bro. Wanna see?" Luna asked him.

"Oooh, sure, what is it?" Lincoln eagerly asked.

"Watch this man," she turned her hands into fists and she showed him the back of her hands, looking like a person ready for fisticuffs, but with her arms crossed over one another. A loud "Shing!" was heard, and another "Shing!"

Three icy claws appeared from the back of her hands and they looked, shiny, sharp, and deadly if it looked like they were meant to slit throats.

Lincoln looked very surprised and amazed. "Wow, that's awesome Luna!" said Luna.

"Wow, you got claws." said Lucy.

"Intriguing." Lisa examined.

"How long have you been practicing that?"

"About a week or two. Wanna see how sharp these babies are?"

"Yeah, show me."

Luna looked for something rough and sturdy, and she found a long tree that looked thick and wasn't as tall as the other trees around. It looked like the perfect thing to slice and dice with her new claws. This lone tree looked like it needed a chainsaw to cut dog, but Luna will prove her new power to the limit for her brother.

She concentrated, and she sliced at the tree three times, and Luna put her ice claws away. Right after a few seconds, the tree immediately fell apart by nine slices, falling on the ground like firewood or matchwood. Lincoln, Lucy, Lily, and Lisa looked at the display in awe.

"Wow. That's so cool!" said Lincoln

"Wicked." Lucy added in her monotonous voice.

Lily made some growling and roaring noises from herself, pretending to be a lion, or a tiger, or a wolf. "Rawr! Rawr! Rawr!" she growled.

"Aw Lily. That's cute." said Luna, gently picking her up. "I knew you would like that.

Lincoln decided to try and give skiing a try, and he was having a little difficulty at first, but he tried a technique that he heard about called: "Pizza, french fries" where it shows him how to stop from skiing and how to go downhill again. He may have tumbled a few times, but he managed to get back on his feet. Too bad the same can't be sad for naive Leni.

Lynn was doing better, being the family athlete she was. But Lincoln was just having fun with it, and that's what counts.

Everyone was skiing and snowboarding, minus the parents, who were having some hot chocolate at the lodge cafe.

It was a fun hangout in this winter wonderland, and Luna was sitting with Lincoln and holding Lily in her arms, and the view looked nice from above "that was a very cool thing Luna. I can't wait ti see you slice those claws at bad guys, or bank robbers, or burglars."

"Thanks, Lincoln." said Luna. "Wanna see them again?"

"Sure."

Luna gave Lily to Lincoln and she unsheathed her claws again, much to Lincoln's amusement. "I feel like a wolf or a white lion with these babies."

"Totally."


	46. Prince of Pop

Everyone was still having fun with the skiing and other activities in this skiing lodge. Luna was still shredding like crazy on her icy snowboard and many skiers were going wild over he awesome snowboarding stunts, including the whole family, who were still going about their business with the fun activities they were doing such as; snow angels, snowmen, and ice skating at the frozen lake nearby.

Poor Leni was still struggling to learn how to ski, but she couldn't help herself for being a ditzy type of girl. Lori was starting to get a little more annoyed at Leni being unreachable at learning how to ski. Despite that, Lori and everyone else in the Loud family had to accept the fact that Leni is who she is.

Still, Leni was a lovable oaf, and how could anyone not like sweet, innocent Leni? If one was mad at Leni, they wouldn't be mad Leni for long, and her actions are mostly pure. Thirty minutes have passed since everyone started having fun, and Lincoln was riding on the loft again with Lily to take it easy and rest his legs from all the skiing, and his arms as well.

"Well Lily, this is fun. You having fun?" Lincoln asked his baby sister.

Lily giggled in a cute laugh in reply while clapping her hands. It had to be a Yes if she put it that way, and it made Lincoln smile to see his baby sister happy like this. It was a semi-long ride, probably up to ten minutes on the lofts, but he was having fun, and he had to keep Lily in his arms at all times so that she wouldn't fall off.

The view was still nice from above, and it was so relaxing for Lincoln to enjoy on this little vacation. From below, he saw another herd of elk running into the trees, and their antlers looked majestic. After he and Lily were done with the loft, they went for some hot coffee inside the lodge cafe. He told the cafe employees not to make it so hot for his sister since she is a baby.

Luna went in the cafe and noticed his brother sitting with the baby and having some nice, cozy, hot chocolate to keep him warm from the blistering cold weather. In the distance, a young, handsome teenager, probably the size of Lori or Leni, and maybe as old as them as well. He had yellow, blond hair, like the color of Leni's hair, and it was like an average length for a teenage boy, and he was as thin as any other teenage boy.

His clothes were white with sleek furs from a polar bear, or raccoons, looking a little furry on the outside. He looked like one of the snobby, rich people that could have as much special privileges as the president, or the congressmen. This teen's face looked snobbish enough to be one of those people, and so did the clothing he had to keep him warm.

From where he was walking, it looked like he was heading towards Lincoln and Lily. "Oh no, Raleigh." Luna recognized the teen.

"Pardon me," said the teen in an mid-Atlantic accent to Lincoln. "Are you Luna Loud's younger sibling?"

"Yeah, you a friend of her?" Lincoln wondered.

This teen let out a snobbish laugh. "Why would I he friends with a commoner and talentless musician like her?"

"Tastless and talentless?" Lincoln said, feeling confused. "Come on, she is one of the most talented people I have ever known in my life."

"Well-said, dude." said Luna from behind this pompous Raleigh person.

This teen turned around and a smug look appeared on his face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Royal Woods' newest heroes." he said.

"Raleigh." Luna said. "What are you doing here, you turd?" Luna looked quite angry at this teen.

"Tut tut, Luna." Raleigh said flatly. "I am just here to enjoy Mt. Foghorn for myself and my parents."

"Who is he, Luna?"

"Raleigh Chamberlain." Luna explained, "just a stupid and snobby teenager who thinks he is better than everyone else."

"I don't think, Luna. I know I am better than everyone else." he turned to Lincoln, and he said: "you see Lincoln, my family is the richest in all of Michigan. My ancestors have contributed a lot of positive attributes for Royal Woods since the foundation of the city."

"Ah, here we go." Luna sighed.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of your family, and your past. It's mostly all notoriety."

"Notoriety?" Raleigh said. "How dare you sir? My family have done many good things to all of Royal Woods. Anywho, still listening to the rock j roll garbage over and over again?"

Luna made a gasp and she got angry growling like an angry dog or wolf. "How dare you, sir!" Luna said in her British accent. "Rock n roll is the greatest feeling of all! It is the greatest piece of music of all time!"

"Was," said Raleigh. "It was the greatest piece of music of all time. Now, it is totally worthless and pathetic. Pop and hip-hop is where it is at. Hit it!"

He began breakdancing to heavy drum machines and he got some pretty nice moves. Luna, Lincoln and Lily just looked unamused at this. After Raleigh was done showing off, he went back to his pompous and arrogant look.

"This is the kind of music the generation needs."

"Pfft, you have no talent." Luna scoffed.

"And I don't like your attitude." Lincoln said.

"No one does, Lincoln." said Lori's voice. She, Leni, and Luan were with them, looking angered at this ego-maniac's presence. "Look at what the cat literally brought it."

"Ah, Lori, Leni, and Luan. A pleasure to see you again too." Raleigh said.

"Don't you have some money to count, Raleigh?" said Luan. "Look, we are on vacation, and we don't need to hear any more talk of your family's _brrrrrreaucracy!"_ she was laughing at one of her puns again. "Get it?"

"Oh, very classy, Luan." Raleigh sarcastically congratulated her. "Very classy indeed." he looked at Leni next. "And Leni, I do hope your grades are getting better. You don't want to end up in a state school."

"Joke's on you," Leni taunted. "I don't even know what that is."

"And Lori, why Bobby? You certainly don't have a good taste in boys, don't you?"

Lori got all mad and tried to kill him, but Leni and Luan, along with Lincoln and Luna, stopped her from trying to lay a lethal finger on this snob. "Lori! He's not worth it!" Lincoln said.

"Pfft, I don't have time for this. My parents are expecting me outside for some skating lessons. See you on the other side, peasants." Raleigh walked away with a huff, and he flaunted his fur cape around his neck.

"He is such a jerk wad." Luna said. "One of the most obnoxious guys ever."

"He's the one that should go to State School." Lincoln said.

"Don't let him get to us." said Luna. "He knows how to provoke other dudes. Come on, let's just enjoy some hot chocolate."

"Yeah." the other kids agreed.

"So, is he a bully?" Lincoln asked.

"The worst bully high schoolers can ever deal with." said Luan.

"He is so mean to everyone." Leni added

"Bad to the bone." Luna added. "But yeah, don't worry about him Lincoln. Just forget about him."

"Yeah. You're right." Lincoln agreed. "Anyone want some hot chocolate,?"

The other sisters said yes to him and they got a little hot chocolate for themselves.


	47. Rock Always Triumphs Over Pop

Everyone was done with this ski fun and they were packing up their ski equipment in the back of Vanzilla before they rode off down the road that would lead to the bellow below this snowy mountain. "what happened Luna?" said Rita before the van started to run. "There was a bully you met earlier?"

Luna was a little silent and she didn't say anything at first.

Realizing that she can't really hide this from her parents, she replied at last: "okay, okay, it was Raleigh Chamberlain, that snooty rich kid that goes to school with me. He was giving Lincoln and my sisters a hard time, making us think he and his family are better than any other dude in the world."

"Chamberlain?" the parents said. "The richest family in all of Royal Woods?"

"That's the one." Lori said. "He is just a rotten teen who thinks he is better than everyone at school."

"He's so mean to everyone!" Leni complained.

"That guy is always thinking with his wallet instead of his head." Luan added. "he probably picked it up from his parents. They think they are better than everyone in Michigan."

"Pfft, I wouldn't even eat lunch at the same table as that guy." Lynn said. "He's such a jerk."

"One of them spoiled, rich kids that can bribe the police to get out of crimes they've committed." Lincoln added.

"Well said, bro."

"I wish you guys would have come and told us about that kid bothering you." said Lynn Sr. "Those snobs don't have the right to look down upon us as people lower than peasants."

"I know pops, but I'm a superhero and this isn't school. The least I can do is scare him off."

"We know, honey." Rita admitted. "But still, there's nothing wrong with telling us about what happened. We're still your parents and you're still a teenage girl."

Luna smirked before saying: "yeah, I know mom. But let's just forget about him. I mean, what does he know about family and how we live?"

"I say you should give him frostbite in all the wrong places of his body." Lynn suggested. "I mean, it would be funny once you think about it. He'll be screeching like a tea kettle."

"LJ," Lynn Sr sang.

"Sorry."

"But yeah, what does a snobby family like that know?" said Rita.

"Wait, aren't you going to compete against him tomorrow at the Royal woods talent show?" Lincoln remembered. "I think you told me about that before you got your powers."

"Oh yeah, but I'm a little worried." Luna said. "What if he beats me because he is playing pop music and I'm playing rock? That's what all people prefer, pop music."

"Ah, don't let it get to you, Luna." said Lana. "What matters is that you will do awesome as usual."

"And besides, you're Royal Woods' newest hero, so maybe they might pick you instead of that ego maniac." Lola speculated. "You've helped the town a few times already."

"Yeah, but he's got money, and his family is... kinda powerful in Michigan."

"Ah Luna," said Lisa. "Political influence doesn't matter. Whether you outmatch or not, what matters is that you competed against that narcissistic, underage aristocrat. People like him have more money than brain cells."

"I have no idea what an aristocrat is," said Lynn, "but I agree."

Luna made a small chuckle, "yeah, even though he has money, he does lousy in schoolwork. 'Matter of fact, he bribes the teachers to get him A's whenever he gets a score Lower than that on his test."

"He must pay his teachers good money to slide through school." said Luan. "I say we should have some elk or deer run that guy, even the _bucks!_ Hahahahahaha! Get it? Because a buck is a male deer?"

"Yeah yeah, we get it." Lana said. "Oh! Watch out!" she pointed her finger in front of the van, pointing right on the road. It was a gigantic buck ell and it was right in front of Vanzilla and he wouldn't budge.

"Oh come on." Lola complained. "Another one?"

The elk looked a little frightened and he looked defensive. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Lynn Sr said before honking the horn at the elk, making him flinch and galloping away into the snowy woods. "There we go."

And then he rode off again. As soon as they went back home, Luna relaxed on the couch and the other siblings took off their winter garments and went back to their usual things they do in life. Deep down, Luna was feeling pretty nervous about beating Raleigh in the talent contest. What if everyone voted for him and not her?

"Luna," Lincoln said. There was no response, for she was thinking too deep in her mind about the event tomorrow. "Luna!" Lincoln repeated in a more louder voice.

"What? What? Oh, sorry bro. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"If I will mop up the floor with Raleigh's smug face."

"Don't worry Luna, everyone in Royal Woods loves you, since you are it's bravest hero."

"Yeah, thanks dude. So what is it?"

"I was wondering if you can show me your new claw trick again."

"Oh. Sure thing." she created claws out of ice with from her fists and a loud: "shing!" was heard again. Lincoln, once again, was impressed and intrigued by the new technique she had learned that she could use against her enemies.

"Nice." Lincoln said in awe. "Can't wait to see these babies in action against a mugger or a burglar."

"Totally. It will be fun using these. Let's see how Abomination try and slash me when I dig these babies in his chest. He'll be knocking on haven's door when I'm through with him." she made a few slashes in the air to prove her point and they still looked deadly enough to cut through some metal. She unsheathed the icy claws and relaxed on the couch.

Flipping the channel again, Luna was watching the news; and it revealed to be her, Color Fire, and Lincoln fighting Krunk, and his three hitmen. Both of them smiled, knowing that they were heroes in this.

 **The Next day, at the talent show**

At last, the day was the day with Luna taking on the snobbish and pompous Raleigh in the musical talent show. Her family was there, and Sam was with her to give her a hand in performing by playing bass guitar.

Raleigh was dressed in a flashy, shiny bodysuit that looked so bright as if he was a living disco ball, and his personal butler was there to give him some backup clothes if needed. "Alright Blitz, is all my wardrobe ready?"

"Yes sir." said the butler in a German accent. "Everything is all set."

"Perfect. Now go and make me some dar jeeling!"

"Right away, sir." the German butler went to fetch the son of his Master the tea he wants. First Luna was up and with Sam, Luba began playing her signature theme song that she played at the karaoke club days before. Everyone was cheering with joy and glee at seeing the new hero's performance.

The more she played and the more people cheered for her, the more confidence she was gaining, second after second. Backstage, Raleigh looked worried that he was going to Lose. Yet again, he had another money, and he thought he could bribe the judges to have him being the winner, and he didn't care if it would be cheating or foul play in this contest. He just stood there at the back of the stage and waited for his time to come.

Everyone in the crowd went absolutely wild at seeing Luna playing her fast, crazy shredding on her solo, and when she was done with the song, everyone cheered in the loudest yell they can emit, probably so loud enough to give them laryngitis the next

Luna felt so proud and she hugged with Sam, knowing that they had accomplished something awesome. "You were amazing, Luna!" Sam said to her.

"You too, Sam!" Luna replied. "Look at the crowd.

"Alright, last but not least, Raleigh with his dance-pop performance tonight." said the announcer.

"Thank you all, you loyal commoners." said Raleigh, bowing to them. Luna, and Lincoln just scowled and rolled their eyes begrudgingly at him, along with Sam and the rest of the Loud family. "Now, prepare to he dazzled by yours truly."

The lights went out and strobe lights were flashing after twenty seconds. It was wo flashy and so colorful, and there was even a mist slowly surrounding the stage like a foggy day. The musical sounds were sounds of dubstep pop music and he was dancing some graceful moves to the rhythm of Britney Spears and other disgusting and tastless pop artists combined and he even did backflips

While the music sounded disorganized, Luna was a little impressed that this snobby rich boy has the dance moves, but she still wanted to win this. She watched on and on at the dances and after he was done, the lights went out, and the sound of applause was heard from most people, except for Luna, her family, Chunk, and Sam.

At last, all the contestants formed at the stages and Luna was to the left of Raleigh, who sneered at her. "What's the matter, Luna?" Raleigh mocked. "Afraid that you will lose to a true musical genius with a true musical genre?"

Luna scoffed, and blew the hair away from her eyes. "You wish, dirtbag." she said with her eyes narrowed in anger. "Pop is way more popular in the world, but know this:"

The snobby boy list raised his right eyebrow, and his mouth was as thin and flat as a pancake, waiting for an answer on what her foe had to say.

In a slow and firm voice, Luna said: "Rock and heavy metal will always, ALWAYS triumph over pop or hip-hop. It doesn't matter how many people listen to it, it's the fans and how loyal they are that counts."

Raleigh let out a small laugh in reply before calmly saying: "I am afraid that I am going to disagree with you on the last part, hero. We will just let the whole fans decide. We both know who will win."

"Alright, the votes are in!" said the female announcer. "The winner of this talent show is... drum roll, please."

An echoing sound of the drum roll was heard from the speakers and the answer was quite a surprise for everyone.

"Luna Frost!" the announcer shouter enthusiastically. Everyone screamed and cheered in the wildest excitement. Everyone, except for Raleigh cheered for her.

"Alright!" Lincoln said, coming up to his sister. "You did it, Luna!"

The new hero hugged her whole family and she was surprised, but proud of herself for winning this contest. "Whaaaat?!" Raleigh shouted in pure anger. "WHAAAAATTT?!" he stomped over to the announcer and snatched the microphone away from her. "You all vote for this peasant? This commoner over a fancy, powerful teenager like myself?! I have money, she doesn't!" The coted are rigged!"

"Quite the contrary." said the announcer. "The votes were absolutely correct, and final. Luna had won.

"Come on, don't be a sore loser." said Lynn.

"Sore loser?! I am no sore loser!" he took the microphone again and shouted. "I, the richest child in Royal Woods bested by a mere peasant? How could you all vote for her?!"

"Because she is a good person, while you sir, are the opposite. A fine, upstanding, greedy capitalist."

"Relax, you got second place." said the announcer.

"Second place?! Second place is no place!" he remembered his little backup plan and pulled out a fifty-thousand dollar check from his pocket. "How about this," he sounded more calm. "I give the judges fifty grand if you all... check the votes, if you all know what I mean."

"We can clearly see you're trying to bribe us." said the male judge, unamused. "Which we DO not take."

"Oh come on, with this, you can buy yourself a new... helicopter for your house?"

"Security!" the announcer said. A couple of security guards came and dragged Raleigh by his arms, and he tried so hard to break free, but they were too strong for him.

Luna smiled and she said: "didn't I tell you, Raleigh? Rock and metal always triumph over pop and hip-hop."

The snobbish, rich boy growled like a rabid wolf before being dragged to the exit. "You cannot do this to me! I have more money than all of you combined! A descendant to the great Chamberlain family! I will swear revenge on you Luna Frost! This is far from over, because I am RALEIGH CHAMBERLAAAAAAIIIIIN! RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

he was dragged outside and he was officially kicked out of the show. "Heh, good riddance to that stuck up nimrod." said Lola.

"Yeah, what a jerk." Lana agreed.

"Luna, here is your prize. A one-thousand dollar gift card for Burger King, a package to three weeks France and England for you, and your trophy." luna and her family looked impressed and happy to see what Luna had won in this contest.

"Lucky, I wish I can come with you to those trips." Said Lincoln

"Of course you can!" said the announcer. "The packages for France and England are not just for your sister, but for the whole family as well!" everyone in Luna's family was cheering and hugged one another that they have gotten a package to see those two European countries.

"When can we go?" asked Lynn

"It would he up to you. The package is in no hurry." said a female judge. "Feel free to use it whenever you see fit."

"Hmm, I think next year would be good, next summer probably." Rita speculated.

"Why not this summer?" asked Lola

"Well... let me and your mother think about it, okay." said Lynn Sr

 **Meanwhile**

Raleigh was on the edge of a nervous breakdown after losing to Luna at the talent contest. Blitz the butler was feeling annoyed and he knew that this was not going well. "Can I interest you in a drink, sir?"

"No! I don't want a drink, you simpleton!" Raleigh rudely replied. "Turn around."

Blitz sighed and he pinned around showing Raleigh his back, and he felt the son of his Masters kick him in the hindquarters about five times.

"No commoner can ever best a rich boy like myself! I will try get even with Luna Frost with everlasting revenge!" he growled at the window and looked over at the snowy fields the whole city. "I just wish that I can somehow have superpowers and make her pay destroy for beating me."

"What is this all about?" said a male voice. It was Langley Chamberlain, and Patricia Chamberlain, his parents.

"Father, mother, I lost at the talent contest to Luna Frost, and I got second place behind her! It is just not fair!"

"Now now, darling." said Patricia. "There is no need to throw another temper tantrum."

"I have every right to be!"

"Did you bribe the judges to bump you up to first place?"

"Yes father." their son sang. "But it didn't work."

"Look, you came in second place and it is better than the other six competitor numbers that were in this talent show."

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up." said Raleigh. "But indeed some time alone, and with Blitz." he felt himself getting angry again. "Because. I feel like..." he began muttering angry gibberish and looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"Now now son. Please. Blitz, can you please serve him some tea or a cola." Langley asked his servant.

"Coming right up, sir." Said the German butler.

"Just try and let it go, my boy." said Patricia: "just try and relieve your anger and relieve your stress."

"I don't know if I can, mother." Raleigh admitted.

The parents looked at him with concerned and lert his sleeping quarters. Right after the. Butler gave him some tea, Raleigh suddenly came up with an idea. A rather devilish, and devious type of idea.

"Say Blits, do you know a good technological company that can... help me rid my problem with Luna Frost?"

"Well, there is a company called 'Wernicke Corporation'. They can make the finest technological weapons."

"Perfect. Get me the head of the company on the line." Raleigh got on the phone and talked with the CEO of this corporation. He kept on talking to him and he was given a package that came in an instant from a drone that flew inside his bedroom from his open window.

This package costed about one-thousand dollars, but the rich boy didn't care and he opened a package before paying the drone a wad of cash. The drone flew out the window and Raleigh looked inside. In the box was a glesming bodysuit made of Crom . And it was very shiny like the brightest diamond.

He looked at it and there was a large, gleaming button where the chest of it was. Raleigh was a little confused and ye slowly put on the suit. Surprisingly, it didn't chafe his skin. It was the perfect size for his body. "Hmm, not bad, but what else can it do?"

Looking at the Gleaming button, Chamberlain slowly touched it, and his suit magically turned into a plate of crome armor with shoulder pads, and metal-plated boots, along with a helmet that looked similar to a medieval knight with two horns sticking from the back like from behind a hammet.

He wondered what else this awesome suit could do and he looked at the manual, abd he fired sharp, platinum record discs from his wrists, hitting and cutting through the tree branches next to his window, and at the bottom of the box, it appeared to be something that looked like a glider or a skateboard. He slowly got on the device and before he knew it, he felt teo chuckles holding his feet so he wouldn't fall off, and this device began hovering in midair from the floor.

Raleigh knew what this meant, and an evil smile grew back on his face and he began cackling maniacally. "Well Luna Frost, prepare to meet your maker! For I am the Prince! The Prince of Pop!"

Blitz came through the bedroom door and he looked surprised. "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh! Blitz. Ummm, how about this, if you keep this a secret from everybody, I'll triple your pay.:

Blitz gazged and he said: "a deal"


	48. Science can be a Cruel Thing

If there was one thing that was shady, it would be a government laboratory. Some of them were very corrupt like dictators, others were just following the orders of their superiors, and trying to make the world a better place. This company, Wernicke corporation, is a government company of mixed company, for there was a mix of twitchy politicians that are in government for control and money. Others are truly trying to help people and the world, although the boss is a rather shady type of man. In a tall building of Detroit, a man was standing at the tallest floor of the building, looking down on one of the largest cities in the United States, looking quite firm and stern as he looked down on Detroit.

"Hmmmm..." he was thinking with his hands behind his back, as if he was having some ideas about the future of this city. As a matter of fact, he probably had something planned to make Detroit a better place, possibly even all of the US as well. "Poor Detroit. Overrun by many times of scum and villainy." he thought out loud in a smooth voice. "How can I possibly make you a far better city?"

A lady with blonde hair and a business skirt came inside with a cup of tea. "Would you like another spout of hibiscus tea, Mr. Wernicke?" the man didn't turn to the side to look at her, but he simply rasied his right hand to her, telling her that he didn't want the beverage.

"No thank you, Diane. Just place it on my counter when i want it."

"Of course sir." she bowed her head in respect like he was the king of the whole city. Of course, Charleston Wernicke does think that a little about Detroit. Deep down, he even wished that he was the king of the whole world, being a rather corrupt politician working in the Congress.

He walked out of his office and went to the first floor where the main entrance was, and he saw his employees, scientists, and co-workers doing their jobs in this corporation. Most people were on their computers doing business, and some others were doing some business calls for appointments and meetings in the future, along with job hiring for people who want to work in this place.

Not only these kind of employees, but there were also some hired security guards worh nightsticks, handguns, tasers, and some m16 machine guns just in case of an extreme emergency. As a matter of fact; these guards were all over the place, patrolling and keeping out any intruders or burglars.

Wernicke looked at his surroundings, left and right, seeing at how he runs a very unique and powerful business. "How is the experiment named: AJ774?"

"Durban?" said the secretary as she continues walking besides him. "He is ready for the experimentation in the labs below."

"Perfect. I want to know about the progress."

"Yes, mr. Wernicke! Back to the elevator!"

The boss man pushed the button that was supposedly the lowest floor under this company. The elevator doors slowly opened and it revealed to be a laboratory with security and many employees wearing hazard suits.

Cubicles line the back of the wall made of plexiglass, and these cubicles were holding what appeared to be test subjects or people you would find in a prison. Most of the people trapped inside were calm and under a type of brainwashing from tubes in their skin, and hats on their heads while strapped to a chair with cuffs around the wrists.

"Perfect," wernicke. "These scum and lowlifes that we captured from doing heinous crimes are all in this prison to be... rehabilitated and institutionalized." he walked calmly down the road cubicles and calls to observe these prisoners or lawbreakers being brainwashed into being criminals no more.

"Durban is ready for experimentation, sir." said a guard, coming up to Charlestone.

"Perfect, keep him restrained until it is complete."

The soldier nodded his head before securing the inmate to be institutionalized or experimented on. A man and a woman being held by two guards were walking down, having their faces slightly disfigured and there was a noise coming from their stomachs.

"What is that noise?" asked Wernicke.

"You might want to looked at their bellies, sir." The secretary clarified.

Wernicke did as he was suggested to do, unveiled the shorts covering this couple's bellies. They appeared to be weird, ugly faces on their tummies, and they were flailing their tongues around making weird noises and babbling gibberish. "Ha! That is quite hilarious!"

"Now this I got to have on video." said a male employee.

"No!" Charleston warned. "I told you all that the world can never know of our ways of reforming wrong-doers and performing science like this. If the world finds out, it will be irrevocable damage to us all, I'll lose all my money, and we will all be sent to jail."

"Sorry, sir."

Down another corridor, there were more sets of cubicles with a bunch of people with deformed faces, extra arms, and others mixed with some animals like donkeys, pigs, sheep, birds, squirrels, and they all looked rather hideous and ridiculous.

These people were dancing on the glass keeping them prisoner in these cubicles and demanded to he let out.

Charleston sighed, and pulled out a revolver and shot it in the air. "QUIET!" he exclaimed firmly. Just like that, every prisoner was silent after the booming gunshot was released. "You all scum and lawbreakers paid the price for all the misdeeds you have done! I will not have any of you poisoning Detroit, or the rest of the world. Pretty soon, you will see the error of your ways."

He watched a very tall man that was Durban, who had a death hawk, and a person convicted of fratricide and infanticide on his four kids five days ago."

"Let me go!" said Durban! "I regret killing my own babies! My sweet daughters!"

"It is too late for you to repent, Durban." Wernicke sang. "Prepare the experimentation."

The tube machine turned on and the prisoner was screaming and feeling electricity being flown into his veins and bloodstream.

Suddenly, the TV in the experiment took turnee on and there was Luna Frost interviewing with a reporter on live TV. "And here we have Luna Frost who has saved the day again."

"Thanks, dudette." said Luna. "Always happy to help people in need. Keep on rocking and rolling."

"Hmmmm, so this is Royal Woods' newest hero." Charleston wondered. Deep down, he realised that with a hero running around and stopping bad guys, he realizes that Luna will expose these experiments and torture to the whole world and Wernicke will he shut down and tried for crimes against humanity. He didn't want his plan for a perfect world to go down in shambles because of the superhero. "Diane," he said. "Call in Peter Walker for me."


	49. Peter Walker

In his office, Wernicke was waiting on one of his employees to have Luna Frost "taken care of" so that she wouldn't be a future threat to his line of work and cause irrevocable damage to him, and his whole government facility. Pacing to and fro in front of his desk, he heard mild stomping was heard I'm the corridors outside his office, and he turned off his lights before the doors came open.

A gigantic, intimidating, figure was walking towards him and he looked terrifying. Yellow eyes were shining bright in the mild darkness. "I'm here, boss." he said in a gruff voice, almost like he was gargling nails or gravel. "What you need from me?"

"Peter, are have a little bit of a problem." Wernicke explained flatly with his eyes narrowed. "And I think that you are the perfect candidate for the job. Anyway, a new 'hero' is in Royal Woods, and she could become a new hero of the whole world as well. Her name is Luna Frost " he then gave his employee a few pictures of what Luna looked like. "Whe is getting quite the attention and if she finds out about my whole business, she will tell the whole world, and it will do irrevocable damage to me and the company. I cannot let her find out about it. Track her down, and kill her."

Peter Walker smiled evily with large teeth showing yellow. He was chuckling evily. "Well, killing is my favorite part of the line of work." he said. This brute cracked his knuckles and he was more than ready for a fight with Luna. "Royal Woods, right?"

"That's right. Judt go down there and end her before she becomes a threat. But don't let her know that it's me that sent you after her."

"Don't worry. Most victims are all dead, so she won't live to tell about this."

Wernicke smiled. "Excellent. And one more thing, there is another so-called hero in Royal Woods named: Color Fire. Luna is the major threat, but if he gets in your way, take him out. As a matter if fact; feel free to kill anyone that stands in your way: civilians and police officers alike."

"Sure thing boss." The tall, intimidating man walked out of the office and Wernicke looked down at Detroit again."

Boy, did this Wernicke person have something special planned. He knew with Luna Frost dealt with, there would be no one to stop him or his government facility from being forced to stop from inhumane experiments on animals and humans.

 **Meanwhile, in Royal Woods**

Luna was about to get ready for a special date with Sam at Jean/Juan's French Mex buffet. She was wearing a nice dress, but for good measure, she had her super suit under her dress and it didn't reveal much of it. Just the boots from the unitard, and she had her gloves off.

"Nice, looking good, beautiful." she said to herself in the mirror. Her purple and green dress was looking nice and she was ready to go on this date.

Lori and Leni noticed this, and they praised her dress. "That dress is literally cute on you." Lori remarked.

"Hope you and Sam have fun on your date, Luna." Leni added.

"Thanks dudes."

"You're not nervous are you?"

"Nah Leni, she's my girlfriend. Not to mention the new superhero. Nothing will make me turn into a nervous wreck."

"Good. I'm sure you'll be just fine. You guys will literally have a good time!"

Luna smiled. "Yeah, I think so to. Does this dress look okay?"

"Your dress is perfect for you." Leni replied.

The rocker girl flushed at the compliment and took out a perfume that was labeled: "Christmas ming cookie" on it, and sprayed it two times on herself, smelling nice and minty like a mint-scented candle.

"Wish me luck, dudes." Luna boldly said.

"Have fun!" Lori called out.

Luna found Lincoln playing some video games while having some cocoa, and she said to him: "I'm off on my date with Sam, baby bro. Have fun."

"You too, Luna." Lincoln wished her luck.

As soon as Luna went out the door, she rode off on an ice slide from her powers, and she flew to the fusion restaurant in a matter of minutes. Sam was in the waiting bench and she was wearing a beautiful dress, she her hair looked more spiffy than usual. "Hey, Luna." said Sam, giving her girlfriend a small wave.

"Hey Sam. Ready for our date?"

"You know it, Luna." they both paid for the table and waited for their food, which was mostly French. cuisine they chose.

The waitress gave them both a discount with Luna being a new superhero of Royal Woods and all. Sam ordered herself an un-croque-monsieur with ratatouille on the side, and Luna ordered herself some Boeuf Bourguignon with jollof rice on the side. For the drinks. They had some French soda in grape flavor and waited.

"So, How's superhero life for you?"

"It's awesome. I love being a new hero. Fighting crime, stopping bad guys and putting them in jail, saving kids and animals, and using powers."

"Well, about what happened at the talent contest, sorry that Raleigh was ranting on you."

"Peh, don't worry about it. Raleigh is just a stupid snob with nothin' better to do than count all the money in his safes."

They both had a good laugh and Sam said: "true. He is such a jerk. I'm glad you mopped up the floor with him."

It was just then the plate of delicious food came to Luna and Sam's table." Bon appetite, ma cheries." said the French waiter before leaving the table with empty trays. The food looked so scrumptious and there was also a dessert, a churro-croissant mixed together called a "churrant."

"Well, let's eat." Luna said.

Eating down on their food, Luna and Sam were ha ing a good time on their date so far, and nothing could possibly ruin this romantic moment. The French soda was yummy as well, along with fizzy like all soda would be.

When they were all done with the French food, they were about to move on to dessert when a gigantic crash was heard from outside the restaurant. Everyone in the restaurant was spooked and scared from the sound of the crash.

"What was that?" said a lady.

"What's going on out there?" a male patron added.

Luna and Sam got out of the table and rushed outside to see a camaro car upside down and set on fire by something, as if the gas tank had exploded. The lowered car had it's roof flattened like a pancake and the windows of the glass were shattered into little tiny pieces.

"What the what?" Luna said.

"How did that happen?"

Suddenly, an explosion came from a nearby gas station, and a gigantic man was seen picking up a pickup truck about one-hundred yards away to the right from where the girls were standing. This man had sharps yellow teeth and his eyes had no pupils, and he was absolutley biff with no muscles and his head had long, black hair tied in a ponytail, and his teeth were as sharp as daggers along with his fingers having sharp claws that can ripntjriugh flesh, or even bones.

"Luna Frost!" the monstrous man called. "Where are you?!"

Without warning, he threw the car at another car that was parked near the sports store, and the two vehicles exploded like overloaded batteries. "Whoa! Look out!" Luna said, shielding herself and Sam from falling debris from the two cars that had exploded with a gigantic iceberg that she created out of thin air.

As soon as the falling debris had all landed, Luna had a clear shot of the gigantic man. A couple of police officers arrived and tried to stop the lunatic.

Firing their pistols, they realized their bullets had little effect against this person's skin.

"Perfect, target practice." Peter Walker smiled. He walked over to the five officers and picked two up with his two, beefy arms, and rammed both their heads into each other, knocking them both unconscious.

"Dang it, he's not going down!" said the first officer as he continued firing his gun at the beefy person.

These bullets had little to no affect on Waller at all, and it we like he was indestructible to any kind of damage. It was almost like... the bullets were made out of toy darts that could only jab and not pierce like sharp splinters would do in a person's skin.

Still firing, the other officers ran out of bullets after this person took out ten of the captain's men with his bare fists. Another officer tried to fight fist-to-fist with Peter, only to have his hand squished by this brute and thrown against a dozen more cops like bowling pins.

"STEEEEERIIKE!" Walker laughed sadistically. "I love this job!"

Luna and Sam took cover in an alley and behind a dumpster while this creature was sadistically causing mayhem galore. Before they knew it: they both saw Peter Walker picking up a police car by the front without ease, as if he can lift anything.

Another dangerous trick was: he began spinning around the police car, and hit about fifteen cops with them like a baseball bat. Immense strength was a perfect description for this monster, and he threw the vechile into a nearby helicopter, destroying the propellers.

Luna gasped and she knew what this meant. "Sam, get back inside, it's too dangerous." Ripoing her dress off, revealing her blue unitard, she had a bold stance, and added: "sorry about the date, but that guy is causing some real messed up noise."

"Be careful, Luna."

"Don't worry Sam, I will. Just get somewhere safe."

"Okay." as her girlfriend went inside as a safe heaven, along with the kthr5 restaurant patrons, Luna created an ice sled for herself and hurried over to the helicopter before it could crash and burst into flames.

She had to be very careful and precise when stopping the crash from happening, and she created a gigantic blanket of snow, like a hill to cushion the fall or the impact. As soon as the thing landed and stopped working, the pilots immediately got out of it and went somewhere safe from the fighting.

"Get out of here!" Luna said to them from above. "I'll deal with this bozo myself!"

Hurrying back to where the person was attacking she disturbing the peace, Luna stopped and reseied her hands to blast away at him. "So, you're Luna Frost, huh?" Peter Walker sneered. "Funny, you're even smaller than I thought you would be. Still a teenager."

"Teenager or not, you're gonna see that I am full of surprises, chump! Who are you anyway, and why are you attacking the city?"

"Name's Peter Walker. I was looking for you and looking for some fun to do around here."

"By hurting innocent people and killing cops?'"

"Yeah." Walker showed his scary, ugly teeth again. "It all makes me so happy, all this mayhem and destruction. I could do this all day."

"I won't let you do this!" Luna shouted before shooting a beam of ice at the man. She gave it all she got at Walker, and it looked like she had won, but the ice that Walker was frozen in began shaming and he immediately broke free.

"Heh, nice try, little lady." he taunted. "But you'll have to do better than that."

Luna growled, and this guy was as tough as he looked similar to Abomination, but with no fir around his body. "Dude, I think I'm in serious trouble." she said to herself. "Still. I can't let this dirtbag hurt anyone else."

She issued her newest technique, and ice claws came out from behind her hands. She ran towards him with great speed and Walker readied himself to squish Luna like an insect. Yelling and screaming like a warrior queen, Luna sliced and diced at Peter, and she was using a lot of her strength to try and tear his flesh off, but Walker's skin seemed tough, and not just from being hit by bullets. He could possibly be immune to anything sharp or pointy against his thick hide.

She managed to claw him enough to make him bleed a little, and Wlaier grunted in agony after he was sliced in the chest by her claws. Some blood was showing from the wounds, but Walker didn't back down.

"Grrrrrr, that hurt." Walker snarled. He readied his right fist, and tried to hit her in the face like a wrecking ball, but Luna was unable and he missed. She gave him some heavy blows to the face, which seemed like the most vulnerable points when fighting him. "You little punk!"

Before Luna could pierce him with an ice sword, she felt Walker punch her in the stomach, hard. It was as if a cannonball had her her chest and she yelled in pain from the impact. The blow was so strong and powerful, that she felt like throwing up, and she fell to the ground.

It did not stop there though. She then felt the brute grab her hair and threw her against a shopping window.

Ears ringing, feeling lightheaded, Luna realized that this is a fight she probably couldn't win. Still, she slowly got back up and tried her best not to throw up. Walker suddenly broke the front of the building and looked down on Luna, who was breathing heavily.

"You won't kill me." Luna grunted. "I'm still breathing!"

"You have really guts, for a teenage girl that is." Walker sneered. "But I like a person who's relentless; it's a way to describe me."

She tried punching him, but she felt a little weak from how hard Wlaker threw her against the window. Her ears were still mildly ringing but she knew she couldn't back down now.

Trying to punch him, she felt his immense left hand grab her face and the brute Said sadistically: "maybe I should just give you a slow and painful death."

Grabbing her arms and legs, he placed her back on his right knee, intending to literally break it like toothpick or a pencil.

Before he could finish her off, something hit him from behind. He looked back and saw Sam with a metal baseball bat, intending to strike him down with it. Giving another swing, she felt the bat being caught by the monstrous man's brute strength, and she immediately took it from her, breaking the bat in half with his two hands. "I'll kill you for that, girly!"

He walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat, intending to strangle her to death.

"Let me go, you freak!" Sam gagged, trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp.

Luna gasped and she put her fists against Walker's back, and injected her ice claws deep in his skin like six needles injected to him at the same time.

Walker holwed in pain, as if large splinters had been lodged on his back, but he swung his left arm backward and slammed Luna into a telephone pole.

He turned his attention towards Sam and then, he saw Color Fire coming in to Luna's aid. He gasped when he saw her and he turned his angry eye towards this brutish, man-beast. "You will pay for that, monster!" He shouted before firing a wave of green fore at him.

Peter Walker was burning and he was caught on fire. Despite how painful it was, he managed to run away from him. Of course, he will be back to fight Luna another day. Luna didn't exactly beat this person, for he was about to kill her if not for Mason.

"Luna!" Sam and Mason shouted in horror. They rushed to her aid, and she was struggling to get up. "Say something, Luna!" Sam begged.

"Ugh. I'm okay Sam." Luna said. "But- ah! I think me right arm's broken."

"Don't worry, Luna. We'll get you some help." Mason said. "Here, let us help you." he then grabbed Luna by her left arm and tried to get her to the nearest hospital.

,"sorry if this date didn't go as planned, Sam." Luna said.

"Forget that." said Sam. "We need to get you some medical help ASAP."

"I know. But i... I lost."

"There's no need to be ashamed of it, Luna." Mason said. "That freak would have killed you if I didn't come to help you."

"Yeah. I guess no one's best at everything and... everyone has a weakness." Luna admitted. "Sam, can you call my family, please?"

"You got it."


	50. Even a Hero has her Limits

Sore, hurt in some parts of her body, Luna was unconscious after her little encounter with Peter Walker. Her head was hurting and she was starting to hear fainted voices. "Thank goodness you brought her here, Mason." said a voice that sounded like Lincoln's own voice. "She would have been killed if you didn't come and save her."

"I almost lost my girlfriend." a voice that sounded like Sam was heard after that.

Opening the eyes slowly, Luna saw that she was in the hospital with her family, Sam, and Maspn there with a doctor and a nurse to nurse her back to health. "What? What happened?" she looked at her right arm and it was in a cast. It was broken.

"Luna!" Lincoln gently hugged her. "We're so glad you're safe."

"We were so worried about you," added Lynn Sr. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Wait," Luna gasped, "I was fighting that Peter Walker bloke, and... he beat me?" she was feeling her confidence slowly drop down at a low level, like a car running out of gas to a complete stop. "I can't believe it. I lost to a bad guy?" She sunk her head down as she laid back on the hospital bed. "Dude, I failed."

"Come on, Luna." Lori said. "He just literelly caught you off-guard."

"He was just too strong for you to fight head-on by yourself." Lynn added. "You... judt needed a little help." Lynn added.

"Well, why was I asleep?" asked Luna

"You passed out as soon as you got in the hospital and we rushed you to the bed as fast as we could." The doctor clarified. "But, nothing to worry though. Your girlfriend, and other friend were happy to bring you here and place this cast around your broken arm until it is fully healed."

"Right. Who was that guy anyway? That's what I wanna know."

"Well, we don't know for sure," Luan admitted. "He seems fast though, and we should call him Peter Runner!" she was laughing at her usual puns again. "Get it?"

"Luan, not now." Lola sighed.

"Can't you see Luna's hurt?" Lana added.

"Sorry."

"I've let everyone down." Luna sounded guilty. "What kind of superhero am i?"

"Don't say that," Lucy reassured. "You are a very great superhero, Luna."

"Yeah, and chief Duncan said that he will send his finest men to find that Walker guy and track him down." said Mason.

"We're just glad you're okay." Sam added.

"Yeah but, what if that creep killed so many people while I was sleeping? I should gave awoken sooner" said Luna.

"Actually, chief Duncan said that; the monster didn't cause anymore trouble since he was mostly agyer you."

"He did attack a large building," said Mason. "But the police came in with a bazooka and fired at him to scare him off."

"Well good. But, I feel like I let everyone down."

"Don't say that," said Luan.

"Yeah, you just weren't ready to fight him head-on yet." Lincoln added. "You'll get him again."

"But he is so strong," Luna said. "And... I'm supposed to be a superhero, and the superheroes always win."

"I wish that was true, Luna," said Lincoln, "but that isn't how it always works."

"Oh, you're right, dude." Luna sighed. "But I need to get back out there and give him a piece of my mind." she tried getting out of bed, but she was gently stopped by the doctor.

"Okay, okay, Luna." said the doctor. "I admire your relentlessness, but your right arm is in no condition to fight him again. What I recommend is a nice, little rest for at least a day or two.:

"Rest? Superheroes never rest when evil is happening. And besides, I think my arm's getting a little better now." however, she felt Leni poke it with her left finger with a small, gentle jab. It made Luna scream and howl: "OW! OOOOWWWW! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" she continued howling in agony.

"Leni," Lori scolded

"What? I couldn't help it. I always wanted to know what a cast feels like when I touch it."

"I can say this," the doctor continued, "the new bone will appear in the coming few weeks, but, full healing can possibly take longer, so you will still feel some pain after your cast is removed, Luna."

"Got it. But, who will take care of the city? It save innocent people from being mugged or held as hostages, or-?"

"It's alright Luna. Color Fire will take care of that for you." he winked telling him his superhero alter ego.

"True. He helped me a few times, so... I guess I can try and relax. But, when you see that dirtbag again, make him pay and give him real hurt."

"That will not be a problem, Luna." Mason said boldly. "Color Fire will he sure to give him true pain."

"Good."

"And if it makes you feel better," said Lincoln. "I'll help take care of you."

Luna smiled gratefully. "That's nice dude, but, I think I'll he fine."

"And I can help with that too," Sam added.

"Really dudes, I'll be fine." Luna insisted. "Can you please help me up so I can get in the car back home?"

"No problem, honey." Rita said. "Come on, kids. Help your sister."

 **meanwhile**

Peter Walker was hiding from the law in an abandoned apartment building with old, run-down furniture and cobwebs in the edges of the rooms. He was suffering a couple of burns that color Fire had inflicted on him, but he just brushed them off, for they only felt like matches pressing against his thick hide.

"That stupid Color Fire," he talked to himself. "So restless. But, I'll kill him." suddenly, he got a call from his superior. "Yeah boss?" he addressed him.

"The mission," said Wernicke. "What became of Luna Frost?"

"Well, I was about to finish her off, but Color Fire came and attacked me." Walker said. "If not for him, I would have killed her. I did beat her pretty good though."

"Look, I told you that I wanted her dead. You just ran away from the fight?"

"He set me on fire!" Walker said.

"I see. Well, the next time you see her again, finish the job."

"Got it. But you need to understand, I'm not completely indestructible. Luna also pierced me with one claws in my back."

"I see. Well, I guess you're right, everyone's expendable in some way. For now, just cover your tracks and never let the police discover that you serve me."

"Got it." Walker hang up and he was feeling like Frankenstein's monter, whose weakness was fire. Maybe it is the same weakness for him.


	51. Success and Failures

Poor Luna was resting on the couch, watching TV with Charles and Cliff. She really hated what just happened to her. Deep down, she felt like she let everyone in Royal Woods down. Granted, she managed to hurt Walker a little bit, but he still got away, and be could be at large about now. "Gah, I hope that Mason can handle that guy." she said in her train of thought.

Everyone in the family knew how bummed and downhearted Luna was feeling right now, and Lincoln went up to her on the sofa.

"Look, Luna, I know you won't be able to fight crime at the moment." He sat next to her, and tried to console her. "But, if it makes you feel better, I won't try and fight some crime out there. I don't want you to feel left out."

"Aw, thanks dude. But, I wouldn't want ya to fight crime without me anyway. Too dangerous. I feel it in my heart, that it would be danger calling for you. And, it's not about the crime-fighting."

"What is it about?"

"Making sure that everyone is safe, and protected by me. I know Color Fire is out there gettin' some baddies, but what if he flops like a bad stage dive? I mean, Walker's out there, Hairdoom and Living Taser are out there, and-"

"Luna, Luna, it's okay." Lincoln calmed her down. "Relax, everything will be fine. Mason will be okay taking on bad guys. And what happened back there, you didn't let everyone down. They would understand why you wouldn't be able to fight for a little while."

Suddenly, the TV showed a newsflash on the screen. "In other news," said the male announcer, "newest hero, Luna Frost, was injured on a fight against a gigantic, overweight man that looked quite monstrous like a hippo, and left her unable to fight."

Luna looked at the TV closely, and decided to hear what the anchor had to say next.

"Luna is left with a broken leg, but she survived, and the monstrous man escaped after another hero, Color Fire, blasted him with fire. However, it did not kill this menace. No. This man survived and he is out there lurking in the shadows, right under our noses. Luckily, Color Fire said that he will deal with this beast, and bring him to Justice. Luna, we all wish you our condolences, and everyone Hope's that you will all feel better.

"See Luna?" Lincoln said. "No one blames you."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Chief Duncan, and his police force are also looking for this creature. 'Who is this man' you ask? Bo one knows for sure. However, he will he put to justice soon enough. Even the SWAT team is looking for him as well."

"The SWAT team?" Lana said. "That sounds interesting."

"Yeah, but what if he kills them all?"

"Come on, Luna." said Lincoln. "Eveything will be fine. All you need is rest your arm and holler if you need anything from us, and we'll get right to it."

"Yeah, you're right."

Lincoln got off the couch, and Luna felt Charles get on her belly to make her feel more warm about this. The small dog made a small bark tonl say Hello to the rocker girl.

"Hey Charles. Keeping warm, dog?"

She picked up the TV remote with her left hand, and flicked to see what was on TV. So far, there was nothing, and she decided to just listen to some good ole heavy metal on her headphones to take it easy.

For the next hour, it was a little boring, and she was taling a nap during her time relaxing. Cliff and Charles were laying next to her, having their own sleep as well. Lincoln noticed this, and decided to sit down next to her to get her more company. Nothing could go wrong for her this time, for she was safe under the care of her family.

ARGGH! Was on the screen and Lincoln decided to enjoy his free time watching this marathon on one of his favorite shows of all time. It was still mildly snowing outside and it was still a inside the house, even with the heating on.

He just laid back and kept an eye on Luna in case she wanted something happened or if she wanted something. Another hour has passed and the doorbell rang, and it was just then Luna woke up from her nap. "What? What? What happened?"

"I'll get it." Lincoln went to answer the door. It revealed to be Sam Dharp herself with a small tray of treats for her girlfriend. "Hey Sam." Lincoln greeted her. "Come on in."

"Thanks, Lincoln." Sam promptly did exactly that, and entered in the house. She went in front of Luna, and she smiled seeing g her girlfriend. "Hey Luna. I just wanted to stop by and say hello."

"Yeah, hey Sam." Luna said with a smirk. "Ooh. Are those brownies?"

"Yep, hot out of the oven and full if lovin'." Sam winked at her.

"Thanks."

"How's your arm?"

"Fine, I guess. Still hurts, but I'll live. But I don't want to stay here for a whole month. Something can happen while I am laying hurt on the couch."

"Ah, Color Fire's got it under control." Sam said. "Besides, you're not really in... I don't know if I should say it."

"Nah, it's okay." Luna said. "I know I'm not in the condition to fight some baddies right now."

"Yeah. So, you need anything else from me?"

"Nah. You heard the doctor: I have to take it easy for a little while until my arm doesn't ache anymore." She reclined on the sofa. "Just take it easy, and try to relax." she let out a sigh with her eyes closed. "But, yeah, I don't really need anything right now.:

"Good. Well, we're really sorry that you're a little... out of action, Luna." Lincoln said. "I wish I had a magic wand to magically heal your bone in your arm."

Luna made a small chuckle. "Yeah. No need to say sorry, Lincoln. It wasn't your fault my arm is broken. I just... blame myself a little."

"No, it anyone is to blame, it's that Peter Walker guy." Sam said. "He needs to pay for what he did."

"Totes agree with ya, Sam. I'll give him frostbite in the worst ways you can't imagine when I get well."

"Yeah, make sure that he suffers for hurting my own big sister. But... the question is, where did he come from?"

"Yeah, where did he come from?" Luna wondered herself. "Should have made him talk before. Nah, who am I kidding? He wouldn't have talked or sing to me anyway."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out one of these days Luna." Sam hoped. "Or maybe the police can interrogate him."

"I don't think that he will go down without a fight, Sam." Lincoln said. "I've seen those mind of villains in movies and my comic books. They probably will never talk about who their clients are, or where they came from."

The three of them brainstormed for a moment on any clues from this new villain. Alas, they couldn't quite figure out his origins or where he came from. Luna just had a thought in her head, and said: "Maybe Jackal can know about it."

"Yeah. He has friends on the outside." Lincoln remembered. "Maybe you should give him a call and ask him about the guy."

"Good Idea Lincoln," Luna was about to pick up the phone when she was interrupted by Lisa

"Pardon me for the intrusions, my friends." said the smartest sister. "But, when you were in the hospital, I recovered a smudge on your unitard, Luna. I managed to mix and match it to my DNA machine, and it was created from many results, terrifying and disturbing results."

"What's that, Lis?"

Lisa cleared her throat and began. "Peter Walker is a mercenary of what appears to be Wernicke Corporation."

"What's that?"

"A government facility that is operated and privately owned by Charleston Wernicke. He is a government official and member of the Republican party in the United States. i do not know for sure, but i could have sworn that it was Wernicke corporate that sent Walker to attack and annihilate you, Luna."

"Why would a politician even want to have me killed?" Luna asked.

"As I have amply said: I do not know for sure Luna. It is beyond my guess for now. Before it could tell me the full result, my device short-circuited and crashed. So now, I am forced to repair it, which could take a few hours."

"What do you know about him? and what made you think it was the company?"

"I recognize their logo and it struck me somewhere. But, I will look further into these disturbing details. For now, just rest, and let Color Fire handle these affairs until you fully recover, Luna."

"This is why I hate politicians." said Luna. "They are the worst."

"You know what they say about civil war," Sam said

"It feeds the rich, while it buries the poor." Luna smirked. "Totally. They are just the worst kind of people we can have today. We just do work while they live in a lifestyle that Lola always dreams of."

"Why do they get to have all the fun?" asked Lincoln in agreement. "I mean, they are the one percent in our country."

"Totally, Lincoln."

"So, i'll be with you if you need anything else, Luna. Is it cool if I sit beside you for a while?"

"Of course, baby bro. I would love that."

"I would like to keep you company too, Luna." Sam added.

"Of course. Anything from my sweet girlfriend would be nice." they both tried to kiss, but Sam's left shoulder accidentally touched Luna's broken arm, making her grunt in pain. "Ah! That hurts!"

"Oh, sorry Luna. I am so sorry."

"No. I's fine, just be more careful." then they kissed again.


	52. Mistakes are not an Option

Peter Walker was hiding in a cave in the forest just outside of town. The police and SWAT team were restless and relentless in finding him and bringing him to justice for hurting Luna. "He's around here somewhere!" said chief Duncan. "Keep looking!"

"Stupid cops!" Walker said under his breath. "They never learn to quit."

Regardless, he wanted to fight so much more cops and law enforcement. Killing is his favorite hobby after all. Despite this, he got a transmission from Wernicke. "Walker, I need you to come back to my bureau. If you stay out here longer, the law will find out about me."

"How am I supposed to go back without being followed?"

"Simple, there are underground entrances to mu corporation. There is one in Royal Woods just near Lovers Rock. Find the secret tunnel and go all thr way back here. Oh, and don't forget to seal the exit on the way out."

"Got it."

Walking for at least a few miles, Walker eventually found the secret entrance next to the monumental rock, and he walked all the way back to Wernicke corporate. Turns out, there was some more experimenting on animals and humans from underground for the more inhumane experimentations.

All the employees and scientists got very scared when they see Wernicke's most powerful enforcer, and they were trembling, not even saying a word just looking at the hulking brute. Everyone was silent until Walker got up to Wernicke's office through an elevator.

In the office, Wernicke was sitting in his chair, and looking at his employee. "Perfect. It took you long enough to come all the way back here, Peter."

"So many police to hurt and kill. It was so much fun just trying to break their necks and spines." Walker sadistically remarked.

"I know that. Unfortunately, I am going to have to put that on hold. As I have amply said: no one can ever know about all the things we do in Wernicke. My reputation, along with the company's reputation, will suffer irrevocable damage."

"Ah, bring on the police. They are insects compared to me. I can fight she kill cops all day long."

"I admire your bloodlust, Walker." Said Wernicke. "But one slip up can mean the end of me, you, and everyone here, and our work will be ruined. Just kne evidence will be enough to make a world of pain for us."

"Look, I almost killed her, but Color Fire-"

"Yes, I know. Color Fire got in your way. The next time you encounter him again, show no mercy."

"Got it. Just finish the job on him."

"And Luna, too. But for now, wait until the uproar dies, and you can resume what you do best. I promise you this. I know how much you love to kill, and cause so much violence."

"More than anything in this world."

"Heh. I am so glad that you are my top employee." Wernicke gave an evil smirk. "Why can't more employees be as enthusiastic as you?"

"Plan on firing everyone else?"

"Unfortunately, I need the scientists for the experiments. But, I might fire some more stupid. Incompetent security. Speaking of which, I would like to know the progress on the deer subjects that are being experimented on. Come with me judy in case it gets too ugly."

"Got it, boss."

The corrupt government official went down the elevator to the laboratory sector of the gigantic building, and heard the sounds of screaming and wailing from the subjects being experimented on. Walking down the corridors, and he looked at a number of humans, both men and women looking like human-deer hybrids, making some grunting and donkey-like noises from their throats.

"Heh. Perfect. Every one of these experiments are going perfectly." Suddenly, a woman ran to the glass and banged on it, demanding to be let out of this cell.

"Get me out of here!" said the crying woman. "I have two kids! They miss me!"

"Quiet!" Walker punched the glass to silence the hysterical woman. "You need to shut up!"

"Yeah, this is your new home. Or, unless, you want my assistant to put you to sleep."

Walker glared at the woman, and cracked his knuckles to her threateningly. The sound of his knuckles sounded very terrifying, making the woman know how much damage he can inflict on a human being.

The woman went back to the corner rocking she crying at her hideous transformation. "Better. Now then, Walker, the next time you go and find Luna Frost, no hesitations, and show no mercy next time. As soon as you find her, or go hand-in-hand with her again."

"Got it boss."

"And don't let Color Fire, or anyone else stop you from finishing the job."

"You got it."

 **Meanwhile**

Luna was still relaxing and trying to take it easy with her broken arm. Sam was still with her and Limcoln, and the TV went on with another Newsflash. "This just in," said a female reporter, "this British, monstrous man that was causing a rampage in Royal Woods earlier, has killed at least fifty police officers and twenty SWAT team members."

Luna, Lincoln, and Sam sounded surprised to hear the damage that Walker caused. "My god. I knew I shouldn't sit here because of a stupid broken arm!" Luna said, about to spring on her feet.

"Easy Luna," Lincoln calmed her down. "Listen."

"But luckily, Color Fire was heroic enough to run this beast out of town." the reporter continued. "Thanks to him, the monstrous man will probably think twice before terrorizing our glorious city of Royal Woods."

"Ah, you hear that, Luna?" Sam said. "Color Fire's doing just fine."

"Oh. Good."

"We interview with Color Fire right now on how it all went down between him and this man. Color Fire, what happened between you two?"

"Well," Mason started to speak to the reporter. "This man was named Peter Walker, and he is a very dangerous man. It's like he is a muted human being. Still, I give it all I got, and even light him on fire like a burning coal. I was one step ahead when he tried to attack me, and he is quite relentless."

"How did you drive him out?"

"Well, it wasn't my intention," Masom admitted. "I was annijg in lighting him on fire when he threw dirt in my face, and punched me in the stomach. Still, I will keep an eye out for that creep, and stop any more crimes from happening."

"Perfect. We are glad to have another hero in Royal Woods. So, how do you feel about Luna getting injured?"

"Well, I'm bummed that we don't get to fight crime side-by-side again, but she is hurt, but I will fill in for her and punish all wrongdoers that live among the population of this city. I cannot really say rest about Luna, because I would like to protect her privacy."

"Understandable and there you have it, folks." the female reporter concluded this interview. "I will be back with more big, action news."

Luna smiled, knowing that Mason has everything under control. "Whew. What a relief. I'm glad Mason's not hurt or anything." Luna admitted.

"Totally. We told you not to worry, Luna." Lincoln gently patted her on the back.


	53. Color Fire to the Rescue!

On this snowy day, Color Fire was looking around for that Peter Walker, and making sure he is put to justice. If the police or Luna are unable to take him down at present time, he will take Walker down himself if he has to. Heck, he might die trying in finding Walker if he wanted to.

"come on, monster." He said to himself. "Come out wherever you are."

Despite him calling out to the brute. He was nowhere to be seen and it looked like he is trying to hide from the law, considering that Walker is a very dangerous and violent. Either way, he had to stop him from causing any more harm or damage to innocent people.

He growled, becoming a little more frustrated at finding this beast. Looking down below him, he saw a man looking throwing out items from what seems to he a purse or a women's bag. He was throwing out small brushes, makeup stuff, and other things.

This man had a buzz cut and a black cap to cover his head, and his face somewhat resembled a horse a little bit with yellow teeth. Obviously, it was a mugger or a crook up to no good. Color Fire hovered down to the ground, and approached the man without fear.

"Hey! Vous!" he called.

The ugly man looked back at the hero and gasped in fright. "Oh. Uh, what do you want?"

"I can easily tell that this is an old lady's purse." Color Fire then crossed his arms like an angry parent about to berate or scold his children.

"What? No no no, i didn't steal anything. This is my wife's purse. She lost it and I noticed her credit card was missing."

"And you are doing it in the woods, why?"

The mugger looked to and fro nervously, trying to come up with an excuse. "Well, i... I mean... gah!" he pulled out a desert eagle gun and began shooting at him, panicking.

"I knew it," Mason thought. "Just a petty mugger." he raised his right arm and melted the bullets with fire balls. This mugger kept firing until he officially ran out of bullets, and he never been so scared before.

"Look man, don't kill me!"

"Relax, crook. I won't kill you. I'm just gonna return the purse to the lady that you stole from, and put toy in the Stony-Lonesome like every other criminal behind bars." he eventually found the lady while hovering and carrying the mugger to prison. "Here you go, lady." said Mason.

It was an African-American lady around her forties and she smiled gratefully at being brought her personal belongings back. "Thank you, Color Fire. I hope you give this no-good brute a nice whooping."

"Heh, he's not even worth it. Off to prison we go." then he flew off, carrying the petty criminal to the security prison, and just dropped him while in midair. "He's all yours, officers."

"Thanks Color Fire. Hope that Luna feels better." said the warden.

"She will." Mason was actually doing very well being the superhero of Royal Woods. Deep down, he knew that Luna didn't have much to worry about. Peter Walker was afraid of fire like Frankenstein's monster, and it was possibly the only weakness to that fiend. While scoping the area below him some more, he heard a woman cry for help.

It sounded like the woman was very desperate and scared. Looking below, Mason saw a young couple being harassed by a bunch of thugs, and they were being pushed around by these goons, probably up to seven, eight, or nine of them.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Color Fire barked.

The thugs glared at him, and the leader said: "mind your business, stupid flame boy. We're having fun here!"

"That's Color Fire to you. Leave now!"

"We don't have to deal with that kind of talk. Get him boys!" he, and the rest of the goons charged at Color Fire, but he made a great jump, and did an athletic jump and blasted some fireballs over at the goons butts, making them yelp in pain. All of them were screaming and looking hysterical as they were afraid, it was almost hysterical and funny watching them bounce like a flock of wild turkeys.

Dome of the townsfolk took notice of this mugging and they started to laugh at the crooks as they were screaming and tending their butts as they were still on fire. It gave Color Fire perfect time to take them all down and fight them. The leader was putting up a good fight, and even manded at few punches at Color Fire, and he even pulled out a led pipe.

This thug intended to bash him kn the head with it untim his brain cracked open like am egg. However, Color Fire caught the pipe and used his powers to burn and melt the fire like it took a trip to the earth's core.

Not only that, but the leader of the thugs felt the hotness burning his hands, and he yelped as he let go of the melting pot. It was like he was touching a chunk of fresh lava from a volcano. "Gah! I'll kill you for that!" he began trying to punch or kick Color Fire, but Mason kept dodging and began punching the leader of these goons in retaliation. He even kicked him do hard in the groin, that it left him incapacitated and unable to walk.

"Ooohhh, I felt that." said a Male citizen.

"Ah! The worst part is that: I'm wearing briefs today!" the goon doubled over in pain in a high-pitched yell. Everyone turned from laughing to cheering, knowing that Madon had defeated these goons. The police came over and arrested the thugs for aggravated assault and battery on this couple they were terrorizing.

Chief Duncan came up to him, and he said: "thanks for the help, Color Fire. What would we do without you?"

"Pas problem, chief." Mason replied.

"It's a good thing that we have another superhero in town. Otherwise, there would be chaos."

"Of course. Nothing wrong with superheros asking for help too."

"Certainly. We are glad you are here to help us against any kind of evil. Well, come on boys, tume to out these scumbags behind bars where they belong." a bunch of other cops came in and cuffed the goons that harrassed this couple and put them in a number of police cars, probably three police cars contained three of these muggers.

Duncan thanked Color Fire for his assistance and rode off with his group of cops to the prison. Some civilians were taking notice of Color Fire as well, and a few kids asked for autographs from him, which he humbly accepted.

A sudden phone call was trying to get ahold of him, for his cellphone was vibrating in his pockets, and it was titled: "Jackal" on it. "Bonjour?"

"Color Fire, it's me, the Jackal. I know Luna is... temporarily out of action right now, but I need you to come over to my mansion. I have a new job for you."

"No killing?"

"No no no, nothing like that at all. A new villain is on the loose."

"Is it Walker?"

"No. I said we would try the best we can to search for the best that almost killed Luna. For some reason, he covers his tracks well."

"Oh. Who is it then?"

"Come over to my mansion, and we will talk."

Mason hung up the phone and flew over to the Jackal's home. Sergei was there as usual, and showed the fire-themed superhero the way to the private quarters. The mobster-like man was waiting for the hero to approach and sit in the chair in front of him, petting his adorable chow chow.

"I'm here, Jackal. So, who is this villain?"

"Well, this is a newer supervillain. He's actually around your and Luna's age, and he is causing quite a commotion in Royal Woods." he showed Mason a picture of what appears to be the Prince of Pop himself. "This young man is the Prince of Pop. He has no powers, but he has gadgets and uses CD's and vinyl discs as weapons. Some of them are even bombs, and he uses a glider to get around.

"Prince of Pop, hmm? What does he want?"

"My source says that: he wants Luna Frost, possibly to kill her."

"What? Not on my watch." Color Fire got up. "How much damage is he causing?"

"He blew up a total amount of five buildings today. Luckily, there were only two casualties from them all." Jackal explained. "My guess is that: he is trying to lure Luna out of hiding so that he can face her."

"Oh Luna!" A snobbish voice called out from outside the Mansion. "Come out and Plaaaaay!"

Mason got off the couch and he was more than ready to spring into action.

"I think that's him." Jackal speculated. Suddenly, a part of the wall burst down from an explosion, and it turned out to be the Prince of Pop. Ruppert began barking and growling at the intruder. Jackal wasn't hurt, for the explosion wasn't that big.

"You! You're Luna's new friend, aren't you?" Prince recognized him.

"So you're the Prince of Pop?" Mason said. "You look like a pathetic weakling!"

"Pathetic? How dare you ruffian! Now, where is Luna?"

"None of your business!" Color Fire spat out. As a matter of fact, he mare a spit at the direction this snobbish villain was at, making him angrier. It was just then Jackal's private security force just came in the room and pulled out SCAR machine guns with them.

 **Into the Fire by Dokken plays**

The boss looked at them, and he barked: "open fire!"

"It will be done, boss." the sergeant said. "Shoot him, men!" the heavy sounds of machine gun fire were heard across the room. Prince looked unfazed and he felt the bullets hit his new armor, and it had little effect against his skin. He pulled out a disc bomb and threw it at the guards, causing an explosion wave, stunning every one of the guards.

In addition, he fired from the guns of his glider, killing a number of the security and injuring the rest.

"I'll deal with this!" Mason jumped into action and flew in the air, charging at the Prince of Pop while he was busy taking care of the security soldiers. He immediately ran into this villain likens battering ram, or a cape buffalo ramming against a hunter, and the two flew off-course.

Color Fire began punching him in the face numerous times, and even threw him off the glider. Despite that he looked defeated, Raleigh was quick-thinking, and activated the buttons on his right arm to make the glider come back to him, and it saved him from the fall.

Angered, he pulled out his sword and charged at Color fire with his glider. Prince was more than ready to slice him in half, but Mason dodged by dodging to the right, and began attacking the villain in his glider again.

While fighting both of them were struggling, and trying to shove one another off this device. Raleigh managed to grab a hold of his opponent's face and punched him hard about two times. The armor in the hand was heavy enough to cause more pain than a naked hand would inflict, and he even felt his stomach being punched from a metal hand as well.

Mason was quick enough to kick the face and knock his helmet off, revealing Raleigh's face. "You impudent peasant! I will kill you for that!" he swung his sword at Mason a few times, but Mason dodged many swings by either ducking or rolling to the side if they were vertical swings.

"Who are you?!" Mason then held him in a headlock and bent his arms behind his back. "What do you want with Luna?!"

"I am none of your business!" Prince replied. "And I want revenge on Luna Frost for stealing my spotlight!" he then flipped him over and pinned him to the glidder with his right foot, right on the hero's chest. "Luna has ruined everything for me to, she ruined my dream of becoming a pop star."

"Well, Pop sucks." Color Fire spat out.

Raleigh made a gasp and said: "how dare you, sir!" he kicked Color Fire off of his glider with one kick from his armored suit. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Now, but how about this?" it gave Color Fire bo choice, but it try and blast him with a gigantic wave of flames into Raleigh. What he didn't notice was that, the suit gave him another mask before he shot the fire at him directly.

Prince gave it all his own to hold out against the flames. His armor was absolutely fireproof, and gave him protection from extreme temperatures like this. He felt the glider lose altitude and control as it fell. Both he and Color Fire were fighting one another in the sky, kicking and punching each other in the face, and trying to knock their foe down with a single strike to the head or the face.

"For the last time, where is Luna Frost!?"

"I will never talk!"

"Fine! I'll kill you."

Both of them broke away but Raleigh had some bruises and sores on many parts of his body. Despite how powerful his new suit was, it wouldn't help him from being inuried from an illact of a wrecking ball, or a train hitting him at full speed.

Not only that, but he was having trouble adjusting to his new suit. "Maybe this can make things go faster," Mason said to himself. He pulled out his signature guitar and began playing a powerful and stinging solo that spewed out flames like it was an actual pyromania at a metal concert.

This solo was rather epic with Mason moving his fingers in a rapid pace, and then, he blasted the Prince of Pop away with a sonic wave mixed with fire, knocking him radically off-course.

"I... I won." Mason smiled to himself.

The last thing he did was swoop down on the falling Prince of Pop and catch him while he still looked lifeless. The glider was nowhere to be seen, and Mason knew that he had won this fight. "What the heck was that?" asked a boy.

"This dirtbag was causing so much pain and mayhem go anything around him." Masob said to him. "He wanted Luna Frost to get out of hiding and fight her."

"I thought she was hurt?" said Chaz

"Yes, but it doesn't stop some people from fulfilling their goals. They might hurt or kill some people to achieve their goals."

"Suddenly, Raleigh awakened and grunted. "Get your hands off me, cretin!" he ordered rudely.

"as you wish, monsieur." Mason had a smug look on his face, and just dropped him to the ground, making him grunt from the pain on his sore body. "Do you know anyone named Peter Walker anywhere?"

"Peter Walker? I have heard of him on TV, but... I would never affiliate myself with such vermin like that."

"Hmmm, I think the police would be interesting to hear your story." Mason said.

Raleigh tried getting up stumbled, for his was very sore to even get up. The next thing he knew was that, he felt his body pinned to the ground by a couple of officers. His suit unexpectedly switched off and Raleigh was back to his normal self.

Many people and police gasped at seeing his true form. They all knew what he is. "That's the richest kid in Royal Woods." said a woman.

"Him a villain?" a man said.

"This just keeps getting interesting." said a police captain. "Make sure he's secure and keep him restrained."

"Yes sir." knew officer said before dragging Rally away from his shirt. "

"Get your filthy hands off me, you pathetic little commoners!" Raleigh shouted, but the offices ignored his shouting and insults. "So help me, I will swarm a thousand of my lawyers on you to take away your house or your family members. I am a millionaire!"

He felt himself thrown into the police truck and his sword, bombs, and glider were confiscated by the cops immediately. Mason smiled triumphantly, and he knew that he won another battle today. Even though he was new to Royal Woods, Color Fire was getting the hang of this. Granted, he did a few stuff like this in his hometown before he moved here.

Suddenly, he felt his cellphone vibrating and he answered it. "Mason? You there?"

"Yeah Luna, what is it?"

"You gotta come over to my house, Lisa found something scary about Peter Walker."

"Parfait. I'll be right over."

Before he flew off, Mason was stopped by a familiar voice. It was Jackal, and his dog Rupert running beside him, and panting his purple tongue. "My apologies Color Fire," he said, "But I thank you for saving my mansion from that kid."

"De rien, monsieur Jackal." mason said. "Sorry about the damage he caused to your home."

"Not to worry. I can easily repair it with the almighty dollar on my side. Being the richest man in Royal Woods gives you lots of privilege. I can also hire new security forces for me as well. Anyway, I want to give you a reward for your service against this new villain." he pulled out a big wad of cash, and he said: "behold; ten-thousand dollars. Be sure to use it wisely."

"Ten-thousand?" Mason looked surprised. "Incroyable. I... I couldn't accept this."

"I insist. You are doing a good service to the city as much as Luna is."

"Well, very well. I might use it for charity or something like that." then he took the wad of cash. But first thing's first, I need to keep this safe. A tout a l'heure, Jackal." then he flew off to Luna's house to find out more information about Peter Walker.


	54. Why Politicians are the worst

Back in the house, Luna was watching the recent newsflash, and she was impressed by Vokor Fire's hero work while she is recovering from a broken limb. "Nice. Mason is doing a very nice job takin' care of the baddies, and preventin' jailbreaks." Luna said to herself. "Wait..." she was looking at the Prince of Pop on the TV screen, and something was familiar about him. "Isn't he... nah. Probably not. Or... is that the snob, Raleigh?"

Deep down, Luna couldn't be sure, and she heard a knock on her front door. Answering it, it was amason, and he took his mask off, revealing his handsome face. "Bonjour, Luna. Sorry to intrude."

"Nah, it's all good, Mason." Luna patted him on the left shoulder. "Lisa told me about she needed us for."

"And, it is quite shocking, and drastic so much, that you need to come to my room ASAP." said lisa, who was on top of the stairs. Lincoln was with her and the four went in her and Lily's bedroom to look at the analysis she made on Chris Walker.

There was a large, DNA machine attached to her laptop, and the DNA results were made on the computer screen. "So, what did you find out?" Lincoln asked her.

"Well, my one and only brother," the smartest sister began explaining the hypothesis, "Peter Walker was once an ordinary homo sapiens, but, he was a ruthless serial killer, who murdered his own parents and family at a young age, and he was known as one of the most powerful and strongest criminals of his time around the Eastern United States. One day, when he was about to set five orphan homes on fire, a whole squadron of policemen came and gunned him down work all types of guns.'

"This guys sounds like a lunatic." Mason said with surprise.

"Oh, I concur, monsieur Dumas." Lisa continued. "As a matter of fact, his favorite thing to do when killing his victims was: sticking his beefy hands into their chests, and ripping their hearts out, along with their other internal organs."

The words that Lisa was saying was quite unsettling, but Luna, Mason, and Lincoln had to find a way to put a stop to this monster's rampage. "He was that strong?"

"That he was, Luna. Walker was so powerful and hard to apprehend, that he was called America's Rasputin."

"Rasputin?" Mason asked.

"He was a priest that was affiliated with the Romanovs during the time of the Russian Revolution. He survived bullets in him before, and he was poisoned before, but he lived and was killed after some drastic measures."

"Jeez. What was wrong with that guy?"

"Well, I would call it luck," Lisa speculated. "Even though I believe in no such superstitions at all. Back to Walker: "he was pronounced dead on the scene, but they were all wrong." suspense was already rising in the four. Yes, especially Lisa, as if she was shocked herself. "I could he wrong, but, a man named Charleston Wernicke found Walker in near-death one night when they buried him. I might have mentioned that Wernicke is a member of the Congress, but anywho, he had mercenaries and private security forces on his side. His henchmen than broke into his grave in the middle if the night, and stole his body. They hauled Walker's near-dead body to his company, Wernicke Corporation."

"Why does that... sound familiar?" asked Mason. "Isn't it... the tallest building in Detroit?"

Right you are, Mason. The reason why Wernicke did it was because, he wanted a personal bodyguard, and enforcer on his side. He saw such promise in Peter Walker, and promptly experimented on him in his private laboratories."

"And, that's how he looks like a monster, right?" Luna speculated.

"Yes. All the mutations and experimenting turned him into the brute we all see today, and it saved his life apparently. Wernicke is a type of government laboratory and rumors have said that the company has experimented on human beings before. Mostly by force and inhumanely."

"Are you sure that's the case?" Lincoln asked.

"Positive, Lincoln. I got through this with the power of science. Science never lies. Never argue with the data. Have I ever been wrong before?"

"No, we weren't doubting you." Mason said.

"Yeah Lisa. I know you would like when it comes to science and your experiments. Maybe... that Wernicke punk was the one that sent Peter after me. What I don't understand is... why would he try and kill me?"

"THAT I am completely uncertain of. But, I did manage to hack into his computer programs within his main building in the city of Detroit. I do not know if I have officially succeeded, but I can try and look if it worked or not."

The genius girl went on the computer, and tried looking at the network she hacked into to get in the company's personal information. Ultimately, it did the trick. It showed the cameras inside the buildings, and the employees that are working there, along with the scientists.

She had to look at a few cameras ing she found Wernicke in his office desk on the tallest floor of a building. Chris Walker was right in front of the table.

"Come on, boss. You know I like to cause mayhem. Please? Can I go out there and cause more destruction?" Walker asked him.

"Maybe tomorrow, Pete. The uproar's still happening a little right now. Tomorrow, it would be a good time to try and find Luna and kill her. You have to kill her at when there is no witnesses around and no one can know that it was me."

Luna was growing a little more angry at this. "So, he wants me dead, huh?" she flinched.

"For now, we need to try out more experiments with turning subjects group X into human puddles."

"Ooh, that should be fun."

"Well, I think we know what we have to do." Luna said. "Time for a little payback with this dirtbag."

"I concur. He will pay for sickening this beast on you in the first place." Mason agreed.

"Wait, what about your arm, Luna?"

"I don't care about my broken arm. This guy is a nasty piece of work, and he needs to be stopped, broken arm or not."

"What are we waiting for?" Lincoln said. "Let's go."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back it up baby bro." Luna chuckled. "But, I don't know if I want you to come with me this time. This company looks dangerous. This guys had money and security dudes to back him up. It could get really ugly."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Luna shrugged. "Sorry Linc, but I want you to stay here. And, if we're not back in the next few hours, call the fuzz and tell them everything that is going on. And the Jackal, too."

"Okay. Just be careful, you guys."

"Thanks. I just don't want this Wernicke dude to hurt or kill you, or my family ahd friends."

"We'll beat them. I know we will." Mason remarked.

"Yeah. This is why I hate politicians."


	55. Aggressive Negotiations

Luna was riding off on an ice slide, and Color Fire was soaring like a falcon as they were making their way to the Wernicke corporate building in the city of Detroit. Luna was more than happy to find Charleston Wernicke, along with Chris Walker, and put a stop to their evil ways, and supposed inhumane experiments. While Color Fire was going to enjoy exposing political corruption to the world by fighting off any type of security force that Wernicke would hire with his boatload of money, given the fact that he was a senator and a congressman.

"I hope we can fight them all, Luna." Mason remarked.

"Yeah, me too! I want to make sure that Walker gets What's coming to 'em." indeed, Luna was back with a vengeance (almost, considering the fact that she still had a broken arm on her body.) Suddenlu, her stomach was growling, telling her that she wants some food to eat off of. "Uh-oh, my stomach's killing me."

"You're hungry?" Mason asked.

"Yeah but, I don't want to think about eating at a time like this. There's a couple of bad guys we need to fight. Now's not a good time to Eat some grub."

""Well, are you sure you want to come along on this, Luna?" Mason asked her. "I know you want to stop Wernicke and his evil company, but, you're arm's still broken."

"Don't worry, dude. I will he just fine. And besides, if we combine ourselves together, we will have a better chance at stopping Wernicke and Walker, and stop their experiments. This kind of stuff needs to be shown to the world."

"Good point. I am with vous all the way, Luna. We'll stop Wernicke, no matter what it takes."

Luna smiled gratefully. "Thanks Mason. I'm glad that we're a team."

"Wouldn't be a complete team without Lincoln. But, you're right. It is too dangerous for him."

"Totally. I do not want him to get hurt or get shot by any guns at all." Luna said. "So, I'm only doing this for his own good. Still, maybe if he had powers too, it would be different a little."

"Oui. That would he different alright."

It was just then Luna's cellphone was ringing, and it was labeled: "Jackal" on there. She made a small groan, but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Luna, this is Jackal, and we have a new problem."

"What problem?"

"A group of soldiers are looking you and Color Fire, mostly you in particular. I will say this; they are not friendly."

"Soldiers?" Luna asked. "What kind?"

"Well, they have black bodysuits and black bandanas and berets and helmets. You and Comor Fire need to keep your guard up."

"Got it. Thanks for the warning. Bye," then she hung up, looking at Mason.

"What did he want?" Mason asked. Luna then told Mason the news that Jackal had given to her right now. "Ooh. That is troubling news. My guess is: it could be soldiers hired by Wernicke to try and kill us."

"He did say they were going to kill us both, but I don't know if they are from Wernicke or not. Only one way to find out." her stomach was growling again, louder than ever. "Man, I'm starving right now."

"Well, we're getting close to Detroit now, so you want to grab a snack or some food at some place?" Mason asked. "I know it sounds bizarre and tedious, but your stomach sounds like a monster is about to burst from your chest like an alien."

Luna laughed. "That's funny, unlike Luan." Ultimately, Luna and Mason decided that they should have a snack or some food, but just a quick snack. As soon as they landed on the ground, they noticed some houses that looked abandoned and run down in a small suburban neighborhood.

Along with a few homeless people on the street and having tents and sleeping bags as beds or something to sleep in. It made Luna and Mason sad inside, knowing that these people were suffering greatly. They either lost their homes to high mortgages, or have been evicted somehow.

"Man," Luna said, walking past the group of homeless people. "I feel so sorry for those dudes. I wish we can just save them somehow."

"Je sais, Luna. Je sais." Mason sighed. "Alas, we can't save everyone." he looked down in shame. "I mean, we can contribute, but we cannot just build a gigantic house out of thin air for all homeless people to stay in from the snowfall."

"Yeah, I know. Hmmmm... maybe we can help them after we're done?" Luna suggested. "I mean, we should help them somehow."

"I agree, but right now we have more important things to worry about at the moment."

"Got it." they looked around the neighborhood and they eventually came across a small burger place the size of an apartment flat or a living room, probably some small diner that people would be eating at. A couple of people were seen looking a little shady and menacing, but the two heroes kept their distance, and tried not to make contact with the more creepy and scary type of people.

Detroit was known for poverty, and high crime rate after all. Setting foot inside the diner, the place was a little small, and the waitress was a young African-American lady that was probably in her late twenties, and the place didn't look so bad, and not so clean either. So and so. The young waitress was cleaning the counter where people would order food, and when she saw Luna and Mason, she looked surprise.

"Oh my gosh." she said. "You're Luna Frost and Color Fire. I've heard so much about you heroes! Can I have an autograph?"

"You heard about is, ma'am?"

"Oh yeah. Royal Woods is not that far from Detroit. Word gets around fast." the waitress replied. "What can I do ya for?"

"We would just like a burger to eat, with some hot cocoa to go with it." Luna said.

"I'll have what she will."

"Nice. Very good." the waitress smiled. "So can I have an autograph?"

Both Luna and Color Fire looked at one another and smiled. "Ah, what the heck?" Luna smirked.

The waitress shrieked with joy, and pulled out an autograph book from her back pocket, where Luna and Mason signed the third to last page on it. She was like a Boyz will be Boyz fan-girl after getting to meet that boy band for the first time. she hugged the little booklet and placed it back in her back pocket of her pants, and went back to her business self. "Are you here to dine in?"

"For a quick meal, yeah." said Mason.

"Glad to have a fan in Detroit." said Luna.

"Are you kidding?" said Dominique the waitress. "You're becoming the talk of Detroit. You're getting more famous, Luna. Same with you, Color Fire."

"Cool." Luna remarked. "So, I would like a regular cheeseburger with some Poppy cola."

"And I will have what she is having, s'il vous plait." Mason added.

the waitress wrote it down on a piece of scratch paper, and placed it on the ordering wheel that bordered the counter and the kitchen behind. "Albert, we have an order!" the waitress sang to a husky chef with a white five o'clock shadow on his face and buzz cut hair under his hat.

"Coming right up, Dominique." said the chef, sounding a little bit like a hoarse dog coughing before making the patties.

"You're food will be here in a minute or two. "Albert's a burger wizard. He's the only reason why this place is up and running. And you know what? Burgers here cost three dollars, but, Just this once, you can have your first meal for free."

Both Luna and Mason were surprised to hear that. "Really?" Luna said.

"Yep. Have a seat, and I will bring you your food."

The heroes did just that, and sat at a nearby booth, one closest to the front door of this little dinner.

Mason took off his mask, and it made Luna a little worried. "Wait, I thought you said you wanted to keep your identity a secret?"

"Don't worry, Luna. She won't know my name. And besides, it will only be for a little moment."

After about a minute and a half, the waitress came and placed the food at the table. "Here you go. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, ma'am," Luna said. The burgers were an alright quality and had an alright taste. Almost as good as Burpin Burger or other international burger joints in the world. Still, it was juicy and burgers were best when they are juicy.

"So, we still have to be careful. These baddies could probably come here and try and kill us. When we get to Wernicke, we should at least keep it cool." Mason said.

"After what Walker did to my arm?"

"I know, I know, but there could be more enemies to fight than we bargain for. We could be impossibly outnumbered."

"Well, I don't think they will let us in." Luna suggested. "They might turn us away."

"Maybe so. But, we cannot kill for trying."

"Good point." they both continued eating their burgers and after it was done, they both put their wrappers and scraps in a nearby trash bin, and Dominique the waitress bid them farewell, and Luna decided to give her something. "Here you go, Dominique. Just a little something for your trouble."

"A thirty dollar tip?" Dominique looked at the twenty and ten dollar bills that the hero had given her. "Wow, thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to give it to you." Luna said. "Keep it."

"Thank you so much. Keep on saving the world, you guys."

Mason put his mask back on, and he replied: "you betcha." They both here out of the diner and fafed the cold weather again, but it wasn't a problem for Luna or Mason. "Well, back to business Luna, let's just fly over to Wernicke and give that evil company a piece of our minds."

"It will be my pleasure." Luna cracked her knuckles.

As they made their way in the neighborhood, getting close to downtown Detroit, many people recognized Luna and Color Fire like the waitress did back there, and ma y of them were praising her, telling her that they loved her, and Color Fire, though, most of the praising was for Luna.

She was flattered that she was getting more and more recognition for the heroic deeds she has done. However, something fast was coming up to her and Color Fire from down the road ahead of them. It was a gigantic armored truck and it was moving fast and it was as black as a jet jewel.

The teens realized that the truck was not stopping and it went at full-speed, looking like the drivers wanted to run them over into human pancakes. Both Luna and Mason jumped out of the way in different directions, and the truck zoomed past them like a missile.

Tires were screeching and when the truck pulled over to the right side of the road about two-hundree yards from where the heroes were, a group of armed soldiers came out from the back and they all had masks, black armor, and machine guns as weapons. Their leader had no mask, but wore a white beret on his head of yellow hair. "Alright men!" he barked, "find Luna! Shoot to kill!"

"It's the soldiers that Jackal was talking about." Luna said. "The ones out to kill me."

"Time to give them early retirement." Mason readied his firebolts.

Luna readied her ice powers to freeze them all at once and they charged at the group of gunmen. "There she is!" said another soldier.

"Shoot her!" a third one exclaimed. All of them opened fired and the sounds of heavy gunfire were heard in the streets. Civilians and screaming people ran for cover, and Luna used her powers to freeze a quarter of the troops after her head.

Bullets froze and dropped on the ground, breaking, as if they were actually ice cubes instead of real bullets. Color Fire shot a wave of fire at another quarter of these hostile gunmen, and they were screaming as they were burning like a bunch of living coal. The armor was a little thick, so the flames didn't kill them.

As for the third one, Luna was face to face with the captain and the rest of his squad. "Time to die, kid!" said the captain coldly before cocking his gun. Luna created a thick ice shield to protect herself and the bullets bounced back off of it like it was bulletproof plexiglas.

"You did not just shoot at me." Luna growled. She created three pillars of ice, and with a her might, she threw it at the soldiers in front of her. Even the captain was hit by an ice block, crashing him down hard. It gave Luna the perfect moment to use her powers to create some soldiers and she a hand-to-hand combat match with three of them.

Dodging and using her great agility, she kicked one of the soldiers in the groin, and knock a second guard out with a gigantic gauntlet made of ice, and for thr third one, whonwas charging at her, she used her ice powers to freeze the ground and make the goom slip and crash into a wall, knocking him out cold.

At last, Luna and Mason turned their attention to the captain, who pulled out a beam sword, because he ran out of ammo. He was fast and furious and angry at the two for already taking out his troops, and he intended to slice open these kids into two halves like a melon. He managed to knee Luna in the face, and hit her broken arm, making her howl in pain, and kneel on one knee.

"Time to finish the job on ya, kid."

Suddenly, Mason picked up one of the guns and fired a few rounds at the captain's back, causing him to srop his beam sword, and fall flat on the snowy ground. His beret fell off, and Mason helped Luna up. "You alright, Luna?"

"Yeah. I suffered worst pain. Thanks for the help."

"De rien." The deceased captain lied there on the ground and the police arrived moments later as Luna was inspecting the captain's uniform. On his right arm, there was a patch engraved: "Wernicke security captain" on it. Luna's blood boiled at seeing the signature. "Wernicke."

'It is him?" Mason asked

"Yep. This has Wernicke's name written all over it." The police then arrested the guards and placed them into custody.

"Are you okay?" said the chief, who was a tall African-American man, who looked a little bit like Micharl Clarke Duncan.

"Just fine officer." Mason said.

"Good. I heard about you kids." The man smiled. "Kind of a long way from Royal Woods, huh?" He joked.

"Yeah." Luna smirked. "Wernicke's trying to kill me."

"Wernicke?" The chief frowned. "I know that man and company is shady, but guess that my fears are true. Many people of Detroit have been disappearing lately. Mostly criminals and scum running rampant around some parts of Detroit."

"I think I know where they could have been taken, officer." Luna narrowed his eyes.

"If it is Wernicke, be careful. Those are big places. Besides, even for heroes like you it could he suicide. Maybe we should have some backup for you, 'specially since your arm's a little... you know." he pointed to Luna's still broken arm.

"Don't worry about me. I already told my bro if I am not back the next day, he can call the police."

"Oui. We got this under control." Mason reassured.

"Very well. Be careful, new heroes. Alright boys, put these scumbags in their place." He got back in nos police car and the other cops rounded up the beaten guards in their own vehicles.

Luna's phone was ringing, and it was Jackal again. "Talk to me, Jackal"

"Luna, if you come across those soldiers, you will find they are not government. Those soldiers after you were Charleston Wernicke's private security forces under the employ of his money. He really wants you dead."

"We know. We killed the captain of his guards and we saw the insignia on his arm." Luna said.

"Perfect. If you are going to confront him, do not underestimate him. Unlike his security, he is part of the government. Politicians have the most powerful lawyers and mercenaries on their sides to do their dirty work."

"Not if we expose their dirty work to the whole world." Mason said. "When his experiments go out, Charleston will have his life ruined in a snap of a finger." he literally snapped his left fingers and a spark of fire was seen form it, like his hand was a lighter trying to work.

"Yeah. We fight the power and show the evils of politicians." Luna agreed. "Come on, Mason."

"Right behind you."

The heroes flee all the way to the Wernicke building and they barged in the front door without ease. Inside the lobby were a couple of security guards and some scientists looking at them with concern. "Hey! You need to have authorized personnel before entering this building." said a guard.

"We're here to see Charleston Wernicke." Luna said

"Not without a clearance or paper of approval you're not." said another guard. "Now, stand down, and leave."

Luna and Mason recognized the uniforms that the guards were wearing and they knew that the soldiers that attacked them were from Wernicke all along.

They approached the heroes menacingly, but Luna managed to use her powers to freeze them and put then out of commission. The scientists looked at her with fright, but the rocker girl went up to a female scientist and grabbed her by her lab coat. "Okay lady. We're looking for Charleston Wernicke. Where is he?"

"H-he's on the very top floor." the scientist replied in a shaky voice, pointing her finger to the ceiling above her. "The very last floor."

"Thanks." Luna then let go of her, and went up the elevator to go confront the madman behind all of this. As soon as they got to the last floor, they encountered a whole squadron with guns in their hands and ready to gun down the heroes to prevent then from reaching their boss.

"Freeze! Don't move!" said the ringleader. "Turn back and leave this building, or we will open fire on you!"

Luna and Mason looked at one another, and had sneaky smiles on their faces. "Actually, you freeze." Luna said before shooting a gigantic wave of ice from her unbroken arm. It was a bery gigantic wave and it was so powerful. A few sounds of bullets being released were heard, but the bullets didn't hit anywhere in the direction where the two were at right now.

All the soldiers were frozen in their place, looking more frozen and statue still than most criminals that froze from Luna's new ice powers.

"Parfait," Mason muttered. "Come on, time to give this villain a piece of our mind."

"Cheerio, mate!" Luna crafied her knuckles again before heading to the door where it says: "Charles Wernicke" on it. "This is it," she knew. "Payback time".

she froze the door, and Color Fire kicked it down like it was made of match wood. Charles Wernicke was sitting in his desk and having his hands under his chin like a smug man he was. "Ah, Luna Frost and Color Fire." he said in a smooth voice. "I have heard so much about you, and your accomplishments."

"Tais toi! (Shut up), Wernicke!" Mason spat out. "We know of your experiments and your plots to kill Luna and me."

"Yeah, the jig is up, the news is out, but." Luna said with hatred. Her eyes glew with hatred and she was more than ready to turn this evil politician into a living popsicle. "You were trying to kill me. Admit it!"

"Now, calm down, my friends." Wernicke said in a calm voice. "Where would you get such an idea of such accusation?"

"Because the patches on your stragglers say your last name on their arms." Luna pointed. "And I bet you sent Chris Walker to try and kill me too."

"Look, I did what I had to do." Wernicke admitted. "With you still around, you would put my corporation in terrible danger. You and Color Fire. Look at the city below." he got off the desk, and started down through the glass window again. "As you know, Detroit is one of the most impoverished and ramshackled cities in all the United States. I am simply doing it a favor by purging it of scum and the Scourge of crime and villainy."

"By kidnapping people?" Mason asked.

"Look, doing the right thing is never easy. Sometimes, you have to play dirty tricks to achieve your goals."

"That's bogus, man!" Luna exclaimed angrily. "Even Lynn wouldn't agree with that. Well... maybe she would a little, but she would never cause a genocide."

"Genocide? No no no no, you are not understanding. You see, u am doing America a big favor in eradicating it from scum and villainy."

"How do you explain the experiments?" Mason asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call them experiments. I would prefer to call them rehabilitation methods. With my methods, I can make the world a better place, and no more individuals fighting another, and all the horrible sins from murder, to espionage, to kidnapping, all these crimes can be eradicated from this earth."

Luna and Color Fire are obviously not buying in to these lies. If he truly wanted peace for the world, he wouldn't cause inhumane experiments and hire a bunch of hired guns to kill people who would look like a potential threat to him.

"Being a very powerful and wealthy politician myself, I can make the dream of world peace come true. As a matter of fact, you two. You two can help me achieve the dream of world peace through my methods of incarcerating villains and putting them in their place."

"No." Luna said. This made Wernicke's kind demeanor go to a frown in an instant. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, you shrewd slimeball!" Luna said. "I will never help a sleazbag like you in experimenting, especially since you sent Walker to try and kill me!"

"Neither will i!" Color Fire added. "As soon as we defeat you, the whole world will know of your sick and twisted experiments!"

Charleston sighed sadly. "I didn't want to have to do this, but... Walker!"

Something big had grasped Luna and Mason's necks from behind. The wicked and cold Peter Walker came up from behind and snagged them as if he was picking up a pair of puppies or kittens by the throat. "Walker!?" Luna gagged.

 **Instrumental version of Locomotive by Guns N Roses playes**

"Did you miss me?" said the behemoth

"Kill them both. They know too much." Wernicke ordered.

Before the brute could do so, Color Fire used his powers to light the goon's arm on fire, and make him let go of him and Luna. Having had enough of this, Luna and Mason began blasting at the brother's face and they were intending to make him fall through the glass window of the tallest floor. It was working, for Walker was too occupied with his burned arm go try and fight back, and it must have hurt really bad.

"Boss! You gotta help me!" Walker said to his superior. "Please!"

"Sorry walker, but like I said, everyone's expendable." he pulled put a remote and had a gigantic button on it and was about to press it.

"Wait, what's that?" Mason said.

"If I die, you will die with me."

Luna gasped as she realized something. "It's a bomb!" she and Mason then tackled Wernicke so he wouldn't push the button, but as soon as they did, Wernicke pushed it (by accident), and Walker exploded a gigantic blast from inside out. There was, indeed, a bomb implanted inside of him.

It appeared that the bomb was planted in case the madman decided that he had no more use for his number one enforcer.

"Security!" Wernicke called. A bunch of soldiers came from the elevator, and they all had guns. "Mill then both!"

As the troops opened fire, Luna and Mason narrowly escaped by flying and landed on the first floor where the lobby was. The alarm went off and the red lights were flashing.

"Alert! Alert! We have intruders abroad!" said the robotic alarm voice. "Reprimand any interlopers."

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Luna said. Before he and Mason could get out the front door, it was sealed shut by metal bars so they wouldn't escape.

"We're trapped." Mason said.

"Well, if we go down, we go down fighting." Luna said.

More security guards came down and tried firing their guns at the heroes, but the two teens kept on using their powers and they were using their powers to fight off any enemy that was trying to stop them from escaping.

"We can't keep fighting them forever." Mason said. "There's got to be another way out of here."

"Quick! maybe you can melt the bars with your powers."

"Maybe. I can try, but it will be very hard with all these guards in the way."

"Umm... I think i can still do this." Luna created another blast of ice with her one arm and froze another wave of security. Despite it freezing a lot of guards, another wave of guards came from many directions and readied their guns. "OH COME ON!" she groaned. "How many gosh-dang security guards does this guy have?"

"As much as I need to sustain power around here." said Wernicke, coming from the crowd of guards. "Surrender and we will let you live."

"Go hop in a frozen lake, sicko!" Luna said, spitting at the floor of his direction. Suddenly, a bunch of animals, or humans, no... animal-human hybrids came out and they made roaring and screeching sounds. There were people who were half-deer, half-cow, half-snake, half-rat, half-tiger, you would name more animals, and they were ready to attack the heroes. "Seize them, my subjects!"

the animal-human freaks then charged at them, and Luna and Mason were about to blast them when they realized that; they were people they were about to freeze or fry. "Wait," Mason said. "We can't kill these people. They're... unwilling subjects"

"You're right. Maybe the criminals, but not all of them are criminals." Luna then thought of an idea, and decided to create a wave of ice that wouldn't be too cold for them to freeze to death, but cold enough to stop them in their tracks from coming any closer.

"Let us go, Wernicke!" said Mason.

"We cannot do that!" the man shouted. "You've seen too much, and you know too much. No one in the world can never know about this!" A rocket blast was heard and there was a blast behind the heroes, but it wasn't that big where they were standing. A police officer fired a bazooka and it gave the rest of the cops the opportunity to come inside and stop this whole massacre.

A gun-match happened between the law and the security forces, although the police were taking the most numbers because the guards had more firepower than the policemen. More and more animal-human hybrids were coming out, but they were quickly subdued by Luna from her ice powers, and tasered by the police.

All of the remaining security guards were subdued by the heroes or shot down by the policeman, except for Wernicke, who tried to escape out of the rubble, but he was tasered by the chief of police from before, and been shocked into unconsciousness. At last, this whole thing was over, and the heroes were already exhausted. Despite that they had beaten Wernicke, they still needed to expose the inhumane experiments to the whole world. "What are we going to do with these people?" asked Luna

"Well, Wernicke and his cohorts are obviously going to be put on trial for crimes against humanity." said the chief. "As for the animal people. I don't know how we're going to fix them."

The ice slowly melted from the hybrid experiments, and the people were out. "W-what, what happened?" said a man-pig person.

"You guys were going to attack us." said Color Fire. "Don't you even remember?"

"No." Said a female deer woman. She made a gasp. "Wait! Now I do! Wernicke was trying to make us attack you by placing chips in the back of our heads. Those chips controlled us, and made us do his bidding."

"That's right." the pig man remembered as well. "He made us experiments and tortured us for the fun of it. Man, how am I going to face my family like this."

"Sorry about what he had done to you." Luna said. "We wish we can help you all." Then an idea sprang in her head. "Wait... maybe there is."

The mutated people and animals looked at her with hope.


	56. Trial of a Government Official

Luna and Mason were celebrating a gigantic and tremendous victory. They had purged Detroit of this Wernicke menace, and everything was going back to normal. Now all that needed to be done was have Lisa create a cure for all the poor people and animals that have been mutated and deformed due to Wernicke's inhumane experimentations.

At Detroit, Lisa was in it, and he had a bottle of serum or a type of potion, and in front of her was a line of the mutated people and animals that were under Charleston Wernicke's cruel facility. Lisa had a hug of lemonade and she put a single drop of the serum in each glass and when the customers took a sick of their lemonade, they magically turned back to normal.

The animals too went back to normal and were taken to animal care. For some while ones like lions, tigers, or bears, they would be taken away, back to either Africa, Asia, or other places of the world, and they were taken care of humanely.

Everyone thanked Lisa for curing them of their mutations and they asked how she even did it. The simple answer Lisa gave to them all was: "I am a child prodigy."

Not only her, but everyone thanked Luna and Color Fire for their heroic efforts and saving them from Wernicke's clutches. Hopefully, in due time, that corrupt official will her What's coming to him after all that he has done. For now, everyone was at peace again, and the heroes have accomplished yet another magnificent feat.

"I'm glad you're okay, Luna. I... honestly didn't think you would survive with your broken arm." Lincoln modestly admitted. "Sorry if I doubted it."

"Aww, it's okay, little bro." Luna said. "I'm glad you didn't come with me. It was very ugly a while ago. Many guards trying to kill us with bullets, attack by these people when they were under mind-control chips in their heads, a gigantic dude exploding, it was crazy. Going off the rails on a crazy train."

"That is crazy." said Lincoln. "What about Walker?"

"Wernicke placed a bomb inside of him in case he ever decided that Walker was called a useless tool to his cause." said Mason. "Some people will do anything to get what they want, whether it is moral or immoral."

"Sounds like Wernicke was an immortal guy. Wait, did he explode?"

"That he did, bro." Luna replied. "Wernicke was using that as his last resort type of thing."

"That's just nuts. Good thing that he's dead now."

"Totally. You can say that... vengeance is finally mine. Almost."

"Well, it's good to hear that you guys are okay."

"Yeah, it was so nasty back there before the police cake and arrested Wernicke and bis remaining baddies."

"At least that Wernicke will have retribution soon enough." Mason said.

"What are they going to do with him?"

"That... we're a little uncertain, but rumor has it that; he will be sentenced to life in jail, five-hundred life sentences to be exact, and he will he forced to pay ten million dollars as a fine."

"Five-hundred life sentences? Can that even happen?"

"It's a rare case, but that's for people who have committed the most heinous and despicable crimes ever committed. Something as bad as what Jeffrey Dahmer or Charles Manson had done, Lincoln. But we'll see. But I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, he's already beaten and taken care of."

"Good point, Mason. Let's just let fate take it's course."

Indeed, Wernicke's life and reputation had just collapsed like the Berlin Wall when it was first announced the Soviet Union was officially dead, and all his money and fortune were all annexed and confiscated by higher-ranking senators, Democrats, and Republicans.

It was irrevocable damage to Wernicke and his own cooperation. As a matter of fact, all the Wernicke's buildings from around the world have all been shut down immediate after the word of experimentations spread all over the news five hours later after Luna and Mason stopped this madness for good. Not only was the money gone, but Wernicke had been impeached and stripped of his title as a senator and a congressman.

As a reward for this amazing action, Rita and Lynn Sr got the kids some pizza, ten boxes to he exact, and everyone liked it.

"How's your arm feeling now, Luna?" asked Luan. "And don't worry, I won't crack jokes or puns about it this time."

"It's feeling a little better, dude." the rocker girl said. "Still hurt, but not as bad as before."

"Well, that was pretty awesome, Luna." Lynn commended her. "How you handled the government like that."

"Way to show those politicians a thing or two." Lori added.

"well everyone, dig in." said Lynn Sr. The Loud siblings, and Mason dug in the pizza and they were all in pizza heaven right now.

 **Meanwhile, in Washington DC**

Wernicke was rotting in his cell in a state pen, and he was in rather poor condition from not eating so much food. Despite that, he was fueled with hatred, and revenge against Luna Frost and Color Fire. Charleston had never felt so humiliated and disgraced before in his life. Outside his cell was a large angry mob all chanting for Wernicke to die for all the crimes he had committed. Despite the police agreeing with the civilians, they were tasked to keep them away from the cell and building, and the people had to leave this to the justice of the Supreme Court.

Two FBI agents went up to his cell, and grabbed him by the arms, dragging him out and throwing him in an armored car while he was cuffed, and it drove off to the most secured courthouse in the United States' capital city. While being escorted by the men with guns, Wernicke was being surrounded by thousands and thousands of angry people, demanding that he suffer greatly and suffer a painful death.

As soon as he set foot inside the courtroom, it was silent and it was packed with angry people, senators and government officials mixed with civilians. Instead of two tables, there was a restraining board and the judge began speaking: "Charleston Billius Wernicke, you have been charged of crimes against humanity and other heinous acts amongst people and animals alike. "Nornally, we would have a fair trial, but with the crimes you have committed, the Congress decided to let us give it to you straight. Have you anything to say?"

"I... did it for science. You people may think what you want about me, but I did what I do best."

"Very well. As you have known, you have been stripped of your title as a senator and dismissed from your position as a congressman. For your troops and followers..." the judge sounded a little hesitant, but he said at last: "the White House, and Surpreme Court gave us permission to punish them by being mummified alive, which everyone agreed to."

The sound of savage uproar of cheering was heard amongst the crowd and the jury, even a few police officers were cheering after hearing that. After it had gone quiet, the judge co tinued to speak.

"You deserve no clemency or lawyers after all you have done, and for that, you are hereby given a thousand life sentences with absolutely no chance of release at all. Every once a week, you will be given torture by sitting in a white room for long, agonizing hours, and be forced to listen to songs by Blarney over and over again for your. Most importantly, you will get painful beatings every Saturday from guards, and it will be agonizing."

"No." Wernicke said. "No! You can't do this to me!" his voice rose to a scream. Be felt himself bis g dragged by the same guards and everyone in the courtroom began cheering in savage pleasure. The former congressman fought with all his might, but no avail. "I WIL NOT BE DEGRADED LIKE THIS! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Take him away!" the judge ordered. "And may he rot!"


	57. Return of Two Tasteless Cretins

About two weeks had passed since the whole Wernicke fiasco, and Luna's arm was feeling better, and she wasn't wearing her cast anymore. For the moment, she was having a nice shower to herself, and there was still snow outside on this cold, winter day. She was singing to herself and sang the lyrics: "they're out to get me! They won't catch me! Because I'm innocent!" she was probably singing that about bad guys who think they can do whatever they want, but eventually get caught by Luna.

While showering, she was wondering if there would he any other superhero that she can fight side-by-side with. Granted, she doesn't want so much chaos and destruction that it would be like an apocalypse, but fighting bad guys was so much fun for her.

If there was another person with superpowers, who was not evil, it would he amazing, for she was starting to believe the impossible. Luna knew that she accomplished another great thing for the whole world by catching a wicked politician and giving him his just desserts for crimes against humanity with his inhumane experiments. She was also glad that her name has made a full recovery, for she needed both arms for her new superhero work.

After she was done in the shower, she wore her bathrobe and dried her hair off before heading back downstairs and enjoying some cool snow. Her cellphone was vibrating and it was labeled: "Sam Sharp" on it, and she promptly answered it. "Hey Sam"

"Hi Luna! I've heard about what happejd in Detroit. Pretty crazy stuff!"

"Right? I'm becoming more famous."

"Totally. Color Fire, too. You're the talk of Detroit right now."

"Yeah. Especially since I spent Wernicke's money on helping the homeless people the city. I've heard of how poor Detroit is, but wow."

"Yeah, you did Detroit something nice. So, you going to stop some crimes soon?"

"I will. But I just got out the shower, and even heroes need a break from their work some time."

"Yeah, I get that. But I wish I had powers, too."

"That would be so cool! We can fight side-by-side and ot would be a triple team. You, me, and Color Fire. What powers would you want to have?"

"Either power of electricity, or supersonic screaming."

"Nice. So... you wanna go on another date with me?"

Sam flushed, and she replied: "yeah. Sure. I would like that. At the same place as before?'

"Totally. And we can see a movie too." Luna added. "Maybe later tonight?"

"Sure. I got nothing better to do tonight anyway." Sam replied. "I'll be ready for tonight and hopefully, no gigantic mutant freak will come ruin things for us this time." she chuckled after.

Luna laughed as well, and said: "yeah. Hopefully, no stupid giant man will ruin things this time. Anyway, gotta go Sam. Need to look for some crime to stop right now. Bye, love."

"Bye, Luna." Both girls hung up and Luna lit on her unitard and gloves back on and she told her family that she was going to stop more crime from running rampant around the city. Today, it will be rather little compared to Detroit. At least there are no security forces from a corrupt government official after her this time. Now, she was ready for anything that would stand in her way, or disturb the peace across Royal Woods.

Flying off on an ice slide, she looked at the valley below her and it looked rather peaceful and not really any crime to pull. A small spec appeared from a far distance, and it was flying towards her. It was a villain that Mason told her about when she was recovering from her fractured arm. It was the Orince of Pop again, and he was back with a vengeance.

"Whoa!" Luna exclaimed before dodging out of the way by jumping and creating another ice slide. "What the heck?!"

"There you are, Luna Frost!" said the villain. "I have gotten out of prison, and I want to have my revenge on you!"

"Revenge? Wait- Raleigh?" Luna recognized his voice. "Is that you?"

"My name is not RALEIGH!" said he, whose voice was calm at first, but rose to a screan at the last thing he said. "I am the Prince of Pop! And I am here to exact my revenge on you! You took away my spotlight, and now I am going to return the favor: by ending your pathetic life of all the rock n' roll noise!"

"Rock and metal are the good kind of noise!"

"Says you! You wouldn't know good music if it bit you in the rump!:

"Oh ho, you're one to talk, Raleigh! And, the whole spotlight thing? You've brought it upon yourself! If you wouldn't have such a a dirty attitude. Think about others around you."

"Puh-lease. All of those peasants are nobodies. They are nothing but sheep who need shepherds in their lives, shepherds like us to take all the money from. Nothing matters more ti ke than my family, or my money."

"Are you done talking?" Luna said. "Because I wanna talk using my hands and powers!"

"Don't worry," said Raleigh. "This will be over before you know it." he out his knight mask back on, and pulled out a silver sword from his glider, and a disc bomb from his wrist. Both Luna and Prince began fighting and throwing punches at one another.

Trying to subdue Raleigh, Luna blasted a wave of ice at his helmet, and it blinded the part of the hammer where his eyes would see through it. It gave her time to leap on his glider, and fight him head-on, punching and kicking him and beating him out of commission.

The suit was strong, and she gave Raleigh a powerful kick to the head with a loud: "Clang!" Sound. Landing on the board, Raleigh was quick-thinking, and used both his legs to sweep Luna's own legs to make her trip over them and fall in front of him. Luna was also quick, and she used both hands to freeze Prince of Pop with her powers and make him statue still.

At first, it looked like the battle had won, but suddenly, the ice began to crack after a moment, and Raleigh pushed her off his glider by pushing the ice off of him from the inside with the strength his new suit had given him.

Despite that, the rocker girl was not beaten, not by a longshot. She created yet another ice slide so she wouldn't fall flat on the ground like a human pancake, and charged at him again. "I'm still here, Pop Prince!" she called to him.

"Grrr, you are a thorn on my side, Luna!" said Raleigh.

"Yeah? Look who's talking!" she began oucnijg him again, and eventually knocked his helmet off by giving him a knee kick in the face. Now Raleigh was fuming mad, and he created a metal arm-saber like some kind of claw, and tried to decapitate Luna with it.

Not hesitating in this, Luna decided to fight fire with fire in this by pulling out an ice sword and it was an interesting match. "Why can't you just go back to your little hotel you call a house, and leave well-enough alone?" said the Prince of Pop.

"Because you are an evil, twisted dude. Someone with no passion or love whatsoever." She was banging their ice sword at Raleigh's arm blade, and theh were fighting so fiercely that it was difficult to know who was winning or losing. Sounds of them clashing were heard, and they both got into a seven-match in trying to throw one another off the glider with their weapon pressing against their opponent.

Growling, and snarling at oje another like two dogs or wolves fighting over territory, they were trying so hard to push one another off the glider in this match. "And is they supposed to he a sword, Luna?" Raleigh asked in a taunting voice. "Or just a spade or a tiny kitchen knife?"

"Shut up! You are the worst spread loser in this world! You have no passion at all!"

"False!" It looked like Raleigh had the upper hand in trying to push Lyna off the gliders and she was pressing himself against Luna. "If there is something I would never grow old of loving so much, that would be money! Something a filthy commoner or peasant like yourself could never, possibly understand!"

"Pfft, how sad. If you were trying to be famous by winning that talent show, there are other ways to try and be famous."

"Yes, but if I appeared on TV, everyone in most corners of the world would all notice me, and have a greater chance of having a famous career of being an actor! But, because of you, you had to ruin it for me."

He kicked her in the tummy and almost made her lose focus, but she was only dizzy for four seconds, and her vision went back to normal thereafter. Raleigh had another trick up his sleeve, and she pulled out three disc bombs from the glider under him, and tried throwing them at her. The first bomb was frozen and fell to the valley below them.

The second one missed when Luna moved her head out of the way. For the third, it hit her ice slide, and it made her start falling again. Being nimble, she was still in the game, and she does not go down easy. Even with a broken limb, she was able to give it all she got at her opponent. For that, she created another ice slide and dodged more bombs that were being thrown at her by Prince.

"You know, I've met your fire friend! Uncouth for someone who speaks French! He gave me quite a bit of trouble when he refused to give up your location from me."

Luna felt touched at how much of a good new friend Mason was, and how quick it was for her to become companions. "Well, serves you right for trying to kill an injured person. That's a new low for ya!"

"Who cares who I hurt?" Raleigh spitefully exclaimed. "I am rich, and I always get what I want!"

"That's what you think!"

They fought again, and Luna was using her newest hand-claw technique from the back of her hands, and she was slicing at him while boarding, but the armor was too strong for the blades to get through his skin, and the villain gave Luna a hard punch to stomach, and he grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms back. "Now, you will feel my pain at the talent show, and I will give you something far worse than death itself!"

"You're insane, brah!" Luna exclaimed. She kicked him in the crotch, and flipped him on his glider, making it lose altitude, and crashing on a street. Luckily, Luna was fast enough to create a bunch of snow to break the fall so she wouldn't get hurt on impact. For Raleigh, he was feeling sprained and he crashed on a pedestrian's car.

"Grah! Good thing, I'm wearing this suit. Otherwise, my limbs would have been broken for toothpicks." Prince of Pop said to himself. He looked at Luna, who was ready to whoop his butt again. "You cannot beat me! I will stop you, you wretched peasant!" It was just then, a car suddenly bumped into him as top speed, and made him crash into a glass building. It was just then the police arrived and confiscated his weapons and glider again before throwing him in an armored police car.

Thus, another day was saved, and Luna had won another fight against evil. She decided to go back home, and get herself ready for her date with Sam. She got herself a nice, black dress to wear tonight and waited for the time to come. Little did she know that; there was someone watching her, or two people watching her to be exact.

"Well Doug, this is Luna alright." it was a female's voice and she had binoculars from behind a group of hedges in this park.

"Perfect! What is she doing right now?" asked the male stalker

"Just wearing a black dress to some kind of date." the female replied.

"Well Michelle, I think we've found her at last." said Doug. "She ruined our lives and it's payback time when it comes. Should we spy on her longer?"

"No, we've gotten the information we need. We all know that this is the Luna that would prefer to play tasteless rock or metal music than pop music." Michelle replied. "She refused to partake what we requested her to do on America's Next Hitmaker, and now, we will make her pay for getting us blackballed from hosting TV shows ever again."

Both of them had evil smiles. "It will be a pleasure. At least we got the information out of her now, thanks to the news."

"Definitely. Luna will never know what will hit her."

 **At the date**

Luna and Sam were having a nice night at the French/Mex buffet together, and no monster or dangerous person was there to ruin their lives. A yummy un-croque-monsieur was sitting at the table, looking nice and cheesy, along with some croissants and churros on the side. "It's a beautiful night, Luna." said Sam.

"Totally. And, it's even more beautiful with you around." Luna complimented.

"Time for a little musique." said a group of French musicians. They played an accordion and a guitar to broaden the romance, between these two, and it was working.

"Oh ho Luna, I love you."

"I love you too." they both implanted their faces for a kiss and they were soon making out for a brief period of time, and the music still made it all the more romantic.


	58. Doug and Michelle: Musical Menace

In their condo, Doug and Michelle were plotting on how they should get revenge on Luna from the past, and they still need go figure out how to do it. Of course, they will need some cool games and costumes to try and be supervillains against her.

"Any ideas, Doug?"

"Well... no." the former host replied. Plans were not that easy to come up with, and they needed something to be foolproof abd ingenious to not fail at all. "Well... I think I have an idea." Doug was getting somewhere now. "We can smear Luna's good name and see how much of a dirty, rotten, ungrateful teenager she really is."

Michelle had an evil smile before saying: "yeah. She ruined our lives, we will ruin hers now. She'll never know what will hit her. We should get some costumes and cool names for ourselves."

"Yeah." Doug said. "And, we can also do something about the wretched noise called 'rock' or 'metal'. That kind of music is soooooo outdated. Luna chose that over pop or show tunes."

Both of them were feeling more resentful towards Luna now. "Rock and metal are just noise. Pol is the way to go, but, Luna just can't see like we do." said Michelle.

"Indeed," Doug agreed. "She had such a bright future, and she just tossed it aside as if it was garbage ready to be taken to the dump."

"Indeed. Some children prefer rock and metal over the good music that will make them stars of the world. Luna included."

These two really blamed her for supposedly ruining their lives and losing their show.

"I got it!" said Doug. "We just need something to get Luna's attention." said Doug. "Good thing we're good with plans." Evil smiles appeared on their faces again and they knew they both had a plan to take down their enemy.

Yes, the smiles on their faces meant that they were going to get serious now, and have no screw-ups.

 **Meanwhile**

Lincoln and Luna were at the karaoke club from before where Luna was signing her own theme song, and she was doing it again. Not only her own theme, but she was playing other well-known tunes on guitar, old, or new, and everyone was loving every minute of this. Best of all, her whole family was there to praise and watch her perform.

Yes, it doesn't get any better than this. What could be more fun and exciting to see Luna play her guitar and shred on it like Eddie Van Halen?

"Thank you! Goodnight Royal Woods!" Luna shouted after she was done playing and singing. "I love you all!" The crowd went absolutely wild and Luna got off the stage to have some root beer at the counter, and it was the good stuff for her after she was done with her little stage fun.

"Luna, you were awesome as always!" said Lincoln. "You never cease to amaze me!"

"Thanks, bro." Luna smiled warmly at her only brother. To the bartender, she said: "another round of Root beer please?"

"Coming right up."

Luna had her final drink, and paid for it, and the family went outside. Suddenly, the powerlines above the buildings were suddenly short-circuiting and electric buzzing we heard from above. Power boxes were exploding and the power poles were growing unstable.

"What the heck is that?" Lola said, clinging on to her father.

"It looks like some sort of power failure in the lines. I suppose this weather is a little too cold to sustain and be kept under stability." Lisa speculated.

It was just then, a maniacal laughter was heard, an electric voice. "Mwahahahahahahaha! That is good stuff right here!" he said.

Luna recognized it and she glared. "I know who that is."

"Ah, Luna Frost!" the blue electricity stopped flowing and it formed into a person. Yes, it was Living Taser again, and he was back to spread more chaos and mayhem. "Long time, no see, twerp!" he taunted with a smug expression.

"Long time, no punch is more like it." Luna said. The rest of the family went to cover, but Lincoln stayed with her to fight him, and pulled out a beam sword that Lisa had given him. "What do you wabt?"

"Just wanna cause some sweet destruction, and do whatever I want with these powers. Maybe even fry people to death with all the electricity in me and make them go: 'BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL!' until they reach their last, dying breath.

"Not on our watch!" Luna said, ready for a fight. "Are you sure you wanna help me, Linc?"

"Positive, Luna. It's two of us and only one of him."

"Guess again, sweetie!" said a female voice. Hairdoom came out and used her hair as stilts while laughing maniacally. "Now we are even on both sides."

A wave of fire was seen and something had hit Taser hard in the face. Hairdoom felt a hairpiece caught on fire, and she immediately put it out with the snow under her feet. "Who did that?!" Taser shouted in anger.

"That would be me, imbeciles." In the nick of time, Color Fire arrived to help out with Luna and Lincoln son they would have a greater chance of triumph.

"Oh no!" Hairdoom complained. "Not you again! Why don't you go look for other villains you can fight?"

"No need." Mason said flatly. "I already found it right here."

"Now three to two is good odds." Lincoln said.

"Bro, I agree with ya. Time to kick some bad guy butt!" Luna and Mason flew while Lincoln slashed his beam sword at Hairdoom's tendril like hair that was on the ground like stilts, making her fall off balance.

"Grah! You will pay for that, little boy!" Hairdoom screamed in fury. She waved note tendrils at Lincoln with all her might, and she was cackling while doing so. Lincoln, while not va ing powers, slashed his beam sword to and fro with all his strength, and he ran up to her, and kicked her in the face, hard, making her fall to the ground.

The impact was strong, for a boy like him. Lincoln probably had a little bit of training in combat before, or else he wouldn't have been fighting like this. Either that, or- he just fought some non-supe bad guys enough to understand how to fight. Or it could be with the video games that he played over the years of playing them that he understood how to fight a little.

He felt a tendril grip his wrists and ankles like chains or rope, and his beam sword fell to the snowy ground, and he was face to face with Hairdoom. "It's been a little while since we last met, Lincoln. said Hairdoom in a calm voice. "Tell me, how is your mother and sister doing.'

"Doing better. But I warn you, lady, if you lay one finger or tendril on them, you will-!"

'You'll what? Cut all my hair off? I would love to see you try, Lincoln.' She formed parts of her hair Jack scissors while chuckling sinisterly. "But, for now, it's your turn to grow bald. Heh heh heh heh." She clipped her hair scissors and the blades sounded like real scissors .

Lincoln gulped and closed his eyes, but something hit her chest. Luna blasted her with her ice powers before Hairdoom can finish off Lincoln's white hair. "Keep your hair off my bro, lady!" Luna shouted

She caught Lincoln in midair and gently put him down on his feet. "Thanks, Luna.:

"No prob. You okay, Linc?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you. I would have been bald if not for ya."

Luna smiled, but this nice moment was interrupted by Living Taser, who said: "Oh, vomit pie!" he even stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I hope you guys are done with that, becaue I would like to get this over with quick- Ah!" He felt himself being blasted with a large wave of fire from Mason.

"I don't mean to interrupt," he said to Lincoln and Luna, "but, I can really use a little help here."

"Sorry Mason!" said Luna. "Come on, we need to help our friend."

"Right behind ya, Luna." He hoped on am ice slide Luna created and she flew off to help her comrade in arms. Mason managed to punch Living Taser in the face again, only to be blasted by a wave of unstable electricity, making him fly sidewards.

Despite how powerful the blast was, Mason wouldn't give up so easily. No, it will take a lot more than a blast of electricity to render him incapacitated to fight anymore. Every blow that Mason took made him more determined to end this chaos.

Luna zoomed past Taser and gave Lincoln a chance to swipe at the unhinged villain with his beam sword, and slash at his back, making him howl in pain.

"Gah! That hurt!" Taser yelled. "Curse you, kid!"

"This kid just sliced you good, Taser!"

"You tell him, dude!" Luna encouraged.

"Heh, think you're tough, huh? Well, let's see if you can handle this!" He threw some bolts at Lincoln, but Luna created an ice shield to block the projectiles from hitting her or her brother. Color Fire managed to slam him to the ground with an elbow to his noggin, making him crash into a car.

Hairdoom began using her hair to lift a gigantic, electric sign from the movie theater to try and hit the three youths like a train hitting them at high speed, but Mason used his heating abilities to melt some of the sign, and Luna froze another part of it, making it stop and fall to the snow below them like a meteorite.

"Ah! You stupid heroes are more trouble than you're worth!"

"Back at ya, mademoiselle!" Mason said before throwing a wave of green fire at part of her hair, making her scream and become too occupied with her appearance.

"How dare you try and hurt my beautiful hair!? I will make you all pay." Hairdoom has had enough of this, and she grabbed the three with her hair pieces. "Time that you end up like Robespierre!" She formed three tendrils into thin, sharp blades, and they were aiming at their necks, obviously going to try and decapitate them like a guillotine.

"One last thing." Living Taser said. He shot a bolt of magic at Luna, Mason, and Lincoln, making them twitch as they were being painfully electrocuted. "Hahahahahaha! Oh that is good fun. But, j think it's time to finish this."

"I concur, my dear. Time to put an end to their miserable lives!" She was about to finish them off when Lincoln suddenly thought of an idea.

He made a mock-gasp and pointed his right finger at Hairdoom. "Oh no! There are bees in your hair!"

"Waaaaaaahhh! Get them off of me! Get then off of me!" She immediately let them go and tried searching for bees in her hair, only to realise that she had been tricked.

Luna felt herself being punched by Living Taser about four times. "How dare you truck my girlfriend?!" He was about to finish her off with one last punch, but Luna was faster and rolled to the left side, pulling out a dual-wielding ice sword from her hands, slicing and hacking at him.

Having enough of these villains, Luna tried to subdue him, but Living Taser's hand formed into electric blades made of pure electricity, and they were locked, trying to push one another with their strength. Sparks were seen as ice was colliding with electricity, but Luna managed to stun him by hitting his forehead with her ice sword, and performing an athletic kick to the stomach.

Hairdoom was having much trouble with Mason and Lincoln. Even though they were only a mid and two teenagers, they were giving it all they got at these villains. Color Fire was distracting her with his flames and Lincoln found the perfect opportunity to give her an uppercut with his left fist, and it hirt a lot.

"Nice punch, Lincoln."

"Thanks."

"Ah! They are too much! Let's get out of here!" Living Taser said.

"We'll meet again, children!" Hairdoom exclaimed before she and Living Taser went back into hiding. The police showed up too late at the scene however. There were already police before, but they were overpowered by the supervillains and subdued easily with their little glocks and nightsticks.

Chief Duncan arrived with a couple of officers on his side before asking: "what happened here?"

"Hairdoom and Living Taser were at it again." said Lincoln.

"Those nutcases?" Duncan said. "Man, we showed up too late to arrest them."

"There's always another time, chief." Luna said. "We defeated those guys again."

"Heh heh, yeah. No argument. We can always count on you to stop crime and villainy."

Suddenly, a man with a black ponytail for his long hair came rushing to the heroes. He had sunglasses and a beanie on his head. "Luna! You gotta help me!"

"Mr. Clef?" Luna recognized. "What's wrong?"

"It's horrible! Just terrible! All my rock records in my shop, and metal and country albums have been burnt and destroyed."

Luna, Mason, and Lincoln gasped. "Who would do that?" Lincoln said.

"I don't know who did it. The cameras showed that they were wearing black clothes and masks. You need to help me. Come on!"

"Right. We'll help you in any way we can sir, and get to the bottom of this." Mason added. A couple of people smashing rock records but leaving pop and show tunes out? What mind of people would do this? And why?


	59. Heavy Blow to Heavy Metal

at the record store, there were charred remains of rock and metal, alternative rock, and reggae albums on one corner of the room of the interior. The fire that light them up like matchwood was already extinguished, but the smell of fire was still a little strong inside. Luna, Color Fire, and Lincoln could hardly believe what just happened inside, and one thing left out was pop albums from rather cruddy artists, and anything to do with today's pop music, along with show-tune albums and records were still in one piece.

"Oh my gosh." Luna said.

"Mon dieu." Mason breathed. "Someone just broke in the record store and caused all of this?"

"Uh-huh." the record manager replied, with eyes filled with tears. "A pair of monsters came and did all of this to all those timeless CD's and records!" he looked away with tears Luna comforted him. "Easy. Who did it?"

The manager stopped his blubbering and began explaining: "the cameras up there got the two scumbags on camera. They were in all-black clothes, and the began trashing the good records and left the cruddy albums and CDs in one piece. It... it was just so weird. Their faces weren't shown, because they had black masks on themselves."

Luna, Mason, and Lincoln looked puzzled by this, and they wondered about who would cause such an atrocity. Lincoln looked over to the burnt pile of cds and albums, and they ranged from "Use your Illusion 1 and 2", "Slippery when Wet", "Master of Puppets", "Ace of Spades", "Ring of Fire", "Beggar's Banquet". Bob Marley's "Legends and his other albums, "Mechanical Resonance", and other albums that belonged to the good music section.

The rocker girl gasped at what appeared to be charred remains of one of Mick Swagger's albums, entitled: "Gimme Swelter" on it. A great rage built up inside of her, and a burning flame was burning in her heart for revenge. She already began developing a huge hatred to whoever caused this such vandalism. Mugging and harassing bystanders are one thing, but when they mess with rock music, Luna is determined to put those kind of people to justice.

For Lincoln, he was sad to see many SMOOCH albums being burned to charred remains as well. "I can't believe it. Whoever did this has no taste in music."

"Lincoln," said Mason, "I deeply concur with you. What kind of people would want to burn albums with good music into nothing but piles of ashes as if they were using a flamethrower?"

"They didn't use a flamethrower," the manager specified. "They were using some gasoline and pulled out a lighter to burn those albums."

"Do you know if they were a male or female?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, one of them was a female, and another one was male for sure, kid. Like I have mentioned, they wore black masks and black clothing and it didn't reveal their identities."

"Well, we'll get to the bottom of this." Luna vowed. "They'll pay for ruining a good Mick Swagger CD." Indeed, she sounded determined to take down who caused such vandalism in such a place like this one. "I wish there was a way to repair the damages those dirtbags caused."

The manager smiled with gratitude, and said: "thank you kids so much. You might want to ask one of the customers that came here yesterday. I think that a few of them might know what those creeps were."

Luna, Mason, and Lincoln began asking around the area for some answers about who caused this terrible vandalism. So far, they haven't really uncovered any solid evidence about this little caper. Until, one person looking in his middle ages, went up to the three. "Excuse me," he said in a low voice that sounded a little wet, but with a low, Brooklyn accent. "I think I might know who have done this."

Luna, Mason, and Lincoln had hopeful looks on their faces. "Who did it?'

"Well, you might know me or not, but-"

Luna recognized that man's voice, and she gasped "Rowdy Riff! The host of 'So you think you can headbang!' I know who you are!"

The middle-aged man laughed and he replied: "yep. That's me. And I know who you kids are."

"Right, so do you think you know who did it?" Lincoln asked.

"I think, but I am not one-hundred percent sure. But I do have a clue on who the two burglars are." said Rowdy. He reached into his back pocket and he pulled out a rather adorable pin entitled "ANHM", whatever the abbreviation meant. Luna took the pin and he was looking at it carefully, and Lincoln on her left, and Mason on her right.

She wasn't exactly sure by what this abbreviation meant on this little badge. So, she dug a little deeper by these four letters. Her eyes widened when she was about to crack the case on this caper. "Wait, I think I know who did this."

"What's that?" Mason asked

"I've cracked on who could have done this. Think of it, remember the show I wanted to perform by trying to sing a pop song, but went back to performing a rock track months ago?"

Lincoln gasped, for he did remember that. He then exclaimed: "America's Next Hit Maker!"

Mason then asked: "That recently cancelled TV show where kids sing pop songs for audiences to try and become famous?" he even scratched his head a little in confusion.

"That's the one." Luna said. "Those two bonehead hosts, Doug and Michelle trashed the place. I know they did it!" now she was getting really mad at who she thinks have destroyed all the good music records, and she wanted to find those two shrews and question them.

"Yep. I have a good feeling that those stupid hacks have caused this. Some people have no respect for good music like they did in the old days." Rowdy remarked. "Those two have done it. I have a good hunch they did." he narrowed his eyes to and fro of where those two would be at.

"Leave it to us, monsieur." said Color Fire. "We'll deal with those scummy villains soon enough. We'll track them down by any means necessary like how John Wilkes Booth was tracked down and executed."

"Right on ya, Mas- I mean, Color Fire." Luna said.

Rowdy Riff smiled, and he said: "Good. I know you'll track them down."

"Yeah, they can pick on me, but when they mess with Mick Swagger and other good musicians like him, that's when I get really peeved. I'm going to take them down to a painful place called St. Anger."

"Where are we going to find them?" Lincoln asked. "And, they might lie and play innocent like they did with you, and every one else when they were still running America's Next Hit Maker."

"Don't worry bro. I won't kill them. Besides, they can't be that hard to find."

The three thought of how they can find those two crooks for what they did, and where they can start looking. Frankly, they don't really know if they did it or not, but they will interrogate them both and see if they did cause this destruction. They know who to call to search for those two run-down hosts, and she can get them the possible whereabouts of their location, if they haven't gone out into hiding already.

Chief Duncan suddenly arrived and a couple of policemen were at his side. "Oh my gosh." he said in shock. "What happened here?"

"Two former hosts named Doug and Michelle from America's Next Hit Maker came and trashed all the good albums," said Lincoln. "And set them on fire."

Chief Duncan gasped, and he said: "What? my niece auditioned for that show, and she said they were the nicest people she has met."

"They are nothing but liars." said Luna. "I have auditioned for that show before." she then told him the story of how those two tricksters tried to make Luna what she didn't want to be, and Duncan was more surprised.

"Please sir, maybe you can do something about this." Lincoln said

"Well, we don't know exactly where they are, and we can't just arrest them."

"Right. Maybe we can look for them."

"Well, we can bring them in for questioning." said Duncan. "But in the meantime, why don't you search for them yourselves? Probably cost a lot of money to fix all these damages."

"Tell me about it." said the manager.

 **At home**

the three were looking at Lisa's room, and she was looking inside a DNA computer for any evidence to see if Doug and Michelle caused the destruction or not, as Luna and Rowdy Riff suspected. "Hmmm... according to this, the smudge prints on the pin does indicate that, indeed, those two charlatans are responsible for causing those albums to be burned in flames."

"I knew it." Luna snarled with her eyes narrowed. "Let's go find those sort bags and give them a painful ride."

"Easy Luna." said Mason. "I would like to hurt them too, but the police said they will handle this. And besides, they could lie and make us look like the bad guys."

"I hate to admit it," Lincoln said, "but he's right. You said they are pretty good liars, and they might he good at manipulating people with their good acting."

Mildly growling, the rocker girl then said: "you guys are right. They might play all of Royal Woods like they have did me on their stupid show." she slowly turned away. "But maybe we can expose those guys who they really are, and give them a taste of their own medicine."

"They could be dangerous." said Lisa. "Those hooligans could have a trick or two up their sleeves."

"What kind of tricks can they do?" Lincoln said. "I've heard that they lost their show and went completely downhill from how they usually live their lives."

"Yes, but with burning down the albums, they probably obtained some dangerous equipment. Mostly likely, stole some dangerous equipment." Mason speculated.

"Good point." the white-haired boy agreed with Color Fire.

"Well, just be careful Lincoln," Luna said. "I'm gonna go out and look for them myself. They mess with Mick, they mess with me." she even cracked her knuckles. "We'll split into three and look all over town to find them. Does that sound like a plan?"

"It does." Mason smiled.

"On second thought, you can come with me, lil bro. I just want ya to be safe."

"Sure. That's fine."

Suddenly, Luna felt her cellphone vibrating and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Luna, it's Sam. Is everything alright? I heard about Mr. Clef's records being burnt like firewood and it was horrible."

"I know. It was those two hacks from America's Next Hit Maker."

"Those snobs who hate rock?" Sam asked. "Sounds like they wanted revenge on you for turning them down."

"No doubts about it, Sam. Those guys are gonna pay for everything." she clenched her fists to show her anger. "But I'll talk to you soon. I gotta go."

"Okay. Bye Luna, and good luck with the search."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Look, Luna, maybe we can let Duncan and the police look for them. They said they would bring them in for interrogation and questioning. Or if you wanna look for then later, count me in."

"Well... I guess I can take a little break. I mean, I'm a little beat from taking down Hairdoom and Living Taser." the rocker girl admitted. "Wanna have some orange juice?"

"Sure. I am feeling a little faim, or thirsty." Mason admitted

Lincoln felt his stomach growling a little and he said: "I think we should go to Burpin Burger, I'm feeling a little hungry right now."

"You read my mind." Luna said. The three if them had a glass of orange juice and went to the restaurant for some lunch. What was more nice was that- the three kids got their meals for free sidney they were keepers of the peace in Royal woods, and their fame helped them with that as well.

Suddenly, a small ball entered the room by rolling like a bowling ball. Pink smoke came out of it like a smoke bomb and everything in the room was covered in smoke, making everyone cough and wheeze.

Lincoln then felt something squeeze his shoulder and he suddenly fainted.

The smoke was very thick and it took about five whole minutes for it to clear up. Everyone was unharmed, and Luna looked around at the room, seeing that Lincoln was nowhere in sight. "Lincoln?" she said. "Lincoln?" her heart began pounding like a drum seeing that Lincoln didn't respond to her calls. Feeling more and more scared of what might have happened to him.

"Lincoln? Where are you?" Mason called out.

"Oh no. He's been bro-napped!" Luna said. "I can't believe I let this happen to my only bro!"

"Luna, Luna, Luna!" Mason tried to keep her cool by gently putting his hands on his shoulders. "calm down, s'il vous plait. I'm sure we'll find him."

"But, something could have happened to him!"

"Shhh, shhh, Luna. Please. Lincoln is a strong enfant (kid), and I'm sure that he will be able to get his way out of situations. You did say he is a 'man with a plan', right?"

It took a little while, but Luna managed to calm down. Indeed, Lincoln is a smart kid, and he knew how to come up with plans and schemes.

 **Meanwhile**

Lincoln suddenly awoken from being unconscious, and he found himself what appeared to he a normal bedroom in a suburban house.

Hello?" Lincoln called out. There was no answer. "Anyone here?"

The sound of footsteps were heard and the bedroom door opened up to reveal to people in supervillain outfits. Both of them were male and female.

The male was in some type of body armor and had a small cape and an insignia with a treble cleft on it, and a mask that made him look a little bit like an old-fashioned pop singer, someone similar to Favid Bowie or Prince and he was wearing black lipstick like a freak.

For the female, she was wearing some kind of unitard around her body that was naked around her body and it was a pink color and she had boots with fur around her ankles and calves a little like from Cats the musical, and she had a mask similar to a Carnival for Mardi Gras in New Orleans, and it was black in color to possibly make it more sinister.

"Perfect, you're awake." said the man.

"Good thing, sweetie. We brought you here for a reason, Lincoln Loud."

The boy looked a little confused and he was about to ask how they knew his name, but the man said: "oh yes. We know your name, and all your family members. Like the fact that you have ten sisters in your family. Quite a full house."

"Lori, Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lily, and of course..." in a begrudging and disgruntled voice, both the female and male said while gritting their teeth: "Luna"

"Wait, I don't even know who you guys are, why did-?" he had a look of realization on his face, and he recognized the faces of these guys. "Wait a minute, you're Doug and Michelle, are you?"

"What? We have no idea who you're talking about." Doug lied to him. "We know nothing of those names you tell us."

"Oh come on." Lincoln said, obviously not buying his lies. "You guys obviously look like those crooked judges that Luna told me about."

"Crooked?" Michelle said, sounding quite insulted. "For your information, we only wanted the best for Luna in trying to make her change. We wanted her to be a girl everyone in the world would love, and she turned us down."

"Well you guys didn't listen to her when she wanted to be herself." Lincoln pointed.

"It was for her own good. She wanted to be a girl everyone would love, so we just gave her a few tweaks, sweetie." said Michelle.

"A few tweaks? Pah!" he turned away. "As a matter of fact, I don't have time for this. I'm getting out of here." he noticed a baseball bat at the far corner of the room, grabbed it, and hit the glass window. Normally, glass would break on impact if a metal bat came in contact with it in brute force, but this glass, was no ordinary glass. For, Lincoln felt the baseball bat vibrate and his body was rumbling as if he hit a piece of hard rock.

He was confused at why the glass didn't break. "No point trying to break out like that." Doug sang with his arms crossed and in a smug look on his face. "That door is made out of the finest, bulletproof plexiglas window that you can purchase."

"I can't believe I have been taken prisoner like this."

"Come on," said Michelle. "All we did was lock you here in Doug's niece's room while she and her family are in Arabia for a month."

"Huh. That explains a lot. So, what are you guys supposed to be?"

"I am Treble Clef, the bane of dock and metal anywhere." said Doug.

"And I am Masquerade Michelle." she replied. We are a new team of supervillains and want revenge on Luna for what she did to us."

"Because she wanted to Express how she felt?" Lincoln raised his left eyebrow.

"No." Doug replied flatly. "Luna got us fired and blackballed from hosting TV networks ever again. Now we live in something as bad as a hobo would live in."

"Hey, if you guys are living a lousy lifestyle, you've brought it upon yourselves! So, what now? Are you going to kill me?"

"What?" Doug exclaimed. "No no, of course not. Granted, we're villains, but we're not that evil."

"Yeah, we have special idea for you, Lincoln." Masquerade said.

"I think I'm a little scared to ask." Lincoln gulped.

"Well, since you are Luna's brother and one of her closest people she knows, you're going to do a little something for us." Doug said.

"We have a plan, and you will help us."

"Why should I even help you? The obvious answer is no! Forget it!" Lincoln crossed his arms and pouted.

"Look, we know all about you and Luna's family. You will defeat Luna, one way or another. Or else... your family will join all of your ancestors."

Lincoln gasped and he turned around. "So much for we're not evil.:

"Kiddo, if you do help us, we can fulfill your wildest dreams and make them come true." Doug remarked.

"You wouldn't actually kill my family." Lincoln said.

"Trust us, we will." said Michelle. "And yes, we are not very evil. You brought this upon yourself just as much as Luna did."

Poor Lincoln had a look of doubt and so much conflict was rising in him. What could he do? Could these two hacks possibly even kill him and his own family if they want to?"

 **Meanwhile**

Luna was looking around the whole neighborhood for her only brother, and there was no sign of him anywhere, and Mason was with her as well. "Lincoln?" Luna called down from above. "Are you there, bro?"

Of course, much to her horror, there was no answer to it. "Don't worry, Luna. We will find him." Mason reassured. "Maybe we can have Lisa help us again."

"Good idea." they flew back to the Loud house and when they opened the front door, they gasped in complete and utter horror. Every one of Luna's members of this household were all tied up in ropes and gagged in the mouths. All on the floor.

The only funny thing was that: Lincoln was nowhere to be seen. "What the heck happened here?!" Luna exclaimed with her hand over her mouth.

"Hello Luna." said a female, smug voice. Trouble Clef and Masquerade Michelle came in the living room and they looked really confident.

"You!" Luna recognized their faces. "You boneheads think you can trash good records and CD's and mess with my family? You've got another thing coming!"

"Wrong! You ruined our careers." said Doug. "Now we're gonna return the favor!"

"That's what you think." Luna stated before her hands were glowing. Whe was just about ready to blow these chumps into Icicles with her powers, but Michelle stopped her.

"Not so fast." said Masquerade. "Hurt us, and all your family will pay the price."

"How did you charlatans even find us here?" Color Fire asked.

"It was my fault." said a familiar voice. From the kitchen, Lincoln came in, looking guilty and sad over what he had done.

Luna and Mason gasped, and the rocker girl said in disbelief: "Lincoln? You? But... why?"

"I... I had no choice. They said they would kill everyone in my family, including you, and... and... I couldn't risk that." A few tears formed in Lincoln's eyes. "I... I'm so sorry."

"Come on Lincoln," said Michelle. "Don't be sad. You gave us what we wanted, and we thank you for that."

"But, I betrayed my family like this. I just did the worst tni girl ever done." he turned away from the hooligans and his family. He has never felt so guilty in all his life before.

"You creeps have gone too far!" said Mason. "You will pay for this."

"Turning my own brother against me? That's when I get really mad!"

"Ah ah ah!" Michelle said. "One step closer and your family will die."

"I'm so sorry, you guys." Lincoln said once again.

"It's not your fault, baby bro." Luna said. "We all know who's to blame." she glared at Doug and Michelle again. "What do you want from me?"

"We want to make you a deal." said Doug. "Give up your powers, and start over with us. Create a pop sing just for us, make us great again."

"What?! No way! No way in heck I wanna do that?"

"Then i guess your family will die then." said Michelle.

"Wait! Stop!" Luna exclaimed. "I'll... I'll do it."

Everyone in the family gasped. "Luna, are you crazy?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Luna said.

Doug and Michelle knew they had her and Luna was heading upstairs, and pulled went in Lisa's room. The intelligent girl had a ray gun that would remove super powers from Luna if she wanted be normal again a few weeks ago, and she pointed it at herself.

"You want me to remove my powers? I'll only do it to save my family.' Luna said.

"Perfect!" said Michelle. "And we can have a smoothie later. What do you think, Lincoln?"

"What? I thought you were going to kill me after this?'

"Like we said, we're not evil. We would never kill your family. We only said that to scare you, sweetie." Michelle rubbed his white hair a little.

"What?!" Lincoln exclaimed, feeling so furious. "You made me do your dirty work for nothing?! You made me turn against my own family like this? I can't believe I was so stupid! GRRR!"

"Easy bro." said Luna. "I said it's not your fault. They are good liars." the rocker girl prepared the ray gun to use it on herself, but suddenly, she put the gun down and zapped Doug and Michelle with her ice powers, except for their heads. "Psyche!" she exclaimed with her left finger pointing at the two villains.

Luna was feeling quite satisfied with herself and Lincoln was surprised. "Whoa. Nice going Luna." said Lincoln. "Man. I was such an idiot back there." he was being hard on himself again.

"Come on dude. It's not your fault." Luna said to him again. "Let's untie everyone."

"Got it."

They did just that, and Color Fire as well, with his mask off and untied Lily, Rita, Leni, and Lana. Lincoln was still feeling very guilty and he bowed his head. "Guys, I am so so so sorry. i never would have done this if they weren't actually going to kill you. They... they are very good at lying, and Luna hugged him.

"It's okay, Lincoln." said Rita. "There's no need to apologize."

"Yeah, you were only thinking of us." said Lynn Sr.

"If they had captured me and tried to kill you and everyone else, I would have literally done the same." Lori added. "Even if they weren't actually going to kill us."

"No hard feelings." Lynn added

"Yeah, we forgive you." said Lucy.

"It's good to have you think about your relatives and family lines." Lisa remarked.

"So we're good?" Lincoln asked.

"Bro, we're always good." Luna added while still hugging him. Everyone else in the family joined in to show their forgiveness towards Lincoln as well, and the boy was very happy to have been forgiven.

For Masquerade and Trouble Clef, they were eventually handed over to the authorities and were being dragged away in their icy prisons. "Before you take us away, we have something to say," said Doug. The officers were a little reluctant, but they decided to let them have it. "Luna, we were only trying to help you become a star and something the whole world will love. That's all."

"Yeah, we were only turning you into Lulu for your own good." Michelle added

"That's not your decision to make." said Lola.

"Yeah, I wanna be the captain of my own ship." Luna added.

"That's all," said Doug. "But think about it, Luna."

"Yeah, we just wanted the best for you." Michelle added before being dragged along with Doug in the police van. As soon as the van drove away and the sirens blared, another battle had won between good and evil once again. Everything was back to the way it used to be, and the damages in the record shop will be paid soon enough.

Luna sat on the couch, along with Lincoln and Mason. "You okay, dude?" she asked her brother.

"Yeah. Thanks to you. As long as i am forgiven."

"Of course you're forgiven, Lincoln." Luna reassured. "I love you with all my heard and nothing will change that. she hugged him again. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I love you too, Luna."


	60. Thinking Over Having Help

Doug and Michelle were already in prison, serving time for vandalizing a record store, and almost taking away Luna's powers and make her give up in being Royal Woods' new superhero. Of course, Luna had help from Color Fire, and it was over in an instant. If Doug and Michelle had superpowers of their own, this kind of fight the had would have lasted far longer than it was.

While sleeping, Luna was tossing and turning over. From the looks of it, she was having a nightmare, and she was even grunting in her slumber. "No! Lincoln! Wait! I don't wanna lose-" Luna gasped and grunted as she was twitching some more. "NO!"

it was just then that she woke up, and she was panting as if she was having a heart attack out of nowhere. Everything looked normal, and fed crickets were sti chirping outside, and the small sound of the cold wind blew in the atmosphere of Royal Woods in the middle of the night.

"Whew." it was all just a dream." she thought to herself. "Lincoln is just fine. Or... I think he is." she slowly got out of her bed, and went to Lincoln's room to check on him. She sighed in relief to see that he was still in one piece.

Turns out that: Luna had a very terrible dream of her losing her one and only brother. In her dream, her foes all tortured and slowly killed Lincoln, much to Luna's horror. It was a really good thing it was only a dream, otherwise, it would have been very tragic. Because of her dream, she was thinking if she should keep Lincoln out of her saving more lives, or let him fight alongside her as a team again. It was all so confusing about this situation, and Luna couldn't bear the thought to lose Lincoln go any unfortunate mishap.

She smiled warmly and gently rubbed Lincoln's hack as he was still soundly asleep. "I love you, little bro." Luna murmured before kissing him on his left cheek. Deep down, she wishes there was another superhero to team up with, and stoped more crimes in the streets

She was thinking about this little conflict still. But, she remembered hearing everyone makes mistakes, and no one was perfect in any sense. Of course, no one was perfect at all not even Lola, who claims to be better than everyone else. When those two small-time crooks kidnapped Lincoln, it gave her quite a scare. They haven't actually killed him, but she thought herself - maybe Lincoln could have been killed, and it is a dangerous world out there, especially for a kid like Lincoln.

"Ah, I'll think about it tomorrow." Luna said "I gotta get some more shut eye." she did just that: went back into bed, and waited until tomorrow morning.

While trying to sleep again, Luna tried thinking of something else, like with Sam having superpowers of her own so they can fight crime together. She dreamed about it later on, and she was thinking she could have powers of electricity like Living Taser has, or something similar to supersonic screaming or having telekinesis, or other types of powers. Alas, she knew that her having powers would be very unlikely. Chances of her own girlfriend having powers would be like someone being struck by lightning or winning a million dollar lottery.

Still, a human can always dream of something out of this world. Indeed, it would he cool if Sam had powers and fought bad guys with Luna, side by side.

The morning had come many hours later, and the clouds were still covering Royal Woods, along with some snow still covering the ground. She awoke, got ready for a new day, and she heard someone flushing the toilets and the water suddenly became blistering hot.

"Yaaaaaaahhhh!" she yelped. "What was that?" she peeked out of the shower curtain and her blue hair was still wet. She growled when she saw a smug Luan.

"Now we're even." Luan said. "And it would he a perfect way to call this a _wash!_ Hahahahahaha!" she laughed while exiting the bathroom as well.

"Oh I am gonna get her back for this." Luna narrowed her eyes in irritation. She got out of the shower a few minutes later and put on her suit and she was more than ready to fight some crime once again.

She noticed Lincoln playing some games decided that she wanted to talk to him. "Bro, you got a second?"

"Sure Luna." Lincoln then paused his game. "What is it?"

"Well... I don't know if I want you fighting crime with me anymore." as suspected, Lincoln frowned hearing that.

"Why not?"

"Because... because... it's too dangerous for ya. I mean, you've proven yourself capable of taking on some baddies and crooks before. But... I'm afraid there could be way more powerful baddies out there than the ones we've faced." she looked away from him a little.

"Maybe you're right," said Lincoln, "there could he stringer villains out there, but, you've known me for a long time. You know what I'm capable of since they day I was born."

"Yeah, I know, dude." said Luna. "I've known ya forever, and I know you are a capable little guy. But... I don't want you to get hurt. I mean, someone could blast your head with a shotgun or literally tear your heart out."

"Oh come on." Lincoln said. "Everyone knows that taking on a man with a shotgun without any weapons on you is suicide. And a guy would have to be really insane enough to pluck my own heart out."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. It could happen."

"Luna, you have seen me fight before, and I know not to fight a supervillain, unless I had Lisa's weapons on me."

Young Luna sighed before saying: "look, I get it. I know you are capable, but I worry about ya. You're my only brother, and I don't want to lose you."

"But Luna, I know you worry about me, but-"

"I just don't wanna have you killed."

"Come on." Lincoln scoffed. "Chances of me getting killed are only a few percent."

"Open your eyes, dude!" Luna exclaimed, who's voice rose a little bit. "You know how bad the world is out there?"

"You know what, Luna," Lincoln's voice also rose a little, "you're my sister!" He got off the couch, and clenched his fists, "you are not my mother, or the boss of me for God's sake!" he stormed off and went to his room with a slam on the door.

Luna was shocked and a little hurt by his words, and she felt bad. "That- that ain't true." she muttered to herself. Meanwhile, upstairs, Lincoln had a small look of guilt and felt a little bad for snapping at his sister like that.

Poor Luna decided to just leave him alone, and go out and fight crime. "I was just thinking of him." she said out loud


	61. Safety for Family

While riding on an ice slide, Luna was a little guilty for making Lincoln snapped at her like that, and a little hurt to go with it after Lincoln just snapped at her like a rabid dog trying to be put to rest. She saw a small explosion and it was coming from a small gas station at least ten miles from where she was from below, and it looked quite nasty, and a gas tank exploding was no natural cause. No, someone must have caused it to burst into flames, and a few smaller explosions, probably from a car or two went off.

No sir, things did not look good at all. Hurriedly, Luna swooped down on her ice slide, and went to see what was going on. As she got down, there were some fires in front of her, and a couple of destroyed gas tanks were still burning.

"Whoa! What the heck happened here?" she said to herself. "Looks like a pyromania, the bad kind. Looks as bad as the Guns N' Roses and Metallica riots in Montreal, or that concert in Missouri!" indeed, things did look chaotic if there were some flames like this. Either some person started the fire on purpose, or someone accidentally threw out a cigarette by accident without knowing the consequences of smoking near a gas station. It looked pretty bad, and inside, Luna thought she can probably produce enough ice to extinguish the fire, and she did just that on the first gas tank that exploded, which worked out nicely. Suddenly, she heard a gunshot, and created an ice wall in front of her to protect herself from harm.

Another gunshot was heard, and a few bullets struck her ice barrier, and they kept on coming. Ultimately, Luna decided she has had enough, and pulled three ice spikes from the ground, and hurled it at her attackers, ultimately knocking three out in the process.

"It's that Luna Frost girl!" said a tough voice. "She'll ruin everything for us! Come on, boys, let's put her on ice."

In front of her were five men with armor and masks over their faces, and two of them had very dangerous and deadly flamethrowers in their hands to cause destruction and mayhem. These guys seemed to be some pyromaniacs, for what other reason would a random person have a flamethrower in their hands?

One of the men with the flamethrowers tried spraying fire at Luna, but she dodged and the man spraying her was laughing while trying to cook her alive but Luna was way faster, and managed to kock the maniac out with a swipe of her ice claws she created from her wrists.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, lady!" said a second man with a flamethrower, and he was shooting her with the flames while laughing like crazy. Like the first guy, Luna had the upper hand against the second one, and kicked him in the face hard enough to knock him out cold.

"Okay dudes, what are you doing?!" Luna asked demandingly.

"What do you think?" said a third pyromaniac. "Having fun by lighting things on fire, and people too. Abd making money after burning the whole buildings to the ground."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun!" said the leader. "Watching people scream in agony as they are being cooked by us alive. Their screams are just so funny! Hahahahahaha!"

Poor Luna twitched at hearing how insane these dudes were. "Now move aside, we have places to burn and rob."

"What is the matter with you?!" Luna shouted. "Are you all nuts?!"

"That's what they always say," the leader sneered. "Time to turn you into deep-fried ice cream, Luna Frost!" more men were coming at her and tried setting her on fire once again with their flamethrowers, but Luna managed to knock most of them out, and destroy the flamethrowers by cooling them down with her heat-absorbing abilities.

All of these madmen were subdued and beaten down, she thr police immediately arrived with hoards to restrain them to prevent them from harming anyone else. "What happened here?" asked Chief Duncan.

Not soon after, the firemen came and extinguished all the fires with their hoses, and luckily, no one was killed by the flames, but a dozen cars were destroyed in the process of the burning.

"These turds just showed up around here and tried burning everyone into crisps like chicken nuggets." Luna replied. "I don't know what's wrong with them, but they were crazy. Burning everyone to crisps? What kind of sick dude would wanna burn someone alive?"

"We'll bring them for interrogation." the chief said. "And, you should know that there are some people in the world that are very mentally ill enough to purposely cause damage to innocent people, regardless of age or gender." he looked at the men being restrained and being gagged in the mouths by duct tape.

"They were sick and obscene." Luna remarked.

"Yep. You can't save everyone Luna, whether it is from falling off a cliff, or dying from a disease, or save them from their cunning and radical beliefs the world's becoming more dangerous out there. I mean, pfft, what is this world even coming too?"

"Good point. Can't go wrong there, chief. But I wish Lincoln could understand that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I told Lincoln that I didn't want him fighting crime with me because I don't want him to get hurt or kidnapped again. Turns out... he didn't take it well. My bro was very ticked off about it." she turned away in shame. "I didn't mean to make him mad. I just told him that it was too dangerous our there. He got mad and told me that I wasn't his mom."

"Ooh." Duncan had an uneasy look on his face. "Look, sweetie, I know you're hurt by his words, but he was just mad at ya. Besides, in all fairness, I've seen him and what he is capable of. For a kid with no powers, he is capable, heh, I remember when he beat a burglar with a metal bat without him knowing. That kid could have powers, or he is capable of being a superhero himself."

"I know, but something could happen to him. Blasted in the head with a shotgun like Kurt Cobain, or in a car accident. You know how there are crazy drivers in this world."

"Come on, the chances of those happening are very very very slim. He is capable." Duncan replied. He sighed, and added: "Look, i'm sure that Lincoln will apologize. You were only looking after him and all, and trying to be a good sister."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Luna admitted.

"So cheer up, and give your brother some time. Alone time is sometimes the best medicine for a conflict. That's what my pop always told me."

"I'm gonna look for Mas- I mean Color Fire. Wanna fight some crime with him."

"Sure. And just remember what I said: he will apologize, just give him time to think things through."

"'kay, chief." Luna said before flying off on an ice slide. Ultimately, he found Mason fighting off some muggers that were harassing and robbing a poor kid of his lunch monkey. There were exactly ten of these goons harassing the poor boy, and Mason was having a little trouble taking out all these guys, even if he had superpowers, and the goons didn't

Mason managed to take out five of the goons by himself, and there were five of them still standing. Luna immediately swooped down to help her new comrade out. "Luna, thank god you came by." said Mason, more than happy to see her.

"Hey Color. Need any help?"

"S'il vous plait, Luna. These guys are trying to kill me."

"Oh look," said one of the muggers tauntingly. "Lovers here to stop us."

"Lovers?" said both Mason and Luna with confused looked on their faces.

"We're just buds, brah." Luna said before freezing that mugger out, and then she froze the rest with her powers. "You doing okay, Mason?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

Luna had a playful smirk on her face, and she asked: "Couldn't handle them?"

"Well, I could have light them on fire, but I didn't want to kill anyone, or scare this kid here." Mason replied, with both she and Luna looking at the boy. "You alright, little buddy?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"What were they harassing you for?" Luna asked

"They wanted my money and they are scarier than bullies." said the scared boy. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome, kid." said Mason. Just be more careful out there."

"I will." the boy smiled. "Can I have a hug from you guys?"

"Ah, sure." then Mason and Luna did just that, gave the grateful boy a hug, and he said bye to them before reuniting with his parents. "So anything new with you, Mason?"

"Well, nothing really new. Mon pere is trying to conserve energy for the Charles De Gaulle aircraft carrier for France. I mean, he's not over there, but he is sending environmental nuclear rods to power the ship."

"Huh, that sounds cool."

"Nothing else, that's it. And vous?"

Luna frowned and turned away a little, but she told Mason the whole story, and the French-American teen frowned a little hearing the words she was explaining to him. "Eesh. I mean, sacre-bleu. That must have been tough. Well, I'm sure that Lincoln didn't mean it."

"Well then, why did he say it?"

"He was just angry. You know how people get angry, they say things they will regret sooner or later." Mason gently laid a hand on her bare shoulder. "I'm sure that he will forgive you."

"Okay," then the two went on a little patrol to look for any bad guys to hurt or apprehend that is disturbing the peace of this town. So far, they have encountered only some petty criminals with no powers, and they were all people that they do not know. So far, it was nothing too interesting, but they saved a bunch of bystanders on a bus from being crushed by a train, after being caught in the middle of train tracks on the road from breaking down.

Another interesting save was helping Liam's farm from having rustlers taking animals and selling them to make money. "Hey! Get lost you stupid turds!"

The rustlers scoffed and they had some guns out. "Oh get lost, Luna. Before we shoot you. The animals fled, away from the upcoming violence, and Luna froze one of the rustlers, and Mason knocked out the second one by charging him, avoiding bullets in the process, and kicked him hard in the face to come tumbling down the snowy hills.

Suddenly, a terrible baying sound was heard, and a german shepherd was barking menacingly, and jumping out of the back of the rustler's truck, intending to maul Luna and Mason to pieces for hurting his masters like this. He was running in top speed, and Luna froze him before he could even tough her or her friend with her bare teeth.

Thus, the rustlers have been stopped.

"Thank you guys," said Liam gratefully.

"Who were those guys?"

"Them Jenkins Brothers." Liam begrudgingly said. "They are bad news. Rivals of my pa and competitors when it comes to creating goods from the critters here."

Luna looked around and she said: "None of the animals are hurt, are they?"

"Nah. Everyone's dandy, thanks to y'all." Liam gratefully replied.

Both heroes smiled. "Good."

It was just then, Snowball, the gigantic pig came up to Luna, remembering who she was, and asked her to pet him, and his belly. "Aw, hey Snowball." said Luna, rubbing the pig's head, which he absolutely loved while grunting happily. "I'm sure the police will come here in time."

 **Meanwhile back home**

Young Lincoln was in his room, thinking things over. He was still feeling a little guilty for snapping at Luna, but he wanted to help his big sister, and he immediately regretted what he said about Luna not being his mother earlier. Lincoln wanted to go up to Luna, and apologize immediately as soon as she would get home, and tell her how much she means to him.

The door knocked, and a voice on the other side of it said: "Lincoln, are you okay?" it was Lucy.

"Yeah, you've been in there for four hours. As quiet as a mouse." Luan added

"No, I'm feeling bad for yelling at Luna." the door was open, and Luan and Lucy came in his bedroom. Fangs, Lucy's pet bat, was perching on the Gothic girl's head. "Guys, I wish I can apologize to her for snapping at her. I probably hurt her feelings."

"Maybe," said Lucy. "But, you can still make it right. Luna was just looking out for you."

"Yeah you yutz. You can apologize to her any time," Luan added, "she does live here."

"Oh yeah." Lincoln rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I forgot about that. I know Luna was just looking out for me, but it's so fun fighting bad guys, and i'm starting to wish I had my own powers.

Lucy and Luan sat next to him, and Luan said: "She's only looking out for you, because she loves you, like all of us love you."

"Yeah, we would be shattered if something awful happened to you."

"Unless I had powers of my own?" Lincoln said.

"That would depend on what kind of powers," Lucy replied. "But yeah, i'm sure Luna will forgive you, Lincoln. Just go up to her and apologize when she gets home."

"Yeah. She should be back any minute now. It's time for dinner, and dad's making us pasta."

"We know you guys will reconcile." said Luan. then she and Lucy exited the room. Lincoln then went downstairs and he was watching the news again. it showed Luna and Mason stopping some more crime, and how they were praised for their heroic actions, hours before.

Just then, Luna and Mason came inside, and Lincoln looked a little guilty. "Hey," Lincoln turned away from her a little.

"Hey bro." Luna said with a sad smile. "Look, i'm sorry if i was pushing you like that. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, i'm sorry. I know you were just looking out for me, and I understand if you were mad at me."

Luna smiled, and sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "You're my baby bro, Lincoln. Nothing will ever change that. I may be angry at times, but it doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know, Luna."

"And I'm not mad at you. Look, I know you want to fight crime with me. For that, I will let you fight crime with me. But at least try not to fight the superpowered bad guys or turrs as strong as Peter Walker."

Lincoln smiled, and he looked at her. "Thanks Luna."

"Just promise me one thing, little bro."

"What's that?"

He felt Luna hug him before replying: "just be careful."

"I will Luna."


	62. Another Payback on Luan

After another day had passed, and Lincoln was glad he had Luna had made up and he knows how to be careful around bad guys, or what kind of bad guys he can fight. While he wished he had his own powers, he was a little worried that it would go wrong on him, like being turned into a freak, like a person having arms coming out of his ears, or have a mouth on his belly.

Still, a guy can dream and he still had the special weapons that Lisa given him to help fight alongside Luna, and Color Fire whenever he is around to help out his friends.

Snow was still covering the ground, and Lincoln was building a small fort for himself in case someone tries to pelt him with snowballs for the fun of it. After he was done, he was greeted by Sam. "Hi Lincoln."

"Oh. Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Thought I would jam with Luna. I brought my bass and I just feel like we should so a apng together."

"Cool. She's just inside. Say... Luna has created her own theme song, and maybe..."

"Maybe what?' Sam raised her right eyebrow.

"She did her song on guitar, maybe you can provide the bass for it."

"Oooh, capital idea, Lincoln. That would be awesome." Both of them went inside the house and they saw Luna with an air horn in her hand.

"Oh. Hey Sam." Luna said. "Wait a minute. I'm gonna pull a prank of Luan. And I'm keeping a low profile."

"This should be good." Lincoln smirked.

They followed Luna to the bathroom upstairs, and both Lincoln and San realized that Luna was in the shower. Luna gently shushed her cohorts, and she tip-toed herself in front of the shower, and she signalled the two people behind her to cover their ears.

After Lincoln and Sam did just that, Luna blared the air horn, loud and reacted by screaming in a funny scream, and she was flailing around in the shower, and she accidentally caught the curtains as she was flipping around like a poor salmon put of water.

Luna, Lincoln, and Sam laughed at the jokester sister's reaction. "Haha! Gotcha!"

"W-what was that?" Luan asked demandingly.

"Payback for the last prank on me, Luan." Luna smirked, blowing at the end of the air horn like she was a gunslinger in the wild west. "Now, we're even."

Lincoln and Sam managed to get a picture of how frightened and scared Luna was when the horn blared, and they were laughing at the pictures they took. Luan had the curtain swirled around her naked body like her own towel as she was scowling and growling at Luna. "I am really getting you hack for this!"

"Good luck with that, sis." Luna smirked. "I'll be watching you."

"Oh, I will get back at you when the time is right."

Lincoln, Luna, and Sam exited the bathroom, closing the door behind them so they could her some privacy while finishing her shower. So, How's it going, Sam?"

"Doing good, Luna." her girlfriend replied. "Just thought I should jam with you for a little bit."

"Wuee. I am always up for a jam ses." Lune replied. "Let me get my axe, and we can get started."

Sam smiled, and waited in the garage so she can jam with her superhero girlfriend once again. Lincoln was an audience member in the garage and it was just then Clyde came up to him from outside.

"Lincoln, I wanted to return the nose hair trimmer you let me borrowed." said the beet friend. "What's going on here?"

"Just having a jam session with Sam." Luna replied boldly. "And I'm gonna delivery some icy licks with what I have in mind."

"Well, Lincoln said you had your own theme song, and that I should put my bass into this.'

Luna gasped. "That sounds awesome! That can totally work." Luna did her devil horn gesture. "And let me play you the song first so you can understand."

"No prob."

Luna began playing on her guitar, and she was singing the lyrics as well to help Sam understand what the bass chords or notes would sound like for the theme song. "Nice tune, isn't it, Sam?"

Her girlfriend nodded a Yes to her. "Well, I think I know how the bass should go down."

"Cool. Let's hear what you had in mind."

As Sam played her bass, it was a sound of strumming the same strings over and over again in the same tune of the guitar notes, and she would make some chords to make it more unique.

"Nice, nice." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good edition to the song." Clyde added.

"Glad you guys like it." said Sam. I might do that. "Though... it's still a working progress."

"Don't sweat it, Sam. There is such thing as a basement tape. Heh?"

"Heh, yeah. That's a good point." the blonde girl smirked. "Let's just keep practicing some more."

"Way ahead of ya." Both the rocker girls were playing again, and it was sounding like a harmony while they were playing Luna's theme song together as lovers. Both Lincoln and Clyde were enjoying this little thing going on, and it was like a small concert, but with only two people watching.

As the minutes and practicing went by, Leni came in the room and she had two drinks in her hands. "Who wants smoothies?" she sang. They were green colored inside the glass, if not counting the ice cubes. "It's green apple mixed with watermelon."

Little did she know that; there was a chunky wire where one of the amplifiers connected to an outlet, and she had her eyes closed while humming to herself. She felt the wire go against her sandal and she yelped as she tripped over the wire.

The two drinks flew out of her hands, and one of then hit Sam's amplifier, and the electricity went through the wire, into her bass guitar, and before the blonde girl knew it, she felt her body being painfully charged up, electrocuted and she was flailing her head as she was being painfully, painfully shocked.

Luna, Lincoln, and Clyde were all flabbergasted and surprised at what was going on. Lincoln immediately pulled the plug on the amp and Sam was no longer being electrocuted. However, she fell flat, unconcious, as if a taser dart had stun her spine.

"Oh no, Sam!" said Luna. The poor girl laid on the floor, motionless and not breathing. It was almost as if... she was in a coma. "Oh no, I don't feel a pulse."

"We need to get her to the hospital! Fast!" Clyde said.

"I'll make the call." Luna said before typing 911 on her cellphone.


	63. Look out for Electrifier!

Poor Luna is worried sick about the well-being of her own girlfriend, who was electrocuted from her amp after a little mishap. Poor Sam was in the hospital, resting and still unconscious in her bed. The electrocution must have been so bad, it almost felt like she was struck by a lightning bolt from the sky, and a person can die from something as disastrous as that. At least, room the reading of 5h3 machine, her heart was still beating.

Lincoln and Luna were sitting beside her on the left, and the rocker girl was holding her girlfriend's left hand as if she was going to die. The doctor took a look at her papers and he said: "well, you said that miss Sharp was electrocuted by her own amplifier?"

"Well, yeah. My big sis accidentally spilled some juice on it after trippin' on a wire, and the juice just dried Sam like this. Is.. is she going to be okay, doc?"

"Well, her heart is still beating in a healthy way." the doctor replied, looking over the poor girl. "I... honestly don't know when she will wake up."

Speaking of the devil, Sam began to stir, and she slowly began opening her eyes. Lincoln and Luna gasped with joy, and they were glad to see Sam waking up and not dead. "What... happened?" she said, having blurry vision in her eyes.

"Sam!" Luna hugged her so tightly. "Thank god you're okay! I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Luna, what happened to me?"

"You were electrocuted by your electric bass from your amp." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, you got zapped real good. Almost like a Taser had hit Yeah."

"Ohhh, that's right. I remember." said Sam. She looked at the doctor and asked him: "how am I doing?"

"Well, you seem to be in a very healthy state right now." the doctor said. "Normally, if one is electrocuted, it can be life-threatening, but, you are one of the lucky ones, miss Sharp."

The blond girl smiled in relief and she looked at Luna and Lincoln, and said: "thanks for getting me here, guys. How long was I out?"

"About three hours." Lincoln replied. "But we're glad you're alright now."

Sam smiled, and said: "you wouldn't believe how happy I am to still be alive." she looked at the doctor again. "Am I free to go, doctor?"

"Almost. You just need to have your parents sign the papers for your release. After that's all taken care of, you are a free lady."

"Good." Her parents came in the room and hugged their daughter tightly. The father gladly signed the papers and they were all good to go from the hospital.

"Kids, please set her on the couch." said the mother.

"Don't worry, Mrs. S." Luna said: "we'll be gentle with her." After gently setting her out the sofa in the living room, Sam was watching TV, and she felt a little weak in the muscles. Still, she was mostly fine after being suddenly electrocuted by mistake.

Mr. Sharp was the next one to speak, and he said: "we're very glad you're alright. Me and your mother thought we would have lost you forever. Our only daughter."

"I'm okay, dad." Sam reassured him. "I feel right as rain." She flicked the TV channel and saw Dream Boat on the screen. "You and mom don't have to worry about me. I'm tough."

"We know, honey. It gave us quite a scare when we heard About what happened earlier."

"Look, why don't you just help mom being in the groceries."

"Okay. I know you're tough." The dad then went in the backyard to plow the snow off the driveway. Sam looked at her two friends again, and smiled.

"I'm okay guys. Really."

"We know." said Luna.

Suddenly, Sam felt something really weird inside her body, and some mild headache inside her noggin. "Gah! My head!"

"Sam, what's up?" asked Luna, becoming scared again. "Say something, I don't wanna give up on you!"

Her girlfriend grasped her head and felt her headache getting worse every few seconds. A blinding light appeared and it surrounded her. Lincoln and Luna couldn't figure out what was going on here, and after the light had vanished, Sam was visible again, and she looked completely different. She had thr sam hairstyle, but it was a blue color, and the indigo streak on her head turned to white, and her skin was the color of bone now.

Not only her physical appearance on her face, skin, and hair, but she had a different clothes as well. A black bodysuit that had sleeves on the arms, nut her legs naked, with long boots up to her knees. The center of the bodysuit, where her chest was, had an electric symbol on it, and Lincoln realized that Sam had gotten powers too.

Yes, he remembered seeing how Luna got her powers like this from accidentally freezing herself, and how her magic transformation was. Blue gloves covered her hands, and it was a dark blue color. Luna could hardly believe what just happened.

"Whoa. Sam, you feel okay?"

"I'm not sure." said Sam. "What happened?"

"I think... you got new powers." Lincoln correctly speculated.

Luna gasped and she looked at her girlfriend with a smile. "Nice. I think you did, Sam. Ya transformed the way I did when I got my ice powers."

Sam realized that Lincoln and Luna were right. She did gain powers from the little mishap. It was a blessing and a gift for her. "Wow. I... I can't believe it."

"Me neither, man." said Luna in agreement. "What kind of powers?"

It was just the parents came inside, hearing the commotion. "What happened in-?!" the parents looked so surprised at what they were beholding. "Sam?"

"Mom. Dad. I got powers."

"Powers?" the parents asked in unison. "But, how is that possible?" Asked the mother.

"Well, the amp gave her powers." Lincoln said. "It's remarkable. First Luna, now Sam? These accidents must happen for a reason."

While shocked, the parents looked at their daughter, and looked at her more closely. "Ummmm, honey? What kind of powers do you have?"

"Let me see." Sam raised her hand and zapped through the opened front door. Electricity blasted out of her hands like a Taser or a power line on the fritz

"Whoa. That is so awesome!" Luna admired. "Dude. This is so amazing! Now I can have ya fighting baddies on my side."

"I don't know, Luna." said Mr. Sharp. "What if she cannot handle all this power?"

"Well, Lisa can help her with that. She can help Sam control her powers and learn how to use 'em." said Sam. "You know how smart my little sis is."

"Yeah. It will be fine." Lincoln added.

"Well... we still don't know." said Mrs. Sharp, still uncertain. "It is amazing she got powers but... she's our only child. Nothing is worth more to us than our own daughter."

"Mom, dad, I know you love me, and I love you too. But, I'm a big girl who's in high school. Don't you trust me?"

"We trust you with our lives." Mr. Sharp swore.

""And, since I'm a super now, can you... keep this from anyone else? I mean... if I can turn back into my normal self."

The parents smiled proudly. "Of course, honey." said Mrs. Sharp. "We know you'll make us proud."

"Just try not to get hurt out there." Mr. Sharp added.

"Come on then. Let's see what your powers can do." Luna said. "What will your name be? You should have a cool name."

"Hmmm..." Sam thought of an idea in her head. "How about... Electrifier?"

"Oooh. I like it." Lincoln said. "Just wait until Living Taser deals with you."

"Heh, yeah. That dude will be in for a rough ride." Luna agreed. After a few laughs, the three went to the Loud house, and while they were walking away, the parents were still very worried about their girl, even though she is officially a superhero now. But, parents will be parents either way.

When they told Lisa the news, she was intrigued by this and she was more than obliged to give Sam a training session with practice dummies, and Sam began shooting a few waves of pure electricity from her hands. Although, she was quite struggling the first time she was using her new powers.

"Grr.. come on! Why can't I get this right?" Sam asked.

"You know what they say, Samantha," Lisa said, "failures give you success as you keep trying."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Deep down, Luna was so happy her own girlfriend was a superhero. She never had to worry about leaving her alone, or missing dates ever again. Things will go much easier and simpler now that they both had superpowers.


	64. Electric and Freezing Love

Luna was so happy to see her girlfriend had gotten superpowers. She was watching Sam zap soke cardboard bad guys with her new electric powers, and it was really impressive over what Sam was capable of. Although, Sam was struggling at first, but every success comes from failures, and Luna was more than happy to try and help her out.

Every once in a while, Sam accidentally zapped herself with her magic, as if she was a battery being shorted out. If she didn't have her powers, it would hurt like getting struck by lightning, but Sam didn't get hurt or injured by the accidentall blasts.

"Keep going, Sam." Luna encouraged her. "You'll get the hang of it."

"I know. I mean, you make it look so easy, Luna." Sam remarked. "How do you even learn that fast?"

"She... struggled at first, too." Lincoln admitted. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. You have to fafe failures to achieve success. That's what my teacher told me."

Sam smiled before saying: "I agree, Lincoln. That's what me and Luna's musis teacher told us."

"You'll get it right. I know you will." Luna continued encouraging her.

While focusing on a Lady Gaga dummy, Sam readied her right hand, and she tried firing a boot of lightning from the palm of her hand, but it backfired, makingnher fall backward, crashing into Lincoln by accident. "Ooh, my head." Lincoln remarked, feeling dizzy from the impact

"Ooh! Lincoln, I'm so sorry." Sam said. "Let me help you back up." then she did just that. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

"Nope." Lincoln replied with his eyes still rolling from being dizzy. "Not a scratch on me."

Sam smiled with great relief, and she gently patted Lincoln's back to times. However, some electricity accidentally flowed through her hand, and it electrocuted lincoln as if he was touching an electric fence, making him mildly twitch and fall to the ground again. "Oh no, I am so sorry, Lincoln... again."

"Maybe we should give him a hand." Luna suggested.

"Well, I don't want to risk shocking him again."

"No prob. I'll get him inside." Luna then gently picked up a mildly stunned Lincoln and she gently placed him on the couch. "Doing okay, baby bro?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. Just need some more practice with your new powers, Sam. That's all."

"Right. I wonder what else I can do."

"According to my research from your DNA sample, I-" Lisa was suddenly interrupted by the blonde girlfriend of Luna.

"DNA sample? You collected DNA from me?"

"Just by using your hair that fell on the couch." Lisa corrected her. "Anyway, not only have you acquired the ability of electrokinesis, but you can also absorb electricity from any electronic machine device. Telephone, smart phone, television, even a deadly power line."

Sam was even more surprised about this. "Wow. Really?" she asked.

"Indeed, Samantha. Since you have electricity in you, you cannot get hurt by any electrocution, well... it is mostly painless for you now."

It was just then, Leni came in the living room and she looked very guilty about this. "Sam, i... I'm sorry if I almost killed you." she said in a sorrowful tone of voice. "I thought that i... killed you, and it scared me. I'd totally understand if you are really mad at me right now." sje was rubbing her right arm with guilt written all over her face.

"Aw, Lens." Luna said. "It's okay, we're not mad at ya. We know you're too nice and good to kill anyone."

"And, actually... I thank you for causing the accident." Sam admitted. "This is one of the greatest things that ever happened to me."

Leni slightly smiled with relief. "So, you guys aren't mad at me?"

"Nope. We're cool." Lincoln replied.

"Yeah, we're good." Sam added. "And I thank you for letting this happen to me once again."

"You're welcome." said the second eldest sister. "I should probably make some more suits like that for you, Sam. Don't wanna wear the same suit every day."

"Oh yeah, it would stink if I wore the same thing every day."

The four all laughed. "So, what do you think of seeing the Jackal?" Lincoln suggested. "You want to meet him?"

Sam had her thinking face on and she answered: "well, I don't know. I've been told of how shady that guy is. Luna said so herself, and he's... like a politician."

"Not as bad as Wernicke of Wernicke corporation." Luna smirked. "He's a politician, and he did the horrible experiments."

"Heh, that's true." Sam made a smirk. "But I don't know if I wanna work with him. Money's good, but... I don't know about mercenary work, or bounty hunter stuff. I would want to save lives just because I need to save them."

"Nah, it's not bounty hunting, Sam. He said it's for the good of USA to wash it clean of the baddest of the baddies."

"True, but I just need to think about it."

"No prob, Sam." said Luna. "And besides, wait until Living Taser sees this."

"He's going to freak out when he sees his new competition." Lincoln added. "But yet, he might be more powerful than Sam, but I don't want it to sound like I am making a federal case out of it."

"Nah, don't worry, bro. She'll be fine against Living Taser. And yeah, he will flip out once he sees this. And Sam,"

"Yeah Luna?"

"You look beautiful in that suit." The rocker girl complimented her girlfriend.

Sam flushed from the kind words, and she was blushing on her face. "Thanks Luna. And you look beautiful in that blue unitard."

Then it was the rocker girl who blushed next, and she turned away slightly while smirking. "Aww, thanks Sam. "Now it will be a team of three heroes 'round here: me, Mason, and you."

"I know, right? It will be so awesome."


	65. Save Your Love For Me

Practicing and training some more, Luna and Sam were freezing and zapping more training dummies made by Lisa with some modern rappers and pop stars. While Sam was still struggling at first, she was slowly starting to get the hang of using her new powers of electricity, and having fun with these new powers as well.

Luna was proud at how well Sam was slowly developing in this kind of life. "I think I'm getting the hang of this, Luna." the blonde girl remarked.

"Cool. Glad to hear that, Sam." Luna replied. "Just keep practicing and you'll nail these electric caps. And you are looking smokin' hot in those threads, Sam." her girlfriend blushed at being called beautiful by Luna. "As a trio of three superheros, we'll be unstoppable against evil."

"Got that right." Sam agreed with her. "Like an elemental trio."

Practicing their powers some more, Luna threw an ice spear she created out of thin air from her hands, and threw it at a Kesha dummy, making her laugh with satisfaction. "And that is for ruining good music!" she pointed at the now-destroyed dummy.

"Yeah, I hate those pop stars, too. Just imagine if Rock and Metal from the 70's and 80's were still wildly popular."

"Or Grunge from the 90's." Luna joked.

Lincoln was in his winter garments while watching the two girls practicing their cool powers and moves against the obstacles. "Louds!" called an old man's voice. It was none other than Mr. Grouse, who was still his grouchy self. "Can you keep it down!? I'm trying to practice my accordion!"

"Sorry, Mr. G!" Luna called. "Come on, we're just practicing our powers!"

"Well still. I would prefer the peace and quiet!"

"Luna saved your furniture." Sam called. "We're not destroying your property or anything like that."

"True... okay, that's alright." Grouse called. "Just don't destroy my windows or my doors!" then he closed his upstairs window. After about an hour of training, the girls took a break and had some hot chocolate that Lynn Sr made them.

Sitting on the couch, Lincoln said next to Luna, and didn't really want to sit next to Sam, because he was worried he would get electrocuted by her on accident once again. "Lincoln, I hope you're not mad at me for accidentally... zapping you, are you?"

"Nah. It's okay. I've suffered worse." Lincoln replied. "No hard feeling at all."

Sam smiled gratefully. "Good."

"I wonder: can you fly now?"

"I... haven't thought of it." Sam modestly stated. "Mayhe I can. Let me try it out." she went back outside and she closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to fly like Superman does. All of a sudden, she turned into a wave of electricity like in a power cell or a nuclear, glowing rod of pure static electricity.

Lincoln and Luna then watched from the ground and looked very surprised to see how Sam then turned into pure electricity like this, and Sam thought this was unreal at first. "Wow. That is so awesome." Lincoln said. "Just wait until Living Taser sees that."

"Totally."

Sam turned back into her regular form, and she said: "Wow. That is something new to me." and she thought of something: "Maybe I can use it to control cars and vehicles as weapons against the bad guys. I can hijack the cars and use it to my advantage."

"Sounds rad." Luna said, liking the idea.

The doorbell rang, and Luna got up from the couch to answer it. It was Mason, who still looked handsome as ever with his black and white hair. "Hey Mason."

"Bonjour, Luna." then he looked at Sam. "Wow. Luna was right, you do have new powers. How does it feel, Sam?"

"It feels awesome. I didn't think it would happen, but i am so happy it did!"

Mason smiled. "C'est bon." looking at Luna again, he said: "I heard word that there's going to he a bank robbery from Living Taser and Hairdoom later on."

"A bank robbery?" Lincoln said. "That can't be good. Those guys are basically the craziest villains we've ever faced. Well, mostly Luna and you, Mason."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Lincoln." Mason admitted. Although, Wernicke seemed more dangerous."

"But he didn't have superpowers." Sam pointed.

"No," Lisa agreed, "but, Wernicke was a very wealthy man who had... how should we say... friends in both high and low places. Not to mention: he was a member of the Republican party."

"Yeah, not every villain has powers. Take Doug and Michelle." Luna said

"Or Nurse Sue." Lincoln added. "I hope she stays in jail forever for poisoning Pop Pop."

"Totally. She deserved what she got." said Mason. "But it would he three of us against teo supervillains. And I only exclude you, Lincoln, because you do not have superpowers like we do."

"No." Lincoln said. "But as I said from time and time agaibn,"

"Heh, yeah, we know, dude." Luna smirked. "Ace Savvy doesn't have powers and he kicks serious bad guy butt. But, you can still be a big help on the team." sje gave her brother a gently pat on the back for encouragement.

"So, should we put my new powers to the test?" Sam asked. "But... maybe Living Taser is more powerful than me. What if I don't stand a chance against that maniac?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sam." Luna encouraged her some more. "Now come on. Let's see what your new powers can really do."

"But, they are not really robbing the bank yet." Mason reminded.

It was just then the TV, which was still on, had entered a sudden newsflash. "Flash!" said a male reporter. "The new supervillains: Living Taser, and Hairdoom are stealing money from the Royal Woods national bank." indeed, it showed footage of the nutcases causing chaos and mayhem in the bank as many policemen were being thwarted and pushed away from the villains.

The four all knew that it was now, the perfect time to spring into action. "Well, we don't have to wait anymore." Mason sang.

"Wanna ride with me again, Linc?" Luna offered.

"Sure. Why not?" the boy grabbed onto his sister from behind, very gently, and she flew off on her ice slide. Then mason followed her in flight, and Sam turned into pure electricity again, following after them to fight some crime for the very first time. In a distance, the alarm was still blaring in the bank and the two supervillains were bringing out bags of money (although, Hairdoom was bringing the most money with her tendril-like hair.

Both laugh maniacally, some police were groaning in pain and rolling around on the floor, trying to mend wounds that these fiends had inflicted on them. "We are making big bucks, darling." said Taser

"I completely agree with you, Tasey-poo." Hairdoom replied before letting out a small cackle. "With these, we will be as rich as Bill Gates! Hahaha! Just wait until we have all the money."

"We can even have power in the congress and Supreme Court!" Taser theorized.

"You creeps aren't going to have any power over us!" said a voice that sounded like Lincoln. The villains perked their eyes to the sky, and saw the two superhero kids, coming down, and ready to fight them again. "Miss us?"

"Well, if it isn't the two superheros that like to foil our plans." said Taser. "Not counting the useless boy, since he has no superpowers!" both he and his deranged girlfriend laughed.

"Hey! Don't you talk about my baby bro like that!" Luna said. "You'll get a mean hurt once I'm done with ya."

"And what the heck is that bolt of electricity?" Hairdoom noticed

Sam suddenly turned back into her normal form, looking heroic with her hands on her hips, ready to kick some butt. The two villains frowned, and they looked very worried. Now they were outnumbered three super-powered opponents to the two of them. "Oh no, not another super-powered hero." Taser said.

"Yep. I'm new to this whole thing." Sam said boastfully. "Call me: Electrifier."

"Oh, pfft. Who am I kidding?" asked Taser, feeling like this is a joke to him. "You are nothing but just a girl."

"Granted, I'm still... learning the ropes, but I am more than ready to fight you." Sam then conjured raw electricity in her hands, and she was ready to cause some heroic action.

"Well, I like your moxy." said Hairdoom. "Time to put you, and your pesky friends in your place."

"That's what you deranged fiends think!" said Color Fire. "I prefer to talk with my hands, and fireballs!"

"In that case, let us begin." Taser said. He readied more electricity from his hands. Another fight ensued, and Color Fire was fighting Hairdoom, avoiding many tendrils that were aiming at him, trying to swat him away like a fly or an annoying bug buzzing near someone's face.

Mason was dodging and evading many swings from Hairdoom and he felt a sharp tendril hit his hack, making him fly in midair, but he recovered after three seconds.

"Stop moving you insect!" Hairdoom shouted in frustration.

"I think not, wench!" Mason shouted.

Luna was fighting with him, and it was making the fight more easy for the two heroes.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was fighting some of the villain's hemchman with a beam sword and a ray gun that Lisa gave him to fight off crime with against his opponents. He still know how to put up a good fight with his enemies. Although he mostly used his ray gun to fight off the deranged couple's goons and bodyguards because he doesn't really know Kung Fu.

Sometimes, Luna would swoop down and help out her little brother when it comes to the fighting to make sure he didn't get hurt. "Doing okay, Lincoln?"

"Yep. Hiya! Just fine."

"Good."

Sam and Living Taser were both circling around one another, as if they were a Lion and African wild dog fighting for dominance, and our a tiger and a dhole as well. "So, you have the same powers as me, huh?" Taser asked the girl.

"Yep. Most likely." she replied boldly. "Luna tells me that you are one crazy dude."

"Crazy? Pfft, crazy ain't half of it! Besides, that's what they all say about me. So I am hey much used to being called such things."

Sam then fired some electricity at the deranged villain and it knocked him into a monte carlo car, making him grunt in pain and fall to the ground. "I hole that hurts, Taser!" Sam shouted. rushing after him, she blasted another wave of powerful electricity at him, but Taser deflected it, hitting a flashing bar sign, making it malfunction.

"Not bad, kid." said Taser. "You have spunk. I will give you a lot of credit for that. But, I will not go easy on you just because you are a lady!"

"You have mo standards, you creep!" Sam insulted him before dodging a ray of lighting from Taser's hands. "Nice try!"

Both of them charged at each other, and they were taking it to the air. Living Taser began punching her in the stomach while grabbing her hair, but Sam bit the maniac's right arm, making him yell in pain and letting go of her head.

This gave Sam the perfect opportunity to punch Taser multiple times in the face hard, almost like a small cannonball was hitting it repeatedly.

Sam gave him a powerful kick to the face next, and it made him flying ahead, but Living Taser got really angry and he gritted his teeth charging at Sam.

Before he could even hit her, however, he felt his body being pierced by an ice spear. "Get away from my girlfriend!" Luna shouted.

"Thanks, Luna!" Sam called to her from above.

"No prob!"

Color Fire threw green fireballs at Hairdoom and her hair was on fire. "Gah! I will make you pay for that, pretty boy!" she shouted in fury.

She dropped herself on the snowy ground and did the "stop, drop, and roll" technique, making the fire in her hair extinguish. "You're lucky that didn't- huh?"

Mason gave her a hard punch to thr stomach and kicked her in the face, hard. The deranged, female villain came flying into a concrete building.

As she was feeling stunned, Living Taser noticed this and tried to rush to her aid, but he was halted by a blast of green fire from Mason. A new idea came in Sam's head, and she grabbed Taser while he was distracted, and began absorbing some electricity from him to make her a little stronger than before.

"Gah! Curse you, kid!" Living Taser shouted. Whike he felt his lightning being slowly absorbed, he hit Luna's face with the back of his head and it made her double over.

"This is not over yet!" Taser shouted.

Hairdoom got up and swiped her tentacle-like hair pieces at Luna and Color Fire, and she was about to finish all the four heroes off by herself, but then, gunfire was heard. Duncan and the other officers came began firing their pistols and shotguns at the deranged lunatics.

"We'll meet again, heroes!" Hairdoom shouted. Both she and Taser made a nasty getaway from the law so they wouldn't be arrested.

"Wow Sam, you were amazing." Luna said.

"Thanks. But, you're a better fighter than I am."

Duncan rushed forward and asked: "thank goodness you guys came here. My men were getting overwhelmed by those two.:

"Pas de problem, monsieur Duncan." Mason said. "The money is safe and sound."

"Good." then he noticed Sam. "Ah, another new hero." he said with a smile. "That's perfect. Who might you be, young lady?"

"Electrifier, Sir. I'm like Living Taser, but I'm good and not... mentally unstable."

Duncan made a small chuckle. "Ah, of course not. I know the difference between a normal person shd a mentally unhinged one. Thanks again, kids. You never cease to let us and the city down."

"All in a days work, chief." Luna clicked her left finger like a pistol. After the fight was over. The paramedics came and took any wounded person to an ambulance, and the other police officers tended to their wounded comrades in arms.

The teens and Lincoln decided to take a little break and went back to the house. "Wow. What a hassle." Lincoln remarked.

"Totally," Luna agreed.

"I'm glad we stopped those guys." Sam remarked. "I'm starting to get the hang of my new powers.

 **Save your Love by Great White plays**

The two girls looked at one another for a period of time and they blushed before Luna said: "I'm glad you got your powers as well. You... wanna talk outside? Have a little walk?:

"Sure."

Leaving out the front door, these teo lovebirds held one another's hands, and they locked their eyes on one another. It was becoming more romantic between them and it wasn an adorable sign to see. "Where have you been all my life?" Luna asked

"Hehehe. I ask you the same, Luna."

Silent for a moment, they didn't respoy know what else to say now. "Yeah, we'll be a good team as four heroes."

Before they knew it, they slowly moved in for s kiss, and locked their lips. Waves of ice and electricity began flowing around both of them like an aura, or some kind of magical love. Bo matter, Lincoln and Mason watched over from inside the house.

"I hope they didn't ruin the neighborhood like that." Lincoln smirked.

"No. They won't." Mason chuckled.

This kiss these girls were having felt like magic between them both. Elemental magic.


	66. To be Adored

That kiss was amazing for both Luna and Sam, and it was like awhooe new level of love coffee them both, like lovebirds or eclectus parrots from Australia or New Guinea. Still, they knew that they couldn't let kissing get in the way of them being superheroes and helping someone in need of their help. In the Loud house, the three heroes and Lincoln were at Lisa and Lily's room, and the genius girl was creating some more practice dummies since the pop star ones were being worn out from the beatings Luna, Color Fire, and Electrifier had inflicted on them.

Some of them were different, for Lisa created a dummy that represented the repulsive North Korean tyrant: Kim Jong Un. Another one was the man who killed John Lennon, and another was the lunatic who murdered Dimebag Darrell.

Looking at the two dummies that represented the two murderers, gave Luna a very angry feeling in her stomach, and the reason why she wanted dummies like that, was because she wanted to take her training more seriously.

When the dummies were set up, the three heroes began training, and Luna was using her powers ferociously on the new dummies Lisa created.

"This was an excellent idea to create those dummies, Lisa." said Mason. "A nice way to relieve anger and take training seriously."

"Thank you, Mason." said Lisa. "I know how shocking those events in history were, and I figured, why not push Luna and you guys to the limits a little bit?"

"Well it will work."

Then Mason joined in and blasted a wave of fire at the second dunny. And then began punching and kicking at it to get more physical exercise. "You and your family ruled over North Korea for too long, Kim!" Luna shouted at the dictator dummy before punching, kicking, and using her powers on it.

"I wonder if Mason has any arch enemies of his own." Lincoln thought out loud. "Do you think he has an arch nemesis, Lisa?"

"I am completely uncertain of that, elder brother." the smart girl replied. "It will help them focus their powers and train more."

"Totally. Can I have one of your beam sword?"

"Of course. Just try no to burn yourself Lincoln."

"I'll be fine." Lincoln grabbed one of Lisa's beam swords and began hacking and slashing at one of the old dummies.

After about half an hour of training, they all stopped and they were all feeling tired and a little exhausted. Lincoln felt something gently touch his right shoulder and it was Sam, giving him an encouraging smile. "You did really good, Lincoln. Slashing at the dummies like that."

"Thanks Sam. Wait. I'm not being electrocuted this time."

Sam noticed as well, and gasped with joy. "You're right! I can't shock you anymore." Then she and Luna hugged, then she hugged Lincoln next with joy.

"Awesome Sam!" said Luna.

 **Meanwhile**

At an old, rundown house, there lived a middle-aged man that was covered with a long, sleek fur coat and he had robotic hands and feet for some reason. They looked robotic and his face still looked organic. What lied under his coat was a mystery, and he appears to keep it from other people.

"Another day in this miserable existence." he said to himself out loud. His voice sounded Russian, or an eastern European accent. Somewhere from Romania, Moldova, Serbia, Ukraine, or any one those countries.

He had greyish-black hair, and a black goatee that covered his chin and around his mouth.

"My life is such a joke. Just living in isolation from most people of the world. Well, I might as well go over to the store and buy some more pizza rolls for myself." he grabbed his bowler hat and went outside to do some errands.

This man had sharp metallic fingers at the end of his metallic hands, as if they were claws. This man wasn't always so cynical and isolated. No, years ago, something had happen to him. Something so horrible, it left him a different outlook on life forever.

He took a breath and walked outside his rundown house. Walking on the sidewalks, he noticed some people around him staring as he walked by. The man didn't really care abs he just continued his way to the supermarket, and he was greeted by an employee."

"Hello, Mr. Yakov," said a female employee. "Are you looking for the same items?"

"A little bit," the man said with a sigh. "I might purchase more food for myself."

:come on, why do you have to sound so cynical, mr. Yakov?" asked the female employee.

"Well, Patricia, if I told you, you would not he able to handle the truth. The truth is the reason why j left Russia and fled in disgrace from my... past. Everyone in Russia shunned me, along with Ukraine, Moldova, you name those Eastern European nations."

"Well... let me know if you need anything from me."

"Very well." said the man. He looked at the items on the shelves and purchased some produce for himself and managed to get ten items. Checking out of the counter, he was more than glad to drive back home in his station wagon, not wanting to go interact with anyone again for a long time.

This man must have a very peculiar reason for wanting to he in isolation for so long. "Darn you, Zinovey," he said to himself as he unloaded the groceries and carried them inside his house. "I could have been king of all Russians, or king of the Cossack family." Turning on the tv he said to himself: "but alas, there are no Cossacks to be king of."

As the news went on, he saw Luna Frost, Cooor Fire, Electrifier, and Lincoln on the screen. "This just in," said the female reporter: "a new superhero that goes by the name, 'Electrifier,' has come to Royal Woods and aid Luna Frost and Color Fire. Yes, we all know feel much safer with another hero to protect us all from any impending doom."

"Luna Frost, hmm?" the Eastern European make said to himself. "Bah. Why should I be concerned for the world anyway? it turned it's back on me anyway. The experiment and no one helped me." Feel down, he was just lonely, and he only wanted to be adored by everyone around him. "But... why am I not happy? I don't understand." looking away in sadness, he added: "I must want to be loved."

Indeed, this man looked very troubled and misunderstood about life, whatever his accident was in Russia all those years ago, somewhere when the Soviet Union was action around but dying.


	67. Yakov

A different bank was under robbery by some scumbag men with hoods over their heads, and they couldn't really be identified, although they had different body shapes and stature. The alarms were blaring and before the bankers being held hostage knew it, something big had blasted the front entrance of the building, almost like a bomb had exploded in front of it.

It turned out to be none other than: Abomination himself, walking in like he was the boss around the bank. Looking menacing in his werewolf-like posture, he looked around to and fro, and he saw his henchmen holding some of the bankers at gunpoint as hostages. Frank, Paul, and Malcolm were walking besides their boss as they were looking bold and mighty

"Well boys," said Abomination, "I hope you like easy money. Because we just found the jackpot in this place." he saw a dozen police officers with their glocks and shotguns, all aiming at the villains holding the bankers hostage, then a massive shootout commenced between the right and wrong sides of the law alike. Some of the officers went down, as did some of Abomination's henchmen, although most of the people shot were injured and not killed. One of the cops with a shotgun aimed at Abomination himself, and the pellets had little affect, even if they grazed against his skin. If not for his almost-invicible hide, it would have took him out, but alas, it was like trying to shoot an African buffalo while hunting.

Abomination grabbed the policeman with the shotgun by his hand with his big, beefy hand, and threw him in one of the tall buildings, crashing into the glass window, and then he punched, kicked, and even clawed other policemen that were trying to subdue him or shoot him down.

It looked like this battle had lost for the side of justice, and the former-man smiled wickedly with his sharp teeth. "Men, for the bankers... kill them all. They've served their purpose."

All of the henchmen laughed and pointed their guns at the bank employees. Before they could get bullets in the civilians' heads, another explosion was heard and it revealed to be Luna, Mason, Sam, and Lincoln were behind the abomination and his top henchmen, looking ready to kick some bad guy butt once more. "Not so fast, Abomination!" Luna exclaimed while pointing her right finger at the monstrous former-human.

"oh boy." said Abomination. "Not you again." he turned, and growled at them like an actual werewolf would do, and his eyes were narrowed as he readied his claws for some slicing and dicing. He noticed Electrifier, and said: "What do we have here? Some kind of electric babe?"

"Electric babe?" Sam said in offense. "The name is Electrifier! I am a new superhero."

"Electrifier, huh?" asked Abomination.

"I think we're a little screwed now, Krunk." Frank muttered to uis superior.

"Pfft, superhero or not, this girl is still a teenager with no experience at all." the beast scoffed. "And we have more help on our side than those four do. Police are more like play dates to me. Attack!"

all the henchmen darted forward and charged at the four as if they were going to charge into war. The four kids didn't seem to be very scared or nervous because the henchmen don't really have powers.

Sam was the first one to attack and she blasted a large wave of electricity from her right hand, zapping it at force of the charging men before they could even have a chance to shoot her. The men facing Sam were all electrocuted and knocked down on the snowy ground.

Luna froze off her opponents and she was doing it to more and more of her enemies that were trying to hurt or kill her. "Hah! You'll have to do way better than that!" she boasted.

Color Fire was using his athletic abilities to punch and kick to and fro at the enemies without guns. It was becoming a gigantic battlefield in the bank and Abomibation found himself throwing some desks, chairs, and some glass at Luna, Mason, and Sam at the same time.

As for Lincoln, he was using his beam sword to slice at any enemies that were coming to close. He heard the sound of gunfire and he shielded himself behind a desk to keep the bullets from penetrating his skin.

Luckily for him, Lisa gave him a few bombs in case of an emergency. Igniting the first hydrogen bomb, Lincoln threw it while still behind cover at the henchmen that had their sights on him. At first, the goons didn't know what it was, and the bomb exploded a small blast like a regular grenade wound do, making them fall back.

"Well, that was a clever move, Lincoln." said Abomination, noticing the trick he pulled. "Bht let's see how quick-thinking you are at THIS!" he threw a bending machine and behind it could hit Lincoln as it was hurling towards him, Color Fire took notice and flew down to save Lincoln by grabbing his hand.

"Gotcha." Mason said.

"Whew. Thanks."

"De rien, Lincoln." Mason replied "try taking out that sniper."

the Male hero flew in closer to the armed goon on the balcony of the bank interior, and while still holding on to Mason's hand, Lincoln used his two feet to kick the hitman in the face, and knock him off the balcony.

"Nice work, Lincoln."

"Thanks."

Mason even flew down and let Lincoln slice at his enemies with his beam sword, and he dropped down on the floor to fight some more bad guys head-on.

"Come on you kids, aren't you getting tired of this?"

"We'll stop when you and your baddies surrender." Luna said

"Surrender all of this wonderful wealth this back has to offer?" Krunk made a mock-gasp in response and an evil smile came back on his face when he added: "I don't think so. Now if toy don't mind, me and my friends here must take our leave."

He grabbed many bags of money and Mason blasted a large wave of green fire at the behemoth, making him drop the bags and roll on the floor to stop the burning.

"Graaah! You will suffer for that, boy!" Abomination bellowed as he was panting on the floors. A new idea came in Luna and Sam's head, and they stood together, raised their one arm, reaching out to Krunk and Luna blasted a wave of ice while Sam was blasting a wave of electricity at Krunk.

Both the waves formed up into a cool combination of ice and lighting together making it a shocking blizzard wave. "I call that: "thunder blizzard." Luna said.

Abomination felt the combined wave hit his body, and he was flailing from the shocking and felt the ice turning him into am icy statue. For good measure, Luna froze the Stephenson brothers as well so they couldn't escape.

A few more goons were still standing and began firing bullets from their machine guns at the heroes, but Mason stepped in front of his friends and fired a large wave of green fire at where the bullets were coming from, and all of the leather bullets disintegrated from the intense heat from the wave of fire.

When it hit the remaining hitmen, they were immediately in flames and they were rolling around on the floor to disintegrate the fire. For good measure, Luna then blasted them into ice, and it was just the Abomination now and his top henchmen, the Stephenson brothers.

"I gotta hire better men in my platoon." he muttered to himself before shouting at the heroes, "you still don't gave what it takes to stand against me and my friends here!"

"We'll see about that!" Sam said. She clasped her hands and blasted a wave of electricity at the beastly person. Luna blasted a wave of ice at him and Mason joined her by creating a wave of fire from his left hand. The force of it was so strong, it knocked out the Abomination out into unconsciousness. It was just then Duncan and more policemen came into the crime scenes, freed the hostages, and booked all the remaining henchmen with handcuffs.

For Abomination himself, he was restrained in a large board and he was bound on all limbs with the help of a large band covering his whole body, and his head was still showing so in case he wakes up, he wouldn't be able to escape. "Don't worry if he tries to get out." said Duncan. "The chains and bands that hold him will electrocute him whenever he even tries to break free from that thing."

"Cool." said Luna. "Always happy to help out."

"So Electrifier, how are you liking your new powers?"

"I love it!" said Sam. "Still trying to get used to it, though."

"Just take some time, Sam," said Mason. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"I wonder, Color Fire, do you have any arch-enemies of your own?" Lincoln asked curiously

"Oh oui, Lincoln." Color Fire said. "But, I prefer to talk about it later on."

"Oh, okay."

the police cleaned up the rest of the mess and the heroes won another battle against villains. While walking together, Luna said: "Wanna hang out at the karaoke place? My treat. I feel like jamming on the guitar right now."

The others agreed and went over to the previous karaoke, and Luna was playing on her guitar, and everyone was loving the way she played. Since they were heroes, Lincoln, Mason, and Sam got a small VIP lounge to watch it from up-close, and they were all having a blast at this place. Mason joined in and pulled in his own signature guitar, which was a green flame, and he was jamming along with Luna.

 **The Next Day**

The mysterious man named: Yakov was sitting in a park bench and he was lamenting at his previous life before the accident happened, whatever the accident was. "Gah, why am I even still alive?" he sighed. "Lenin help me."

Yes, this man seemed sad about something, and he looked at his mechanic hands with claws at the end of them.

"Everyone in my home turned their backs on me. Now I am stuck in this miserable existence. There's nothing left of me here." he got off the park bench, and walked on the snowy ground, and he was walking all the way back home so he can make himself something to eat. Feeling lonely again, he pulled out a wooden puppet or a marionette from behind him, and it looked like a miniature man with a Russian hat on his head and he looked a little similar to Pinocchio, but it didn't have any similar features to the fictional puppet. "Hello, Gregori." he smiled

"Hello, Yakov. It is such a nice day in this winter weather." he made the puppet talk by using his hand.

"I concur. At least I have you to keep me company."

"Always, Yakov. Always." said Gregori the puppet. Yakov then put the puppet away and he realized he was out of money in his pockets. Without it, he couldn't buy any more food for himself. His bank account was closed for a few weeks, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He went to Flip's gas station, and he let out a small huff.

"Heh, what can I do for you, stranger? And how's the weather up there?" the cheap man mocked the customer.

"Hehe, very funny, sir." he grabbed Flip by his neck and in intent to strangle him. "Give me all the money in the register right now, and there will be no bad blood between us." he narrowed his thin eyebrows at the owner, and Flip looked really scared. With those mechanic hands, he can easily break a man's neck and kill him instantly. "Let me have all the money in your register, or I will make you wish you were never born."

"Uhhh... I'm afraid I don't have any money in there sir. I have had... no customers hear today. And besides, if I did. I wouldn't let you be anywhere near my babies." then Flip felt his neck being squeezed.

"I know you're lying. Last chance."

"Okay! Okay!" Flip gagged. "Opened the register."

"Thank you." he immediately let go of the cheapskate and opened the register, and saw a lot of cash in Flip's register, and snatched it in his coat. Flip saw how much money was being taken from him, and he didn't want all of his money to go away, because he loved it so much.

As a last resort, he foolishly charged at Yakov and in response, he felt his neck being chocked by this mysterious man.

"It as not wise to do that." said Yakov. He was about to literally break his neck, but something stopped him.

"Hey!" said a female voice. Luna came by just in time to stop this little robbery. "Let him go!"

Just like that, Yakov let Flip go, and he was cowering away from the scene. "I do not want to hurt you." said the tough man calmly. "Leave now."

"Don't you know who I am?" said Luna. "I am a superhero."

"Oh. Very well, Luna Frost!" Luna used her ice powers to freeze him, but oddly, the effects seem to be of no affect on him, for he was still moving. "You will have to do much better than that." he was walking towards her, and as Luna blasted more waves of ice at him, it still didn't work, and she decided to charge at him and began punching his stomach and chest. Oddly, it didn't feel like skin, it felt... like something solid.

She then kicked him in the face, and it knocked him out, and it got him out of his winter jacket. His body appeared to be robotic and not really flesh. Although, where his chest was, his heart was showing through the armor, and some organs like his stomach, liver, and intestines were showing, and his legs were robotic. Bulky, but robot. The only thing that seemed organic from Yakov was his head, and hair, which looked perfectly normal.

Luna was shocked as the man got back on his feet. "Whoa, what the heck are you?"

she charged at him again, and tried slicing him with ice claws that she unsheathed from the back of her hands, but her left hand was caught by him. "Someone not to be trifled with, girl." He immedtately threw Luna at a stack of merchandise and while she was out cold, he took his leave with the money.

"Man, where did he come from?"


	68. The Duke

Luna wasn't really hirt from what Yakov had done to her, but her arm was a little sore from hoe hard he grabbed her with his mechanical hand. It made her angry and determined to try and get even with Yakov, and putting an end to his evil ways.

"I would call you lucky for surviving an impact like that, Luna." Lisa commended. "A collision into objects from a robotic, mechanical hand would case a fifty-percent chance of death.

"Good." Luna sighed in relief. "Good thing it's not broken. He could have snapped my arms off like little tree branches. She was being tended by the prodigy sister and Lincoln was either her after being told of the little robbery. "Flip was flipping out when all his money was taken by that Russian guy."

"To be fair," said Lincoln, "Flip had it coming. He's the most tight-fisted, cheapest man in the world."

"Agreed," Luna said. "Mom and dad said that his cheap habits would catch up to that cheapskate that day."

"Whether he is a conniving swindler or not," Lisa reminded, "he needs your help."

"Yeah, I mean, Flip hasn't done anything horrible like killing someone, or selling his own country to our enemies."

Luna chuckled. "Good point."

After Luna was putting some ice on her bruised arm (some life she created for herself to ease the soreness of where Yakov grabbed her), she went downstairs and got herself some coffee. "So Luna, are you sure that this guy was a robot?"

"Well... I don't know for sure. I thought I just ate a had slice of pizza from yesterday. It was a little out of date. But I think it's just some armor on him, and I was probably losing my mind."

"I wouldn't say losing your mind," Lincoln modestly said, "maybe he knocked you out pretty hard thsy you thought he was like a cyborg."

The rocker girl made a small laugh in reply before saying, "ah, you're funny, dude. Funnier than Luan."

Lincoln flustered. "Oh, I'm not that good at comedy. But, maybe the guy will turn up again. We just need to wait, or we can investigate further into what this Russian guy is really doing."

"Good thinking." said Lisa. I could use DNA samples from the man, but I will need a simple string of hair to help with that. Luna, did you recover any hair pieces from that mechanical human being?"

"Well, I think so." Luna looked on her unitard and saw that there was a small speck of hair on her suit, under her breasts, and promptly gave it to the second-youngest sister. "Got it. Hope this helps, Lis."

"Even if it is a small speck, DNA is DNA," Lisa smiled. She put it in her origin machine and waited for the hair to be liquidized to reveal the history and backstory of Yakov. as it was loading, it was loading rather slowly, and the machine short-circuited, and some electricity was flowing around the computer and exploded. Everyone and most of the room was covered in soot as if a small volcano had erupted in here. "Uh-oh." Lisa muttered. "The contraption just malfunctioned."

"Oh just perfect." Luna sighed.

"Still, we can look for him again." Lincoln said. "Don't give up hope, Luna."

Luna smirked. "nah, I don't give up on hope, dude." then she ruffled his hair playfully. "So, yeah. He can't be hard to track down."

The doorbell rang and Lori went to answer it, revealing Mason in his regular clothes and leather jacket. "Bonjour, Lori." Mason said while waving his long, black hair back. "Is Luna at home?"

"She is, Mason. I'll get her. Luna! Mason't here!"

"Coming, sis!" Luna sang before coming downstairs. "Hey Mason, what's up?"

"Luna, I have a little problem," Mason sighed with his eyes closed.

"What's the problem, dude?"

"My own nemesis found my location and he found me in Royal Woods." said Mason. "He doesn't know my secret identity, mind you, but he can be crafty and dangerous. And I figured I should tell you about who my nemesis is."

Suddenly, a horse neighing was heard in a distance to the right of the snowy road from where the house was. Riding down the sidewalk, was a man looking like he is in his 60's or 70's in age, and his hair was slightly grey, and almost a resemblance to someone from history in the past. his horse was black as a jet jewel, and a long black mane to go with it. It was a large, draft horse like the British soldiers ride near Buckingham palace. This man had a clean face and had a getup that resembled a British soldier from the 1700's or 1800's with a red, long-sleeved uniform with a few medals on it on the right side of his chest, and he was wearing a side-ways British Bicorn hat with the brim facing forwards, and white pants and a belt with a British infantry sword tied to it on the right side.

He made his horse stop and the besst stood on it's hind legs for a few seconds before the man shouted: "tally-ho!

"Oh boy." Mason said. "Speak of the devil."

"Whoa there, boy." said the British man. "You have done me good as usual, George."

Luna was intrigued for she was fond of British stuff, and tbr bands like Black Sabbath, and other musicians from England. "Wow, mate." she said in a British accent.

"That's the guy?" asked Lincoln.

"Oui. An annoying maniac."

"A-ha! I have finally found you, Luna Frost."

"Yeah, bloke. What can I do you for?"

"Hmmm, a Anglophile i see? No matter." he pulled out his sword and pointed it at her. "Where is Color Fire?"

"Color Fire?" said Luna and Lincoln. They looked at Mason and they know not to reveal his secret identity to this British noble "never heard of him." said Lincoln.

The man then pulled out a Bren machine gun, and shot a few bullets on the ground where Lincoln and Luna were on, as if he was trying to shoot their feet. "I know you kids are both lying. Now where is he?"

Mason sneaked away quietly and went out the back door. He then created a green wave of fire around him and he magically transformed into his superhero alter ego.

He flew from behind the house and hovered in midair to confront his nemesis.

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Lincoln.

"Of course, how rude of me. I am the Duke."

"The Duke?" Both Lincoln and Luna said with their eyebrows risen.

"As in a descendant of the great Duke of Wellington himself. Napoleon's arch nemesis at the Battle of Waterloo."

"Oh. That guy?" Luna recognized the name.

"That is the one, my friends." Mason called from above. "You want me, you crazy old man? You have me!"

"Perfect. Now i have a score to settle with you, you annoying nemesis of mine!" he began laughing crazily and his eyes were rolling like a maniac, and it made him cough a few time from straining himself.

 **Ian Mckellen as the Duke**


	69. Spirit Broken

The Duke? This man was supposed to be Mason's arch-rival? He seemed a little insane, and slightly unhinged to go with his charisma. "Time to fulfill my revenge on you, Color Fire! Nothing will stand in my way now!"

He began cackling again at the skies, but he was stopped by something stuck in his throat from cackling again.

From the looks of Luna, this lunatic was giving British people a bad name, and everything they stood for in Great Britain - England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland alike. This man looked like someone who was too far gone to be given the most professional therapy or psychiatric methods. The Duke was bound for revenge for Mason for whatever he did to him before, or the thing that made him a sworn enemy. "Time for my long revenge, Color Fire!" he shouted.

He pulled out something that looked like a pistol a little bit, or a desert eagle handgun from him, and began shooting at the heroes.

Luckily, Luna raised her hands, and froze the bullets with her ice, and then the fun was frozen from the effects as well. "Hold your horses, mate!" Luna said: "turn back and leave us alone, before I fire a musket, and run you through!"

"Well, you are quite a feisty little blighter, aren't ya?"

"Ask anyone."

The Duke pulled out a Bren machine gun from behind him and loaded it before shooting it at Color Fire with it. Even though it has a slower fire rate than most machine guns, it was still powerful. Mason used his fire powers to melt the bullets and evade more incoming ones with some grazing houses and doors it would hit.

Having enough of this maniac, Luna charged at him and tried freezing him, but the horse suddenly galloped and she missed her target. Despite the draft horse being gigantic, he was still rather faster than a man. It gave Duke the perfect opportunity to leap off his steed, and charged at Luna with his cavalry sword in hand.

Luna was impressed, even for an old man to be so flexible like this, but she created a sword made of ice, and a duel between them commenced. This man was fighting really well for someone his age, and it looked like he could die any day now. Looks were not everything, and Luna could not underestimate him.

"You should have stayed out of this, girl." said the man as he tried to vertically slice her, but he kissed from Luna rolling to the left of him. "Meddling in the old beef between men and that Color Fire."

"Mess with my friends, you mess with me, dude!" Luna replied before slicing at him, and hitting his sword with her ice blade. She felt her face being kicked a few times, around four times, but Luna ducked the fifth kick and hit his throat with her right foot, making him gag and fall on the snowy ground.

Now Duke was getting angry. "You will pay dearly for that, lass!"

He was in a frenzy and was trying to slice at her faster than before, and Luna was getting a little overpowered by this villain's swordplay, and she was pushed by him shoving her with his right shoulder, knocking her over.

Giving a pompous laugh, he was about to finish off Luna with his sword, but then, out of nowhere, someone was blocking it with a sword of his own. It was Color Fire, and he had something like a saber or a French sword. "Get away from my friend, you wannabe noble!" then he pushed Duke back.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this, my old adversary! You have been a thorn on my side for far too long!" then a sword fight commenced between these rivals.

Looking impressed by how well Mason was fighting with his sword, Lincoln and Luna watched the fight between them, and sounds of clashing metal were heard. "I can say the same about you, Duke. Coming all the way from New Orleans to here in Michigan?"

"At least I am away from any French and Spanish peasants!" Duke retorted before landing a few blows again. "And I can finally have my revenge!"

Alas, his old age slowed him down a little, and it gave Mason a perfect opportunity to remove the blade from his opponent's hand, making it fly out of his grasp, and Color Fire punched him in the face a few times, and he beaten him.

"Looks like you lost, monsieur! Surrender, maintenant!"

"Never! I never surrendered anything."

Suddenly, the police sirens went off in a distance and for police cars were heading toward the direction where the fight is taking place. "Attention, maniac, this is the police! Get down in the ground with your hands behind your head!"

Despite how intimidating the officer sounded, Duke wasn't scared or affected. No, instead, he got on his horse, and shouted: "hyah!" before riding off, and he exclaimed: "curse you, Color Fire!" then he was running from the law.

"Yesh, well that guy was crazy." Luna said before putting her ice sword away.

"He's not as crazy as Living Taser or Hairdoom, to be honest." Lincoln said.

Mason and Luna laughed before Mason replied: "non, that is true, Lincoln. Tres vrai."

"How long have you known him?"

"For the past five years. The Duke thinks he's better than everybody else, because of his ancestry from the Duke of Wellington, and that he thinks he is the next British Military genius in the world. He tries to remove all languages of the world with English, and no other language."

"Pfft, that is crazy." Lincoln said.

"He thinks English should be the only language of the world, and no others. And, he is a little bitter that the Uniteed States defeated Great Britain in the revolution, and that France helped them, so he likes to hold old grudges."

"What can we do?" Luna asked

"You don't have to worry about that crazy old man. I have fought and defeated him a million times before. He is my enemy. But anyway, we should really worry about that man you encountered earlier, Luna."

"Yeah, that Yakov guy seems stronger than that weirdo."

"Maybe Lisa's machine is working again?" Lincoln hoped.

"Negatory." Lisa sighed. "It will take a little while before the machine will be up and running again."

"We can still look for him," Mason said boldly, "we just have to search for him ourselves."

Silent and thinking for any ideas to find the supposed mechanical man, Luna suddenly caught glimpse of him in a distance with his winter clothes in him. She never forgets the face, and she thought she saw the probably mechanical man in the distance from out Lisa's window "Wait, I think I see him across the street," Luna said before running after him.

"Luna, wait!" Lincoln ran after her, so did Mason. "Come back! What are you doing?"

"I found the guy, bro!" Luna called back to him.

"He could be dangerous, Luna!" Mason warned. "Slow down, s'il vous plait!" Despite her brother and friend's pleads, Luna still wouldn't slow down, and looked around for Yakov. "Grr, where are ya, Iron man? she lost sight of the mechanical cyborg and didn't see where he went off to.

It was then Lincoln and Mason finally caught up to her and were panting, like they were out of breath. "Warn me the next time you run off like that next time." Lincoln panted.

"Sorry, bro. I thought I saw him around him at this spot." Luna explained, "But, I think I lost sight of him now."

"We'll get him, Luna." Mason reassured her. "It just takes patience and time. And etre-juste (to be fair), Flip deserved it a little bit. I've heard of the negative reviews his little gasoline has because of him being a cheapskate.

"True." Luna said. "I don't know when that robotic dude will show up." suddenly, the three heard a voice, and they looked at where it came from

"Hey! You kids get off of my property." it was the man himself, with his winter coat on, and his arms crossed like an angry grandparent. Yes, it was, indeed, Yakov.

"That's the guy?" Lincoln thought.

"There you are!" Luna shouted. "It's payback time." she was about to charge, but Mason stopped her.

"Luna, wait, he could one-up you like last time." Mason said.

"I have no idea what you children are talking about." Yakov raised his eyebrow.

"We heard about you. Who are you?"

"It is none of your concern about who I am! Now begone, before I call the authorities on all your three."

"Not until you answer my questions, man." Luna said, looking ready to fight. "Why did you rob Flip of his cash?"

Yakov was silent, and he saw that these children were persistent, and that he saw on the TV that- Luna probably knew the cops. "You really want to know who I am?" he said. he still looked angry, and he replied with a sigh: "very well, come inside."

"How do we know you're not trying to lure us into a trap?" Mason asked cautiously

"Does my house look like I am luring you into a trap?"

"Well, yes, to be honest." Lincoln replied.

"I have no materials to create a trap in my house, and besides, the world turned its back on me a long time ago. It is something you children would never understand." and he slightly turned his head away from the three heroes. "Look, I am in no mood for a bloodbath. Just come into my house, and I will tell you about me if you are so eager enough to find out about me." he went inside his interior of the building and the kids cautiously followed after

All three looked around to see if he was lying or not, and surprisingly, he was telling the truth about his house not being a deathtrap after all. "Okay, no tricks, old man." said Luna, "Or I will turn you into a robotic ice sculpture."

"I am a man of my word." said Yakov. Everyone stood in the living room, and it looked like it was in desperate need of renovations. "I know, I know, it is... not satisfactory for you in here, but why should I care about renovations? My life is sad enough as it is."

Luna, Lincoln, and Mason didn't exactly know what he meant. "What are you talking about?"

"My name is Yakov, and... I have had a pretty tragic life in my past." he turned away, showing them his back, and he put his hands on the counter that separated the kitchen and living room inside his house. "I was not always like this. I used to be one kf the happiest men born from Ukraine when the Soviet Union was still alive." he turned back to the kids, and he looked more serious, "but it all changed when I have got in a horrible car crash, and it did... This to me!"

He unveiled his winter coat, and revealed his almost cyborg body to the three. "Wow. I knew I wasn't hallucinating." Luna said

"Whoa! What are you?" Lincoln said, with him and Mason bewildered by this kind of appearance.

"I know, I know. You are rather... horrified by this kind of appearance I have."

"Are you a robot?" Luna said

"No, he's more like a cyborg. I mean, you can see the organs in him through his armor." Lincoln pointed.

"You're a smart child." Yakov pointed. "Indeed. I am a cyborg, and I was once pure human when the accident happened.

"Accident?" Mason asked

"Da. I don't know if I should tell you kids."

"I say yeah, because I don't want you to rob anyone else." Luna said

"I only robbed when I wanted to, Luna Frost." Yakov clarified. "But anyway, I moved out of the Soviet Union when I was a young boy with a couple of smugglers that hated communism. By the time I was a young man, I suddenly got into a car crash from a bunch of crazy drivers with their horrible hip-hop music, and it incinerated most of my body, except for my head."

The three heroes were amazed and shocked to hear this. "You survived that kind of accident?" Luna said with her mind blown

"Incroyable." said Mason in disbelief

"Sounds like you got lucky, Yakov." Lincoln added

"Heh. So you think." the Soviet man admitted. "But, I think i got very unlucky. It was when this scientist named Alfred Jones found me, and saved my life by constructing this mechanical monstrosity that you would call a 'new body'. I told him it was a curse, but he claimed that he was only trying to help me out and he saved me. But I just wanted to have sweet death take me away from this nightmare."

"He was trying to help you, man." Luna said. "I mean, come on, why couldn't you be thankful?"

"Because I have been through so much in my life!" Yakov shouted in her face, making her stand back with a fright

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that!" Lincoln stepped up, but he was a little intimidated when Yakov grabbed his shoulder firmly with his right hand

"How dare you talk to me like that." he narrowed his eyes

"Sorry. Sorry. I take it back."

the Soviet realized what he was doing, and he immediately took his hand off his shoulder. "No, I should apologize. I lost my temper and I lost control of myself for a brief moment," he remarked with his eyes closed in shame. I tried readjusting to my new life, but everyone I went to in my new armor that keeps me alive, everyone turns away from me as if I was a complete demon, or abomination to society, and all of mankind. I live in a world where everyone rejects me because of my new appearance, something like... Frankenstein."

Now Lincoln, Mason, and Luna were starting to feel sympathy for this cyborg. A group of people judging one person because of how he or she looks? It is wrong on many levels like during the Civil Rights Movement when Martin Luther King Jr, Rosa Parks, and Malcolm X were still alive.

""Really?" said Mason. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am i." Lincoln remarked.

"Me too." Luna added.

"It matters not if you have true sympathy on me or not. Most people hushed me before they even knew me. That's why I am better off in isolation from all of humanity."

"Well, I bet that when you had that new body, people were more... judgemental and... not as accepting as today."

"Ooh, you're on to something, Lincoln." Luna said.

"Yeah, what he means is that: times have changed, and we no longer live in a world where the supernatural is... deathly scary anymore. People today are more accepting of other people." Mason explained, "so now, if people looked at you now, they would he totally amazed by how you are, and kids will think you are really cool."

Yakov was silent again, but he said: "I don't know if I can show my face looking like this in front of my neighbors. I prefer to keep it silent."

"There's nothing wrong with how you are, Yakov." Luna said with sympathy. "Ebeb with a cyborg body, you're still you. Just... better than you were."

"Better? How can I be better than my all organic self, Frost?"

"You're immune to taking damage from punches and kicks, and you... can't feel any pain anymore." Mason said first

"And you can use it for good to help others." Lincoln added. "You handled Luna well and you are very tough."

"Well, that is true. This body makes me more immune to feeling any pain or weather conditions."

"So you can use that for good and not evil.'

"I am not evil. It's just that, the world has a problem with me."

"Well we can help you fix it." Luna reassured him. "People can warm up to you."

"Just give it a chance." Lincoln added. "Do you know any neighbors?"

"Only a number of them. But I mostly like to isolate myself from everyone around me."

"Don't you have any family or relatives?" Lincoln asked with a sad look on his face."

"Well, I do. But... the only thing left of my family is my son, who is placed under foster care. I didn't want him to look at what a monster his own father had become. How can a son like a dad looking like this. For my other family members, half of them were branded traitors during the Great Purge in Russia, and were executed by Stalin and his secret police. The other half died from the famine in my home."

"Wow, i... I'm so sorry to hear that, dude." Luna said. "I didn't know that."

"Neither did i." Lincoln added

"Oui, I am very sorry for your loss."

Yakov sighed, and he said: "thank you. But, most people turn their back on me because I am a cyborg. I just need to be alone." The kids left his house looking sad and sorry for this poor soul whine Yakov was left in depression.

"We gotta do something about this, Luna." said Mason. "I think he can be a good hero once you think about it."

Luna smiled and she said: "that gives me an idea, dudes! We can help Yakov out by showing him that he can use his cyborg body for good and he can use it for awesome use. We just need to show him that it's a gift."


	70. To feel more Accepted

Coming back to the Loud residence, Lincoln, Luna, and Mason still felt really bad at Yakov for having a cruddy life like that. It was something similar to Mr. Grouse a little bit, but worse than that, and he feels like he should he dead.

"My friends!' Lisa called from upstairs, then the three saw her rushing down the flight of stairs in a frantic hurry. "My apologies for any intrusions," she planted while catching her breath. "But have finally collected complete information about the Yakov man that almost eliminated Luna. He-"

"No need to tell us, Lis." Luna halted her. "We found Yakov at his place, and we found out more about him ourselves."

"Yeah, poor guy. He's not that much of a bad guy, just a broken soul." Lincoln added, looking at the door behind him. "The guy needs a confidence booster and try to understand that life is worth living, even though he's mostly... machine."

"Well, Luna says she has an idea to help him out, right Luna?"

"Totally. I'm bringing him over to help him understand that not everyone thinks he's a monster." Luna said

Mason, and Lincoln looked a little surprised to hear that, and Lincoln remarked: "Whoa, I don't think that's such a good idea. He could scare the whole family with his robot body."

"Well i create robots, and no one seems uncomfortable with that, Lincoln. I'm sure it will be fine." Lisa said.

"Touche." Lincoln said. "Point made. Some rude people call us a dysfunctional family, anyway. He's been through a rough life once you know him."

"Still, we can't kill for trying." Mason pointed. "Maybe it can help him not he so depressed for the rest of his life. I know many people would be dazzled and amazed to see Yakov's robotic parts. Maybe he can help us too."

"Totally," Luna agreed with her new friend. "If people tear to know him, and if everything goes smoothly, then he will never commit a crime again, and he can use that gift for good."

"That is a good idea." Lincoln admitted.

The doorbell rang and Lincoln answered it, revealing to be Luna's own girlfriend. "Hi Lincoln!" Sam greeted in a perky voice. "Hey Luna, Mason. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure Sam, come on in." Luna said politely, and the new superhero did just that, and stood close to Lincoln.

"Do Lincoln, I've been learning how to touch other people without shocking them, and I am making some great progress." she gently touched Lincoln's shoulder and surprisingly, Lincokn wasn't getting shocked or electrocuted by Sam's powers by accident.

Lincoln was surprised and he smiled. "Wow. I didn't get shocked this time." then he felt Sam give him a tender hug, and Lincoln still hadn't been shocked by her, which was, indeed, good progress for the newest superhero for Royal Woods.

"I'm so glad that it worked." Sam said.

"Me too," Luna smiled. "Say Sam, we have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"A guy is coming over here, and he feels so alone and depressed." Mason said, "we are all trying to make him feel comfortable and not be so hard on himself."

"Who?"

"Yakov." Luna answered

"Yakov? The grouchy neighbor who hates everyone?" Sam asked, "why would you want to invite that hermit over?"

"Well... he's Ukrainian actually." Lincoln flatly corrected her, "and he is not a bad guy. He's very sad because he has been through so much more than you can imagine."

"Like what?"

"We'll tell ya when we bring him here." said Luna. "But it won't be long. I'll go get him myself."

"Huh. I don't know what good it will do," Sam admitted, "but you can't kill for trying."

"True. But first, I wanna know if there is some crime to be stopped." Luna said. "A bank could be in a hostage crisis right now, or Anarchy in the UK."

"Surprisingly," said Lisa, "I checked any available crime to be stopped, and there are absolutely no readings within the radar. Rather odd, but good at the same time."

All the others sisters entered the room and wanted to know what the commotion was all about. What's going on here?" Lynn asked curiously.

"Guys, we gotta talk." said Lincoln.

"About what?" Lucy asked.

The three heroes were reluctant to tell them about Yakov and how they can help him reconnect with his old life as a cyborg, but ultimately, Luna was the first to explain, "there's a man named Yakov," she said, "and he is a really sad dude."

Luna was telling them the stories about all the tragic mishaps that have been happening around him kn his life before, and after the accident he had that made him turn into the cybernetic hijab that the three have met today. Every one of the kids frowned and they were expressing sympathy towards Yakov and how he has endured so much horror.

Of course, Lincoln and Mason helped Luna explain the situation and how Yakov is severely misunderstood by most people he would come in contact with. Of course, Lynn and Lana sounded a little amazed to hear about how he is like a cyborg and no longer pure-human.

Mostly, every one of the kids that heard it were feeling bad about him, and they couldn't imagine the mind of pain that Yakov has with being a cyborg with only his human head remaining organic.

"Intriguing, and it is rather heartwrenching." Lisa admitted. She didn't cry though, for she didn't really have the urge to (yet).

"It's so sad." Leni said, "that poor guy doesn't deserve all of that."

"Even if he doesn't even want to see his kid for looking like a cyborg." Luna added, "he's still the same guy, just... better."

"Yeah, I think of it as like an upgrade for him." Mason said, "he wouldn't feel any pain if an insect bites or stings his skin. He wouldn't have to be worried about being froid, or cold in French."

"I say he should come over." Lucy said. "It's the least we can do."

"And I think he could be a superhero." Lincoln said with hope.


	71. Faith in Heroes

Luna, Lincoln, and Mason were walking with Yakov for they wanted to help him warm up to other people in life. Although there were a few people that knew about Yakov's secret, he needs to realize that times have changed and there is nothing to worry about and there are other people that have lost many parts of their body from accidents, or wars.

"I don't know about this, kids." Yakov sighed. "They will just think I am a mechanical beast, like most of the people when I was younger."

"Come on." said Luna. "Our place isn't really that perfect either. No one is. And most folk will think you're pretty cool with the robot body attached to your head. You could... even use it for good Yakov."

"Besides," said Lincoln, "there is a superhero in my comic book that has a hero named the Droid, and he is kinda like you; robotic body, but normal head, and everyone loves him."

Yakov was a little silent for a moment, and he said: "well, Lincoln, I hate to break it to you, but I am not an avid comic book fan like you are."

"What he means is," said Mason, "you can be something great if you just use your suit to fight off evil. You can be a bigger person."

Again, the mostly robotic man was silent and he didn't respoy say anything, probably because he was thinking of the words these heroes were telling him. Can he be a bigger person with this cyborg body, and use it to fight off villainy? Or would it just be his downfall eventually?

"Well, I suppose I can meet more people, but i don't know what good it will do."

"Trust us." Lincoln said. "You have not seen what me and my sister's family is like."

"Very well. But if they all get scared and cause an uproar, I blame all you kids."

At last, when they reached the house, Yakov looked very nervous, and the other sisters were watching Dream Boat in the living room. The poor man's heart sank and he was starting to look a little nervous. "Oh. You must be Yakov." Rita said. "Would you like anything?"

"Thank you for the hospitality, but I do not want anything right now." said the man in reply.

""You're Yakov huh?" asked Sam. "You're a little taller than I thought."

"Heh. Everyone says that. I have heard about you, Electrifier."

"Can we see the robot body?" asked Lana, and she got bonked on the chess by Lori.

"Lana, don't literally be rude." she scolded him."

"They told you about it, did they?" asked Yakov. "Well, I suppose there is no reason to hold back any longer." He tucked his winter coat, and revealed his cybernetic body to the rest of Luna and Lincoln's family.

The kids and Sam looked surprised by this man's appearance. "Wow. That's so awesome!" Lynn said. "Look at those guts in there."

"Well, go ahead and shun me, and antagonize me." Yakov sighed. "Bring on the rocks if you plan to through any at my head."

"What?" said Lynn Sr, "no, we would never do that."

"Why would we throw rocks at you?" Lola asked

"Because, who can love a monster like me? Just look at me! I am an Abomination, a curse to society. Everyone I have come in contact with since I had this robotic filth attached to me, everyone I have encountered treated me with hatred like I was the ultimate evil."

"How long has it been since you have been in self-isolation?" Lisa asked him curiously.

"Twenty-five years I have kept my distance from most humans. Although, I do have a son and former lover. Alas, I cannot show myself to them like this."

"Oh come on." said Leni. "I think you look totes stylish in that thing."

"So, you do not think I am a monster?"

"No, of course not." said Sam. "Luna told us about what happened and we're all sorry that you have suffered like this. But, you shouldn't hate everyone or have a problem with them."

"I am not the one with the problem, dear." Yakov clarified. "Most of the world has a problem with me. People run and scream as soon as they look at me, like Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. I'm... supposed to be dead."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Don't be so Frank, Frsnkenstein!" she laughed. "Get it?"

Everyone, minus Lynn Sr, groaned. "Oh that was hilarious." said Yakov sarcastically. "No, really, that is very funny that I forgot to laugh."

"Never mind Luan." said Lucy. "We put up with this all the time."

"Come on, all my jokes are funny, right?" Luan asked

The kids, Mason, and Sam all turned away, whistling in the air as if they never heard that question. They obviously didn't want to hurt Luan's feelings. "Well that's not really important." said Lisa. "What matters is that Yakov here has great potential."

"Well, I honestly don't know. I'm not really a fighter... anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam

"After I fled Ukraine, I decided to join the French Foreign Legion for ten years, and I served in the United states military for at least ten more years."

"Wow. That's awesome!" said Lynn. "The legion and the Us military? You have a lot of guts, man."

"Well, thanks to what I am now, they say I have no chance in being in the miltary anymore. And besides, those days are long behind me now. Just look at me now. A living cyborg."

"Come on, don't be so hard on yourself, mister Yakov." Lana said. "You look awesome! I always wanted to meet a man that was half-robot."

"Me too! They are so cool." Lynn added.

"I concur with them fully." Lisa added. "That kind of science always intrigues me."

"Well, thank you for not judging me at first glance." Yakov said. "Now, I really must be going."

"Wait, wait, come on. Don't be such a loner." said Lynn Sr. "We want to show you our hospitality."

Yakov looked at the three heroes with him and they nodded a Yes to them, telling him that he should stay a little longer. "Ah. Very well. I have nothing better to do anyway, besides talk with my little friend here." he then pulled out Grigori from behind him and he said: "Grigori, should I listen to these kindly neighbors?"

"Oh da, Yakov. You need to get out of the house more often than you should."

The others looked a little weirded out by how this man has a little puppet "friend" with him.,

"Ah. Nice Grigori."

"Oh no," said Lola. "Not another ventriloquist." she felt Lana roughly bumped her elbow. "Ow!"

"Very well. I suppose I could stay here a little longer. But, I would like a seat on the sofa if you little girls don't mind."

Lucy, Luan, Lisa, and Lola got off the sofa to let the Ukrainian man sit on the cushion to relax. "Here you go." said the twins.

"Thank you. I wasn't always like this. I was once a happy, two-year-old boy born on a farm near Pripyat, right before the disaster happened. Way back."

"I thought you were Russian at first," Sam admitted. "No offense."

"Heh, none taken, Samantha. I know, I know, Eastern European accents sound a little alike. Although, Ukraine was once part of the Soviet Union before it died, long before you were all born. My father was a soldier, a hery formidable soldier in the Red Army. Leon Trotsky himself called him one of the best men that he had trained and wished he could give my father leadership of Russia with Lenin. But, enough politics. I came here because of the great purge when Stalin was targeting so-called "enemies" of the Ural-Soviet. I was still about two years old when it happened, and I moved to America with my mother."

"How did you turn into a robot?" asked Luan

"Not robot, per se. A cyborg. Anyway, I lost my parents to Stalin's secret police, and I was raised in an orphan home, where I was raised. I was living a happy life in the United States when... it happened." he cleared his throat, and added: I have got in a terrible car accident with a reckless driver, and my vechile exploded while I was in it. Miraculously, my head made it, and it almost killed me. However, a scientist found it and used his invention to revive me."

"The suit?" asked Lynn

"Da. The suit." Yakov replied. "But I wasn't supposed to he like this. I was supposed to die. This... wretched body attached to my head is nothing but a curse and a taboo." he turned his head away in shame, "it is like Frankenstein, he wasn't supposed to be made, and tamper with the laws of nature and physics."

"We understand your pain," said Lisa. "But Luna is absolutely right when she says that your robotic body is a gift, and you can use it for redemption."

"Look at those claws, brah." Luna smiled with encouragement. "You can make the bad guys listen to you with those babies. Tooth and nail, that's what it would be."

"Maybe."

"You know what you need?" said Lincoln, "you should look for the Jackal, if you are looking for money."

"The richest man in Royal Woods?" asked the cybernetic human. "I suppose I could so i will jotbgave to rob people again."

"Color Fire and Luna Frost!" called a voice from outside: "I know you are in there! Come on out and face me!"

"Oh no." Luna said in annoyance. "Is that the guy again, Mason?"

"I think it is, Luna." Mason replied with a sigh and his eyes closed. Both of them went outside de to see who it was, and to their annoyance, was Prince of Pop himself, looking pompous and exaggeratingly. "Oh mon dieu." Color Fire breathed. Luckily, he didn't expose his gave because he had his mask on.

"I am back and I am out for revenge against you talentless peasants!" said Prince with a maniacal laugh.

"That's just what we need." Luna said under her breath. She readied her hands for another fight with this pompous villain and she charged at him by creating an ice slide and punching him as she landed on his glider.

After evading one punch from the hero, Prince punched her in the face in retaliation and ot was powerful enough to almost knock her completely off his glider. However, Luna grasped tightly at the right tip of it with her two hands, and she held on tight

"How did you even find me here?'

"Because I am a people person." Prince replied before he tried stomping her fingers to pry her off. However, Luna, being quick as she was, used her agility to hop back on the machine and began punching and kicking him once more before knocking him off with a powerful kick from her left foot.

Suddenly, the glider flew off under Luna's feet she she almost fell from midair. She greeted a big pile of snow below her on the ground to cushion the impact.

The glider immediately came back to the snobbish boy and he was angrier than ever. "You stupid peasant!" he shouted. "I will kill you for that! Nobody's smart but me!"

Fro m behind him, Color Fire punched him in the back with a fist of green fire, knocking him radically off-course. The glider seemed go have a mind of its own, and it immediately rushed to the aid of it's Master, saving the snobbish villain from falling.

He wasn't giving up yet and he noticed Sam as a new superhero. "Oh no, Sharp? You're a hero now?"

"That's right, Raleigh."

"I am not Duncan anymore Samantha! I am the Prince of Pop!"

Sam then flew after him and decided to have a little fun by using her electrical powers to short-circuit his glider, causing it to overload, and spin out of control, and the Prince was magnetically attached to his boards and it was why he was spinning out of control as well.

Everyone laughed at this villain's misfortune as he incidentally flew away from the suburbs. "Good one, Sam." Luna said.

"Thanks. I came up with it myself."

Yakov was watching this and he realized that it looked fun fighting crime like this. "Well, you are all powerful than I thought." he said to the three teens.

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur." Mason said. "We're very capable heroes. So, what do you say? Will you he a hero?"

"Well... let me tell you all something." Yakov said. "I have a son named Leon, and after I had an accident, I didn't want him to see what monster I have become, so I made him believe i died in the crash. Before the accident, I promised him I would be his hero."

"Wow. We're very sorry to hear that." Leni said.

"Well, now you can be a hero for your son." Mason urged him.

Thinking about this a little more, Yakov made up his mind and remembered the promise he made for his son. Maybe that since he can be a hero with his cybernetic body, he can fulfill that promise. "I'll do it." he answered boldly.

Lincoln, Luna, Sam, and Mason all smiled with hope, glad to have a powerful ally on their side. Of course, the man might need some training in combat to fight the bad guys.


	72. Long Lost Son

Yakov was going to try and turn over a new leaf by being a hero with his cybernetic body attached to his head. He was with Lincoln, Mason, and Luna outside of the Jackal's mansion with a couple of security guards with assault rifles in their hands guarding the front yard in case any burglars or intruders tried to break in the place. The men got a rather uneasy look at Yakov, for he looked a little intimidating, even with his body under his winter coat.

"Well, here we are." Luna said. "Jackal's place. This guy will give you big bucks, brah."

"Hmm. I hope so." said Yakov. "I could really use the money for paying my mortgage and possibly renovations for my place. And kids, I hope this will help me fit in with the world."

Lincoln patted his robotic back encouragingly. "People will love you once you become a superhero. And your son would love it."

Yakov thought of poor Leon again, and he really missed his own son. "Very well," he said. "I will go along with this."

"Ah, Luna, Lincoln, and Color Fire. Nice to see you again." said Sergei. he looked at thr mechanical man and looked a little uneasy. "And... while might he be?"

"This is Yakov." said Mason. "He wants to work for Jackal to make some money."

"Really?" said Sergei. "I wasn't notified about this. But, come. I'll show you the bossman." the four followed Sergei to Jackal's private quarters where he was listening to some relaxing, calming music like in a yoga class. "Boss?" said Sergei. "You have visitors that want to meet you."

Jackal stopped his music, and Rupert looked at the four. While he was intimidated by Yakov's appearance, he was happy to see Lincoln and Luna, and his curly tail was wagging with excitement, and his purple tongue was out while he was panting. "Ah, Luna, Lincoln, and Color Fire." Jackal said. "Come, have a seat."

The three kids sat on the long sofa and Yakov decided to just stand up and not sit anywhere. "So, you are the Jackal?" Yakov said to the richest man. "I have heard of the wealth and power you have in all of Michigan."

Jackal took a sip of his sparkling water, and after he was done, he said: "and you must be the one Luna told me about, mr. Yakov."

"Da. I hope what Luna told me about you was true: then I want to turn my life around and have a chance of redemption in my life. I made a promise to a special someone in my life, and I want to keep the promise to that person."

"Hmmm. Well, I can always use extra help in making America, and the world as well." the reason Yakov didn't want to reveal his own son to this man was: he just met him and he didn't want to out Leon in any possible danger in the future. He didn't know the kind of plot this man was hiding in him, or if he had any plot so diabolical at all. "What powers do you have?"

The Ukrainian man sighed and unveiled his winter coat to reveal his cybernetic body to the Jackal. It surprised him a little, and it made his pet chow chow bark defensively at him. "Here. I am a man who is immune to any damage that can be inflicted on my body."

Rupert was barking, but he stopped when Jackal raised his right hand, and calmly said: "down boy. Sit." A small smile appeared on his face. "Well, this sounds really promising. Can you fight?"

"Da." Yakov replied. "My father taught me how to fight against enemies in hand-to-hand combat, and with a gun as well. I inherited his gun skills from when he was still in the Red army."

"Wow. I am impressed. Consider yourself hired." the rich man replied boldly. "With every villain or criminal you defeat and hand over to justice, I will pay you in full."

"Well, no tricks." said the cybernetic human. "If there is one thing I hate, it would be: to be deceived in any form. I want you to keep your word for me."

"I always do." he reached out his left hand for a handshake. "So, do we have a deal?"

"We... do." At first, Yakov regretted his choice, but he cared about his son and ex-wife. He wanted to keep his promise to Leon, and become the greatest superhero that he would ever meet in his life.

"Excellent! Welcome aboard, Yakov. You will love the rewards you receive every time you stop a criminal or a common scum in Royal Woods."

"Good."

"Oh, and Luna, has Electrifier decided if she wanted to work for me?"

"Nah, she says she's not interested."

"I see. Very well."

 **Back at the house**

Luna was playing her guitar in the garage with Same, who was playing with her transformed bass guitar. It looked like a yellow lightning bolt that made it more epic and it sounded meaner than more bass guitars, something like Lemmy's guitar from Motorhead.

It sounded really amazing and awesome to Lincoln and his family's ears, something very out of the ordinary. Yakov was with him and the others, outside the garage. He wasn't really cheering, but he was liking it more than today's pop or hip-hop music, which he absolutely hated.

"Well, they are impressive. I will give them that." Yakov remarked to Lincoln

"I know!" the white-haired boy agreed with him. "Luna knows how to make everything rockin'!"

"You know, Leon likes rock music too."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. He also loves Ace Savvy, comic books, video games, and arcades. You two would really hit it off if you met."

"Well, I wish I can meet him."

Poor Yakov looked sad, obviously missing one of the only family he had left. He wished he could see him, but he didn't know where he was right now. Still, maybe he can look for him since he will be a superhero soon enough. As soon as the two rocker girls were come jamming, the family and Yakov applauded.

"Man, that felt awesome!" Luna said. "Nice job, Sam."

"Thanks, you too, Luna."

"Pardon me, Yakov." said Lisa. "But I have created an obstacle course for you by fighting robots under my command for you to train against."

"Wait, the ones that know karate?" Luna asked. "Those dudes are tough. Sure, I can freeze them with my ice powers, but they can play hardball."

The Ukrainian man made a small chuckle before saying: "that's quite alright Luna. I love playing hardball."


	73. Culture Battle Within the Cent

Yakov was training with Lisa's programmed robots to use for the Ukrainian as practice dummies. It was rather easy for him. He was punching, evading, and kicking these robotic servants of the child prodigy, and he wasn't kidding when he said that his father taught him a thing or two about fighting. Coming from a Red army soldier, anything could be possibly, especially one of Leon Trotsky's finest men in his platoon. For a man with a robotic, cybernetic body attached to his organic head, Yakov was doing well with these training - and no robots could possibly take damage when it comes to his metallic body.

Lincoln, Luna, Mason, and Sam were watching impressively at how well this man was fighting, despite his slightly old age.

Whenever robots tried punching or kicking him, the blows would work to no avail, for his armor was very strong and very durable. Turns out the only weakness this guy had was; his head since it is the only thing organic showing besides his visible guts showing under his armored body. It would be like the only weakness for a pangolin would be the snout since that mammal is almost completely covered in scales (minus the snout of course). "Wow, he is killing it out there." Luna said, looking impressed.

"I know!" Lincoln said. "I guess his robotic body gave him a more... advanced agility. I think that's what she calls it."

"Correct you are, Lincoln." Lisa said. "It surprises me to see how agile a slightly old male human can have a fighting spirit like this. I guess it's the blood inside of him, showing him a heart of a true Soviet. The Soviet Union may have died in 1991, but he still has the feeling."

"oui. Technically, he's Ukranian, Lisa. Ah, who am I kidding?" said Color Fire. "Ukraine was once part of the Soviet Union before it died."

Sam nodded her head before saying: "I agree. I forgot how awesome Russians and Soviets were."

Luna looked at Lincoln and she said: "Say dude," she said: "would you want to meet Leon?"

"Yeah, I don't know where he is, but I would love to meet him." Lincoln replied. "If Yakov says his son likes comic books and Ace Savvy like me and Clyde, then I definitely want to be his friend."

"What if we can find him?" Luna said.

"Well, it would sound hard." Sam said. "It would be a very thin chance we can find him here. For all we know, his son and ex-wife could live in another city or another state."

"Good point." said Lincoln.

"Lisa, do you think you can track him with a device? Or a drone?" Luna asked.

"I could do that, but I don't want to get in trouble with the fuzz." Lisa said. "The last thing I want is to do time in prison... or juvie since I am still in kindergarten."

"Fair enough." Lincoln said. "Maybe we might bump into Leon. Maybe?"

Luna was thinking about this, and she replied at last: "Maybe." they all continued watching Yakov perform such skills with his robotic body, and his impressiveness at hand-to-hand combat. He was using his metal, clawed hands to punch at the robots that Lisa made for him, and he was demolishing him with his greatly enhanced strength. The Ukranian man even used his right arm to pierce the center of the next robot's body with it, and it completely went through the mechanical dummy as if it meant nothing to his fists. The four kids looked way more impressed than they were before, and they even saw Yakov claw another opponent with his own claws like an African crowned eagle slicing at a baboon in the tree in the Democratic Republic of Congo.

Their jaws dropped at what they were witnessing and this couldn't be any more epic. Yakov was really slaughtering those robots with his techniques, and he pounded the last opponent to oblivion until there was nothing but piles of scrap from the robot dummy. "Wow." said all the kids in amazement.

"Well, these robots were nothing but playdates compared to what I have been through before." Yakov said, clasping his hands in victory. "I hardly broke a sweat."

"That was so awesome!" said Luna. "You were fighthin' like the trooper, or a true soldier."

Yakov smiled at being complimented like this. "Thank you, Luna. My father taught me all he could about fighting any opponents. I also took classes in fencing and trained in the US military during Iraq.

"Can you be any more incroyable?" asked Mason

"Well, you're not the only one to say that about me, Mason." Yakov remarked. "So, how do we know when there is trouble in the whole city?"

"Trouble usually comes to us, dude." Luna said. "Although there could be a bank robbery, or a break-in at someone's house. You'll never know when something will happen."

"Luna is right." Mason remarked. "crimes can be unpredictable, like people having heart attacks, or a stroke."

"Jackal said he would call you when he says he has a job for you, right?" Sam asked him

"Da. He said that. I just want him to keep his end of the bargain."

"I'm sure he will." Luna urged. "Just give him some time. And what about your face? I was thinking you could have some helmet or something to protect it from bullets or swords trying to cut your head off."

"Nah. I will not worry about that. Besides, it will be hard to cover my metallic body. Secret identity or not, people will know who I am either way."

"Another good point." Lincoln said.

Suddenly, Yakov's phone rang and he answered it. "Ah, Yakov. Glad that you could get a hold of me." It was Jackal.

"Ah, it's you." Yakov recognized. "What is it?"

"We have got word of an armed robbery in the Michigan Cent factory. Hostages being held by some armed men looking like British Redcoats."

"I see. I will be there." then he hung up.

"Redcoats?" Mason asked. He didn't know what the people were, but then a look of irritation appeared on his face. "Oh no. I think I know who is behind this robbery." The French-American hero even facepalmed himself at the guess.

"The Duke?" Luna asked, not looking amused.

"Oui. It is the one and only."

"Who is he?" asked Sam.

"Color Fire's arch-enemy." Lincoln replied.

"And a man from the planet Crazy-tron!" Mason added. "He thinks he is better than everybody els . And he despises anything French and American. Duke is also a descendant of the Duke of Wellington. It's where he got his name from."

Sam had her left eyebrow raised. "He does sound crazy. But he can't be as crazy as Living Taser and Hairdoom."

Luna, Lincoln, and Mason scoffed. "Nah, he's not that crazy. Those guys were insane and psychopathic maniacs." Lincoln said.

"Just a pair of mentally deranged human beings that are beyond any mental help." Lisa added. "I have heard about what those two are capable of when it comes to unstable behavior. Duke seems more like a charismatic, pompous man who is slightly mentally ill, and a bitter man."

"Well, come on. We have to stoo him." Mason said. "Allez! Vite!" The five heroes rushed off and went to the Cent factory to stop the chaos. Lisa stayed behind to clean up the mess that Yakov caused her during training.

The child prodigy sighed and she knew it would be a lot of work repairing these robot dummies for any future training. "Oh. By Einstein's Mustache," she sighed to herself. "I can repair them but it will take a little time. Still, Yakov was giving quite an impressive stature in his combat training. I will give him full credit for that." then she began working on repairing all the destroyed robots that the strong Soviet man had turned into a mini-junkyard within the backyard. It might look like a lot of work for Lisa to put all back together. But she is a genius inventor, so her braincells weren't going anywhere out of her head any time soon.

Lincoln was riding with Luna on an ice slide, Mason and Sam were flying, and Yakov was driving in his old monte carlo car to the Cent Factory. Luna wondered if Duke had any henchmen on him at all, for most supervillains have henchmen to do dirty work for them. So they had to prepare for the worst. Whatever the Duke is capable of, he could be dangerous, even though he sounds a little insane.

When they got their, they saw a draft horse outside of the factory, and two men guarding the entrance to the Cent factory. They looked a little intimidating, but they looked like British soldiers from the American Revolution or the war of 1812. "Oui, it's the Duke in there alright." said Mason.

"No problem. We can take these guys." Sam said, readying her electricity.

Luna readied her ice, Mason readied his fire, and Lincoln readied his beam sword and laser gun. Yakov got out of the car and after the others landed on the ground, Yakov said to the kids, "not to worry, my friends," he then cracked his knuckles under his bio-suit. "I will deal with them."

He walked over to the men casually, not looking ready for a fight, and the two men stopped in front of him with Bren machine guns pointed at him. "Not so fast, sir!" said the first guard. "This does not concern you."

"Yeah, you go back to the scrapyard from wence you came, sir roboto." said the second guard.

"Very well, but there is something you should know before you leave."

"We're listening," the first guard said. He had his comrade decided to hear what Yakov had to say, and before they knew it, they felt their heads being clasped by a hand on one side, and they felt their heads collided with one another. Turns out that; the bio-human performed a double knockout with these two guards.

The other four heroes rushed up to the entrance and Lincoln said: "that was cool, Yakov. Wait, you didn't kill them, did you?"

"No, of course not, Lincoln. They are only stunned. Besides, I know the kind of strength I need to kill a person."

"Well, come on dudes," Luna said, "time for some action. Here, let me get the door open for us." she raised her hands at the door, and used her powers to freeze a portion of it, and Mason promptly kicked it, breaking parts of the door into pieces so that they could all get inside.

Once in, there was the Duke himself watching his henchmen hauling some bags of money outside the factory. "Put some back into it, you blightas!" he ordered. "It will only be a matter of time before the law comes."

"Too late for that!" Lincoln shouted.

The villain and his goons looked back and they saw the heroes. "Ah, Color Fire and Luna Frost. We meet again at last." Duke sounded rather confident with his hands behind his back. "I have plans to make some big bucks, and I am not going to allow a bunch of Americans, or a French-American ruin my plans!"

"I am not American." said Yakov.

"Whatever. Men, attaaaaack!"

 **L'elite by Trust plays**

Many henchmen came up to the heroes with their swords in hands, and Luna froze a portion of these so-called redcoats into submission. She froze another group and began dodging some others and fighting many more of them.

Sam found herself electrocuting a lot of the henchmen with her powers, and some of them were twitching on the ground in a funny manner with their eyes crossed. Mason was punching and kicking a lot of his enemies, and did a few flips as a person would see from the Matrix films. Mason also used his fire powers with his fists and kicks to make them more powerful.

Not only that, but he knocked back a brutish goon that looked like a British juggernaut trooper with a large ax with his left hand with green fire in his fist, knocking him through a few barrels.

As for Lincoln, he was fighting some of the henchmen with his own heam sword. Unsurprisingly, his blade cut through many swords, and he was sword-fighting some Redcoats with more durable swords. Overwhelmed with many troops fighting him at the same time, he pulled out his laser gun and zapped some of them out of commission.

Suddenly, Lincoln found himself fighting face-to-face with Duke himself

"Tell me boy, have you ever tried swordplay before?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"Well, I've played virtual reality swordplay if that counts."

"I wish it would. En garde, lad!" Then he was seinging his British brigadier sword against Lincoln's beam sword. The boy was trying so hard to fight off the Duke with some blows, but after about five strikes, Duke managed to overpower Lincoln by swinging his sword out of his hand, and pointing his own sword at him. "Hahaha! Was that a sword? Or a toy?" he taunted flatly.

"It was a regular beam sword."

"Hmm. Perhaps riding a bicycle would be a... wiser vacation for you, boy. Any last words before I... you know?"

"Not so fast!" Luna said. She rushed to Lincoln's aid by pulling out an ice sword and locked herself with Duke in a sword fight between themselves. "No crazy creep lays a hand on my little bro!" She was lasting longer against the Duke compared to Lincoln.

Still, this English lunatic was starting to overpower Luna since he seemed to he more experience with a blade than she was. Color Fire noticed that his friend was slightly in trouble and he went to her aid after.

"Don't you ever see a psychiatrist, you crazy old lunatique?" Mason asked

"Oh... once every three months." the villain replied flatly. "Why?"

"Go get your money back!" then he began punching and kicking the Duke in many parts of his body and Color Fire was evading many sword swings from Duke. Before the lunatic knew it, he felt his stomach being kicked by his arch nemesis with full force.

Something caught the villain by the cape and it revealed to be Yakov. "Going somewhere?" Yakov asked with a sneer.

"Heeeeeeelp!" the old man shouted a the top of his lungs. Several of his henchmen rushed forward with swords in their hands to go to their boss's aid. This caused Yakov to immediately out down the crazy old man, and he was fighting with many henchmen. When the soldier-like goons were trying to slash at the Ukrainian man, their swords didn't slash through his metal body, and it was like trying to slash them through a very strong concrete pillar wide and round.

Instead of using a sword or a blade, the cybernetic man used his arms to block incoming blows, and used his strength to push one enemy into a small group of seven more of them with his two hands, knocking them all out.

"No one provokes me." he said flatly. Something had hit Yakov's face, and it was a brutish soldier that looked muscular and tall as Yakov. While the blow did hurt, Yakov suffered way more painful things that what this man had inflicted, and he slowly turned his head over to the brute. "That was a terrible mistake." he said with his eyes rolling and cracking his knuckles again.

He punched at the brutes face, and the enemy retaliated by punching Yakov in the stomach countess times, but it didn't hurt him one bit. This brute tackled Yakov by surprise and began punching his face continuously.

Thanks to Yakov's immense strength, he used his leg to kick the goon off of him into one of the ceiling lights and crashed down on the floor. The brute was dizzy after getting up, but he said: "you call that a punch? My grandmother hits harder than you! Just want until I shoot you into oblivion!"

"Well, I am certain my grandmother hits harder than yours, sir." He finished the brute off by using a powerful lunch with his right arm, and it made this strong enemy spin around in circles continuously, getting more and more dizzy. Right as he stopped spinning, the man had his eyes rolling with stars around his head. "Put another shrimp on the barbie." he giggled before passing out on his back.

Nice punch, Yakov." Sam commended the new hero.

"Thank you. Nothing I cannot handle."

Duke was quietly sneaking away from the heroes, but Mason caught him by trying to land knew of the henchmen's swords against the Duke, and the were locking blades with one another, blocking many blows to prevent the blade of their enemy from touching their skin.

This battle was getting heated and Mason was locking his own sword with Duke, both of them growling and gritting their teeth at knew another. "You are quite the fighter and fencer, aren't you, Color Fire?"

"Ask anyone about that."

Color Fire's nemesis tried swinging his blade in a wide range with a powerful swing, but Mason was quick and he did an athletic backflip with the sword barely a few inches away from his face.

"Prepare toi, Duke." Mason said. "Vous rencontrerez votre fin!"

"You make me sick, boy." He was fighting more fiercely than normally against his enemy, but Mason parried and he kicked Duke in the face three times with powerful kicks, making Duke fall out of balance and staggering on the ground with his sword and Bicorn flying off of him. "Etes-vous pret à abandonner, monsieur?"

"Help! Guards! Help me out here and deal with these losers!"

"Who will come to help you?" Luna asked, "we took out your buddies."

It was just then the police came and stormed the cent, arresting the henchmen left and right without question. From behind the other officers was Chief Duncan, walking with swag and having sunglasses over his eyes while looking firm and serious. "Men, help any hostage and untie them and escort them outside after." he ordered his platoon.

He noticed the kids and Yakov and walked up to them. "Just in time, chief." Sam said. "Not a moment too soon.

"Perfect." and he looked at Yakov. "And while might you be?"

"Call me Yakov." said he. "I know I look like a freak, but I helped put a stop to this mayhem."

"I'm not calling you a freak, mister Yakov." Duncan flatly said. "I'm glad another super is in Royal Woods. As long as people are safe and everything is at peace, that is what matters."

"You should see how he fights." said Lincoln. "He was pounding many bad guys here and there, and he didn't break a sweat."

"Ah, I wouldn't be too overconfident with myself." the man was being modest.

"Well, that is impressive." the second policeman next to the chief remarked.

Suddenly, some TV reporters with cameras came in the building and saw the heroes, probably asking for an interview with them all. "Sir, we have to know." said the reporter to Yakov, "we have seen you fight in the factory like that, but we want to know your name."

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Duncan intervened. "You can't just go this without permission! Get outta here!"

The reporters and cameramen just walked away, grumbling to themselves.

"Thank you. I know I want to he accepted, but I don't want any cameras being shoved in my face like a movie star on the red carpet."

"Anytime, Yakov."

The Duke had bend arrested and all the goons were taken to custody, along with the hostages free. Many of the former-bound employees of the Cent walked up to the kids and congratulated them for saving the place. "Sir, we cannot thank you enough for the help." said the manager. "I was watching the whole fight when you took down the large brute guy."

"What's your name, sir?" asked a female employee.

Yakov felt happy to be accepted by some people like this, and he realized that the kids' words were true about people not as harsh about ethics as much as it used to be. "Call me the Steel Soldier." he said.

"Steel Soldier?" Lincoln said. "I like it."

"Well, Steel Soldier," said the Manager. "Can we all have autographs from you and the kids here?"

"Of course."

"Dude, we are always held for signing for adoring fans." Luna remarked.


	74. Might have Found Leon

Yakov was feeling pleased with himself about joe he helped Luna Frost and his friends thwart the Duke's plans to become filthy, stinking rich by robbing the Cent. The day was saved once again by the heroes of Royal Woods, and everything was at peace again (for now). For the time being, until something that involves fighting crime comes again sooner or later, Luna and Lincoln were having a little ice skating practice together on the forzen lake in the park. While Luna was a pro on the ice skating, Lincoln himself was having... some difficulty trying to be as good as his big sister.

"Come on bro, you can do it." said Luna. "Just keep tryin' to keep balance."

"whoa-whoa-whoa! I'm trying Luna. It's... whoa! been a while since I've done thiiiiiissss!" the next thing Lincoln remembered was slipping and sliding to a pile if show, landing on his back, looking annoyed with how much he was faltering in trying to ice skate once again.

Luna smirked and she rushed over to help Lincoln out with some more practicing. "You okay?" she asked as she was gently putting him back up with a helping hand.

"Yeah. I'm good. Like you said, I need more practice."

"That's right, little bro." then she pat him on the back. "All you need to do is get back in the swing of things in ice skatin'. But, why don't we take a breather?"

"Yeah, good idea." they looked at their surroundings and sat on a nearby bench. Of course, they had to brush the snow off for them to sit on. Looking ahead, they saw a couple of loons calling and waddling on the icy lake with babies.

It was a common sight to see a loon in parks and woodland areas of Michigan, or the more northern states. Not long after, the birds flew off in the grey, winter sky and it was a little quiet in the park. "So I hear that Yakov got a nice reward from Jackal after beating the Duke with us."

"Yeah, I know. He texted me about it. About five grand for helping us."

"Five-thousand dollars?" Lincoln looked a little surprised, "wow, that's great. I wonder what he's doing to do with that money."

"Beats me, Linc. Beats me. And I hope he finds his son someday."

"Yeah, it can be hard for a guy to be away from his son like that for so long." Lincoln admitted. "Maybe Leon will turn out one of these days. Say... maybe with the recognition, maybe his son will come find him."

"Possibly."

"Well I hope they keep that crazy Duke behind bars for as long as he is nuts."

"Totally. That old man just came here from a crazy train. If Luan saw him, she would have pulled out a cuckoo clock to point how crazy that old dude is." she imitated the sound of a cuckoo clock to make her point. "And maybe Living Taser and Hairdoom also."

"Yeah, they need to be put in a secure funny farm." Lincoln said. "If only we had something to take their powers away so they're no longer dangerous."

"Like you said, dude, not every supervillain has to have powers to be a supervillain."

"Totally." From the distance, there was Yakov, and he looked rather joyous at the moment. "Ah, here are my new comrades now." he shouted in enthusiasm. "I've been looking all over for you kids."

"Hey Yakov." Both the siblings said.

"I have myself some wonderful news." Yakov began explaining, "I think I saw my son in the mall today."

"Wow. Are you sure it was him?" Lincoln said.

"I am absolutely positive, Lincoln. I am a face person, and I have forget a face when I see one with my own eyes. I am completely certain I have seen him in the arcade playing Street Rumble 3."

Lincoln made a happy gasp when he heard that name. "I love that game! Did you talk to him?"

A small frown appeared on the cybernetic man's face and slowly bent his head down in sadness. "Well," he said, "I still don't know if I can face him looking like this. Or my own ex-wife. I... I want to see her too, but I don't know if she can handle the truth either."

"Come on, Yakov." Luna said. "Don't be a shy dude. Just go talk to him and tell him you love and miss him."

"I see. But, I just need to think of it some more. I want to see Leon again after all these years, but, I don't know if I can."

"You can, Yakov." Lincoln urged him. "Just go talk to him. And anyway, did you buy something from the money Jackal gave you?"

"Ho ho ho, mist certainly. I have managed to purchase some renovations for the walls in my house so they wouldn't be moldy anymore. And I have managed to get myself a person to clean inside and dust away the cobwebs."

"Nice." Luna said. "Glad you are gettin' paid like that."

"So what crimes will you stop next?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, I've been told that the local pawn shop is in a hostage crisis right now. But I am unsure." Yakov's phone began go ring and answered it. "Hello? Oh. Jackal, what is it? Oh. It's true? Then I have no time to lose." then he hung up. "Sorry friends, but duty calls."

"Need our help?" asked Luna

"You can if you want to," the man replied, "but I do not think I need any help. You can come and watch how i handle evil doers."

Lincoln and Luna followed Yakov to the pawn shop and it looked a little serious. Hostages held at gunpoint by men wearing black masks and holding AK-47 guns. "Wow. That looks insane." Lincoln said

"Not to worry, I will deal with this." To himself, he said: "Leon, dad will make you proud."


	75. French Roots

In the pawn shop, there were a couple of thugs with metal baseball bats, wearing black masks, and holding three employees of the shop hostage. It was about UK time ten things in the pawn shop and they were robbing the place of the most valuable objects a person can sell. Two of the burglars were carrying a solid gold harp slightly bigger than a man out of the entrance, and it looked something that could make these men a fortune.

"Hurry it up, fellas." said the first man. "We're gonna he rich!"

"I can't wait to count all the dollar bills this harp will make us." said a second one. "And what about the drum kit over there?"

"Yeah, we'll get that." said another goon while holding a small collection of jewels. "But we gotta do this one at a time."

"Look, we don't want any trouble." said the manager. "Just let us go."

"Oh shut up." said the ringmaster of this giant flatly. "As soon as we get what we want, we'll get outta here. And don't even think about calling the fuzz on us, either. Otherwise, you will suffer really bad headaches when you wake up the next morning, that is... If you wake up."

Suddenly, there was the sound of fighting outside the pawn shop and one of the thugs outside was flung at the window with the glass breaking. The man hit against an incoming wall Ph jis back and he fell down on his belly, stunned and unconscious.

"What the heck is that?" a fourth burglar said.

Yakov then came into the building, looking quite bold in putting an to this chaos. "Stop!" he shouted. "In the name of justice, let those employees go and put all the valuables back in their places, or suffer the consequences."

"Oh no! It's one of the new heroes!" said a fifth thug.

The mechanical man cracked his knuckles and slowly walked towards them menacingly. The first thing then charged at him with his baseball bat, and the Ukrainian man raised his arms over his head so that the bat couldn't hit it. His mechanical arms were like small shields for protection against anything dangerous about to come towards him.

It didn't even hurt his arms and he only felt something slightly like his arm moving from the impact of the blow. "What the?" asked the first thug. Before he knew it, he felt Yakov took the bat away from him, and split it in two with his hands, and his right knee as if it was a large twig, then through the two halves behind him.

The next thing Yakov did was: hit the goon in the stomach three times with his immense strength and knock him towards a wall.

All the employees smiled, knowing that they have been saved by the Ukranian and they owe him big time after he saves them all. The second man charged and tried punching Yakov's stomach, but to little effect. It hurt the fist like he punched a steel wall, and almost broke it. "OW!" said the thug who punched him. "My hand!"

"It was not wise of you to try and punch me in the gut like that, unless you wants your knuckles cut open, little man." said Yakov.

Persistent and angry, the man punched him with his other hand, and it turned just as hurt as the first one.

"i told you, stupid." Yakov flatly said.

The other goons tried fighting him, but thanks to his immense strength, he threw one over another window, and punched another so hard in the gut, he broke the back door of the shop. Having enough, the remaining ones tried fighting him by hitting him in the hit with their bats, but to no avail, as Yakov was destroying these robbers, and he wasn't;t even trying to subdue them, and after he was done, he piled the hurt and sore burglars in a small pile and the police came shortly after.

Lincoln and Luna saw what was happening, and they were surprised by how well a cybernetic man can fight like that. Yes, it was a good thing that the Steel Soldier was on the side of good and not evil. He beat these burglars really good, and these thugs learned not to tango with this mechanical man. "wow, that was totally awesome." Luna said. "Totally rocking!"

"He is so powerful." Lincoln said. "I know we saw what he can do at the Cent, but still awesome."

"Yeah."

"They're all yours, officers." said Yakov, looking triumphant and bold after saving the day like this.

"Nice work, Steel Soldier." said one of the policemen. "How do you manage to do this without help?"

"I am almost completely a cyborg, minus my head." Yakov answered.

"Nice." a couple of paparazzis came and noticed Luna and Lincoln together, and immediately shoved their cameras in their faces (figure of speech, of course), and it made them both uncomfortable.

"Luna, how safer will Royal Woods be now that we have a band of superheroes?" asked a female reporter

"We want to ask you so many questions!" a male reporter added.

Questions, questions, so many questions from these annoying paparazzi people. Yakov noticed this, and he looked a little stern, walked over there to help his friends out. "Hey hey hey! This is not a red carpet! My comrades here are uncomfortable. Can you not understand personal space?"

The paparazzi looked at him, thinking about the question he just asked, and they looked back at him. All of them started to ask him questions of their own at him, as if it fell on deaf ears. Irritated like an old Africa buffalo that has been kicked out of a herd, grabbed one of the reporter's cameras and crushed it with his metal hands without ease. "Hey, my mom bought me that camera!" said a female paparazzi.

"You should have listened to me the first time. If my friends here do not want an interview, then they do not want it."

Looking quite intimidated by Yakov's tough looks, they realise that he wasn't fooling around, and tbeg immediately left the three, and he smiled with satisfaction. "Thanks for getting rid of the paparazzi back there, Yakov." Luna said. "I don't mind attention, but I can't stand those paparazzi chasing us like that."

"Yeah, it's annoying." Lincoln added.

"You are quite welcome, comrades. Now, I need to collect my reward that Jackal promised me."

"How much?" Lincoln asked.

"At least one thousand dollars." Yakov said

"Nice. Catch ya on the flip side, Yakov." Luna said

Steel Soldier smiled and he said: "Do Zustrichi, kids. I'll be looking forward to fight crime with you again."

Lincoln and Luna didn't really know what he said in the first sentence. But, they knew that it was Ukrainian, and it was similar to "bye". Luna created another ice slide and Lincoln hopped on to it, gently grabbing Luna's torso from behind. "Well, that was fun to watch." Lincoln stated

"Totally. Yakov is fast and strong for an old man. Glad to have him as a friend, eh dude?"

Lincoln nodded a Yes to her and looked at the valley below him while riding with Luna. It almost felt like a rollercoaster to him, but with no straps attached to his shoulders, and it was more... free compared to a Carnival ride you would find in a place like Dairyland.

As soon as they got back home, Lincoln and Luna went back inside and decided to fo a little more target practice with more of Lisa's robot dummies to practice with. Both of them were doing rather well, and Luna finished off a couple of robots with her ice claws.

Not only the claws, but she pulled out an ice sword from her hands and began slicing at the dummies with shields, and proving quite athletic and agile with what she is capable of.

While training, Mason flew by and wanted to meet his two new friends in the backyard. "Bonjour, mes amis. Comment allez-vous?"

"Just fine, Mason." Lincoln said. "Practicing on these dummies."

"Nice. I just wanted to find out if you guys had found any crime to stop it fight right now."

"Nah, not right now. But we saw Yakov save a pawn shop from being robbed blind." Luna said. "You should have been there, Mason. It was insane!"

"How insane?" the French-American boy asked

"Well, he just took out a bunch of burglars with no damage at all."

"Cool. Although, I think it's because of his robot body." Mason pointed.

"True that, dude. But still, it was totally rad."

"So Mason,"

"Yeah Lincoln?"

"You're dad is from France, and he is a scientist?"

"That he is, my friend. That he is. I have mentioned to you about the company he worked with in Paris before. And, he was once a soldier in the French Foreign Legion."

"Wait, really?" Luna said. "You never told us that."

"Oui, I know."

"What about your ancestor?" Lincoln asked, "the one in World War 2?"

Mason made a small laughter before saying, "oh yes. Sebastien Dumas. He was part of the Maquis, the French Resistance in the country. He and his friends knew how to ruin a German's day, and he gave those Nazis a world of hurt and irritation. He even pulled a prank on Hitler when he visited Paris for the first time."

"What was the prank?" Luna asked

"My great grandfather tossed a banana peel where Hitler was walking, and the dictator practically broke his two legs after."

Both Lincoln and Luna laughed at that kind of misfortune. "Sounds like he was a funny guy."

"Oui, he knew how to make people laugh at any given moment. But after World War 2, he met a nurse from Algeria during the War. Her name was Solene Rousseau, and they got married. Then his son, Charles Dumas, became a scientist, along with his wife."

"That's how your dad became one?" Lincoln asked. "That's cool."

"Thank you. Yes, my family is quite intriguing once you hear about them. And, just so you know; she was from Metz, France. Not really Algeria."

"Oh, right," Luna remembered something from geography and history class at school. "Algeria was French turf, right?"

"It used to before France granted it independence by 1960. So I already told you about my parents and how they met before."

"Mason, someone's here to- oh." Lori came out with a man wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans for pants. This man was an average build when it comes to body and he had long, blonde hair in a ponytail, along with a small goatee on his face. "Oh boy."

"Oh, dad. What a nice surprise." Mason said, looking a little nervous. Yes, it was Sebastien Dumas. The French scientist looked quite surprised to see his son in that kind of suit, and Mason thought that he should have had the mask on a little longer to prevent his father from knowing his identity.

"Mason?" said Sebastien. "You're Color Fire?"

"It's... a superhero thing." Mason said. "So... you're not going to make me quit being a superhero, are you?"

"What? No. Of course not, mon fils. I'm... proud of you." the scientist even let out a small smile.

Mason looked a little surprised to hear those words. "Really?"

"Of course. I mean, I wondered why you cut classes sometimes, but I understand why." his smile grew bigger. Mason, I am more proud of you than ever."

Mason smiled and he hugged his old man. "Merci, mon pere." he said.

Both Lincoln and Luna thought it was nice to see this kind of family thing, and that Mason was going to he forced to not be a superhero anymore because his dad found out Color Fire's identity. "Just promise me one thing, Mason."

"What's that, dad?"

"Just be careful when fighting off bad guys." then he looked at Luna and Lincoln. "Ah, and you are Luna Frost and Lincoln, right?" he went up to the siblings. "I am Dr. Sebastien Dumas, chief scientist in Paris and one to try and make the world a better place."

"Enchante." Lincoln said. "I think that's how you say it."

'Hahaha. That is so correct, Lincoln. Mason told me about you and Luna, and how you cool you were. Of course he... didn't exactly tell me about you fighting crime with him. And... I've seen what he is capable of as Color Fire, and how well he handles any enemies fighting him.

"Yeah, Mason is one radical dude." Luna remarked, patting her new friend on the back. "Oh. Merci Beaucoup, Luna." Before the rocker girl knew it, she felt Mason kiss her on the cheeks, making her blush a little.

"Oh. You... you kissed me." she said

"And what's wrong with... oh! Don't worry, it's nothing to do with being in love. In France, and a few other places in Europe, it's a custom to kiss people on the cheek as a greeting."

"Ohhhhh. Okay." Luna understood now.

"So, if you kids like, I can give you a trip to France or even England one of these days."

"Really?" Lincoln asked

"Oui, I am a scientist and I make a lot of money. Of course, I will have to talk to your parents about it."

"That sounds awesome. Mostly England, but France is good too." Luna said

"Oh! That reminds me." Mason remembered. He pulled out something that revealed to be a flag. And, it was a peculiar flag. "I'm not forcing you to become French, Luna, but... I just wanted to give this to you."

Luna looked at it, and it was the flag of France on it, like a wallpaper, or the size of a wallpaper. "Wow. That's a nice flag."

"Yeah, but if you don't want it, I understand, and I can take it back-"

"No, it's quite fine, Mason. I love it. I can hang it next to the Union Jack flag next to my bunk."

Mason smiled gratefully and he was glad that Luna liked this little gift.


	76. Another Jailbreak

In the Maximum security prison in Royal Woods, Duke was in a cell where it was also a padded room and he was in white, ragged clothes while in a straight jacket since he was a little bonkers. However, he wasn't having a spaz attack or hitting himself against the padded walls like an inmate would do (although those kind of inmates were unpredictable if they were insane enough, like ticking time bombs). Duke was just sitting there in the far corner, scowling and looking quite bitter and angry after being turned over to the police from Luna, and his arch-rival: Color Fire the other day.

These two had so much beef between one another so much, Color Fore seemed like a thorn on the eccentric villain's side for a long time. While sulking in the padded room, Duke said: "well, wouldn't be the first time I was locked up in here. I am in no way crazy at all. I am one if the most perfectly same people that a person would meet."

He says he is same, but his actions over what he has been in the Cent tells everyone that he comes in contact with tells them that he is, indeed, crazy. Still, Color Fire knew how to handle this bozo, and Duke always lost to him in every confrontation.

"Can I at least have some music played in here? Sebastian Bach, Ludwig Von Beethoven? Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart? Anything similar to that?" he called out to the room in hope that someone would listen to him from the monitoring rooms within this prison.

Ultimately, the people behind the cameras would normally decline requests such as this from prisoners, but, of course; classical music was a good way to calm the nerves of people who are under great duress or filled with anxiety. For that, Duke suddenly heard the sound of Mozart's music playing in the padded room, and it sort have calmed the man a little bit. As a matter of fact, it made him calm enough to go to his bed and take a nap in it.

The security people only did it mostly to keep him quiet, but maybe classical music can ease the minds of a deranged or crazy human being. Meanwhile, in another cell, Nurse Sue was sulking and looking very hateful about Luna throwing her in jail, and she still wanted to kill her after she supposedly ruined her life. "Grrr, if only I can get my hands on her neck and squeeze her tonsils out of her mouth." she said.

Heart Attack was laying on her bed while thinking of a way to bust out of jail to exact her own revenge on her and Color Fire. Suddenly, the sound of a muffled explosion was heard from outside the prison, and the guards noticed this after the sound was faint again.

"You half guard the prisoners in lockdown mode, and the other half come with me to check out that explosion." the warden said. Another explosion was heard from the other side of the prison, close to the cells where the Duke and Sue were held in. A couple of the guards flew off in impact, and there was a Latin American man looking robust and having a few grenades up his sleeve.

It was Humberto, Sue's smuggler friend from before. Sue had never looked so happy in her life and she smiled with hope. "Humberto! Over here!"

the man looked at her and he gasped with joy. "There you are, Sue. I am glad I found you here. Did ya miss me?"

"Oh, you would not believe how much I miss the outside world " Sue replied. "Come on, let's get out of here."

As they were making it to the wall that led outside the prison where Hunberto blew up, some guards came rushing in, and had their guns pointed at the two. "Freeze! Get down on the floor, and put your hands behind your head!"

Sue was slowly starting to become insane, believing that she is going to be put in solitary confinement for this. "Oh boy! Here comes the freakout again!" then she began laughing maniacally.

"Sue, snap out of it!" Humberto said.

"You have ten seconds to comply, or we will open fire!" the leader of the guards said. Sue's accompliss then pulled out two flashbangs, and threw them in front of the guards with his two hands.

The stun grenades exploded in a matter of seconds, and it blinded every one of the guards with them being blind, and their ears ringing from impact. "Gah! My eyes!" said one guard

"I think those were flash bandgs!" said a second one.

"Oh, you think, officer Rosemarie?" said the leader in a sarcastic remark. This gave Humberto perfeft opportunity to escape with Sue and lose the police behind his tail. It wouldn't be long before the guards would regain their eyesight and chase them in full pursuit.

Getting in his car, Humberto got his friend in the shotgun seat and drove off in his pickup truck in a frantic hurry without obeying the speed limit. "Well, you're free now, Sue! Hahaha! Sweet freedom!"

"I'm... I'm free." Sue realized, feeling so glad she was out of that prison. "Alright Luna Frost, tike for my revenge! I will ruin your life, as you have ruined my own! Hahahahahaha!" she began laughing maniacally and Humberto joined her in response while driving.

Meanwhile, back at the prison, Duke was out of his cell, and realised that there was a way out after Sue's friend blew a hole in the wall with a grenade. "Hahahahaha! By Duke of York's hat! I am free... again, but still, now I can walk freely again!"

He made his way outside and when he got the taste of fresh air, he began running through the hole in the fence Humberto made and took the opportunity to run free. However, as soon as he went pass the broken fence, he was stunned from behind with a taser. Turns out; one of the prison guards caught sight of him escaping and stunned him just in time.

"And here we go." said another police officer. "He won't be getting out any time soon. The rest of the police noticed and saw Duke spazzing like a trout out of waters and he was twitching from the shocking of the Taser.


	77. Leon

While playing video games with Clyde and Simon, Sam's younger brother, Luna was participating in some more target practice with her ice powers. Mason was with her, along with Sam and Yakov themselves. The four of them were doing well in fighting off the target dummies and movable robots that Lisa made for them all in their time of practicing with fighting crime. Luna was hesitating and looked at the backdoor. While she was doing well, Luna was worried about Lincoln, as she wanted him to practice on these dummies as well. Granted, Lincoln doesn't have any powers, but he has helped Luna save the day a few times before, and she said to Lisa: "Lis, I'm gonna bring Lincoln out here and practice with us"

"I see. I'm starting to feel that he should be practicing since he has helped you on more than one occasion." Lisa said.

"Yeah, he should at least practice with us. He should be like the trooper if he is a hero like us. If someone takes his life, then my bro will take his too." then Luna went inside, and found him sitting on the couch with Simon and Clyde, and he was having fun. "Bro?" said Luna, "I want ya to practice on taking out those robots and dummies. Nothing personal, but... you are a hero like me and Color Fire, and you've stopped the bad guys with us a few times before. And I want you to remember those skills against the baddies next time."

"Oh. Do I have to?" Lincoln asked. "I mean, I know how to fight and use the beam sword and ray gun. You've seen how capable I am."

"I know, dude." Luna smirked. "But, I just want you to be safe and anything can happen. You could get shot, sliced by a sword, or mangled by a crazed maniac like Hairdoom or Living Taser. So come on, let's practice what you can do."

"Well, okay. Let me get my beam sword and ray gun." Lincoln said before heading to his room to get his weapons and went back downstairs to go outside and practice on the dummies with his weapons. He was practicing for about an hour and he was getting a little tired (probably because he doesn't have as much stamina as Luna or the others did.)

"Okay, let's see if I can get this down." the boy said to himself. He readied his sword and sliced at a couple of practice dummies with it, slicing them into bits. Luna looked on impressively, and she knew that Lincoln still has fighting spirit in him. A couple of attack robots were coming towards Lincoln, but the boy was smarter than the mechanical devices estimated.

Before those robots could think of anything else, Lincoln swiftly pulled out his laser gun from his holster, and quickly fired at the charging robots. Every one of those robot dummies short-circuited from the effects of the laser ray, and they immediately fell apart like scrap.

"Nicely done, Lincoln." said Yakov. "Not as fierce as my own son, but very impressive."

"Thanks, Yakov." Lincoln said.

Then the white-haired boy continued practicing for another hour and he took a little break. His arms were a little tired from swinging his beam sword, or raising one arm to fire the fuh at his opponents, but he did train well and hard. Of course, he was wearing his winter attire so he wouldn't catch the flu or a cold.

"Dude, that was totally awesome." Luna patted his hack gently.

"Thanks, Luna." Lincoln smiled gratefully. "My arms are getting a little tired."

"Ah, my arms are getting tired too, Lincoln." said Mason. "So don't sweat it. C'est la vie." as a matter of fact, the other heroes decided to take a break from target practice too.

"Lincoln, we're about to see the giant boggle king as a boss." Simon called.

Lincoln gasped and he said: "coming Simon! I cannot miss this opportunity!" he hurriedly ran back in the house to fight this boss. "You're lucky to have a brother like him, Luna." Sam said. "Simon's really glad to have a friend like him."

"I know." Luna agreed.

"So Yakov, have you got anything about your don yet?" Mason asked

"Not yet. I have searched in the mall and arcade, but I have not seen him." then he had a thought, and he said: "what if my robotic body scared him off? Gah! He must think I'm a monster.'

"No. Come on." Luna said. "We talked about this."

The other four heroes went inside and all hung out together around the three boys playing their game. "How long have you guys been playing?" Sam asked

"About two hours." Clyde answered. "But, we're almost done with it. As soon as we defeat the evil boggle king, we are taking a break for our wrists and hands.'

"Yeah, this guy is tough though." said Simon. "But I have to beat him somehow."

"Well, I'm sure you guys will get it eventually." Mason smirked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Yakov was the one who answered it. What he saw next, set his heart beating like a drum and the world stood still for a second at who he was greeting. "L-Leon?" he recognized it. Indeed, it was his own son. Next to the boy was a lady with a good over her head in the cold, snowy weather. "Annie!"

"Yakov!" the woman exclaimed with joy before hugging him.

"Dad, I am a glad you are still alive." Leon embraced him after. It was funny; for Lincoln, his voice sounded a little like him, but a little deeper.

Another thing Lincoln noticed was that he saw a full view of Leon and he looked exactly like Lincoln! Except there were a couple of differences. He had jet-black hair, a red jacket with light-blue Jean's and he didn't have buck teeth at all. His head was also round like Lincoln's, and had a few freckles on his face.

Getting a closer look at him, and he looked like an evil clone of Lincoln. "Leon, I am so glad to see you again." Yakov had a few tears in his eyes. He noticed Lincoln, and said: "Lincoln, this is my son and ex-wife: Leon and Anastasia."

"Hello." Lincoln said.

"Ooh, you look like me a little." Leon addressed the white-haired boy. My face looks... similar to yours."

"I... I know." both boys looked at one another and it was like the were looking at themselves in the mirror. They even had their hand reaching to the same position as the other person was. Could this boy be a doppelganger?

"Yakov, how long exactly are you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Abour seventy years old."

"Wait, shouldn't your son be a little older?" asked Luna

"I know what you mean," Yakov replied, "but I forgot to mention you that: thanks to this bionic suit I am wearing as my new body, I have a longer lifespan and it slows down my aging process a little."

"Yakov, what happened?" Annie asked.

 **The King by Zakk Wylde plays**

The poor cybernetic human sighed and he said: "i... hoped you would never see me like this." and he turned his head sideways in shame. "Leon, I didn't want you to see how much if a freak or a monster I have become."

"A monster?" Leon asked. "But dad, you're not a monster. You're still you. But how did you get this way?"

"A very bad car crash, son."

"A car crash?" Annie said. "We both thought you were dead.'

"I didn't want you to find me." Yakov remarked. "I was worried that you would think of me as a beast or a monster."

His own son frowned with sympathy. "Monster? Dad, you're not a monster, or a beast." he touched his father's hand with his own. "Although I'm curious on how you turned into this."

Yakov sighed, and he said: "well, I might as well tell you since the dog is out of the bag." the cybernetic man cleared his throat, and clasped his hands together with a small exhale. "I almost died after the accident, but some scientist saw my head and saw that I still had life in me. In fact, I was barely alive with a small percentage of my life force left inside of my head. As you know, the brains are the batteries of the human being."

"So he turned you into a cool cyborg?"

"Da. He did. But I didn't want it to happen to me. I just wanted sweet death to take me away into the afterlife and be rid of my pain. But then, Luna here convinced me that I can put it to good use."

"Now he's a superhero, dude." Luna added

"Right you are, Luna." Yakov pointed. "And I... saw you at the mall the other day, and I wanted to see you, but... I had second thoughts."

"But, why didn't you tell us you were okay?" Anastasia asked her ex-lover.

"I told you: I didn't really want to be found. Not like this anyway. But, how did you find me?"

"We saw you on TV, dad." Leon clarified.

"Ohhhh. I forgot about that."

"I didn't think your son... looks a little like me, Yakov. Not that it's bad, I'm just surprised."

"Me too." Leon said. "Lincoln, I don't mean to make it awkward for you." he ruined the back of his head awkwardly.

"No, it's fine. It just surprised me. That's all."

"Well anyone can have a look-alike, Lincoln." Lisa said. "Just look at me, I studied that I have a few hundred look-alikes living in a variety of countries."

"Dad. You're not a monster." Leon reassured him. "I love you. Cyborg or human, you're still my dad." then he hugged him tightly.

"And you will always be my lover." Anastasia added before joining in on the hug. "Always."

Lincoln, Luna, Sam, and Mason saw how touching this scene was to them, and Mason said: "why don't you all make up for lost time? I'm sure you have much to talk about."

Yakov smiled, and looked at the French-American boy before saying: "I think that is a good idea, Ma- i mean, Color Fire. Leon, why don't we build a snowman together?"

'Sounds fun, dad."


	78. Lost Time between a Father and Son

Leon was in the snow outside with his mother and father, making up for lost time with Yakov since the last time they have met before the chaotic accident. Yakov was a little silent, for he didn't really know what to say to his own son after all this time of being separated together. Anastasia was a little angry that her own lover didn't tell her or their son that he was still alive, but she was mostly happy that Yakov confessed to everything, and that he was here now.

"So are you still in school?" Yakov asked his boy, sounding a little awkward in asking that out of nowhere.

"I am, dad." said Leon. "I have a little trouble making friends in school. Sort of how you aere having trouble making friends before.

"What do you mean, my boy?" Yakov said.

"I mean... I don't really know what to say to those other kids. I know it sounds stupid, but I have this thing about talking to other people." poor Leon rubbed the back of his head a little, looking a little embarrassed.

Yakov gave him a smile, and put his right hand over his shoulder. It felt a little weird for Leon to feel his father's encouraging hand being mechanical now. Normally, his hand was fleshy and soft, but, thanks to the accident from before, the hand was no longer the old hand it was.

Still, mechanical hand or not, Leon was glad to feel that hand giving him encouragement once again. "Look, Leon," said Yakov, "I know you are nervous, but you just need to try and toughen yourself up. Not like Red Army-wise, but have more confidence in speaking with other students in your school. Think about it: have you ever had the feeling you don't have many friends because you can be too quiet?"

Leon nodded his head, and he admitted: "that has happened to me sometimes. People won't even notice keep sometimes, because I'm the quiet type."

"Ah, you have got honesty in you. I really like that a great deal. the mechanical man let out a small chuckle after he just said that. "All you have to do is feel brave and have the confidence in you. Jist as long as you do not move in too fast."

"Your father's right, sweetheart." said Anastasia. "Just be yourself, especially if you want a girlfriend to be with."

"And Annie, my dear Anastasia, the love of my life," Yakov talked to her next, "I am very sorry I didn't tell you I was still alive. I just... I just didn't want you to see the monster I became. I just don't want to sound like one of those deadbeat parents, which I am not."

Anastasia had a somewhat hard look on her face, and she said: "well, I am a little... irritated that you have been hiding like this," she admitted flatly, "but, as long as Leon is happy, then I am happy as well." she gave a warm smile to her ex-husband. "And besides, I always thought of you, and I had a Glimmer of hope inside of me that you were still alive, Yakov. And it was true. Besides, you did say toy always thought of us."

"True. Yes, I couldn't stop thinking about you two. You... are the only family I have left in my life. I don't know what I would be without you both." then Yakov looked at his son again before asking: "Leon, I know I have said this a few times but... I'm sorry for keeping a low-profile for a little while now."

Leon smiled and he said: "it's okay, dad. There's no need to apologize anymore. I'm just glad we're back together."

"Good. So maybe I can take you out there and show you how much of a hero I have, become, he son? Hehehehe."

"That sounds awesome." Leon said with joy

"Wait a minute, love." said Annie, "I don't think that's such a good idea. Our boy could get hurt. And he is my baby."

"Oh do not worry, my shiny, golden ruble." Yakov reassured her while holding her hands in front of him in a romantic manner. "I would not let him be in a very dire situation such as; a bunch of supervillains with powers in an army against me, or my allies. Regular crooks, muggers, burglars, and small-time felons would be better."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's fine." said Anastasia.

"Come on mom, I won't get hurt, I promise."

"I trust you, Leon. I do trust you." she reassured him. "As long as you don't get hurt."

"You have my word."

"In the meantime, what do you want to do now that we're back together?" Yakov asked

"Well... there is one thing." Leon had a sly smile on his face and threw a snowball at his father's face. At first he was surprised, but he looked playful

"Oh ho ho, it's like that, isn't it? Well, you might want to run before I unleash a fury of snowballs on you, Leon."

Then the boy was running around the front yard and Yakov was laughing while throwing snowballs at his son. Anastasia then joined in and they were all having fun together in the snow. Ukrainians were no strangers to the cold weather since it was a former Soviet nation, so they had no problem with it.

Meanwhile, Lincoln, Luna, Sam, and Mason were watching with them from the window, and thought of how nice this family reunion was.

"Well this is nice." Lincoln remarked. "Yakov found his son."

"Totally dude." Luna said. "So Lincoln, I was wondering, do you think you can help me with a date I have with Sam tonight?"

"Sure Luna. What is it?"

"I just need someone to help ready my dress."

"Isn't that Leni's job?"

"Yeah, but you always come by to help me."

Lincoln flushed. "True."

"Oh, but first, I need to bring my friend Louis his his guitar pick back. I'll be back in a few minutes."


	79. More Than A Feeling on this Double Date

It was nightfall on this cold, winter day in the city of Royal Woods. Luna was getting ready for her lovely date night with Sam, and she got herself a nice, little green dress for herself. Yes, she could hardly wait for her little dinner date with Sam at the French buffet restaurant. Of course, Lincoln would come along to help out with her and to give her some support as a sibling. Turns out that Clyde was also going to be at the buffet, going on a date with someone too, and it was another reason why Lincoln was going to come over at the restaurant.

She sprayed some citrus-scented perfume on herself, and as soon as that was done, she was ready to go on the date with Sam tonight.

As soon as she was ready, she looked for Lincoln, who was still in his regular clothes for tonight. After all, he would be helping her out in making this more romantic between her and and her girlfriend. "Bro, you ready to go now?" she asked him with an excited smile. "Because I am ready."

"Yep. I'm ready too, Luna." they both went outside, and Luna created an ice slide from her hands, and as soon as Lincoln gently wrapped his arms around his sister, she flew off on her ice slide to the Frennch/Mex restaurant. "So, are you sure you need my help, Luna?" Lincoln asked

"Of course, Linc!" Luna said. "And besides, I'll get ya some food. I'm paying for your food. And Clyde needs you too, after all."

"True. That's true. I got the boombox and my mp3 player to hook it up to for making it more romantic."

"Awesome! thanks. Don't worry, I'll get ya whatever you want."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Lincoln said. "I can just pay for it myself.

"Yeah, but Jackal gives me big bucks of you forgotten."

"Another point well-taken, Luna." Lincoln smirked. At last, the restaraunt was only a short distance away from the house. The best part was that with Luna's ice slide, it doesn't cost money or gas, or monthly insurance payments like cars or motorcycles would have, and one wouldn't even need a license for an ice slide. It sounded much easier than owning a mere car or a vehicle.

When they both got to the restaurant, they both met Clyde and Sam at the entrance of the place. Sam was wearing a beautiful black dress that was strapless, and Clyde was wearing a white tuxedo with a flower on the right side of his chest painted red on it. Luna was simply lovestruck by Sam's dress, and Sam was the same when she saw Luna in her green one. "Hey Sam." Luna said before embracing the electric hero. "Nice dress you have there."

"Thanks. You have a nice green one." Sam replied before she and Luna flushed.

"Hey Lincoln," said Clyde. "I am so glad you can help me with this date. It is super important and I want to make a good impression on her."

He felt Lincoln give him a pat on the back before replying: "What are friends for, buddy? Glad to help you out. And don't worry, you'll be fine." then he gave Clyde another pat on the back. The four went inside and sat at two tables, although Lincoln sat at a third table so that he could give Luna ands Sam some space while they eat their food that they will order soon enough. Poor Clyde still looked a little nervous about the girl he was going out with, and he just waited patiently for the girl to come.

 **More than a Feeling by Boston plays**

Soon after, he was greeted by a female voice, and she said: "Hi, Clyde." he turned to see who it was, and it was none other than; Lucy's friend, Haiku, who was in a stunning black dress and wearing her usual netted gloves that she would normally wear, and her hair was the same as always. "I'm glad to be here with you."

Clyde was obviously lovestruck, and he replied while blushing: "Haiku. Nice to meet you here, too." Lincoln looked a little surprised to see Haiku was his date tonight, but he was happy, and went along with this double date night. "I didn't Haiku was your date?"

"Hey Lincoln," said Haiku. "Nice to see you again."

"W'sup, Haiku?" Lincoln replied. "You're still not mad at the time with the four dates at the Sadie Hawkins dance, are you?"

"Oh, that? I was never mad at you, Lincoln. A little surprised, but not really mad. Besides, I thank you for bringing Clyde to me."

"Even though you love Dracula?" asked Luna

"Yeah." Haiku pulled out her locket that showed her on one side, and Gary Oldman's Dracula on the other side. Her eyes just looked watery just looking at her own crush in that locket. "I do love him, but, hey, a girl can dream." then she closed it back up.

"Yeah, at can a guy." Clyde was looking at his picture of Lori, and he put it away. "But I just thought I should do something nice for Haiku since I haven't talked to her in a while."

"And I still enjoy you, Clyde." Haiku added before sitting in front of him in the booth. About five minutes passed and the waiters came up to the tables for everyone to place their orders on them. Clyde ordered an un croque monsieur for himself, along with hibiscus tea, and Haiku ordered herself some tilapia and wanted it extra charred, much to the waiter's confusion, and a blood orange drink.

Luna got herself some frog legs and a beef en croute, as well as some hibiscus as well. Sam got herself some escargot, mucu to Luna's slight disgust, but she didn't want to make this a federal case for her girlfriend, so she just went with it anyway.

Lincoln, lastly, got himself some steak et frites, or steak and fries in French and some soda. At last, the orders had been spoken and the waiters went to tell the cooks in the kitchen of the food the gang wanted for their bellies.

"So Lincoln," said Luna, "you don't have to sit by yourself in that pad. You can sit with me and Sam if you want."

"Oh, I couldn't do that. You guys are dating, and I don't want to intrude in this moment between you guys."

"Nah, you're not intruding." Sam said.

"Come on, little bro, join us."

"Ah okay." Then he sat in between his sister and her girlfriend at the booth they were sitting in.

"So Lincoln, I hear that you are doing hero work?" Haiku asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have superpowers like Luna or Sam have." Lincoln sounded a little modest with himself.

"Not every superhero has powers," said Haiku. "You can be a superhero without them, Lincoln. Take Ace Savvy for example. Granted, I am not a big fan of his comics, but I've heard of him."

"See dude?" Luna said, "Haiku knows what she's talking about."

"You're capable with the sword and ray gun." Sam added, gently rubbing his white hair.

"Thanks guys." Lincoln said gratefully.

"So Clyde, what have you been up to?" The Goth girl asked Lincoln's best friend.

"I have been taking care of my cats, and I've been working on my baking skills. For instance, I've made a five-layered chocolate cake for my uncle Bradford."

"Five layered cake?" Haiku asked. "Nice. I didn't know you were a culinary prodigy."

Clyde flushed hearing that compliment, "oh, I'm not a prodigy. Chef Boyardee was a prodigy."

Then Haiku made a small, slow chuckle that sounded monotonous. "Oh Clyde, you are so funny." she said. "Say, I was wondering if I could have a cake for my friends birthday next week. Like a... special order?"

"Oooh. That can be arranged." Clyde said. "What is it?"

"A violet monster cake."

"Monster cake?" Clyde asked

"Uh-huh. It's a very yummy, delectable dish that goths like me love to eat as a dessert dish. It has purple filling on top and in the center of it, and it has two horns on top of it." she pulled out her phone to show her date what the cake looked like. Clyde looked impressed by how unique this cake looked and he thought it looked so delicious.

"Well, I have never seen a cake like that before. But I think I can make it. I just need Jacques, my personal chef to help me out."

"Thank you, Clyde. I was running out of good options on cakes before you agreed."

The nerdy kid smiled before saying: "no problem, Haiku. So, after our date, you want to watch Vampires of Melancholia with me at my house?"

"Sure." Haiku smiled. "I would love that."

For Luna and Sam, they were happy to see Clyde and Haiku interact like this, and they looked at each other again. "So Sam," said Luna, "would ya go to Paris with me if you wanted to?"

"Of course. It is the city of love after all. Why do you ask?"

"Becauae Mason and his dad, Dr. Dumas said that they can help us get tickets to Paris and other cities in France if we want to go there."

"Nice. It would sound awesome." Sam replied.

"And they said they can get us tickets to London and other places in England, mate!"

"Shut up."

"No, really, they can. Mason's dad makes big bucks as a scientist."

About fifteen minutes, the food was done and when everyone put the dishes on the tables, the gang had their mouths watering at the delicacies (minus the escargot, of course), and without a second thought, they all ate their food slowly and enjoying the taste and flavor of these foreign dishes.

The food was so exquisite and delectable to their taste buds, they wished they can have endless supplies of this food for themselves. Right after it was done, they all had dessert and everyone had a bit of French chocolate cake. It was so rich in filling and the chocolate was downright delicious for their taste buds.

"Clyde, I am so glad that we are on a date together." Haiku said.

"I can say the same with me and Sam," Luna concurred. Before they knew it, Luna and Sam pulled in for a kiss and they were suddenly making out, then Clyfe and Haiku, though blushing at first, began making out as well.

Young Lincoln was happy that love was in the air, and he was happy that his sister and best friend had a romantic date night. And he was certainly glad to have come along pn this date night to help them both out. He might not have a date with him, but he didn't care, for he didn't really want to have a girlfriend yet.

After they were done making out, Luna and Sam couldn't stop fluttering tomato red on their faces and they shyly looked away. "So when we fight some more crime," Luna asked, "wanna join me in fighting some more baddies?"

Sam smirked before saying: "yeah. Totally. I would love that."

Young Clyde and Haiku were flushing as well and they made a small giggle. "Well Clyde, the cake was good."

"I agree, ma cherie." then he slowly pulled out her right hand, and kissed the top of it, making her flush an even more darker red.

"You are so sweet, Clyde."


	80. Hired Assassin

Within the peaceful city of Royal Woods, there was some sort of man running away in an empty alley. it looked like a man in ragged clothes, and a ragged jacket looking very scared as if a terrible monster was chasing after him and trying to eat his guts and innards. Suddenly, the man was caught in a dead end, and something had ensnared him like... some kind of rope so that he couldn't get away any longer from whoever was in pursuit of him. A large figure appeared behind him, and it revealed to be a man in a white bodysuit with a black belt and a silver belt buckle that had an insignia entitled: "Death" on it.

"Bones," said the the frightened man, "look, there has been a big mistake. I was framed, and I didn't smuggle the Norwegian purple puffin. It was Nikita Bronstein! Please! Please don't turn me in!"

The man was cut off when the man punched the captive in the face to keep him quiet. "Shut up!" he snapped. "I know a wanted criminal when I see a wanted poster. You will make me rich. I know it. Now, come in, scum." he carried the man to what appeared to be a small armored truck and drove off to the police station.

A man like him looked intimidating and he had a black mask to cover his face and have metal visors for the masks' eyes. He had two guns attached to his belt and two swords in sheaths behind his back, looking similar to katanas or Chinese fighting swords.

When he reached the police station, he grabbed hold of the criminal and placed it in front of the police to take him into custody and put him in a cell. "That Paul Gutierrez is a slimy one." said one of the officers. He looked at the figure and the officer said: "Thanks Bones, you've done it again."

"No prob. And you know... I don't work for free. So where is my share?"

"Right, you're a bounty hunter. I almost I about that." The officer then pulled out a small was if cash for this supposed bounty hunter, and he added: "a bounty of seven-thousand dollars for the bounty kn Paul's head."

"Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen." said Bones before exiting the police station and heading back into his armored truck and driving off down a road. This Bones person is supposed to be one of the most feared bounty hunters in the United States, someone more intimidating than Dog Chapman himself, and there is only one thing that comes to his head when a hunt is involved: "money."

As he stopped at Flip's to get himself some coffee, he was then greeted by a stranger with a trenchcoat and a wide-brimmed hair and sunglasses like some kind of spy or secret agent. "Pardon me, are you, Bones Phelps?"

"Yeah, what would you like to know, bub?"

"My boss has a special job for ya. Something worth one million dollars if you succeed."

The bounty hunter spat out his coffee after hearing that offer, and he looked surprised. "One million dollars? Wait, how do I know this is no scam?"

"Relax, my good man." said the shady person. "My boss will tell you everything you want to know." he pulled out a small screen to him on a tablet, and showed him a man that Luna had defeated, Wernicke, who was still in a maximum security prison.

"Bones Phelps." said the former politician, "my name is Wernicke, and I have a special job for you. You see, the newest superhero of Royal Woods, Luna Frost, has ruined my life, and had me put in prison for as long as I live. I was one a member of Wernicke corporation. However, that meddlesome Luna came along and ruined all that I have worked for. So, thanks to her, I am one of the most despised and hated people in the world."

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Bones.

"Well, as my employee said, "you will be rewarded a million dollars if you kill Luna Frost, and or suffer. If you so manage to have her flushed out, dead or alive, then the money will he used."

Bones then smiled and he asked: "exactly, how do you want me to kill her or subdue her?"

"I honestly don't care what you do." said Wernicke on the screen. "You are more than welcome to do any thing necessary, as long as she is out of the picture."

"And you swear that I will get the reward as promised? I want to see the reward to see if you are telling the truth."

"I thought you would say that. Claud, show him the goods."

The the henchman pulled out a check that labeled one-milion dollars on it, showing the bounty hunter that Wernicke was telling the truth. "Oh my god. Well... count me in. I berube you now."

"Excellent." Wernicke chuckled.

"Do you know where Luna is? This... girl that is the new superhero?"

"That... I know not." the incarcerated villain remarked. "But, keep an eye out for her. She is destined to be a do-gooder and spring into action once a crime is a foot."

"Whatever you say, old timer. Oh!" he had a stern look at Wernicke before warning him: "and no double-crossing either. Because if I do, you will be as sorry as a prisoner of war."

"Of course, Bones." said Wernicke. "You have my word."

"Good, because I have ways of tracking people down."

"I can see that. Now, good luck, and happy hunting for Luna. If you do bring her, do bring her head to me as a trophy for my wall."

"Gotcha."

Claud closed the screen and said: "well, I guess my work here is done. Good day to you, Bones. Oh, and... no one has seen or heard anything about this, if you know what I am talking about."

"Heh heh. Don't worry. I know when to keep my mouth shut."

"Good." Then Claude went into his car and drove off while Bones got some gas for his own vechile. While the gas was filling up, he thought to himself what he could do with one million dollars on him after he successfully kis or captures Luna Frost for Wernicke's sake for revenge. He unveiled his mask and it revealed to he a man with light-brown hair and average for a mare, something similar to Kevin Spacey's hairstyle, and looked around.

"This is my lucky day." he said. "One million dollars. Luna Frost, you are going to make me big bucks."


End file.
